Steven and the Floral Miasma
by GaiaAuthor97
Summary: 2 years after the almost toxification of the planet (You know what I'm talking about?) Steven and Connie finally decide to take their relationship to the next level. But when a mysterious fog engulfs the town they find that the "next level" will be more of a curse than a blessing. Warning: contains NSFW (Not Safe For Work), 18 just so that we are clear.
1. Ch1: Graduation day

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual themes, nudity**

**Ch.1: Graduation day**

"...Are you sure it's okay?'

"Y-Yeah I'm ready...are you?"

Sitting in the darkness of an unkown room two best friends who are now in a healthy relationship were both trying to mentally and emotionally prepare themselves for this day, for this very moment. Even in the dark they can feel eachother blushing in embarrassment.

"D-Do you want me to take off my shirt first?"

The boy in the relationship stopped his girlfriend from grabbing the bottom of her shirt.

"Hold on **Connie**! Um how about I get embarassed first? Just to get it out of the way?"

Connie smiled at how considerate and gentlemanly her boyfriend has become? He's willing to go first so she wouldn't have to be so nervous. How sweet.

"Okay then? After you then."

"Right haah pheew here it goes?"

The boy removed his jacket and settled it gently on the ground. Next was his shirt with a pattern of a star although it was hard to see. He lifted it over his head and settled it next to the jacket. The boy now partially exposed gulped now that he was topless.

"Glad to see you still got pizza nipples **Steven.**"

Both Connie and Steven couldn't help but laugh from the joke. Two years of preparation wasn't gonna go to waste. For them it was always a sunny day when they are together even in the darkness. It was then Steven's **gem **glew.

"Heheh is that a flashlight or am I excited to see you?"

"Pfft gosh Steven you stole my line."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood a little. By the way about that pizza nipples comment?"

"Oh no?"

Steven smirked at Connie. By the look of contained laughter on her face she knows what Steven will probably say next?

"You say I got pizza nipples, what about you?

"Oh god hahaha you had to go there. Alright alright I-I'm ready. Just a moment."

Nervously Connie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head while her breasts jiggled. She did the same thing as Steven and settled it next to her.

"Gee, they're so blue."

Connie playfully hit Steven on the shoulder.

"I still got by bra on you doofus...Do you mind helping me out?"

Steam came out from Steven's head.

"Yeah, of course I'll help."

Turning her back to Steven, Connie lifted her hip lengthed black hair so he could have a better view of the hooked back. Another nervous gulp but Steven powered on as he used his magic hands to carefully and precisely unhook Connie's bra. Good thing his glowing gem helped him. Great support from mommy dearest.

"Got it!"

"Shhhh we're suppossed to be quiet remember? We don't know if **she **is searching for us again?"

"You're right...So as we were doing?"

Just thinking about it caused Connie to get even redder. With a calming exhale she turned herself back around with her now exposed chest. Steven looked like he was entranced by how supple and mesmorizing they were and this was the first time he ever seen them in full view.

"W-W-Well you d-don't have pizza nipples that's for sure hahahahahahaaah."

"Don't stare at them for too long...It's embarrassing."

"Oh yeah sure..."

"..."

They fell silent while taking glances at eachother's partially exposed bodies. There was no rush, it takes time for these kind of things you know?

"Um Steven? What should we start off with first?"

Steven scratched the back of his head. He tried to remember the steps yet his nervousness and Connie's bouncy chest keeps blocking his train of thought. Until he remembered some advice **Garnet **gave him.

"(Intimacy should never be rushed Steven. Like fusion you need to take things slow, to connect through trust. That's the important key factor to a healthy, loving relationship between couples.)"

Garnet was always a wise genius. Primal sex shouldn't be rushed right off the bat. It should take time for partners to connect with eachother and trust one another with their vulnerable sides. That's why time is on their side.

"(You already kissed Connie a couple of times...But you never reached the advanced level of kissing haven't you? It's simple, don't ram your tongue into her throat, unless you want to gag her? When connected slowly swirl your tongue in rythym with hers. Make sure you hold your breath.)"

"We should um start with...kissing?"

"Mmhm I like that."

Connie and Steven scooted closer to eachother. Placing her hand on his cheek Connie kissed Steven's forehead. Steven gently wrapped his arms around her back, gently pulling her body to him.

He then planted some kisses on the center of her chest. Running his fingers up and down Connie's back she let out a soft moan while hugging the back of Steven's head.

"You okay babe?"

"Sorry about that Steven. It's just your fingers...feel so good."

"Then let me make you feel even better. (Yes! I remembered the line!)"

Steven's kisses rose up to the right side of Connie's neck and then her cheek. Finally after a few seconds of locking eyes with one another they locked lips. Surprisingly to Steven, Connie initiated the snogging first, sticking her soft pink tongue into his mouth. But he didn't waver one bit. The preparation has readied him for this as well.

"(Also keep in mind that the spine and neck are usually sensitive weakpoints to a girl. Remember this: 'work the top before you work the bottom'.)"

Catching up to the dance Steven was able to match Connie's rythm. Their bodies got hotter and hotter the longer they kissed more passionately. They broke off the kiss to regain breath.

"(Just a word of warning. **Pearl **didn't teach you this for a long time since she didn't bother learning it herself but when a girl gets her period, get her favorite snack. Oh and don't have sex while on her period. Shrimp marinara is not a good look or smell on the bed sheets...it'll also give Pearl a heart attack so be careful.)"

Unfortunately for Garnet Steven already learned about the female anatomy in Health class. All those times that he had to explain to Pearl about the reason why he had pictures of a woman's vagina was painful. He's glad he didn't need to do that anymore although he had to delete his web history whenever Pearl visited him.

"Haah haah is that a weapon sticking me Steven?"

Connie felt the thing that is stretching Steven's pants. It's obvious that he's just as excited as she was.

"Haah! Nice **Peridot **impression."

"I've been practicing...Steven please take me."

"Hold on a little longer. I haven't even taken a sample of your ahem pinapple juice yet."

Since when was Steven able to use that kind of dirty talk? Simple, alot of dirty magazines that he keeps hidden. Luckily no one has found them yet...at least he hopes no one has?

"How about we take our pants off together?"

"Great idea. I actually want to see how much heat a **diamond **can pack?"

Both Steven and Connie unbuttoned their own jeans in unison. Kinda scary of how deep in unison they were?

"Ready babe?"

Connie bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Oh yes~."

That sexy, seductive voice almost drove Steven overboard but he had to keep his wits about him or his primal lust will overtake him too early. They then slowly slid down their pants.

"(This is it...The final step!)"

This was it. Steven and Connie were finally going to seal the deal after 4 years of having all that sexual tension pent up inside them. This..was..their..day! And no one was going to stop them...that is until the door next to them flew wide open.

In overwhelming shock to getting caught with their pants down (literally) Steven and Connie covered themselves with their clothes.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HIDE IN HERE!"

Appearing out of breath and kinda pissed the Crystal Gem's Pearl showed up at the worst time to be in. Opening the door leading to his own closet.

"Damnit Pearl!"

"'Damnit Pearl' is right young man. Once again you sneak off from training for...this!"

Cockblocked again, all thanks to Pearl. Steven keeps wondering how the hell she keeps finding them so quickly? He and **Amethyst** made an alliance on this very day so that she could mislead Pearl so Steven and Connie would finally be alone with eachother.

"Aww jeez louise this is the 67th time you do this!"

"And I'll keep doing it when you stop skipping your train- DEAR DIAMOND! At least put some clothes on!"

Sighing in defeat Steven slipped back up his pants and put back on his shirt and pink jacket. Connie did the same with her clothes. Meanwhile Pearl stepped aside while tapping her foot, allowing Steven and Connie to exit the closet of their own free will.

"Connie? Just so we're clear I'm not mad at you. I just need Steven to take training seriously. Ever since **that day **we were lucky to save the town from being pumped full of toxins."

"Siighh I get it Pearl. Just take me to the training ground."

"Wise choice.

"Um I'll see you later tonight?"

"Su-"

Pearl cut off Steven's sentence by clearing her throat.

"Sorry Connie, Steven needs to make up for lost time with extra training time."

"What the hell! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Obviously, but your power needs to flourish to its **final form**. The progress you made has slowed down with your sneaking. The faster you train and unlock your power the more time you get to be with Connie."

Steven pinched the bridge of his eyes. Yes it's annoying as hell but Pearl does make a point. A year after **that day **all of a sudden Steven's powers manifested an unknown form that none of the Crystal Gems nor himself could explain? Since that day Steven only made sense of at least half of the new form of power.

Apparently according to Peridot's hypothesis the powers that were coming out were using a unique form of plasma that not only changed the appearance of alot of Steven's already useable powers but giving him newer ones.

So far he was only able to bring forth the new power in which he called it **Dia-harden** in which his arm is encased in a crystal like substance. It increased his strength and defenses by a large margin but he was only able to use it within 5 seconds, wearing him out a bit afterward.

"Oh...Okay. See ya later sometime Steven."

Connie ran past Steven and Pearl as if she was in a rush to be somewhere else. Steven tried to reach out but she was already gone before he even took a step. He could've sworn that he saw a teardrop fly from her eye.

"I'm sorry Steven. You know how important this i-"

Steven didn't even look Pearl in the eye while he put his hands in his jacket pockets and began to walk out.

"Save it...let's just go."

As sad as it is to see Steven like this Pearl had to do what she had to do so **no more surprise **invasions would happen without them being prepared.

Later that day the moon has begun to peak from the horizon and Steven just finished his last 10 minute handstand endurance exercise on top of a pillar. Pearl checked her stopwatch until it was on the dot.

"Alright Steven time's up."

Steven shot open his eyes when Pearl gave the signal, bending his arms downward and pushing himself off the pillar. He effortlessly used his float ability like it was second nature aside from breathing.

Landing on his feet Pearl tossed him a towel. Not like he needed it since he hardly broke a sweat.

"(His progress is growing even faster than expected. That's a good sign...a good sign indeed.) Great work today Steven. Now we're gonna do some last minute sparring."

Figures as much. After all it's not only Steven who is getting stronger?

"Alright phew who am I sparring with this time? Garnet?"

"Nope *******snap***"

Pearl snapped her fingers, signaling Garnet and Amethyst who were observing from the kinda broken down stone bleachers to jump to her each of her side.

"Garnet?"

"Got it."

Garnet waved her hands, creating an illusion of her having multiple arms at once, her gems on each hand glew. Pearl elegantly and gracefully spun and lept towards Garnet's direction, her gem on her forehead glew. On signal Garnet caught Pearl whilst in the air and lifted her up to the sky. This caused their bodies to turn into light and meld into eachother. After a few seconds a new being was formed from that melting light.

As the being began to form a haughty laugh rang out, echoing to the sky.

"Ooohohohohoho! Oooohohohohoho!"

"Woah...Didn't think you would take it this far Pearl? Or should I say **Sardonyx**?"

"Why yes indeed my little friend. We trust you that much to spar against yours truly."

Garnet and Pearl's fusion Sardonyx has hit the scene. The mistress of ceremony, the wittiest of the wit, the master of ceremon-

"Yeah yeah we get it."

"Well that's kinda rude to read my entrance."

"Trust me **mind reading **is kinda difficult to ignore."

"Touchè. Anywho let's have a good thrashing. It would be a real honor to take me on young lad."

Steven smirked.

"Still as cocky as ever huh? Fine, let's see if I can't peg your ego down a few knotches?"

The threat got Sardonyx to get excited. She summoned her hammer right from the start. Looks like she's gonna take this seriously after all.

"I'd like to see you try? Today's show will be brilliant. Have at you Mr.Universe!"

* * *

No less than 5 minutes later,

Steven was on his knees, bruised and nothing more. The only damage Sardonyx had was to her glasses and a rip on her tangerine bow tie.

"Oh what a show! What a great performance Steven!"

"(You're shitting me? I knew fusion was strong but I shouldn't be that far behind.)"

"On contraire, you're almost there. Keep it up a little longer and you'll be able to damage me even more than parts of my clothing. Remember, whenever you need me you know who to call? Ooohohohohohoho!"

Sardonyx defused back into Garnet and Pearl.

"I'm impressed Steven. You definitely got faster and stronger. Smart thinking of not using your Dia-harden."

"Thanks Garnet. It would've worn me out alot faster if I didn't master it first."

"I agree with Garnet. You did great against Sardonyx. Alright we should get some rest. Due to the process, in the morning we ramp up the training session."

Great even more training. Something that drags Steven's plan for graduation day further and further away. Everyone left except for Steven and Amethyst.

"If you're wondering what happened dude, Pearl got more sharp. Sorry about the cockblocking."

"Sigh it's fine. Pearl always catches me anyway...Hmmhmhmhm."

"Uhhhhh why are you laughing?"

Steven got to his feet with a smirk on his face. All according to **Keikaku** **(japanese for "plan"****)**. Pearl thought she is becoming sharper than she thought? Unfortunately she's wrong! A few moments before Connie went out the front door when she pushed past Steven and Pearl she gave him some hand signals to "meet her at the lighthouse at midnight" without Pearl noticing it.

The time was 11:55 pm...perfect.

"Say Amethyst? Can you distact Pearl one more time?"

"Meh sure...fooor what?"

"My plan hasn't failed yet. There's still a chance."

Jeez the determination in Steven's eyes? He must really want to get rid of his V-card this badly?

"Heheheh how long?"

"...Make it 40 minutes."

By god he wasn't joking? He's really doing it this time.

"Alright but it'll cost yo-"

"5 full bags of Pop-Pop."

"(Ah hell yeah!) Deal! Now get your cherry popped."

"Ugghhh don't say it like that."

* * *

5 minutes later,

Waiting on the hill near the lighthouse Connie looked up at the moonlit sky, appreciating it's beauty. Thanks to space camp she was able to experience the true beauty of space and everything that could be out there beyond the stars. She wondered if Steven got her signal a couple of hours ago?

She couldn't tell if she was nervous or just excited to finish what they started. Either way she heard someone coming up the hill so she turned her head. A minute late but it was better than not showing up at all. She had to make up an excuse that she was sleeping over at Steven's. Well technically it wasn't an excuse if that was the truth so yeah.

"Am I late?"

Connie didn't really care if he was a minute late, just as long as he came for her. She resonded to Steven's question by running and tackling him to the ground, causing them both to roll down the hill together until she was the one on top of Steven. They both laughed for a few seconds until they locked eyes with eachother. It's also a good thing that Steven's wounds from training healed quicker than expected.

It was then they furiously kissed eachother while tightly holding on to one another. Steven held in all this pent up frustration for too long, screw the rules he was thirsty as fuck. He first took both his jacket and shirt off at a rapid pace and then he unbuttoned his jeans. While going back in for a tongue wrestling fest he assisted Connie with removing her white pigeon printed shirt with no bra, unveiling her bewitching breasts once more.

Connie's breathing fastened as Steven grabbed a handful of her boobs while teasing her nips with his middle finger. She was drowning in pleasure that drool escaped from the side of her mouth.

"C-Connie?"

"Haah haah Steven."

They both pulled back in for another deepened kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile something was happening down by the beachside...A happening that couldn't be explained.

A strange pink fog made an appearance from the nearby ocean, slowly creeping it's way towards the town. Nobody paid any mind to it since they were all retired for the night. All the stores were closed and all the lights were off yet the strange phenomenon slowly engulfed the town in a miasma in the atmosphere.

"Amethyst?! Where's Steven?"

"Jeez chillax will ya? Steven told me that he's giving himself extra time with training."

...It wasn't a lie technically. Garnet knew about it but not Pearl.

"Dohh I don't know. It's just a little difficult to trust him just like that. I mean 67 times in a couple of months he's been sneaking off to...to-"

"Get freaky with Connie?"

"Amethyst! Don't say it like that?...I just don't get it?"

"Maybe he finally took your advice to heart?"

Garnet was on her bed reading a pretty famous erotic series called "**Fifty Shades of Gay**".

"Do you think so?"

"I mean why else would take extra time to 'train' himself?"

"Wait...what was with how you just stated th-"

"The point is Pearl, Steven has finally come to understand how important his new powers he needs to master is. Though we still question how that is possible? We just have to push Steven even further than before. His eyes says that he can take any punishment we throw at him."

"Yes...You're right Garnet! I can't just keep worrying about him forever. I mean he's eighteen years old now and the progress of his growth astonishes us everyday."

Pearl was struck with a new motivation.

"You know what? Tomorrow I'll apologize to Steven for keeping him away from Connie for so long. In fact!"

As quick as a flash Pearl grabbed a sticky note and a pen, scribbling down something to help remind her of tomorrow and sticking it on the refridgerator.

"For sure! Goodnight wor- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

Pearl went out like a light just as her head hit the pillow. Garnet couldn't help but chuckle. In a few minutes she was gonna hit the hay as well but not before recieving a vision.

"...What? No, that can't be right?"

What she saw in her vision was Steven kneeling in the middle of town square crying his eyes out with someone underneath him while shadows with grotesque, animalistic roars surrounded him, creeping closer towards. The worst part was she was also hearing her own voice that was distorted and raspy.

"Why am I in there attacking Steven?...Oh god...oh god no? What am I doing to him?"

The mysterious pink cloud enveloped everything in it's path. Whatever Garnet saw in her vision was a nightmare, a true horror to see.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN STEVEN!"

4th orgasm of the night. Steven couldn't get enough of Connie's delectable taste. His erection was throbbing like crazy, feeling like a rocket ready to explode.

"Connie, I can't wait any longer."

"What are you waiting for Steven? Do it, give it to me!"

After eating Connie's raw pink pussy for 20 minutes it wasn't enough for him. He needed to do this now before once again someone comes and cockblocks him. There was no hesitation as he positioned his shaft near Connie's flowery entrance.

Both were heavily panting like dogs, waiting for that intense burst of ecstacy to electrocute their nerves to the extreme. Steven felt like he was gonna go mad if he didn't do this...bone appetit!

"AAHHHH SHIT! SHIT!"

"Oohhhhh my fuck."

Steven was barely able to think from just how tight and wet her insides were while Connie was introduced to a a huge jolt of pain and pleasure but mostly pain. Before Steven loses his shit he noticed Connie was crying.

"Connie?! Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Sniff sniff y-yes."

"Oh shit oh shit should we stop?"

Steven with his conciouness intact tried to pull out out of guilt but Connie had other plans. She wrapped her legs around his back tightly, forcing him to thrust back inside, hard. It caused another jolt to both of them.

"Connie!"

Steven felt both his cheeks getting smooshed together by Connie, getting him to look her in the eyes and they were both angry with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't pussy out on me now Universe! We've been planning this for two fucking years, like hell we are turning back. Now get that nice stick shit out of your ass and fuck the Jesus out of me!"

So this is Connie's new self when getting rid of her nice, girly self?...Steven liked this new Connie. Whatever she demanded, he would deliver so just like she wanted he threw aside his gentleman bullshit and thrusted himself in and out of her like an animal. The way she screamed out Steven's name made him even more turned on.

"Hah hah hah hah Don't worry baby! I'll show you everything I got!"

All throughout the night the echoes of two carnivores predator having hot and rigorous sex with eachother rang out towards the ocean.

End of Ch.1

* * *

What up Home slices...Yeah no, who says that bull anymore? Anyway for those who got curious and strangely turned on, welcome. If you want to show your friends some cringey fanfiction shit hopefully I'm your guy. Don't forget to spread this like a virus people, stories didn't get popularity (or recognition) by themselves you know. Don't worry this is just of lick some bleach you'll get injected with.


	2. Ch2: What's in the water (fog)?

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual themes, ****Violence**

**Ch.2: What's in the water (fog)?**

The next morning, Steven wakes up to the sun's rays hitting his eyes and the seagulls making their usual shananigans. For some reason he felt a little chilly though he had his jacket covering him own naked body along with...Connie?!

That's right after their intense love making session Steven unconciously put himself and Connie inside the lighthouse for the rest of the night. No wonder the place he was in felt so damp, stuffy, wet and **moisth** (purposely misspelled for meme purpose).

"(I...I did it? I actually did it!)"

Memories started to rush back into him of all the unholy things they did throughout that heavenly night. From the **Pile Driving, **to the **riding and grinding**, to the **hair pulling**! Wow, what a wild night that was. Steven heard a light moan coming from Connie, indicating that she was waking up.

The fluttering eyes got Steven to blush from how cute she was when the light touched her face.

"Morning boo."

For some reason from Connie's perspective Steven's skin was glistening.

"***Yawwn*** Good morning Steven."

Connie wrapped her arms around Steven's with a look of satisfaction and desire.

"Last night was amazing. You were so...intense and mmmm~ such a beast."

Counting from last night's memories that was more true than Steven realized? He then felt his arm pass through the inbetween of Connie's boobs. Why were they so hypnotizing and delicious looking? Clearly Steven had a little trouble keeping his schlong under control.

"Wanna do it again...Stevie?"

"Yes" was the word that almost fell out of Steven's mouth until he remembered something important. The angry Pearl kind of important.

"Shit! Ahhggh sorry Connie I can't as much as I really want to."

Steven got out of Connie's grasp, hastily putting his clothes on.

"Let me guess, Pearl?"

"Correct...Pearl is probably gonna be up my ass about where I was last night? Hopefully Amethyst kept her back from searching."

With nothing else to do Connie grabbed her own clothes.

"Wellll since we did it and slept in the lighthouse doesn't that mean Pearl didn't suspect a thing?"

"Good point but still, I'd better see if I get chewed out or not? If I do?...that's a whoooole different ballgame."

From behind Connie hugged Steven, nuzzling lovingly into his back tightly.

"Will you come to my house tonight?"

Steven unclasped Connie's hands. He turned to face her, bringing her face up to look him in the eyes with his hand under her chin.

Lightly kissing Connie on the lips Steven smiled.

"Hopefully if things don't turn to shit I will come, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die."

With those last exchange of words Steven left the lighthouse, breaking into a sprint so he could prepare his super long floaty jump. However Steven made a screeching halt all of a sudden and just stood there at the cliff's peak.

"Steven?...Steven what's up, did you forget something?"

"...Connie, you better come see this."

For a moment Connie felt a strange sensation in the atmosphere along with catching a whiff of pink cotton candy as she walked to Steven's side.

"Say Steven I strangely smell cotton can- woooaah."

They both thought that it was a dream. Unfortunately pinching eachother's arm confirmed that it wasn't. The beach and the town was covered in a thin, pink mist. Kinda irritating to the eyes though.

"Did our town had a party or something?"

"I don't think so. Connie you go find your mom, I'll go get some some info about what's going on around here?"

"Got it. Be careful Steven."

"You too."

Steven and Connie both went off in different directions.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright **Lars**?"

Steven's first stop was to see if his pink skin/haired friend Lars was alright? Who knows what effect this would have on the people?

"For the third time Steven yes, I'm fine. This morning was strange due to this dumb fog. The only complaint I have was this dumb sweet cotton candy smell. Like shit man my customers are having a hard time appreciating my food since all they can smell is, well this."

So far this miasma hasn't mutated anyone so that's a good sign at least. Strange, what is with this fog anyway?

"I see...so do you know if anyone else has been negatively affected by this?"

Lars just put down two plates of strawberry banana crêpes, walking away from the customers with a bright smile on his face for customer service sake.

"Haah no, just a mild annoyance. Are you involved with this Universe?"

"How would I if I am trying to solve this weird mystery?"

"...Sigh fine fine I get it. Now go away! I got work to do."

So mutation is definetly out of the concern effect pool. Steven was still suspicious about this fog. Ever since he entered the slightly fogged up town he's been feeling this presense yet he couldn't see it.

Just in case something happened to Pearl and the others Steven pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts list. He tapped on Pearl's first, bringing the phone to his ear. A couple of rings ended up going to her voice mail.

"Damn. What about Garnet?"

Steven hung and went to Garnet's. Same thing happened, straight to voicemail.

"Garnet too?"

Even Amethyst's contact went to voice mail when he tried hers. Steven snapped his fingers in frustration. What happened? At least one of them (mostly Pearl) would pick up to respond? Something for sure happened to them, hopefully not for the worse? It was then Steven's worried thoughts was interrupted by his cellphone ringing, it was Connie or as the ID showed as "My boo."

"Hello Connie?...Yeah nothing seems to be happening to the people...Only smell complaints for some...I see, so your parents are safe?...Good cause I need to get back to the Gems ASAP...Yeah I think they are in danger."

Steven's face turned red after a few seconds.

"Ehhh well tight jeans, what about you?...(S-S-Striped?!) Yeah I'm sure that I will come tonight...love you too boo, bye."

Hanging up the phone Steven nodded to himself and sprinted towards the house.

* * *

5 minutes later,

Steven barely broke a sweat when he arrived at the front door. It was quiet...too quiet. Usually there would be an argument between Pearl and Amethyst about who's turn it is to wash the dishes? Without any hesitation Steven grabbed the doorknob and turned it...it was open? Pearl always locks the door whenever she's inside or when she goes out with everyone.

Carefully opening the door he took a step inside while turning on the nearby light switch.

"Garnet?...Pea- oh no."

The inside looked like a tornado hit the place from within, twice. Now he was really worried about what possibly happened to them?

"Pearl?! Amethyst?! Where are you guys?!"

"Oh...You came back home Steven?"

That sudden voice almost gave Steven a heart attack. No doubt about that, that was Pearl. He turned to the voice to see her drying the last dish that was on the rack.

"Pearl! Oh thank goodness you're okay. What happened? I tried to call you guys yet you wouldn't pick up?"

Pearl didn't even face Steven's direction. She only looked down as she gently settled the dried dish down next to her.

"My phone died...Sorry that I didn't respond earlier."

"No no that's alright, as long as you guys are okay?"

Steven looked around the wrecked house then back at Pearl who had her back turned. He made his way to the counter and sat on the stool.

"Listen Pearl...I'm sorry for coming back late."

"Don't worry Steven I know. Amethyst told me where you were?"

"She did? Where is everyone?"

"Yes she did...It's a shame that I couldn't join you in your extra 'training' section?"

Jeez, what a way to avoid the question?

"Wait, how you said that last part wa-"

Steven jumped a bit when Pearl slammed both her hands onto the counter. Oh God, she was angry wasn't she?

"Look Pearl, if you're mad about me staying out so late without telling you, I get it, I'm sorry."

"That's not it Steven!...I thought...I thought that we could've had a heart to heart chat."

"Come again? Woah!"

Before Steven could even react Pearl swiftly knocked him off the stool, hitting his back against the floor.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt. Uh Pearl? What's going on? Hnnngh hrrgh hey! This isn't funny Pearl!"

Pearl was on top of Steven's body while holding down his arms. Now looking at her face to face a bright pink blush spread across her face. Her breathing was hot and heavy and most noticeable her sky blue eyes were pink and cloudy looking.

"Steven haah don't you love me?"

Wha- What kind of question was that out of the blue? Of course Steven does, along with Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, every crystal gem are a part of his family.

"What? Of course I do! You, Garnet, Amethyst, I love everyone as if they were my family."

"No Steven...I meant-"

Steven jolted from shock as Pearl placed one of her hands on his chest, dragging her finger downward until she reached the bottom of his shirt. She then grabbed the bottom underhanded, slowly lifted it up to expose Steven's better developed stomach. Too bad he still had pepperoni nipples.

"-don't you love me?"

How Pearl is acting now was waaay out of character for someone of her caliber. Why if she even sees a sex scene in a movie she takes out a wooden cross and screams "**The power of Christ compells you!**" Sigh getting her to watch **The Exorcist **on Halloween was probably one of the stupidest ideas Amethyst has ever thought of. But now Pearl was lewdly hands on with Steven? This wasn't normal at all.

"Okay, okay let's take it easy Pearl? Whatever's happening we can get through this."

"Steven...please it's a simple question. Please say that you love me?"

Pearl lifted the shirt high enough for Steven's full chest to bare itself. All Steven could do right now was gulp as she started to lower her head and with her tongue gently licked his chest area. A pleasurable sensation hit Steven when Pearl traced her tongue down along the crevaces of his stomach seductively lapping up some of his sweat along the way. Meanwhile both hands were caressing his sides .

This was bad, this was really really bad! Why was Pearl doing this? This didn't make a any lick of sense (pun intended) for her to be acting like this? She needed to snap out of it!

"Pearl stop it!"

Steven grabbed Pearl's shoulders, yanking her back so they were meeting eye to eye.

"This isn't you Pearl! You would never do this. Just...just snap out of it!"

He actually expected Pearl to be upset by this but nope, that didn't happen.

"Steven...mmmm."

"HMMM!!"

The out of character shift in personality was reinforced when Pearl open mouth kissed Steven's lips. He didn't know how nor where Pearl learned these techniques but she slipped her tongue into his mouth, delicately swirling around the inside. It caused her eyes to roll back in ecstasy and moan deeply.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of erotic tongue kissing Pearl backed her head away, a trail of saliva left the tip of her tongue. It left Steven in a slight daze, preventing him from thinking and moving his body temporarily. This gave her the chance to snake her body downward, licking her lips in a devilish manner.

Before Pearl could proceed Steven came to his senses fast to see what she was doing just in time.

"P-Pearl, wait."

"Steven...don't do this to me."

Pearl gently nuzzled her head into Steven's crotch area of his pants. Steven gasped in surprise as she took a sharp inhale through her nose to get that musky, manly smell she wrote deep into her memory. That made her pant even harder while two pink hearts just appeared in her eyes. If that wasn't a sign I don't know what is?

"I've never seen a human dick before Steven, not even yours as an adult. Haah oh my diamond I've only seen them in many illustration books to understand the human culture. Snnnnnffff hmmmmm but this real thing? This real manly appendage you have is what I want so badly...Sometimes I wonder why **Rose **was bouncing so hard on Greg's dick all those times like her life depended on it? Was it that amazing?"

Pearl placed her hand on Steven's panted crotch and gently kneaded it.

"Alot of times I secretly experiment with my body in the bathroom without anyone knowing to find out why a hole from the female anatomy makes them feel so fucking good? As soon as I discovered and performed masturbation it felt so wrong yet so right!"

A growl was let out in Pearl's voice during her sentence. Steven had no idea that Pearl thought and got curious by this. Wait a sec? This also questions why she secretly watched his dad and mom have sex...uh! So humans and gems can also have sex?...Interesting.

"It wasnt just my fingers that i used to masturbate? I snuck a cucumber with me, a banana, even the smooth end of your toothbrush to get off. Tell me Steven, am I a dirty girl? Do you want me to get punished?"

Pearl unbuttoned Steven's pants and then used her teeth to slowly pull down the zipper, peeling back to his pink underwear.

"Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want me to. Fuck my throat, choke me, spank me? You can do whatever you want with me Steven!"

As Pearl was giving Steven his options her irises slowly began to shrink to almost pricks.

"You can do whatever you want Steven! Anything, just say it? Hurry, hurry, HURRY! GIVE ME AN ORDER SO I CAN SATISFY US BOTH!"

Pearl's face was now dangerously close to Steven's. Her grin grew unnaturally wide and her body shook violently in great anticipation. It was getting more and more uncomfortable at this point. Good thing Steven thought up of a plan. But first he adjusted his posture so that he was sitting at an upright angle.

"...Okay Pearl you want an order?"

"YES GREATLY!"

"Fine, so for my first order-"

In one swift motion Steven grabbed both of Pearl's shoulders, straightened out his leg that was planted on her stomach and then dropped himself to the floor, circle throwing Pearl behind him through the wooden wall.

"-go cool off in the refrigerator when you come out!...Shit I'm really gonna get **50 across the ass **aren't I? (What the hell got into Pearl though? It's not like her to do something as lewd as what she almost did?...)"

Just as Steven fixed his shirt and zippered up his pants a probability crossed his mind. Though it seemed like it was the most probable cause anyway?

"This fog? It must be why Pearl went crazy...but why? Hmm?"

Steven noticed near a dark corner right next to the **warp pad **an envelope. Going towards it he saw that it was addressed to him written in an elegantelegant manner with blue crayon. He had a guess to who it was but he had to make sure by.

Opening up the envelope and removing it's contents Steven read the letter.

**Steven,**

**If you are reading this means something really bad has happened to me. I can't explain what is happening right now but what I do know is that I saw a very very bad vision of the future along with the mysterious fog that appeared a little after midnight. I'm writing you this to inform you that Pearl and Amethyst both changed somehow.**

**I tried to fight them off but they somehow got even stronger than before? They are both currently locked in the bathroom after wearing themselves out. I feel damned pissed that I don't have a clear idea to what is going on?**

Steven too Garnet...Steven too. He continued to read the note.

**After that Ruby separated from me and went on a blind, animalistic rampage into town. I'm safe but I know that if I stay and hide, either Ruby or the other two will hunt me down. So I moved to the barn using the warp pad but not before leaving this note where Ruby nor the others would not be able to find it so easily.**

**Come find me if you can and if you come across Ruby, don't under any circumstance tell her about my whereabouts...even if you have to fight her. I'll understand if you poof her without any other option.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sapphire**

So Steven was on the mark. This mist or whatever has already affected Pearl, Amethyst and even Garnet? Shit! If only he understood about what the hell this crap is? Now wasn't the time to feel sorry, he needed to find Sapphire and fast.

Looking left and right Steven put the letter and envelope inside his jacket pocket in case someone else mainly Pearl or Amethyst would get a hint to where he was going?

Steven looked back at the warp pad. It was cracked along the center which meant it was currently not functioning. Siiggh this meant that he was gonna have to take the long way...which doesn't sound as bad as one would expect. He did need to stretch out his legs a little anyway.

Exiting the house Steven slapped his cheeks, motivating him to start moving his ass to the other side of town. With a long jump towards town he starts his journey.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house from the large hole Steven made two pink glowing eyes illuminated the darkness.

End of Ch.2


	3. Ch3: Hot Rod, Iced babygirl

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual themes, Violence, nudity**

**Ch.3: Hot Rod, ****Iced Babygirl**

"She almost what?!"

"Yeah I know dad, it's hard to believe at first but whatever this fog is is affected Pearl and the others. I just need to figure that part out."

Before Steven set off to his destination he first visited his dad's storage facility near the car wash while also meeting up with him.

"That's insane! Pearl is like a second mother to you!"

"I know and that's why I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Hopefully Peridot hasn't been affected yet?"

**Greg **was baffled by this news. Pearl almost sexually assaulting Steven was not like her at all!

"Say uh dad? Do you know where you put mom's broken sword at?"

"Oh! Right here Steven along with her scabbard."

Scattering some junk out of the way Greg pulled out a long silver case. Inside it was both Rose's broken in half blade with the rest of the shattered pieces neatly packed inside a zip lock bag. On the top was Rose's scabbard, strapped and ready to go. Closing the case and locking it Greg handed the case over to Steven.

"Thanks dad, you're always awesome."

"Heh thanks, I always am. Remind me why you're going to be carrying a broken sword with you?"

"I was planning on meeting **Bismuth **so she could repair and strengthen it. That's priority number two of course."

"...Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah of course I'll be okay. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Nonono nothing's wrong. I believe you son. It's just that...thing's like this can really do stuff to you, you know? What I'm saying is if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here whenever you need me?"

Good old dad. Always looking out for his well being. But it wasn't necessary, Steven can tough it out. He appreciates the gesture though.

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind?"

After exchanging fist pumps and a hug Steven went on his way with the case swung I've his shoulder.

* * *

Looking back at the front entrance to **Beach City **Steven hoped that the people will be safe. As he took a few steps, readying himself to sprint his instincts felt danger, causing him to jump out of the way of a small, incoming meteorite.

"Haah haah that was a close one. There were no reports of meteorites this morning? Wait...this presense?"

Within the small sized crater a being walked out the ring, brushing off the dust from their shoulder. Steven was worried about the encounter but he didn't expect it to be this quick.

"Ruby?"

One half of Garnet, Ruby rolled her shoulders as if she was going to fight. She was wearing the same cowboy outfit she wore when she and Sapphire separated again after the **Pink Diamond ****revelation**. For some reason Ruby was more intimidating than usual, showing off a more menacing presense.

"Steven...Been a while hasn't it?"

Ruby tilted her hat a little to the side. Steven took a quick glance at her eyes. It had the same pink cloudiness Pearl had. Damn, she's affected as well it seems?

"You're obviously not here for idle chitchat right?"

"Hmph thanks for getting to the point, I appreciate it...Where's my Sapphire?"

Under no circumstances right? Like hell Steven was gonna rat Sapphire out. If this can end with no violence, then maybe he'll get somewhere? Also it would be useless to lie since Ruby already saw the letter with a blue letter sticking out from Steven's jacket. Big mistake on his part but what's he gonna do? Can't rewind time anyway.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm not saying shit. No disrespect but I won't let you harm her."

Steven shifted his right foot back while clenching his fists, ready to defend himself. What he didn't expect was Ruby laughing at him.

"I figured you'd say that Steven. Loyal to your friends til the end."

"Don't talk like that Ruby! You're a huge part of the family."

"No shit Sherlock. Look, you and I don't want to end up kicking the crap out of each other so why don't you just make this easier for the both of us hmm? Tell...me WHERE THE FUCK IS SAPPHIRE?!"

That was short lived like her short fuse. Steven was surprised at first at the fact Ruby looked like she was going to try the negotiation tactic...as said it was short lived.

He could make a break for it towards the nearest hill? Ruby was obviously gonna follow but if he can get there he could try throwing her far away towards the ocean. That would give him enough time to hide so Ruby would move somewhere else.

"Steven if you know what's good for you, you better talk!"

"And if I don't?"

Ruby shifted her feet into the dirt, it started to smoke and the sound of sizzling occurred. Words weren't needed to make a serious threat of kicking someone's ass.

"Ruby, the fog is clouding your judgement. I don't know how? All I know right now is the fact that there's no need to do this shit?"

Steven's words fell on deaf ears since Ruby flexed her right arm in front of him, manifesting her gauntlet by clenching her fist. Looks like he has no choice but to fight now.

The wind blew between the two along with a tumbleweed that was just passing by. Steven put down the suitcase.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Ruby smirked at Steven like she already has the answer in her head.

"Why? It's obvious isn't it?"

Some parts of Ruby's body was crackling.

"**I'm an eternal flame baby**."

As the wind settled Steven took the chance to book it towards the hill he thought of a couple of seconds ago.

"Ah! Hey! **DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME!**"

Just as Steven expected, Ruby was in pursuit of him. At full sprint Steven was way faster than an average human. So was Ruby especially when she uses her **fire dash**...that Steven forgotten that she could use.

Fortunately for him this was a good enough spot to stop at so he halted to a stop and turned his body to face the oncoming fireball. He strongly planted his feet while opening his arms wide like he was giving an invitation to Ruby.

"Come on! I can take you!"

If that's what Steven wanted? Ruby will just turn up the heat up a notch and she did, causing the size of the fireball to increase in size.

"(Shit that's big.)"

The fireball made contact with Steven yet it didn't budge. Thank goodness for Pearl's training regiment, it made his super strength even greater. Now that doesn't mean that the fireball wasn't super fucking hot!

"Grrrgh hrrrgh!"

Steven drove his arms into the ball til he made contact with Ruby's hands, grasping them strongly. In time the fireball shrank more and more. Eventually Ruby became visible, using her feet and an intense jet of flames to propell herself forward in midair. She was having a power struggle with Steven, clasped hands together to see who can out muscle eachother.

"I'll say it once more! Give me Sapphire's location and I won't have to melt your manhood? Plain and simple."

"Well here's my RESPONSE?!"

Steven reeled his head back and butted heads with Ruby, causing her to see stars. He then began spinning in place at a high speed while still grabbing onto her arms. With the timing down Steven let go, flinging Ruby off into the distance and into the water below with a giant splash.

"Take a dip!...Huh? I think I made that joke almost similar to Pearl. Whatever, I can come up with something else along the way."

Retrieving the case he left on the ground Steven continued his progress, rushing to where Sapphire is before any of the other gems would.

* * *

30 minutes later,

After a nice run Steven arrived at his destination, the barn. So far nothing has changed from the outside but he hoped that the inside wasn't in rubble like the house did. He was slightly surprised...he didn't expect the miasma to travel out this far and then there was this presense again that wasn't familiar to him.

It was all around him yet he still can't pinpoint it...Just what the hell is with this fog? Right now Sapphire was more important or anyone else that was still at the barn?

"Sapphire! Where are you?"

"Steven? Is that you?"

Nearby, Steven turned his head to a jet engine placed near the side of the barn. The source of the voice came out from inside the it.

"Haah Steven, I knew you would get my message. Come, get inside the barn before anyone else notices."

"Glad to see that you're safe to Sapphire."

Steven followed Sapphire into the barn. Luckily the place wasn't ransacked as he thought it would be? Everything was still as is even after a couple of months. Although there seems to be some mechanical upgrades like tubes coming from the ceiling and two green colored metal doors leading to who knows where?

Closing the door behind him Sapphire walked towards a soft looking haystack to sit on. She prompted Steven to sit next to her on another conveniently placed haystack. Both sighed a breath of relief, a much needed one.

"Alright so let's get the elephant in the room out of way...What happened last night Sapphire?"

All of a sudden Sapphire felt a jolt of pain from her stomach area and her body heated up.

"Sapphire?"

"Sorry...I-I'm okay. It's been like this ever since last night."

"Take your time then."

"Yes, thank you. Haah pheew okay about last night? Pearl was worried about where you were? Amethyst told her that you were taking extra training but we both knew where you were at the time. We were still Garnet then, reading a book since we couldn't sleep."

"What kind of book?"

Sapphire blushed a bit from Steven's question.

"That's ahem irrelevant. Anyway while we were reading a vision came to us...A very very bad one..."

Yeeeaahhh by the look that Sapphire was giving whatever that vision was scared her greatly so Steven didn't pry.

"Okay, what happened afterward?

"As soon as the vision ended we both instinctively looked out the window that was opened at the time and saw the thin, pink fog that covered the town. It leaked into the house.-"

"(Just as I thought.)"

"-When all of us breathed it in the smell of cotton candy hit our noses. Then for some reason our body was hit internally with a jolt of **euphoria**. The same thing happened to Pearl and Amethyst...We were resisting as best as we could but the others changed quickly. Changed as if they were feral animals."

"Euphoria? That would explain why Pearl was acting so...uncharacteristically not like herself?"

Sapphire looked at Steven with worry in her eye.

"Was Pearl still there? We fought both of them off and locked them in the bathroom."

Now that she mentioned it, it was kind of weird to see the door to the bathroom ripped out of it's hinges. He didn't pay much attention to that until now.

"Yeah...Pearl was still there...She well... she wanted to have sex with me even if it looked like she would force me to either way."

Sapphire placed a hand over her mouth, in shock.

"My diamond, I'm so sorry."

"For what? I got her off me before the edge was pushed."

"If only I didn't breathe in that miasma sooner I would've stopped them more thoroughly."

Steven placed his hands on Sapphire's shoulders to try and comfort her since she was trembling, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey hey hey Sapphire it's okay. None of us knew that this was happening? We can get through this, I promise."

"Steven...I'm talking more about you."

"Huh?"

"Things like this that almost happened to you is never easy to move on from. The pain will just keep building inside until...I don't want that to happen to you?! We've seen first hand humans that went through the same thing you did by the people they loved and ended up...buried seven feet under."

A single tear rolled down Sapphire's face. With a serious look on his face Steven increased his grip on Sapphire's shoulders but making sure not to hurt her.

"It won't happen Sapphire...Don't ever think that way, okay?"

Brushing away her hair to wipe her eye Steven noticed that her iris was just as he thought? Then again Garnet breathed it in so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Now that you've seen my eye you'll run away aren't you?"

"Well you didn't tackle me to the ground so yeah. Wait, why didn't you tackle me down?"

"...I don't feel any different when I'm with you."

"Then why did you jolt like that a couple of moments ago?"

"It happens when Ruby is close. It feels more like a one beat heartbeat, when she gets close it gets fa- Rrgh Ah!"

The same jolt occurred within Sapphire. Steven quickly gently grabbed her wrist and placed two of his fingers on the palm. He was able feel the beating, it's rythym got faster and faster.

"(Wait if the jolted beating is caused by her connection to Ruby. Then if the beating is faster? Oh no.)"

A loud series of pounding on the barn door rang out startling both Steven and Sapphire.

"STEVEN! COME ON OUT OF HERE! ITS NO USE HIDING SAPPHIRE FROM ME!"

Shit balls! Ruby must've followed Steven all the way to the barn without him noticing.

"Oh no, Ruby's going to get me."

"No she won't, I won't let that happen. Stay here Sapphire."

Steven lifted Sapphire and put her inside the hay to cover her. He knew he would have no choice but to poof Ruby, just not in front of Sapphire. The banging got louder, the barn doors showing some crack.

"ONCE MORE! GIVE ME MY SAPPHIRE OR I'LL CAVE YOUR NUTS RIGHT INTO YOUR STOMACH! I'M...NOT...FUCKING AROUND!"

That seems like a viable threat that Ruby could actually do...sounds painful as fuck to. So to not get his testicles lodged inside Steven opened the barn door and closed it behind him. Ruby was waiting with her arms crossed.

"Heh at least you weren't a bitch and came out to face me like a man. So are you going to give me Sapphire? I know she's in there with you."

"Like I said earlier, I won't let you hurt her."

"Hurt? Hurt! Hahahahaha! Who wants to hurt Sapphire?"

"You may think that's funny but I'm serious about protecting her. Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

Ruby smirked while summoning her gauntlet.

"You gonna proof me or something?"

Steven clenched his fists, going into a fighting stance to show that he's serious.

"Alright...It's your choice. Let's go you punk ass bitch!"

"Same to you."

Both Ruby and Steven shifted their feet, ready to dash into each other and throw some fists until.

"Stop!"

Sapphire quickly got inbetween Steven and Ruby before anything escalated. WTH though? What was the point of hiding Sapphire if she was gonna make herself known?!

"There's my babygirl."

"Ruby please stop! I won't run anymore, just don't hurt eachother!"

"Sapphire! Goddamnit run, I can hold Ruby back. Go!"

Sapphire shook her head.

"You don't understand Steven? It's too late for me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I...appreciate you coming all the way to protect me. But now that Ruby is here it's over."

"And she knows it pal. Tell him why?"

Sapphire's breathing got more heavy the more she stared at Ruby.

"Listen Steven. The reason why I tried to keep myself away from Ruby is that...when I am near her I...I..."

A pink heart showed up in Sapphire's eye. Steven notice it along with her drooling.

"I lose my train of thought! She's just so sexy! I want Ruby so badly!"

"Huh?"

"Damn straight. Are you done with the whole hard to get fiasco?"

The expected response Ruby got was Sapphire jumping into her arms. She felt her kissing on her handkerchief and cheek.

"Mmm babygirl you drive my hot ass nuts. Speaking of nuts?"

Ruby growled like a tiger as she brought Sapphire to the dirt, with Ruby hovering over her with desire and hunger written all over.

"You really gave me a run for my money Sapphie. Keeping me fucking dehydrated and shit?"

"Ruby, please wait? Steven's watching. Can't we do it inside the barn?"

Sapphire didn't notice that Ruby was already digging her hands underneath her dress and lifting it up until her blueberry colored pussy was shown. Ruby licked her lips. Meanwhile Steven's face got red...he's only seen this in porn.

"Nah ain't gonna happen babe. I haven't had my SAMPLE yet!"

"AHH~!"

Ruby inserted her middle finger deep inside Sapphire's pussy, causing her to arch her back when her G-spot was found. Ruby loved how her babygirl was leaking so much.

"Holy shit you were backed up weren't you? What, were you waiting for someone to finger you so badly?"

"N-No! I wanted you to finger me so much!"

Steven gulped from this lewd display.

"Heheheh good. You can watch if you like Steven. Just don't touch."

"S-Sure...make sure you eat her out."

"STEVEN! Don't encourage her!"

"Hey a request's a request. Wonder if you taste like laffy taffy?"

"Waitwaitwait?!"

Taking out her finger Ruby parted Sapphire's legs. She took a quick bite to Sapphire's thigh just for a little taste test.

"Oh well, time to dig in! Nom!"

Sapphire literally lost her breath when Ruby thirstily engulfed her pussy, lapping up her juices without spilling a drop. She kept getting driven to the edge whenever her clit was licked. Ruby could taste the sweet tangy flavor, she couldn't get enough of it until eventually Sapphire's climax would spray her face. That's what she's hoping later would happen.

"Rufy Haah ohhh tuffre?!"

"(So fucking cute. She can barely pronounce words. Mmmmm I can feel that she's going to cum in a couple of moments.)"

This was sweet a heck. A live porno between two lesbian aliens? Awesome! Only **Rule 34 **and **Deviant art **could produce this kind of shit but this is on a whole different level to Steven. His concentration was broken when he remembered that he needs to make sure **Lapis** and Peridot were alright...FUCK YOU RESPONSIBILITY!!!

Anyway as much as Steven wanted to see more of the good pussy eating shit he needed to go.

"Ehhhh you guys have fun. I'm gonna check if Lapis and Peridot are alright?"

Ruby removed her mouth from her lover's drenched snatch with a smack of her lips.

"Oh yeah sure sure. We have all day to make my babygirl cover my face from this lovely juice fount- mmph!"

Sapphire grabbed the back of Ruby's hair and pushed it back into her wet cunt.

"Don stoff! Don stofffhahaaaaa!"

"(Alright sweetie. I'll keep doing it for as long as you want!)"

While those two are occupied Steven peaked the door open so not much of the miasma would enter as he entered himself.

"Peridot should be in here...Peridot!...Are you in here?!"

From somewhere nearby Steven heard a thump and a crash. It came from the right metal door so Steven walked over to it. There was no door handle and it obviously looked like it was mechanical shut. A letter keypad was next to it...of course, this is Peridot we're talking about.

Steven then took a closer look at the pad's screen. It needed a 4 letter passcode in order to unlock the door. Gee he wondered what the password was? Hmmmm such a brain scratcher indeed? Cracking his knuckles Steven smirked as he typed out the word.

"C-L-O-D, Clod."

***beep, access approved***

So simple, Peridot needs a better password next like **"Together breakfest"** or **"Maheswaren" **something like that? Ahem so Steven entered the room. It was pretty dark and the only thing illuminating it was a large flat screen monitor.

He can barely see much but what he can see were some shelves that are holding books, another holding figurines, even some that are strong enough to support some heavy looking toolboxes.

***ting***

"Ouch! Shit!"

Steven hit his foot on something metal...it was wrench. Jeez Peridot, at least clean up your tools when you're not using it. Speaking of Peridot she was sitting in her chair with a what looked like an **PlayStation 5 **controller. She was in full concentration mode as far as Steven was able to tell into whatever she was playing on the big screen?

"Almost...Almost. Just two more hits annnnd?"

Peridot was sweating while pressing the X button on her controller. Her character swiped at the enemy with their weapon, ending the battle with a victory. Finally finishing the game Peridot almost throws her controller against the wall from how both excited and happy she was to finish.

"Yes! Yes! Finally, I finished it after 30 tries! Go me, go me, go me, go m-"

Peridot stopped herself in the middle of her awkward victory twerk when she noticed Steven standing there...How long has he been standing there for?

"Steven?...How long have you been standing there for?"

"2 minutes or so?"

The amount of redness on Peridot's face makes you wonder why she's called "**a** **dorito**"? She didn't even realise anyone besides her knew the 4 letter password that was so hard that no one could possibly guess it. Well apparently now Steven was able to do it and now he saw her dance in her own room by herself thinking no one was here. Sooooo embarrassing.

"I can leave if you want?"

There's no use getting embarrassed now that Steven is here. Honestly? It's like no one knows what "privacy" is anymore?

"No it's fine. I just finished my videogame that I've been playing for 5 days. Honestly though its great to get a visit from you after one, two, thre- 5 months?"

"5 days? Peridot, you need some fresh air every once in a wh- actually that's not a very good idea right now."

Peridot tilted her head in confusion. What did Steven mean by that?

"Do you mind clarifying that for me?"

"Have you not been seeing what's happening right now?"

"Umm no since I was here playing my videogame? Adooii!"

"Right well just last night this thin pink fog has engulfed not only Beach City but it seemed to have made it's way here. Whatever it is, it's affecting Gems in a weird way...like in a euphoric state."

"Euphoric state? Huh, I'll have to see this for myself then?"

But before Peridot could get through the door Steven blocked her way.

"Uhh Steven? You're kind of in the way?"

" Peridot? Listen, I'm going to need you to trust me on this? But you can't go out there at any cost."

"Hmmmm? The whole affecting Gems thing?"

Steven nodded his head in response. Peridot chuckled a bit.

"Sigh hooh Steven...Fine I got it, I trust you one hundred percent. I'm still gonna see what's going on using my security cameras."

"As long as you don't go outside that's good enough for me."

With that being said Peridot hopped back into her rolley computer chair, shutting off her game console and switched tabs on the main screens to the outside security camera system monitoring the facility. No doubt Steven wasn't joking about the thin pink fog. Since it didn't obscure her camera's vision that's fine by her.

The first thing she notices when scanning Camera 1 was Ruby and Sapphire with no clothes on, tribbing eachother like mad women.

"Uhhhhhhh (I'll get an explanation out of Steven later. That just looks awkward to look at between two of the same genitalia.)"

Peridot got back to scanning the area. She switched to Camera 2 and noticed something odd by the front entrance...even more odd than the tribbing two halves.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I can barely tell what's going on but I think you should come see this?"

Steven went over by Peridot to see what was going on?

"What's up?"

"I have a hard time recognising someone over the monitor. It's clearly a Gem...I just barely recognise them. Do you have any clue?"

Steven looked closely at the figure coming towards the barn. He had to squint a bit but after a few seconds he recognised who it was but...they looked very different.

"Holy moly! Is that?"

"Shit...It's Pearl."

"Whaaaaaa?!"

End of Ch.3


	4. Ch4: Celestial Body part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual themes, Violence**, **nudity**

**Ch.4: ****Celestial body**** part 1**

2 hours ago,

Back at the light house behind it a giant robot ship that looks like a gay, fabulous megazord that had a color confusion landed on the beach. From its white head it produced a floating platform that allowed 4 (yes I said 4) beings to land safely onto the sand. Three of them were big women.

One of them was yellow with a strict, tough looking presense to her. She isn't so stuffy as she was before anymore. The one that was next to her was blue who looked like she was constantly morning to someone's death do the dark bluish veil she keeps over her head sometimes. But it was thanks to Steven that she has grown happier than before. The last one was white, radiant and beautiful who has the grand authority of their colony, **Homeworld**. She used to believe that all things are supposed to be perfect under the image that she was supposed to be? Now she kinda sees how life forms less powerful than her shouldn't be treated like dog shit underneath her fabulous high heels.

These three were known as and in order **Yellow**, **Blue** and **White Diamond**, the once supreme conquerors of the cosmos. Thanks to Steven they lessened their armata, mehhh only by a couple hundred thousand. Unfortunately they couldn't reverse the damage they did to oh about hundreds of thousands of planets they colonized for resources. But with Steven's help they were able to make complete use of the resources they didn't know was hiding on alot of the planets they killed, actually increasing their current production 50x than how they did it before?

I did mention 4 didn't I? Well that's because the 4th person was riding on the left shoulder of White Diamond, swinging her legs out one by one while humming a little tune. This Gem was once a serious threat two years ago. The reason? Wehehehell that's because of Steven's mother. **Rose Quartz**? No you ninny, **Pink Diamond**...**wait you didn't know that? Sucks to be you then.** Ahem the little lass was once known as PD's best friend in the universe...until she was told to stand still like a statue for 6,000 fucking years!

A shame but what can you do? Anyway she's known as the pink bubbly jokester with a heart shaped gem that** will give you endless entertainment, your new best friend, Spinel...Sorry just wanted to do tha- s****hit! Not again! I gotta learn to keep my presense out of these**.

Ever since that day though she kept the form when she first met Steven (under negative circumstances) with the heart that was upside down now right side up, the black streaks that were symbolically placed near her eyes were still there for personal reasons and her more lightish pink color came back. So Spinel was brought along to Earth by the three diamonds. Simple enough? Good.

"What's wrong Yellow?"

Blue Diamond saw that Yellow Diamond seemed to be more on edge after a few seconds on the beach.

"I'm not quite sure myself but something about Earth has gotten different...again."

"I've noticed it as well? This strange, pinkish atmosphere?"

White looked around. For a second there she thought that she finally snapped from **Adoring**** Steven Deprivation syndrome**. Then again this was their returning vacation to shower Steven in their unquenchable love and affection in two years! They even brought gifts for him.

"Yes, and the yearly report on Earth was odd as well? Before we surfaced it said that on the 0100 hour a pink colored fog appeared from an unknown location and covered the Beach City location."

Yellow Diamond jumped in as well.

"Not only that White but in a couple of hours it covered two of how Steven called them 'continents' on this planet. It doesn't look very harmful to the humans. There's just this weird, sweet smell that lingers in the air."

"Like Cotton Candy!"

"...That's sounds about right Spinel but how did you know what it was?"

"What did you think I used one of my vacation days for? Everyone was so friendly and kind at that carnival, I got alot of souvenirs for free that day heehee. I even got a male clown's phone number...Didn't expect humans to be able to have a thing for us Homeworld Gems?"

"Indeed, humans have some...weird tastes, not like we can judge them of course?...Wait, where are the Crystal Gems and Steven?"

Yellow was right? Blue noticed too that there was a lack of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, even Steven. They are usually the first to greet them...What's the deal with that?

"You're right. Did we take a wrong turn?"

"Can't be Blue. The meeting spot is always coordinated by Yellow, you refuel our individual ships and I drive the ship in a moderately speedy matter."

"Actually White I would like to complain about that. You well kinda always burn through our hyper space fuel to get to Earth when we could've just went at Mk.5 speed. We would've arrived in 40 minutes and saved a huge chunk of our current fuel since Earth is not so far away."

"Ahah ahah ahahahahahah you're so funny Blue, slowing down? Haaah that was a nice laugh."

Spinel patted her hand on White Diamond's shoulder pad, getting her attention.

"I could scout to see if Steven's around and bring him back here...If that's okay with my diamondsssssah?"

"What a great idea Spinel dear! You act as a scout and retrieve Steven so we can shower him with adoration."

"Roger...uh mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh of course!"

Spinel hopped onto White Diamond's hand. She began stretching herself out more than necessary. Jumping a few inches in the air she turned her feet into springs and flung herself past the lighthouse.

All of a sudden from Spinel's side view a bright high speeding object hit her directly, sending her flying backwards and hitting the lighthouse. Whatever the object was veered it's course right into the town square. Dazed slightly, her body went limp and landed onto the grass below. The diamonds became aware and all jumped at the same time to Spinel's side in worry.

White Diamond was the one to pick her up.

"Spinel! You're not cracked are you?!"

"Ugh I'm good, feel a little **funny** and **warm** but I'm okay. What was that though? I just looked to my right and this shiny whatever object hit me...The nerve of some people."

"We saw it to. It was pretty white and bright. You got any clue on what that was Blue?"

Blue Diamond went deep in thought. She could've sworn that she saw a flying object from space like that before, but where?

"I thought I've seen something like that before? It's on the tip of my tongue...What do you think White? I'm sure you've probably seen it before?...White?"

Blue was right, White Diamond has seen that bright shiny object before? She's immune to blindness so she was able to look past that light and took a glance at the object within before it crashed into town. The metallic rock like structure, the rainbow glint around the surface's reflection like a mirror due to the light, she even recognised it's smooth geometric shaping.

"No...That's impossible?"

Yellow Diamond was getting a little concerned by the way White said "impossible?"

"What's impossible White? What was that object?"

A few seconds of silence from White was what she needed so she can process what she has seen until the realization hit her like a meteorite (no pun intended). When that happened the look on her face changed to that of fear...This was the first time in Yellow and Blue's over millennia lifespan that they have ever seen White this scared before? Blue gently shook White to try and get her out of her trance.

"White?...White is something the matter? Remember to breathe in and out or you'll get light headed!"

"100,000 years...heheh meteorites are normal."

"Oh no she's speaking gibberish. Stand back Blue?"

Blue did what Yellow told her to do as she rubber her hands together, producing a light jolt of static. She touched the side of White's head, causing a slight few second shock.

"Ah! Oh thank you Yellow, that was much appreciated."

"What was that all about?"

"Only once in 100,000 years has this happened. I can't believe that this day is the 100,000th year for this to happen?"

Blue shivered from the thought of a possible catastrophe to Steven and the Earth.

"White? You're scaring me. What's going to happen?"

"Of all the millions upon millions of planets it could've chosen, why in all things perfection is a **Shooting Star **he- where's Spinel?"

The three diamonds looked around for Spinel. White could've sworn that she picked her up in her giant black manicured hand.

"There!"

Yellow Diamond spotted and pointed to Spinel heading towards the direction of town square. It looked like she was goi-

"She's heading towards the direction of the Shooting Star?! Oh ladies we got to stop her! Spinel! Sweetheart, don't go to the glowing rock! I'll give you some Earth candy, wait where do I even get Earth candy?! Ohhh Spinel come back!"

White was running towards town while rambling and crying like a worried overlydramatic mother, her footsteps causing slight tremors. The only thing Yellow and Blue Diamond could do was follow them. So Yellow dashed off alongside Blue who was floating at the same speed as her.

* * *

No less than a minute later Spinel made it to the center of town along with a crowd of curious people surrounding but keeping a safe distance around the fallen object. It was bright before but now it lost its luster.

"Wooaah! Cool! I better get a closer look. Oops sorry. Whoops excuse me?"

Spinel made her way through the crowd saying the occasional "oops" and "excuse me." When she went through the last row of the crowd by squeezing through a male gay couple who were squeezing eachother's booty cheeks she was then noticed by everyone since well she's now in front of the metallic looking meteorite.

Being in front of a crowd was something she only did once, it made her nervous but she got used to it quickly. That was two years ago and now being stared at by the crowd made her nervous again, not as much as before. There was only one thing that she could say in a situation like this? Smile, stiffen up your posture, wave and say?

"Hey everybody."

She was sweating slightly...The silence was really making Spinel nervous. A couple of seconds later the entirety of the crowd threw their hands up with nothing but smiles on their faces.

"SPINEL!!"

Everyone called out her name in unison and afterward cheered loudly along with some whistles. Pheew Spinel was worried that they forgot all about her 2 years ago. Thank goodness they didn't.

The crowd chanted her name over and over prompting Spinel to be her usual goofy self and showboat her posing skills, switching from her goofy limb stretching, to sexy modeling poses, to just being her crazy herself. She remembered how much she realised that getting attention from a crowd of people that loves your guts feels much more fulfilling than being the best friend of just one specified person.

"HEY SPINEL?! DO THE THING?!"

The crowd got louder and more excited from the suggestion one random guy in the crowd made.

"What? Nooooo nono. I'm too shy for that!"

Spinel made herself look like an innocent little darling with the sparkles in her eyes and bloated cheeks that has dimples. This only got the crowd more heated as they repeated her name over and over and over again until she finally gave in to their demands.

"Doh! How can I say no to you guys?! Here we go!"

**SPINEL'S SPECIAL REDEMPTION**

**(A PARAPPA THE RAPPER PARODY, a classic right there.****)**

"**Everybody say Ho!"**

**"HO!"**

**"Say Ho! Ho!"**

**"HO! HO!"**

**"Say Ho! Ho! Ho!"**

**"HO! HO! HO!"**

**"NOW SCRE- **wait a sec?"

***record**** screeching to a halt***

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm in the middle of an investigation so I can't spend some time with you right now!"

"Awww!"

Disappointing a crowd is something a crowd pleaser like Spinel would never...then again?

"But guess what? IM GOING TO BE ON EARTH FOR 3 WHOLE DAYS!"

The disappointment disappeared now that the crowd knows that she'll be here to pump up the party. She wouldn't have been able to do the song without **Sadie **and Lars to rap battle her like before. With the crowd leaving to let Spinel do her business she turned back to the object.

"SPINEL!"

White Diamond along with Blue and Yellow caught up to Spinel, who was still standing there trying to look at different angles of the object.

"Oh thank goodness you're not hurt!"

White knelt down to the ground and pulled the little rascal into a hug while nuzzling her cheek onto Spinel's body, all while crying. Spinel barely noticed White since she was razor focused on the object.

"White haaah I swear haah I question haah how you are faster than me like this?"

Yellow was barely out of breath. Blue rubbed her back for support.

"That's it Yellow, take easy breathes."

"Pheeew thank you Blue. I think my skills are a bit rusty. Gonna need to re-train myself 10x as hard while I get the chance here. Maybe a mountain will suffice?"

"Let's worry about that later Yellow. Spinel, Why did you run off? White was so worried about you."

"Sorry Auntie Blue. I just wanted to investigate on what the object that hit me whilst in midair was?"

"That's a Shooting Star my dear."

Spinel was released from White Diamond's grasp. She was no longer crying either, just dead serious.

"A Shooting Star? You mean one of the Earth custom things when a meteorite passes by and humans makes wishes?"

"In a way for them it's a phenomenon of wishing for hope. Whiiite? What's going on?"

"Simple Yellow...What we are seeing is a being a part of a partially extinct race of Celestial bodies known as the Shooting Stars. That is a pod known as an **EGG** and inside it is the **Altairian S.S**, the being inside it. Once it's hatched and exposed to the air of the environment it's body reacts like a dying star."

Blue's body was shivering.

"...You don't mean?"

"Yes I am Blue...that thing will act like a supernova, destroying hundreds of planet nearby Earth along with it. So as long as it doesn't hat-"

A cracking of metal rang out into the ears of the diamonds. Slowly they creaked their heads towards the Shooting Star. Cracks appeared all over the Shooting Star at a rapid pace. In a matter of seconds the once meteorite split open in two, revealing the inside that has a thick, milky white substance that leaked out to fill in the circle of the square.

"EHHHHHHH??!!"

White, Blue, and Yellow's jaw dropped from the site of a possible Armageddon to a portion of universe. White however couldn't handle it anymore and passed out in a dramatic fashion, falling backwards into the thick, sticky substance ***wink wink***.

"N-No, not Earth...SPINEL PINK! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"

Yellow yelled out to Spinel in a panic. She was just walking up to the meteorite without thinking much of the danger presented in front of her?

"SPINEL?! PLEASE DON'T GIVE US ANYMORE HEART ATTACKS THAN WHAT WE USUALLY GET WHEN YOU ARE IN DANGER?!"

Blue's plea was ignored as Spinel stepped inside. She was knee deep in this weird substance, it felt warm and slimy yet she carried on to go towards the center.

"Eeuuuugh this stuff is strange and smells like fish..."

Spinel knew that no one was looking so she quickly dipped her finger in it and dabbed her tongue. A smile stretched across her face.

"Mmmmmm hey that tastes pretty good. Kinda like salted caramel...Hmmm? Who are you?"

* * *

2 hours later back at the barn,

"Shit...It's Pearl."

"Whaaaaaa?! Are you sure about that? That can't be her, she looks...different?"

Peridot couldn't be anymore right. Pearl herself looked like she did a complete makeover of her entire body...well except for her hair, that was still normal. She was smiling directly at the camera.

"How did she fi- I was going to ask a stupid question. Of course Pearl would guess that I was here? This is one of the many hangouts we go to!"

Pearl was wearing a black shirt that didn't cover her stomach with big purple letters across her chest that say **"Shank."** Speaking of chest Pearl was able to make her tits slightly bigger. Not only that but her hips and ass were slightly expanded enough to sink your teeth into. She was also wearing black heels with a spiked heel and black booty jeans that wrapped perfectly around her thiccness, shit!

"Pearl looks like one of those emo bimbos. I'm surprised someone of her holier than thou caliber would even think about wearing something sooooo..."

"Slutty?"

Peridot snapped her fingers.

"That's what I was going for. Jeez at least she looks good with makeup and she doesn't wear makeup."

What Peridot was pointing out was how Pearl put a light blush on her cheeks, dark purple lipstick on the lower lip and sharp blue mascara. She was right though, Pearl never wore nor has she even thought about putting makeup ever yet now she prettied herself up for...you know the reason? Pearl took a slight deep breath.

"Steeeeeven~ I know you're in there. Don't make this chase any harder than necessary? I don't wanna mess up my manicure scarring our friends just to get your dick in my ass. Sounds petty right? So let's stop playing hid and go seek hmm?"

"Haah rookie move. Don't worry Steven she's got no leverage so everything's cool. It's like she doesn't know about great villainy 101. AHH! MY CAMERA!"

Steven and Peridot didn't see what happened but from outside Pearl threw one of her spears at the camera. In a panic Peridot switched to camera 2 in case Pearl moved...she didn't? She just stood there in one spot.

"Just in case you thought that the 'since I never no leverage there is no negotiation' scenario would work I can still threaten to destroy the entire barn in mere seconds."

"How did she know we were talking about that?! Steven please tell me you remember if Pearl was able to read minds?"

"No she can't."

"He's right Peridot. The only reason why I knew what you were saying was because you turned on the microphone."

Peridot looked down to where her hand was? Apparently she was holding down the microphone connection button this whole time.

"...BALLSACK! Ah shit not another camera?!"

Pearl destroyed another of Peridot's cameras with her spear.

"C'mon Steven, do you really want to sacrifice everyone that is inside the bar- Oh what's this?"

Just now Pearl looked to her left and noticed Ruby and Sapphire 69ing eachother. An even more devilish smirk creeped across her face.

" How was their little show Steven?"

"(Ah!)"

" Was it amazing to watch them lick eachother, to hear how sloppy and wet they can be when they finger one another?"

In front of the third camera's direction Pearl stuck her fingers into her pants while with her thumb lifted up her short slightly. Peridot knew that Pearl was going for the teasing seduction route. How she knew about that was from plenty of videogames. This time she didn't have her hand on the microphone button.

"Steven! Don't look! She wants to use your weakness for women against you!"

Easier said than done. Steven wanted to look away but the way Pearl was teasing him like that made her look sexy and appetizing.

"Steven?!"

Thanks to Peridot's shoutout and having a flash of Connie's smile Steven snapped out of by shaking his head.

"Pheew welcome back brave soldier."

"Thanks...By God that was scary. I was almost seduced...and so easily?"

"Have you ever imagined how good a pussy can taste? That can be you Steven. Like I said, you can do whatever you want to me and I'll do it, no questions asked."

"Grrr crap what are we going to do Steven? If you go out there she'll most likely poof us and then take you. If we don't she'll kill us and then take you. It's a lose-lose situation! We're doomed damnit doomed!"

"No we're not...not just yet."

Has Steven lost his marbles or something? Peridot clearly sees that there is no escaping this? If only Lapis came to help...oh wait she is in the barn but she can't hear any of this chaos going on!

"Listen Steven...I appreciate your hopeful attitude but the choices you have are limited? Like what, is there a third option that I'm not aware of?

"That's right. Two things though? Is Lapis here?"

"Yes, yes she is. She lives with me obviously. Is she the part of your plan?"

"Kind of? While I distract Pearl you go to Lapis and tell her to put your head in a strong bubble like a helmet."

"Are you nuts?! You're just going to give Pearl what she wants?!"

Steven smirked from Peridot's worry.

"That's where my own plan comes into action. Tell me, do you still have the-"

Steven whispered into Peridot's ear just in case. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Sure, I still have it? In fact I recalibrated it's functionality and upgraded it's system so it has more than one mo-"

"Okay okay I get it...ahem can I borrow it?"

"Suuuure but why?"

"C'mon Peridot, you're smarter than this? What could I use 'it' for?

It took Peridot a few seconds to catch on to Steven's line of thinking. Then it became clear.

End of Ch.4


	5. Ch5: The Floral Miasma

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual themes, Violence, nudity**

**Ch.5: ****The Floral Miasma**

Being hesitant was not going to get him out of this dire situation but Steven knew that if he didn't do this, alot of his friends are going to get poofed...all because of him. So with a reassuring breath Steven exited the barn and closed it behind him.

Pearl felt even more excited now that Steven seems to be loosening up more and give in to both of their own desires. As Steven was slowly approaching her she could her pussy leak even more.

"(Calm down girl. You don't want to scare him off again? Besides he's the one that will play Simon says.)"

Stopping a mere 2 inches away in front of Pearl, Steven looked her directly in her eyes. It caused Pearl's body to heat up.

"Pearl..."

"Steven, you made your decision right?"

"...I'm through playing this game. If I do this with you will you leave everyone else out of this?"

"Oh Steven."

Pearl gently reached out and delicately touched Steven's jacket. In her own normal fashion she fixed some of the areas that looked crooked. She then stroked her finger on his cheek.

"Of course I will. We didn't need to play this little game of cat and mouse. I didn't mean to lose control that time. It's just this pent up sexual frustration suddenly burst out of me like a cracked dam. All I could ever think about...was you Steven."

Steven knew that was a fucking lie. Pearl has never thought like this about him ever. All she ever did was raise him in the best way possible like the 2nd mother she was...She always looked out for him and protected his well being even if it was annoying at times. This Pearl...she was not the Pearl that he knew at all!

Maybe at one point during her time with Rose Quartz or well Pink Diamond she did have these sexual frustrations whenever she and dad were intimate but ever since Steven was born she has risen above that ever since. That's the Pearl Steven recognised and grew up with.

Right now however Steven needed to do this in order for his plan to work.

"Honestly Pearl? I barely recognised you with the new look? It looks...nice."

"Really? I kind of thought the blush was a little much? I wanted to have the ideal body that you would want in a woman. Not so plump but not so flat. Here."

Pearl grabbed Steven's hand and placed it onto her sizable breast, letting out a soft pleasure filled moan. Steven gulped.

"Doesn't it feel soft Steven? It would've felt worse it I still had my flat chest, you would only feel a flat board and not take any interest in me at all."

Self conscience as well? This Pearl had more issues than Steven expected.

"P-Pearl?...I don't discriminate when it comes to women...I would've liked you the way you are anyway. Just tell me that you will keep your promise?"

"Yes, yes. It's just you and me no-"

Catching Pearl off guard Steven put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes grew wide with surprise but just let it go as she kissed back. They wrapped their arms around eachother, Steven around her waist and Pearl around his neck.

Nearby Ruby and Sapphire were finished with their intense sex session to see Steven's passionate make out with Pearl of all Gems.

"(Wait...what's going on? I barely remembered but...I almost tried to kill Steven!)"

"(What were we doing? And in front of Steven too? What have I done? This isn't...)"

"(This isn't...)"

Both Ruby and Sapphire shot their eyes open when getting struck with the realization of their own uncontrolled actions.

"(THIS ISNT RIGHT!)"

Steven moved his hands downwards, softly groping Pearl's butt while she was grinding her ladyparts on Steven's pant leg. He already started sticking his tongue into her mouth to turn her on even more.

Shit! After a few seconds of swapping spit Steven almost lost his rationality and consciousness by how good her tongue was? Her lips felt so soft and the taste of her grape lipstick hit him, intensifying his taste buds. He had to let go now which he did. Pearl didn't mind him pulling away as she softly pecked his lips twice.

"Pearl wait?"

"Hmmm? Since we're doing this I'll do what you say after saying that a couple of times."

"R-Right, so um Pearl could you uh?"

"Hmmm?"

Steven was kinda embarrassed to say it out loud but he needed to put on his big boy pants and say it damnit!

"Suck me off!"

"...Wow that was very forward of you Steven. Hmhmhmhm fuck it, I'll make it so you'll never think of Connie again."

Thats what she thought? As Pearl slowly got on her knees and took her time with unbuckling Steven's pants with some eagerness he already put his plan into action. He put his hand into his jacket pocket while she was distracted and pulled out the thing he needed, a **destabilizer.**

"(So Steven, since you're going to use my new and improved destabilizer you might as well know the new feature on it other than that the potency of the Gem weapon is not instant? Ahem see the blue button below the orange one?)"

Steven hovered his thumb over the blue button. Pearl licked her drooling lips as she removed the button on his pants while also slowly and sensually lowering the zipper with her teeth.

"(That is to cause a discharge that will poof any gem in the vacinity of 100 miles. Be careful though? Once it discharges, it'll break apart completely so you only got one shot and one opportunity to use it...What?! You're not gonna use that?!)"

Sorry Peridot, it's too risky to waste a weapon feature of this caliber for just one gem? He just needs to hit her on the head with it once and it's over.

By that time Pearl pulled down both his pants and underwear. For some reason she had this confused look on her face?

"A cup?...Why would you need a cup for?"

Steven nervously laughed while scratching behind his head. Putting two and two together Pearl couldn't contain her laughter.

"Ohohohahahahaha! Oh my gosh Steven! Did you really think I was going to hit you in the nuts without you noticing? Hahahaha I'm crying, oh wait I can't cry or my makeup will run hahahaha!"

Thats it! The few seconds Steven needed! While Pearl was fanning her eyes He quickly pushed the orange button, activating the destabilizer. If the timing was off even for a second everyone will die.

"(This is it Pearl...Go to sleep!)"

Steven aimed and swiped the weapon at Pearl's head. Time started to slow down as the weapon was inching closer to the temple. This was perfect timing and Steven might be able to escape so he can move forward. It was until literally a half a second later Pearl's laughing/crying face changed to that of seriousness as she caught Steven's arm.

The look of shock on Steven was evident to the fact that the tip of the weapon stopped literally by a cuticle. That was crazy. For Pearl to have caught it? Damn, it wouldn't budge anymore.

"...To think that I trusted you so easily? I'm very disappointed in you."

Cat's out of the bag now.

"Shut up! Pearl would never want this to happen to me?!"

"But I am Pearl Steven, you know that."

Pearl squeezed and twisted Steven's wrist causing him to flinch as she pushed away the weapon while still having a hold on it. She stood up to her feet.

"Rrgh the fuck you are!"

"Woow, Steven? You were so cooperative before...don't you see that I'm trying to convey my love to you? I love you deeply Steven...I was even willing to let you do whatever you want to me yet you spit that back in my face? Does Connie really mean that much to you way more than me?"

Through the pain Steven smirked.

"Love? Fuck you with that love bullshit! What you call 'love' is just lust you skank! Back at the house you were going to rape me, that's what you call love and don't you dare compare yourself to Connie! You can't possibly be the real Pearl, you know what you are?!"

Using his free hand Steven grabbed Pearl's collar and pulled her towards his face. The anger in his eyes was clear about this whole shitty situation.

"YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING, PARASITIC PREDATOR!! GIVE ME BACK MY MO- AHHGH!"

***Snap***

Pearl in a silent rage broke Steven's wrist, dropping the destabilizer and causing him to drop down to one knee. The hearts that were in her eyes now looked cracked.

"Steven...Everyone you love wears a mask to protect the ones they love from the darkness of the truth. We all have sexual urges that are tasteless and wrong feeling, including myself...But once you let go and let your true feelings blossom you'll feel so much better and get off easier."

The pressure from Pearl's squeezing got even harder. Steven yelled out in great agony, any attempt he made at prying away was futile. Pearl started to cry and her lips quivered.

"I'm so upset that you don't understand how much you mean to me? I only wanted to show you my heart and tell you that I've always loved you even now."

"IS RAPING THE PERSON YOU LOVE SO DEARLY SHOWS THEM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM?!"

"...I see? Now that I understand that you don't love me as much as I do I can't have you...and if I can't have you?"

Pearl put her hand onto her forehead and pulled out another of her spears. her quivering lips curved into a pain stricken smile.

"Then no one else, not even Connie can have you...I'll have to kill you now but remember-"

Pearl rose the spear vertically over her head, the bladed tip glistened shone in the sunlight.

"-I love you."

Steven shut his eyes, waiting for the quick strike that will kill him...But it never came so he opened his eyes to see Pearl's attack stop halfway.

"What? Who the frick?"

Pearl turned her head to see that someone was vicely gripped onto her own wrist. And that person was?

"Get...away...from Steven."

A hard, fast, cracking straight punch made contact across Pearl's cheek. The sheer force instantly poofed Pearl into her gem. The one who poofed Pearl caught her gem before she hit the ground and bubbled her.

Steven gritted his teeth from his broken wrist. sucking air through his teeth Steven licked his hand, getting it to recover quickly.

"Are you alright Steven?

"Garnet...You're okay?"

Somehow Ruby and Sapphire were able to fuse back together to Garnet again. That's one miracle Steven didn't expect?

"For the most part I'm sane for now bu-"

"GARNET!"

Steven threw himself at Garnet, hugging her tightly.

"I-I thought the worse! Thank goodness."

"Hm same here. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to control ourselves. Right now I think we can last but eventually...No, I won't let that happen but if it does?"

Garnet took off her visors and put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I want you to poof me Steven."

"Garnet, are you sure about that?"

"The future we saw involved us doing something very distasteful to you. So in order to prevent at least a portion of the horrible future to happen we need you to stop us...Do you understand Steven?"

"Yes...I understand!"

"Good. Now that we ar-"

All of a sudden two giant arms made entirely out of water burst out from the sides of the barn while the front doors flew open.

"Alright alright where's the danger?!"

Peridot tumble rolled right next to Lapis with a rifle kind of weapon that produced a dangerous amount of electricity. They both had a bubble covering their heads.

"Hiyaah! Don't worry Steven! Lapis and I are ready to kick some Pearl...Uhhhh where's Pearl?"

"Oh Garnet already got her."

"Sup?"

"Damnit! Just when I was going to test out my **Atom Destabilization Automatic Machine Photon Cannon (A.D.A.M.P.C).**"

"I still think it would've sounded more symbolic if you removed the P and the C?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't make sense if it didn't have Photon Cannon in the name? I'm trying to make a weapon like Bismuth that is unique to my skills set and it would've worked if I had a target."

In her disappointment Peridot knelt and drew a cricle in the sand with a stick.

"Great, you guys are safe. Thanks to Sapphire I was able to get here and now with you, Lapis, and Peridot? We got a chance to crack this mystery wide open!...What? What are you staring at?"

Garnet just stood there shaking her head from side to side in disappointment, Lapis's face turned red while clearing her throat, and Peridot took out her cellular device and snapped a photo.

"This will be a valuable model for laters research."

"What research? Lapis?"

"Um isn't it you know heheh chilly down there? (Holy shit, Steven's dick is bigger than some of the guys in porn!)"

Steven was a little confused to what Lapis meant? Now that she mentioned it there was a slight breeze down at his pants. However when he looked down at himself he realized what she meant? His pants and underwear were still off along with his cup that somehow blew off of him, exposing his erected schlong.

"Oh my gosh!"

This was bad. It would've been less humiliating (not that it would change the fact) if they just saw his penis. But his erected penis is just beyond embarrassing. Steven quickly covered himself though it was already too late for damage control. All three girls turned around to head into the barn, they didn't want to damage his pride and ego any further.

The worst part is that once he gets an erection it's very difficult to shrink back down to regular size. He would need to go someplace to jerk it, which would be behind the barn. Goddamn, what a world!

"We'll wait for you inside once you 'finish' up."

"(Damnit Garnet! Say that into a microphone why don't ya?!)"

Before anyone would come up with a pun or another thing that would damage his pride he moved round ass to the back of the barn. Problem is what would he jerk it to? The internet is shit except for Peridot's room, only good this phone can do is receive texts. But would she appreciate it if her friend ejaculated in her private space? Hell no!

Steven thought he was out of options and would have to wait a long while until he shrank until his phone notification binged. He took out his phone to see that Connie or heheh "My Boo" texted him something? He hoped that nothing bad happened to her so he unlocked his phone and checked his messages. When he did his face turned red from what he saw within?

Connie sent 2 pictures just for him. One was an overhead selfie of her posing on top of her bed. Wet tongue hanging from her mouth, that tilted half litted seductive look in her eye and both her tits were out while held up by her free arm. The message below followed.

"I know that we are handling a serious crisis right now but I couldn't stop thinking about our night together lol. Making good use of my break time in the meantime."

Steven's drool escaped from the side of his mouth. Those are some tasty looking milk chocolate he was being presented with. **His thoughts not mi- fuck me dude! Excuse me. **He then scrolled down to the second photo which was Connie bending over in front of the bathroom mirror.

The arching of her back was so inviting and sexy to her figure especially when she was using her fingers to spread her ass apart, showing off her dripping wet pussy. The other message followed.

"She's been throbbing all morning ***winky face***."

With the two photos presented to him Steven went silent for a few seconds.

"Snnnnnnnnfffffffff."

It was then for the next five minutes Steven furiously masturbated to the two photos, finished twice each. Afterward he entered the barn where everyone was gathered around Peridot as she was tapping on the key board connected to a different big computer screen. He stood next to Garnet with his arms crossed.

"...Connie's photos really helped didn't they?"

"Please Garnet at least let me regain my dignity like a man?"

"Alright."

"Thank you...So Peridot? With the time we had did you get some note worthy info about the fog and what's happening to Pearl and Garnet when they breathed in this stuff?"

Peridot looked proud of herself. That's a good sign. Tapping on the keyboard a few more times she leaned back against her wheely chair.

"Hell yeah I did. Just collecting a mere ounce worth of this fog while you were gone gave me all the data to explain what this crap is?"

"Soooooo?"

"Oh right, you won't believe this Steven but this miasma is actually a fog entirely made out of pheromones!"

"You mean like...pheromones pheromones? Like the chemical hormone that secretes both from animals and humans you taught me about not too long ago?"

"Correct Lapis. But the strange part is though I deconstructed it and confirmed that it is indeed human sex pheromones. Though strangely it doesn't affect humans, just us gems. See?"

Showing the visual on screen it presented the miasma in picture form and it's DNA strands on the upper right side was the same as a human. Steven had a bit of a hard time racking his head around that little confusion.

"Woah woah woah hold on, you kinda lost me for a second? You just said that the miasma pheromone was human. How can it affect gems? I mean you guys have been around longer than we were born and logically since humans produce pheromones you guys were never affected right?"

"That's very true Steven. Your bio-chemical make up when it comes to that specific sub category of pheromones no matter what your race or color, big or small it's all the same function. To attract the opposite compatible sex. We don't have that chemical makeup."

"So how?"

"That's what intrigued me Steven. Watch."

Peridot dragged the mouse to the DNA strand and clicked on it so it could become full screen. She then got out her lazer pointer and aimed it at the specific area of the strand.

"See that tiny metallic circle on the strand there?"

Looking closely Steven was able to see the metallic circular imprint.

"What is that?"

"You're going to looooovee this Universe...Okay not that much but that right there? That is a portion of our bio-chemical make up!"

"What?!"

Everyone except Peridot and Lapis jumped back in shock.

"Wait, why aren't you shocked Lapis?"

To answer Steven's question Lapis rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I'm not in the shocking mood. Peridot woke me up from a nap, telling me about engulfing both our head in an airtight bubble because of a poison leak or something? Oh and also about an attack on the barn so I was going to get rid of the threat as fast as possible so I can go back to sleep. *Yaawn* Sorry I'm still waking up a bit."

"I said sorry afterwards but I'll still thank you for the bubbles. Anyway what I got from the analysis was that this tiny metallic portion of our DNA has somehow overwritten the functionality of the human pheromone to affect Gems. In other words-"

"The human sex pheromone became a gem sex pheromone from that single percent of our DNA...Was I off the mark?"

Garnet cut off Peridot's sentence before she could rub in her genius ego. That caused her to huff in disappointment.

"Sigh no Garnet, you pretty much stole my line that time and its most likely that the entirety of it in total is like Steven here. A human with some gem DNA."

A sly smile appeared on Garnet's face.

"Screw you sometimes you know that?"

"I aim to please."

"C'mon guys? This isn't the time to be fighting. Peridot, was this thing genetically modified by someone to use as a bio-weapon?"

"No."

That was a straight to the point answer.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if it was genetically altered then my state of the art computer would've uncovered simple evidence of DNA splicing which in our standards is a walk in the park. There doesn't seem to be any whatsoever that could conclude that this was a how did you call it? A terrorist attack? Yeah, no terrorist attack conclusion."

Not altered by man? Then what does that mean? It can't be an alien since Peridot said that this stuff is mostly human DNA. A shapeshitfing entity? No with Peridot's tech equal to a Homeworld Supercomputer she would've made that conclusion immediately. Just what the hell is it?

"Hmm? Hey guys do you hear that?"

"Hear what? An apology maybe for stealing my thunder?"

"Nice try Peridot. No, it's like someone is screaming...like they are falling from the sky!"

Peridot laughed a little from Garnet's little delusion. What is she thinking?

"Pffttthahahaha! Garnet get real? Someone falling from the sky? C'mon, that's like saying pigs can fly."

Garnet hastily looked out the window along with Steven. They only saw a pink glint.

"Garnet's right, something's flying at us!"

"Steven?!"

"Right!"

Steven burst through the doors, jumped high in the air using his floating ability while summoning his shield. The screaming flying object made contact with him, sending them both crashing through the barn, right on the bullseye.

"Steven!"

Garnet, Lapis who was now wide awake, and Peridot ran through the back exit of the barn. The impact of the crash caused a crater in the dirt.

"...Oww, that hurt."

"Ughh you can say that again?"

"Huh?"

Steven and the one who crashed into him looked into eachother's eyes. That voice was familiar...and the two pink twintails?

"Spinel?"

"Steven!"

End of Ch.5


	6. Ch6: Celestial Body part II

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Sexual Themes**

**Ch.6: ****Celestial Body Part II**

**1 hour and 45 minutes ago,**

Spinel was walking through the white substance that was pouring out from the Shooting Star until she saw a circular cylinder like object covered in the same substance floating upright an inch off it's surface.

"Helloooooo, I kinda asked you a que-"

"98...99...100%. Hibernation cycle sequence expected time: 100,000 A.C, current time: 95,290 A.C. Removing **Sillicon** **Belt Q441 ****Gelatin**."

A robot like voice caused the object to rapidly spin around, removing the substance. Spinel took a chunk of it that covered her body. The object with all of the substance removed unveiled itself as a silver, metallic pod supposedly used for cryostasis.

"As good as this stuff tastes it feels weird and icky when it makes contact with my body Eeuck!"

Spinel shook the stuff off of her as the containment device spoke again.

"Error...error...error arrival time expectancy earlier than as calculated?"

"**Orion**?"

From the pod Orion a male voice called out from inside the device.

"My liege? Your wakeness expectancy time has also been lowered. A dilemma seems to have occured in the system. Might I suggest that you return to hibernation mode while I send an emergency report to the nearest **Altairian**** Engineering ****base**?"

"Just give me our current location?"

"Yes my liege. Location: Milky Way Galaxy, Earth."

"Oh so we already arrived at our destination? So what's the problem?"

"The estimation time of both our destination and your hibernation period that was installed into my system was off schedule by 4,710 years. This is problama-"

"So what? This just means that you were in top peak condition. You can send the signal if you like but I would like to exit since I'm already awake."

Orion released the highly pressured suction locks from the top, middle, and bottom. A huge burst of air escaped from the pod, producing an incredibly strong wind that almost lifted Spinel off the ground.

"As you wish, my liege."

The being that was inside Orion who was called "my liege" slowly opened his completely blackened eyes with small white diamonds as his irises while uncrossing his arms now that he wasn't confined in that tight, claustrophobic space. Seemed like all those years being inside in a cryogenic state has affected the body since he was thin and scrawny.

For a second there Spinel thought she was seeing a White Diamond clone because of the white spikey hair, black nail polish on his hands and bare toes? She doesn't know why but there was this presense to him when she looked at the center of his chest, which has a crystal like star embedded into him.

He then slowly fell down the edge of the platform. The moment the tip of his foot touched the edge of the chamber his entire body vanished.

"What? Huh? Where did he?"

Spinel looked above her to see the mysterious guy high above the clouds with his arms opened. He embraced the Earth's atmosphere whole heartedly when he took in a deep breath and basked in the Great Sun's rays even if it was for a few seconds. The way he looked so graceful and at peace gave Spinel a flashback of the day she almost fucked shit up on Earth but Steven's song saved her. In fact she memorized it by heart.

After a few seconds floating in the air his eyes were covered with green number data text. That was for just a moment without anyone noticing until finally he started to fall backwards towards the meteorite without any means to save himself from cracking his head on impact.

"Hey, weirdo! There's no trampoline to save you!"

"Tramp-oline? (That beautiful voice...where did it come from?)"

The being sped up his descent as if he was in a hurry. His body went to a complete stop whilst still in midair, an inch away from the surface of the liquid he was sleeping in. Ripples in the liquid reacted to the power of the screeching halt.

"(Holy crap!)"

"Your gravitational manipulation hasn't wavered by any percent your majesty."

Orion spoke up as his master turned his body upright in a clockwise manner.

"Why? Were you worried about me?"

"50% Negative. I predicted that my liege would try and cause me to have a fuse blowout."

"Sigh, just say you were worried about me to the point you almost had a heart attack?"

He stood on the surface of the liquid as if it was water.

"That would be highly illogical since I do not have organs."

"You do know what metaphors are? So use that instead!"

"If my majesty commands it, I'll process the order into my memory bank."

"Much appreciated...Uh?"

Shock was written across his face when he turned and spotted Spinel, who was quite dumbfounded by this?

"Your majesty? An irregular spike in your emotional status has manifested. What ails you?"

"...A SPINEL!!"

"Wha?!"

"I can't believe it?! Orion, it's a Spinel! By Stars to think I was dreaming of how boring this entire trip would be and the first being I see in front of me, on this planet is a rare, beautiful Homeworld Gem like this one."

The star chested being was very excited just to see Spinel. It was like he was a child seeing an elephant for the first time? Spinel should know she went to a petting zoo once.

"Awww you flatterer. (What the shit? I only blinked once and he was right in front of me in a single second with that goofy smile on his face. At least he knows a good Gem when he sees one.)"

"Yes my liege, I can see that. This one's a special cut Homeworld Gem."

Despite Orion speaking out to his master he wasn't paying attention since he was poking Spinel's body. It's supposed to be funny when she did that.

"By the Stars she has a heart cut gem. Just like how I imagined her to be in my vision."

"Ehh you're kind of close buckaroo? EEP!"

Spinel blushed in embarrassment when this weirdo grabbed her by the ass, stroking it lightly.

"Ah, and her soft texture is just wonders."

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise pal!"

His hand was swatted away hard thanks to Spinel, causing it to become red. He got surprised for a moment there.

"...Shall I shatter this ignorant Gem your majesty?"

"(Oh shit, I think I made him mad?)"

Orion rumbled and shook in place. Due to that the entire city started to shake violently around Spinel and the diamonds who were still stuck in place due to fear.

"This is it Blue. If we don't do something this universe will be obliterated."

"...The only regret I have is not hugging Steven just one more time."

Yellow Diamond's electric aura crackled.

"Then we'll have to go all out from the start!"

Their stiffened joints unlocked themselves, allowing them to move swiftly to the inside of the meteorite, ready to counterattack with the best of their abilities...Although they have been pretty rusty these days.

"Spinel, stand back! So that's the **Shooting Star**?"

"Yes, even if it is one of the most powerful being in **this** universe we have to protect this world, Spinel, and even Steven!"

"Wait guys hold on? Oh jeez this is bad!"

The tension was getting pretty high between Spinel and the weird but charming star man or whatever he is? Honestly she kinda missed some of White's explanations.

Both the pod Orion and the two diamonds behind her looked like they really are going to get into a huge tussle that would most likely wreck this planet to bits. That was until.

"ORION!"

"My liege?"

"IF YOU DAMAGE EVEN A SINGLE CELL ON THIS SPINEL'S BODY I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR WIRING ONE BY ONE STARTING WITH YOUR IMPORTANT ONES! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Suddenly the rumbling Orion was causing ceased. It looked like it took the threat seriously. Sheesh, Spinel would to if they switched rolls?

"My sincerest apologies my liege."

"Spinel?"

The being gently took Spinel's hands into his own. She can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I am so sorry for the behavior of Orion. You see he has no tolerance to any disrespect or harm that anyone throws at me. He went over the top once and obliterated two planets into space ash over me saying a planet smells bad while were passing by. Can you believe it?"

"I-I wouldn't doubt that honestly."

"Anyway please accept my apology? I'll accept the responsibility and any punishment you give me on my name of the Star lineage."

Spinel tilted her head slightly.

"Your royalty?"

"Why yes I am. Oh pfft that's right I didn't introduce myself? Ahem hi, I am **Syxklbintoldick** (Six-Coal-Bin-Toll-Dick, **your welcome**) **Star** **the 26th** but you can call me **Quantum Star**."

"Yeeaaah I think Quantum Star is easier to say."

Quantum smiled with delight. No one else but Orion called him by that alternate name so it's a real special moment for him.

"Such a glorious few minutes on Earth and I already made a special friend. Those two behind you looks familiar?"

"(Crap, he sees us!)"

Yellow and Blue Diamond froze in place once again. They knew that they were doomed, just when they developed some balls to.

"Ah! The Diamonds! No wait let me start over, but first?"

Snapping his fingers Quantum enveloped his body in light, blinding everyone around him. A few seconds went by for the light to dissipate itself. Rubbing their eyes Spinel was the first to recover her sight.

"God damnit, my eyes! Blue? Blue can you see what's going on?"

"You should've kept the sunglasses Steven got us?"

"I'm surprised that those kind of visors could even protect you? That was equally as bright as White's flashing light"

"I agree. That fricken hu-"

Spinel stopped mid sentence when she looked in awe that a white knight in shining armor was in front of her. A red blush appeared and her eyes sparkled. Quantum was now wearing a silver colored, crystal like armor set and a white cape with the **Star** **Constellation of Orion** imprinted on it.

"**Synergy ****Crystal** **Equipment Transfer** complete."

"Thank you Orion, I felt naked this whole time and in front of a lovely Gem like Spinel."

"What?"

"Uhhhh nothing!"

Clearing his throat Quantum walked past Spinel so he can stand in front of 2 out of 3 of the diamonds. He bowed his head in great respect.

"My diamond."

"Blue, I still can't see but I got the feeling he's bowing his head."

"He...He is."

"I'm very aware of how much of the negative rumors of our race has affected your kind for eons. I wanted to first make your memorial nightmares cease."

"That is correct. My liege has written a how he called it a 'bucket list' for when he wakes up from his hibernation stasis."

"Exactly as Orion said. Here, I'll give you a gift as proof of my sincerity and honor as the Prince. If you would be patient once more? I'm going to send my transportation ship away so my nearby engineers can make major repairs."

Quantum straightened out his posture, raising his arm up towards the sky and clenching his fist tightly that could crush a steel nut to dust.

"**Voi-****D**."

A purple shockwave was unleashed when Quantum slammed his arm down. In a blink of an eye the entire meteorite and the liquid disappeared as if it wasn't there, except for the crater.

"What, who, where?!"

Spinel couldn't believe what just happened? One moment she was knee deep in the meteorite, the next, poof.

"One of my liege's complete dominance over the element of gravity. Voi-D aka **targeted teleportation**. With precise concentration my liege can warp any object, organic and inorganic to any location that he sets his mind at. Limitations of weight, height and width is unspecified."

Though cold and metallic Quantum knew that Orion was bragging about him.

"Thanks for bragging about me Orion. So now that that's gon- sniff...sniff I say that's a delectable aroma in the air."

"Shall I dest-"

"NO! Gosh, everything is destroy with you, where was I?"

"You were going to give Blue and Yellow Diamond gifts?"

"Thank you my dear. So I already fully matured into a legit Star. As you know our group, the Shooting Stars can grant a wish to anyone they come across. For you two I'll do just that!"

"My liege, to use your** Voi-B Matter Warping ****ability** is problematic and ill advised due to the enormous amount of your own Photon Electrons that will be released from your body."

"Photon what?"

"Translation: **Altairian ****Lifeblood**."

"My powers, so I got the say. Just remember that I still appreciate your warnings."

"Affirmative...Processing into memory bank."

Yellow Diamond finally got her sight back after a while.

"Did he just say wishes?"

"That is definetely what he said Yellow...Wake White up, she's missing out on this great opportunity!"

"Got it!"

As Yellow left Blue's side to attempt to wake her up Blue herself was a little flustered. A wish? That's a literal dream come true but she has a hard time choosing something to wish for?

"Oh my, oh my, oh my ummm? This is all happening so fast."

Quantum can see the distress coming from Blue so he levitated up to meet her face and clasped his hands over her larger hand.

"Its okay my diamond. Wishes are never easy to decide. Why don't you and your sisters take your time to decide? Besides, you do have three days here don't you?"

"That's true...Okay I'll keep that in mind."

"Take as much time as you need. Meanwhile-"

Quantum vanished again and appeared next to Spinel, his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to get to know this Spinel more."

Spinel's blush got redder.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Why don't we take a perch on that lighthouse over there?"

"...Yes! Ahem, I would like to."

"Perfect."

In that instant Quantum vanished along with Spinel. Seconds is what it took to reappear before the railing on the top of the lighthouse.

"This might become one of my favorite spots on this planet so far."

"...Funny thing is that I didn't want to come back to this particular place...but when your with me for some reason I don't feel like I'm facing it alone. Is that strange when you just met someone minutes ago?"

"Hmhm, friendships always start off like that. That first minute you meet someone you can trust yourself with and get to know your passions, dreams, hobbies? It's a start indeed...Wait? Why did you say that you didnt want to come here? Did i make a mistake?"

"Nononono it's not that it's just...gosh it's a long story."

Long stories are what Quantum hears all the time to keep himself from going mad from the loneliness and being cooped up in a soundless darkness. He'd rather hear something, anything instead of dead silence although Orion would check on his status every 30 days for all those years.

"I've traveled in space for almost 100,000 years, hearing thousands of scriptures, stories and fairytales that were embedded into my mind. You can talk my ear off since your voice is something i really wanted to hear."

Spinel swore this flatterer was going to make her light headed from his own charm.

* * *

An hour and 45 minutes passes by,

After all that time of talking Quantum listened as Spinel opened up about her past. He reacted, he cried a bit, he even comforted Spinel when she was going to cry...He showed interest the entire time not just from the heartbreaking story but from how much he loved to hear her voice?

Spinel became aware of how long she was talking for? It wasn't fair for her that Quantum was learning about her and not the other way around?

"Oh I'm sorry, I was rattling off. That's kind of weird, me mostly talking about myself and you didn't get the chance to talk about yourself?"

"I'd rather hear you for another hour or three anyway."

The sound of thumping pounded in Spinel's head. Strange how Gems don't have hearts...but they can feel the emotion of love like humans can. She also didn't notice it but her left eye's iris changed to pink and a heart appeared around it.

With a gulp Spinel's body moved by itself and hugged Quantum. A little unexpected yet it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. She then looked up at him, heat coming out for breath.

"Quantum...I feel so...strange. I'm burning up inside and I don't know why?"

Quantum's eyes were able to see some irregular abnormalities that someone might be afflicted with? For this case Spinel had that abnormality. Looking at her gem like an x-ray he saw that a pink spark was being lit on the upper left corner.

"(That's the **Luvon** **nerve**. The Homeworld Gems created a variation of an **injector **that made it into it's final design. When creating the gems the nerve that gives a gem a **pleasurable, intense feeling** of **satisfaction** mostly **lust** was shutoff for good, leaving them blindly following their default sense of duty without question.)"

Whatever was happening to Spinel is exactly what's happening now? But by what?...Wait?

"(This miasma!)"

Another feature the x-ray eyes Quantum has also acted like an infrared camera. The pink miasma was actually entering her gem at all corners. It was reactivating and electrically stimulating the Luvon's nerve.

Before he could say anything however Spinel went on her tippy toes since he slightly taller than her, kissing him passionately on the lips. He wasn't mad exactly? It was more he was surprised and flattered since he thought that something like this would probably happen one day after hibernation.

Maybe it was the passionate, tingling feeling talking but Spinel unconsciously slipped her tongue past his mouth. Quantum figured that kissing was no different in certain other species he studied on while sleeping. There was no harm in this and he didn't mind the surprise at all. In fact he welcomed it while picking her body up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.

Spinel felt different, so tingly inside. These urges to want to stick something hard inside her body were increasing. She kinda learned about how humans create more humans along with discovering **Pornhub **along with **HentaiHaven. **With that understanding she also wondered how it feels for human females to have a reproduction stick or how they call it, a dick inside their wet crevices like that?

Wait did Quantum even had one? He's technically an alien like them so that would be very disappointing if he didn't have on-

"Haah Haah if you're wondering if I had the thing that humans do? The answer is yes I do. My race has a bodily makeup similar to them."

"How haah how did you what I was thinking?"

"Its annoying and invasive but I have another ability that reads your mind. Sorry if I probed, it doesn't happen voluntari- mmm."

Spinel moved back into the kiss, just to silence him from saying anymore.

"Just take off the armor Mr.Man?"

"O-Of course."

Still holding onto Spinel Quantum pinched his fingers, preparing to snap until he looked at the mirror. Orion was floating right behind him.

"Oh uh hey Orion. Fancy meeting you here?"

Without saying a word Orion extended out their tentaclaw, easily prying Spinel off of Quantum, spinning her into a mini tornado and then flinging her away into the distance.

"SERIOUSLY ORION?! That was overlydramatic!"

"Finding your position was no issue but the moment I lock onto your coordinates my liege is already engaging in a mating debauchery with another species?"

"She was sweet, funny and compassionate to the ones she loves! The brokenness of her soul was...oh stars what was I about to say?"

"My liege and I both are aware of how you have no resistance to your 'code.' Of how my liege has no willpower to stop **attracting **himself to the **broken** and gain the sense of obligation to fix them. Mating would've made your current relationship how my liege puts it 'awkward.'"

"...Damnit and to think I was finally above that? Sigh but I won't give up anyway."

"There was no doubt your majesty."

"By the way, if Spinel gets shattered I'll throw you to another planet and watch you blow up nice and crisp."

"I'm a planet busting containment weapon, an impact to another planet is not a problem to me. Also i predict that the Spinel will be unharmed."

"You better, it's your ass on the line."

Quantum jumped up on the railing and sat down on it, sighing of disappointment.

"I miss Spinel already. Unfortunately I have to follow my **vision **exactly or else there will be some strains in the timeline."

"I agree your majesty. Once we have made contact with Universe, the next act will truly begin."

"I hope you are right Orion...I don't want this planet to die off just when I arrived here and made a good memory. Let's not forget that he has to first encounter **them**?"

"In that order your majesty. Processing memory banks to rearrange order of events...complete."

End of Ch.6


	7. Ch7: Emerald part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.7: ****Emerald part 1**

After the accidental crash landing from a flying Spinel, Steven was now being squeezed by her stretchy limbs around his torso.

"Its soooooo good to see you again Steven!"

Steven could barely breathe from Spinel's tight hug.

"Meh ta agh Spinel, ya crusing me."

"Oh, sorry about that?"

As Spinel released Steven from her grip he sucked in a huge amount of air while letting out a couple of coughs. Meanwhile Garnet, Lapis and Peridot caught up to the crash site, shock evident by seeing the Gem they didn't expect to see again? Don't worry it wasn't a hostile shock.

"Spinel?"

"Heh long time no see Garnet."

"Same."

"Anyway it seems like I found you Steven."

"You were looking for me? Wait if you're here then that means the diamonds are to?!"

Steven and Spinel got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Rightaroonie, we arrived here not too long ago. Ehhh about two hours ago."

"What?! That's strange cause I didn't notice the diamonds at all when I was looking around the town...nor you for that manner."

Why didn't he notice any diamonds? They would've noticed him instantly...something told him that there was some slapstick routine involving them passing eachother without any notice? Now that Steven thinks about it?

"Oh crap! Spinel, I know this might be awkward but can you hold still for a second?"

"Suuuure?"

He knew it? Looking into Spinel's eyes only her left was bright pink. A definite bad sign.

"Shit, she's affected."

"Affected? Affected with what?! Is it a gem-like disease?"

"...You don't see the pink miasma around you?"

"Pssh of course I can see it, I'm not blind."

"Sweet Jesus, okay it's like this."

Steven took some time to explain the current predicament to Spinel. The pink fog, the effects, and how they're trying to find a way to stop it?"

"Sheesh that's awkward to think about. I mean the possibility that gems that were connected to you would act like that?...Oh wait I'm technically one of them."

"Yet you don't seem to be affected as much as Pearl and I was."

"I just feel warm and fuzzy, nothing more. Although this pretty charming guy got me a little hot and bothered."

"Guy?"

Just thinking about Quantum made Spinel squirm a bit.

"Mmhm he just came from outer space an-"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but at this point we need to butt heads and figure out what the hell are we going to...Of course!"

Peridot clapped loudly while having a big smile on her face. An idea must've struck.

"At **New Homeworld **Bismuth and I built a laboratory for the first year anniversary of the new colony's fluctuation. We can use the facility's resources to thoroughly analyse this and come up with a counter measure other than Lapis's bubbles...no offense."

"None taken."

"What a coincidence! I was actually planning to see Bismuth to see if she can repair mom's sword."

"The one in the case right?"

Peridot held the silver case in her hand, handing it to Steven. Thank goodness it was undamaged.

"Thanks. I just hope the warp pad here works?"

"When Sapphire arrived she did mentioned that the warp pad back at the Gem base was broken. Fortunately the one here works perfectly fine. Maayyybe I'll help you guys with repairs after we take care of business?"

"Again, thanks Peridot...Wanna come to Spinel?"

"Would I?! I was ordered to find you sooooo what the heck? Since we're going to come back to Beach City a little detour won't be so bad?"

"Great...Everyone here, let's move! We've got a city to save."

"Right!"

Steven led his squad back inside the kind of broken barn and gathered at the warp pad that was at the center. But not before Peridot removed the capsule with the pink miasma sample to take with her. It would defeat the purpose if she just left it?

A moment before the warp pad activated Steven went into his pocket and took out the bubbled Pearl. To think Pearl would be one of possible many that would suffer this badly from this damn fog.

"(I swear Pearl, I will stop this from happening to someone else?)"

With the party vanishing upward as light the front entrance of the barn broke down. The broken down door was swept aside by a dark greenish cane.

"3...2...1...Right on schedule. Her son is making this whole plan go along smoothly."

A mysterious green suited figure took out a white pocket watch, clicked it open for a couple of seconds and then closed it again. They pulled up their green gloves that matched their suit.

"This'll be a spectacle like no other. All the gems gathered in New Homeworld so easily? Well except for one of course."

"Bite me asshole."

Next to them was Amethyst, bound in place with electric-like chains while being forced to stand on a floating platform. For some reason she was normal and sane.

"I know, you already spoke that colorful language at me 6 times. It still makes me wonder how you were able to regain your senses even after being exposed by this for so long?"

"I don't know? Maybe your pheromone shit sucks ass!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hey! Don't ignore me dickhead!"

The person ignored Amethyst's insults. Besides, with how things are, the climax of their plan is imminent.

"I shall burn the boy's love by using it against him and once it is done I will be a king that surpasses even the diamonds...speaking of?

Behind the person were three gargantuan glass spheres that were following them. What's inside each of them? Who knows really?

* * *

**New Homeworld**, the second chance gems had to flourish and establish peace...which succeeded wonders. The white light tracked down from the clouds and onto the warp pad installed at the center of town square.

Steven and the others stepped off the platform except for Peridot who jumped off and took a big breath of that colony air.

"Annnnnd we're here!"

It's been a couple of months since Steven came here. Not that he forgot since he was a contributor to the place other then Bismuth. It's just with all the training he went through with Pearl and the others they didn't get the chance to visit that often.

Looking around Steven didn't smell any cotton candy. That means the miasma hasn't reached this place? Thank goodness cause this civilization has many gems to go around so it would've been a chaotic mess. Suddenly Garnet and Spinel felt weak in the knees while coughing violently.

"Spinel, Garnet! Is there something wrong?"

Steven was going to kneel as well but both Garnet and Spinel threw their heads back, the pink miasma exiting from their mouths and fading into nothing when exposed to the air.

"What the hell?"

"Now that's unexpected. The miasma that they inhaled was expelled from their bodies?"

"Should that mean something Peridot?"

"That's a tricky one Lapis. My guess would be that they were out of range of the fog that was causing them to act like that? Just a working hypothesis though."

Spinel's body was shaking slightly, prompting Steven to support her to her feet. He was going to help Garnet but she was already on her feet.

"Oh gosh...I feel dizzy."

"Take it easy Spinel."

"Yoooo! Is that you Steven?!"

That voice? Thank goodness she just confirmed that she was here and not in Beach City. Where was she though?

"Bismuth? Where are you?"

"Ahem Steven?"

Garnet tapped on Steven's shoulder and pointed to the top of **Bismuth's General store/****Ironworks**, the pride and joy that gives Bismuth herself meaning and purpose on her talent and ability that only sharpens even more. Standing on top of the building was the self-proclaimed "Master Universe Blacks-smith" in all her rainbow dreaded glory.

"2 years has done you well my man. Did you pfft **Bismuth** me?"

"Boo."

"Did you just?...Hell no I'm coming down there."

Bismuth jumped off high into a somersault, landing in front of Steven. She then reached her hand out to try and grab him or so it seemed by the intimidating aura she was letting out. Instead of wringing him out she and Steven clasped their right hands together, both with a smile on their face.

"In all seriousness it's great to see you again. Tiny, come here you?"

Peridot was snatched by Bismuth into a headlock, giving the little dorito a playful noogie.

"Hey stop stop! You're messing up my hair!"

"What's the safety word?"

"Damnit alright alright, extraterrestrial! Extraterrestrial!"

"Good dorito."

As Bismuth put Peridot down she put her hands on her hips in a proud manner. Among the group Bismuth didn't expect to see Spinel again.

"Oh hey, Spinny right? Glad to have you on the team."

"Heheheheh no prob bob."

"Gotcha. So what are you guys doing here?"

Steven gave his case to Bismuth, who examined it intently.

"Awwww Steven? Giving me an early party gift? You didn't have to do that for big old me."

"Uhh I appreciate the appreciation but I need your skills for a moment, if you don't mind that is?"

"Tch c'mon who do you think I am? Of course I'll help...Ahhh I see? You need my help with what's inside this case am I right?"

"Yeah pretty much? It has the shard and the other half of my mom's sword."

Bismuth stopped Steven before he could get into it.

"Say no more, I'll repair and strengthen your weapon free of charge."

"Wow, that was easy."

"Ahem?!"

Steven's got elbowed on the side by Peridot. Sheesh, he didn't forget her? The main reason for coming here was because of her idea in the first place?

"Right right. Peridot also needs to use the lab."

"It's still available right?"

"Sure it is. In fact, follow me."

Steven and the others followed Bismuth to the inside of her shop. Surprisingly with all these dangerous and scary looking weapons on the racked all around the rectangular unit the entire place sparkled and shone. Even the floor looks like you can eat off it.

"Here I always take pride in organizing and cleaning everything besides my wares and weapons. Say can you guys help out by moving some of the weapon racks off of the rug?"

"...You heard her guys? Let's do this!"

With teamwork on their side Steven and the crew moved the racks away in a timely manner. Bismuth then rubbed her hands and flipped away the long, rectangular rug to reveal a trap door. Grabbing onto the metal ring Bismuth pulled it upward, opening it up.

"Down the stairs we go."

The dark stairs appearance was just a bullcrap ruse. They thought that it was going to be a short walk down but it was actually a spiral that led a few feet under the shop.

"...Screw this shit."

Steven jumped off the platform and fell straight down into the darkness. The others followed suit since they didn't want to waste anymore time as it is? Bismuth was the only one that looked over the stair way.

"I'LL JUST WORK ON YOUR WEAPON THEN! What a bunch of impatient assholes, just when I put time and effort into that staircase to?"

* * *

25 minutes later,

"Okay just a few more adjustments annnnnnd...*******Error*** Son of a- what kind of shizz is this?"

Inside Peridot's special lab she tried to get a more thorough analysis on the miasma she contained. In all honesty Steven had a hard time believing that Peridot didn't steal some tech from Homeworld? I mean she's got scanners, containers of different sizes, kooky looking glass fibered vials? Like hell was this wasn't built to have equal research tech to Homeworld!

"Peridot? I'm not going to judge you if you stole alot of this equipmen-"

"For the fifteenth time, I didn't steal anything from Homeworld. I could ask for permission from the diamonds and they would allow it. But no, I didn't steal jack. ***Error* **Ah bullshit!"

Peridot couldn't explain it herself? The main computer is telling her the same data that the barn's gave her. The problem is that for some reason the computer apparently isn't able to tell her where it came from? Also this miasma was 100% not altered nor man-made like the first analysis. This was supposed to be a stronger more reliant computer system yet here they are?

In fact even the computer was fricken stumped on how human and Gem DNA was "implanted" into that fog in the first place? That shit doesn't make a lick of sense. Then what the hell is it?!

"How? Just how is a pheromone that has our DNA not man-made nor was it a bio-weapon?"

"Ohohohooo Steven if I knew then I wouldn't be this fucking ticked off!"

The only possible conclusion Peridot could make was that this was an unknown sentient species that can have an appearance of fog and can adapt their DNA to the planet they appear on...Only problem is that the computer scanned the surrounding space and on Earth, nothing was inside the core nor on the outer atmosphere.

Worst of all it even checked the surrounding area light years away to see if there was something that crashed landed hours ago? Well other than a falling meteorite site nothing else made contact with the Earth. Like what? Did it just appear magically out of thin air or something?

"Like what? Did the shit just magically appear out of thin air or something?!"

"Peridot, calm down. Getting mad won't solve anything."

Lapis put a hand on Peridot's shoulder out of concern. She felt more tense than she necessarily does, clenching into the arm rests of her seat. Thanks to Lapis however Peridot started to cool down a bit.

"Sorry Lapis. It's just this makes no sense whatsoever. It didn't come from within Earth, nor the outside of space, nor anywhere! It just...appeared along the shorel- (!) Wait just a bloody second?!"

Typing rapidly on the keyboard on her left and on her right Peridot pressed enter.

***Initiating scanning mode***

"Again Peridot? You just said that it didn't come from Earth or space."

Peridot was in full focus mode so she ignored Steven's comment.

"I'm such a clod! I was only scanning within the Earth's crust, the atmosphere, and out to space for the origin. Screw me sideways I didn't even check if the source was on the surface itself?"

The computer was loading while Peridot sweated profusely in anticipation until.

***Scan complete***

"What...the...fuck?"

Scanning showed that two hours ago a light green dotted single target was rapidly appearing and disappearing on different parts of Beach City and beyond that until it came back and settled at one place. Peridot shakingly accelerated the time 2 hours later...It was still settled at one place, The west shoreline.

"That must've been the thing I was sensing earlier and couldn't pinpoint? The source was there the entire time?"

"I-I can't believe it? By the time we left the barn it was still there, not moving an inch. How did we miss that?!"

"In our defense we had no clue in the first place? Peridot, are you able to track it?"

Peridot could barely respond to Garnet due to her shock.

"Y-Yeah of course I can Garnet. But like...it didn't move an inch all this time? What was it doing for the past two hours plus?"

Garnet flicked Peridot's nose with her finger, snapping her out of shock. It wasn't necessary but hey Peridot was easy to mess with.

"Worry about that later. Can you also keep surveillance on the target?"

Rubbing her nose from the flick Peridot turned back to her computer.

"In real time, sure...why?"

"Cause we need to be prepared. Steven still needs the sword repaired for battle. Whoever the source might be will be no pushover."

Garnet cracked her knuckles. She was dead serious about pounding the source into the dirt.

"For what they did to Pearl and Amethyst...I'll give them the Garnet special."

"With the soft drink on the side?"

"Yes Steven, with the soft drink. Meanwhile we should train to hone your skills a little more."

That's what Pearl would've wanted to do? In this grave situation to all Gems Steven had to do this.

"Alright."

"I'll help in any way?"

"We appreciate it Spinel. The park should suffice. I noticed that Bismuth still hasn't gotten rid of that giant steel cube she thought kids would have fun on? We can use th-"

Suddenly a powerful rumbling occurred that reached the underground lab. Steven and the others almost tumbled but it stopped.

"What the heck was that?"

"Bad news that's what? I'll fly ahead and let you know what I see?"

"Hold it!"

Lapis already had her water wings out and was about to fly until Peridot stopped her. From behind she looked like she had some mental preparation going on. Whatever she did Peridot was ready for it?

Getting out of the chair Peridot used her **Ferrokinesis** to bring over a metal step stool, settled it in front of Lapis who was getting a little nervous as Peridot stepped up once. Without hesitation Peridot grabbed the back of Lapis's hair and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. After a few seconds she let go of Lapis, leaving her surprised and blushing.

"Wh-Wh-What was?"

"**'Chess pieces don't make the moves themselves, you make the moves ****happen.'** Garnet told me that a month or two ago. I was letting opportunity after opportunity go by but no more."

Peridot tried to look cool by pushing up her glasses and posing like one of those buff anime characters she's been seeing lately? What was it again, **JoJo's**?

"Baby, I'll rock your world when this is over and done with?"

"R-Really?"

"**Tsk Tsk ****Yes! I am!**"

"Peridot please stop...the cringe is getting painful over here."

Steven's stomach felt like it was going to knot itself from how horrible the cringey pose was? Spinel and Garnet felt the same but not Lapis. Her eyes were sparkling, seeing a different version of Peridot through her vision...as a tall, buff bishounen version that is?

"Hey! Peridot is cool and badass! I mean look at her?"

From their point of view Peridot was struggling to keep her balance on the stool. How is that cool?

"You better keep your promise or I'll never forgive you?"

"I'll see you then!"

Lapis soared upward with a cheery smile on her face, humming a familiar tune to herself. Peridot felt a little dizzy as she got her butt right back in her seat.

"C'mon guys? Let's get out of here before we hear anymore cringey shit?"

"Agreed!"

Steven, Spinel and Garnet all used their own method of jumping all the way back up to the entrance. When left alone Peridot's face was completely flushed and red. Small little hearts popped over her head like liquid bubbles. Her goofy quivering smile and the half litted fluttering eye lids was evident to the success of her checkmate.

Now that Lapis has accepted her confession Peridot felt that this feeling would become even more lovely.

* * *

Outside the shop,

"Where are they coming from?"

Steven's questioning came from the mass gathering of gems that all surrounded one of the many tall buildings in New Homeworld. There was no significance to why they were gathered but it was the direction they were looking at, upward.

Lapis landed next to Steven.

"There's someone up there, a gem."

"A gem?"

Steven and the others looked up along with the other gems that were muttering amongst eachother. Lapis was right, there was a gem as far as he could tell was up there. The gem was wearing a light green tux with matching gloves, shoes and dress pants. Their darker green top hat was embedded with a bright green gem cut.

"What are they doing up there? Garnet?"

"I got a pretty good guess? We should keep up our guards just in case?"

It was strange but Steven felt a bit intimidated by the metal mask that was covering their face. Seconds went by until the mysterious gem lifted up their can and slammed it down, causing a loud clacking sound that silenced the crowd.

"...Welcome Gems and Steven Universe!"

Most of the gems didn't notice that Steven was there until they mentioned him? The gem continued in that deep metallic-like voice.

"This is a special day...A real special day indeed! For this day, right this very moment where you all bare witness to the day I become your ruler and the death of Steven Universe!"

Silence broke through the echo of the gem's voice. The sound of laughter roared out from the crowd. That didn't take too long it seemed?

"(Expected reaction from the Crystal Gem's followers? Alright then.) You laugh now? Behold!"

This strange gem snapped their fingers, summoning three giant spheres that blew away the clouds of what was supposed to be a cloudy day today. Steven and others were blinded by the sun a bit.

"So what if they're spheres of mass destruction? We can take them on right gu- wait? What the?"

As the three spheres blocked out the sun the inside of them were completely transparent. Steven wasn't alone? Everyone around him was making the same shocked expression as he was. It couldn't be? How can it be?

"No way?...The diamonds?!"

Inside each of the gargantuan spheres were Yellow, White and Blue Diamond, suspended within a frozen space.

End of Ch.7

* * *

...I did say cringe didn't I?


	8. Ch8: Emerald part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, violence**

**Ch.8: Emerald part 2**

"AHH! Aunties Yellow, Blue, and White! What happened to you?!"

Spinel got into a panic, looking like an exact replica of **The**** Scream **painting. Steven couldn't believe it himself. This gem captured all three diamonds? That's impossible!

"Looks like you are taking me serious on my threat? Good...cause I take my threats very seriously."

Steven spoke up from the back of the crowd, getting the gem's attention.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

He couldn't tell thanks to the mask but when the gem heard Steven's voice a smile was shown under it.

"My name-"

The gem whirled their cane with one hand and slammed it back onto the ground emmiting another clack.

"-is **Emerald**. I'm so glad that you made my plan so easy, luring you here and all?"

Emerald? That can't be? When Lars awkwardly described her she looked nothing like this gem right here? In fact the gem is completely different then the green rectangular cut and this one was shorter than what the other Emerald would be?

"What do you mean? No actually let's get the elephant in the room, what do you want with me?"

"Ohohoho my friend, you are just the quarter piece of my masterplan. Answer me this? How was the gift that I left you?"

"(Gift? They don't mean?) Are you the one that brought the miasma?"

"It was kind of entertaining to see you almost indulge in your animalistic desire on your hmhm 'Mom'?"

So it was Emerald? They are the mastermind who decided to show up out in the open? Bad news for them, now that Steven knows that they are the mastermind he's going to kick their teeth in.

"You son of a bitch!"

Garnet grabbed Steven's shoulder before he could run off recklessly.

"Don't, they're trying to rattle you up."

"But Garnet? It's thanks to this punk ass that you guys lost yourselves and you had to poof Pearl!"

"I know...Emerald will pay dearly for that but we can't rush in like that."

"Sigh you're no fun Ruby...or was it Sapphire? Oh that's right, you are called Garnet. Don't worry once I gain control of gem kind on Earth there will be nowhere any of you can go."

With a little level headedness Steven got he was able to think a little clearer. He remembered that the main Crystal Gems aren't alone.

"If I didn't know any better? With the Diamonds captured, and you claimed that you would gain control of gem kind on Earth it looks like you're trying to start a fight with us?"

Steven crossed his arms with confidence written across his smirk.

"In case you haven't realised every gem that you see surrounding this building is a seasoned fighter. All of us can beat you and then release the Diamonds. Right everyone?!"

"YEAH!!"

All the gems that were gathered all took up arms, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Even the tiny power couple **Heaven and Earth beetle** bared their fangs. What Emerald did in response was laugh.

"Hehehehahahahaha Steven, Steven, Steven. You seem to have got this reversed? It's all of US against you."

"Alright enough jokes, I'll lead the charge!"

"I'll support you."

Steven super jumped like a missile towards Emerald while Lapis flew alongside him. They clenched their cane in excitement. To think they would get a decent workout after **6000**** years** of preparation. Clicking their heels twice the bottom of Emerald's shoes ignited green jet like flames.

"**Plasma**-"

Emerald's body changed into green electricity, blitzing between Steven and Lapis at the speed of light. It caught them completely off guard.

"(They're fast!)"

Lapis was kicked on the back on the back of her head, sending her crashing below. Steven couldn't react in time as Emerald grabbed his leg from behind and pulled him back towards them. Their fist collided across Steven's cheek faster than he could summon his shield.

"-**El**** Thor!**"

Now suddenly Steven's body changed into a greenish laser, blasting him through a museum that Peridot built all by herself. It was meant to show art of the green extraterrestrials in different versions in their full glory for a whole bunch of gems to see. If Peridot were to see that her museum was crumbling to the ground she would have a full on mental breakdown.

All the battle ready gems responded as such and charged at Emerald who landed on their feet. Despite the overwhelming number Emerald didn't seem to waver one bit.

"Part 2 is done...The ignorance of this generational populace really surprises me. Oh well, the time has come."

Whirling their cane once more Emerald aimed the end point at the oncoming stampede. Waving it like a wand the cane opened up a tiny hole.

"Now you'll see how love is just a social construct, made to gather a following of stricken sheep...and it will be used against you Universe just like how it did me. **Green Flock of Envy.**"

Instantly hundreds of needles were being shot out by the cane at an extremely high rate of fire. Garnet was the only one who noticed them in time.

"Get behind me!"

Spinel did as she was ordered to as Garnet slammed her gauntlets to the ground, flipping a rectangular part of it upright so that it would be used as a shield. She noticed how tiny they were yet they packed some power behind them, causing some struggling.

Seconds...It took literally seconds for it to stop and to cause everyone to lose their consciousness. The only lucky ones were Garnet and Spinel thanks to the shield they were provided with. It crumbled in Garnet's hands.

Slow clapping occurred thanks to Emerald.

"Well...well...well, very impressive. That's what I would expect from the Crystal Gems, the ones who beat the Diamonds and sent peace throughout the bloody fucking galaxy."

"What have you done now?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said us against him. Did you really think the fog was the only thing that caused you feral lust? Cause it is, I just sampled it to benefit me."

Garnet quickly realised that all those that were on the ground were all stricken on the center of their gems. None of them were cracked but at closer inspection the needles were sticking out.

"You didn't?"

"You're the only one that noticed what was on the needles aside from seeing them coming at you. Do you think I wouldn't?"

"Don't worry Garnet, I got this punk on lockdown."

Spinel was already pushing her legs down that turned to springs.

"Spinel, don't!"

Too late, Spinel was fired up already when she saw all three of her galactic caretakers sphere-napped. As she launched herself straight at Emerald Spinel winded up her arm and shot it towards them.

Emerald deflected Spinel's stretchy punch with their cane, it was sent flying and caused a large hole through a random house.

"You thought that punch was the only thing I could do?"

As Spinel was getting closer to Emerald she reeled her shoulder back and threw a another punch. The impact upon contact caused large, deep cracks to appear onto the majority of the town. Just how strong did Spinel become after 2 years?

"No, but I feel like you didn't put your back into it."

"The hell?"

Emerald effortlessly caught Spinel's fist as if it was nothing. Using her surprised look to their advantage they jabbed their cane right between the eyes, sending her flying back at Garnet's body. She caught her with ease.

"Why you...Uh where did they?"

Garnet looked around for Emerald...no where to be found along with the captured Diamonds. The echoing of their laughing voice rang out.

"You have all bore witness to my power and fell for my devious play. Act one is finished...Act two will be a doozy in 2 hours! Hope you and your puny friends are ready for what's to come?!"

Steven got up to his feet after being knocked down for a few minutes. His vision was getting blurry and his legs were jelly from that punch. Luckily he put up his bubble mere moments before crashing or else he would've suffered major damage.

Steven was about to fall over again when Lapis came to him to support his body. She was also lucky that her water cushioned her landing, still was painful though.

"I got you."

"Th-Thanks Lapis. Jesus that was rough."

"You can say that again. That Emerald person was strong, like really strong. What kind of training did this gem had to go through to get that kind of strength?"

"If we knew that Spinel then we would know who we are up against? This just got a whole lot worse. The mastermind revealing themselves out in the open was weird enough but they captured the Diamonds and affected almost all the gems on Earth with those needles. I got lucky to see them in time."

"Needles?"

That's right, Steven missed that part apparently?

"You should explain that part to him Garnet? Even I didn't understand what happened since it was too fast for some of us?"

"Long story short, Emerald hit everyone that was fighting along with us on the gem with these tiny, greenish needles. I had a suspicion that they had inside them the same fogged pheromone condensed into them. I think that's what they meant by 'for what's to come'?"

Steven clenched his fist in frustration. Garnet can see that in his eyes.

"Damnit!"

"Don't beat yourself over it Steven. If I didn't see those needles coming we except for you would've all been on the ground and changed once again."

"Garnet's right Steven. Right now let's see if Peri-Weri got anything so that we can not only conduct a strategy on how to beat them but also find the source at the same time?"

"(Peri-Weri? Speaking of Peridot?)"

Steven saw that Peridot was standing by the doorway, mouth agape and all. How long was she standing there?

"How long were you standing there for?"

Peridot didn't say anything due to her shock. Out of curiosity Spinel stood next to her and tapped on the top of Peridot's head, no reaction. Steven shook her to see if she would react, still nothingnothing.

"Peridot...Peridot!"

"How?"

Oh good she's conscious!

"Just how, **he** was shattered centuries ago? It can't be?"

"What can't be?"

"**'****The** **Jade Emperor'**."

"Woah, Bismuth! When d-"

Bismuth appeared suddenly by the entrance right beside Peridot with a serious look on her face.

"Just finished two minutes ago, here...It's ready."

Without looking Bismuth handed Steve the newly scabbard Rose's Sword. He can feel some weird energy radiating just from holding it. It had this presense of nostalgia, a feeling that he was getting from his mom.

"The Jade Emperor? You know them?"

Steven noticed Bismuth's hand shaking a bit. What was she angry about?

"Bismuth?"

"Do I know them?...Like hell I would know the person who stole that armor?"

"Armor?"

Spinel appeared next to Steven while raising her arm.

"I'm with Steven on this one, armor?"

"Yeah...The goddamn armor I made."

Both Steven, Spinel and Peridot jumped back a bit from the bombshell.

* * *

A few minutes went by for nerves to calm down a bit. Garnet and Lapis decided to stand guard of Bismuth's shop while Steven, Peridot and Spinel waited around for her. After that few minutes Bismuth came out from the back room with a tray and on top of three mugs of tea. She settled them onto the counter.

She didn't say a word as she neutrally gave the mugs to each but not herself since there were only three.

"Uhhhh do you want us to drink this?"

Bismuth nodded silently while grabbing a chair, sitting on it and deeply sighing to herself. Whatever the reason Steven looked at Spinel, who just shrugged her shoulders as she drank her mug. He looked at Peridot. She already finished her mug at a quickened pace. Now it was just him to do it and so he did.

A strong hint of mint and the bitter leaves hit his throat at the same time, causing him to cough a bit as a response. Bismuth smiled from how Steven looked.

"You know? The **old man** at least tolerated my tea making skills."

A couple of seconds went by and all three of the drinkers felt this sudden burst of energy rushing through them.

"Woah."

"I know right? That tea unlocked your muscle pathways in your body that removes all of your fatigue. You knew you were better than this yet you got your ass handed to you."

"Yeah...you're right."

"Pearl has been giving you more intensive training to make use of the new power you received right?"

"Yes, how did you kno-"

"Peridot?"

Bismuth cut off Steven's question short. Peridot levitated her mug to her.

"It's about the plasma thing I told you about a year ago. You see I still kept track on the source that still wasn't moving an inch so I took the opportunity to look back at your body scan."

"You told me that it was probably because of my body adapting due to age and the gem is giving more of it's powers?"

"Actually that's the thing? I also said that it was your gem producing and or gathering this unique form of plasma that evolved the appearance of your powers...That wasn't true."

"Huh?"

By the look on Peridot's face she felt ashamed about what she was about to say to Steven next?

"Too be honest I didn't even know if the thing from the analysis was even plasma at all that you were producing? In fact it didn't even come from your gem, it came from you yourself...Your turn Bismuth...this hurts."

"Sure. No need to hurt your pride anymore than it is? So Peridot asked for my help and I recognised it instantly. You were manifesting **Chi** from inside your body."

"Wow...that sounds awesome."

"You don't sound that excited?"

"I don't? Maybe I'm still a bit exhausted?"

Bismuth shrugged her shoulders.

"Understandable."

"Anyway we were going to head out to find the source first but right now could you tell us about The Jade Emperor?"

"That's the least I can do to help other than upgrading the sword...It was 10,000 years ago, long before I met your mom or well of course Pink Diamond obtained her colony on Earth. I was just a rookie Bismuth who had just one purpose, building Homeworld's colonies."

Flames flickered in Bismuth's eyes.

* * *

**10,000 years ago**

(I along with 50 others were assigned to build up yet another colony that Yellow Diamond took over without even trying without delay. It was a beautiful completely green planet, soft elastic material everywhere you looked. Too bad sightseeing wasn't an option.)

"Saw, coming at you! Hup."

One of random bismuths threw up one of their many laser saws to our main Bismuth who back in the day was deprived of any emotion.

"Cool, whatever."

(Combined with our materials and prepped tools we were given to work effectively with we were able to complete on a couple hundred buildings by the third hour.)

"GUYS?! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!! PLEASE HELP ME!!"

(It was until there was an accident that caused me to get buried under a mountain of rubble. Wanna hear the most fucked up part? My own comrades left me. My only thought was that I would shatter...so what? I understood the concept of dreams and passion early so maybe getting shattered by an accident wouldn't be so bad right? It would be better than to keep living in this purposeless eternity anymore. That was until he saved me hours later.)

"Why? Why would you save me? I'm a part of an alien race that conquered your planet! Aren't you mad?!"

(This person was one of the most kindred spirits I've ever met, wearing the silkiest elegant green robe...I would never forget the gold dragon design wrapped around his body. He was so strong since he removed the rubble and carried someone as heavy as me all the way to an ancient temple. It confused me at first since he looked old and frail...actually he looked like your species. Ahem aside from that the point is he saved me.)

"Why would I?"

The old man who had his back turned to her poured some of his specially made tea into green ceramic cups.

"Our Diamond has killed hundreds, maybe thousands of your kind! Don't you want revenge?"

(I'll never forget the response he gave me.)

"Why would I attack someone who has nothing to do with the atrocity of others?"

(I then spent the next couple of days with this wise, strong but frail looking old man. His words of wisdom reinforced my beliefs on my dreams and passions that finished to do in my life, to give me the purpose that I longed. That one chance was given to me the day before Yellow Diamond came.)

"You want me to what?"

When the old man showed Bismuth to a secret room where his blacksmith used to create ceramic items and weapons only necessary when being attacked by an invading force. He was bringing out smithing tools, materials like iron and steel, hammers. The such that makers would use.

"Make anything using these tools. Your hands yearn to create something that gives your life meaning. Your passion pushes past the default setting your own creator has imprinted into your soul."

"Old man...I-I just don't know what t-"

The old man put a finger to Bismuth's lips, silencing her doubt and fears with a warm smile.

"You won't know unless you try it. Go ahead, take as much time as you need."

(And so I did. I was able to create thousands of different weapons and armor each with a different quality to itself. Most of them good while others were crap when the experimentation phase was done with them. Out of alot of them there was one that I was most proud of.)

"You like it? I decided to experiment with making this armor using titanium and a chunk of your land's materials. Apparently the stuff on your planet was very flexible and tough. Not only that it was perfectly compatible to most of the metals I used."

Bismuth used the old man as a model for her grand armor set creation. He looked really comfortable in it as if he naturally wore his robes though someone can else can perceive it as heavy.

"Oh try and think of wearing your clothes as natural as skin?"

That was a simple task for the old man. In a few seconds some clicks and clanging occurred as the light green armor wrapped around every crevace of his skin. Surprisingly to the old man it was very breathable and cool feeling.

"Yes! Yes it worked! After some trial and error I was able to take advantage of the unused nanomachine encrypted fiber to allow the user to shape the armor to fit them however they like with just a thought even if the user needed a weapon."

The amount of excitement and pride was bursting out all at once from the pit of Bismuth's stomach.

"That's only half of its capabilities! It can be hardened to increase your defense, strengthen your attack power, and enhance your speed and agility by fifty percent! "

Bismuth felt dizzy so she fell back onto her rump, completely out of breath. This rush she was feeling was incredible. Never in her years did she think that she could do this at all?

"Do you see it now? How your passion bloomed from how you take precise experimentation with the tools that were avaliable to you?"

"...Yeah...Yes I did see it. I've had these skills for years yet I never noticed them until now."

Bismuth looked down at her hands. The old man felt so proud as she continued on.

"These hands were made to create whatever my mind comes up with? That's incredible! I could create the world if I wanted to...old man I don't know what to say?"

(That old man was considered my sensei ever since the day he found me. He told me that he was known as **The Jade Emperor**, **The Supreme August**. The armor was never named...until after his execution in front of all of us. Yellow used me without my knowledge in order to capture the being that almost made her submit for the first time. It was because of that one death all of my dreams were shattered.)

"Do you have anything to say **Yuhuang** of the '**Grand dynasty**'?"

Yellow Diamond personally sought out his execution by her hand and hers alone. As her body crackled with electricity the Jade Emperor looked up at her, no fear on his face whatsoever.

"Killing me won't make me fear you. You only want me to beg for mercy so you could fulfill your twisted satisfaction for vengeance."

Bismuth was shaking her head while being among the crowd of her other so called comrades.

"I'm sorry but I won't give you that satisfaction since your heart is black...but I do see a future much brighter."

"Tch foolish being, you splattering in front of me will give me enough satisfaction since you managed to scratch me...but not by an inch."

(In front of me, Yellow smashed his body to bloody bits...everyone cheered while my very self bleeded itself away, replacing it with hatred for the Diamonds for years to come.)

* * *

"...The armor was named after him. I never allowed anyone to find it so when he died I buried it in a place on Homeworld where not many went to anyway."

"Until today?"

"Basically. Whoever took the armor knew where it was?"

"But wait?!"

Peridot interjected herself into the conversation.

"I understood that part about the armor but there's another problem? Where the hell did they get **Time Spatial Spheres**?"

"You mean those giant big tan balls that my aunties were captured in?"

"Yeah Spinel, that? Those were an ancient last resort weapon used by a planet who tried to fight back against the Diamonds centuries ago. They were never used since they were obliterated in a swift manner."

"That would stump me as well? Most likely the same thing? They took the armor and recovered those weapons to use against the Diamonds."

A lightbulb lit on over Steven's head.

"Cause they knew that the Diamonds would be here? The Diamonds would've been able to get rid of our threat no problem."

"Well they wouldn't be the only ones? Remember that guy that I was talking about?"

"I think you mentioned a guy but you never told me his name?"

"Quantum, the Shooting Star. He told me and the Diamonds that he can grant us any wish we choose. Maybe if we encounter him we can wish for this disaster to go away!"

"...Leeeeeeeet's put that as a back up plan for when we do encounter him? (Has Spinel lost it? Something tells me that's a yes?) Okay we know where to go? We have no time to lose!"

"Actually I'm gonna need the others to stay here for a bit. We'll catch up with you and remember when you're in trouble you know each of our numbers."

"Sure I'll keep that in mind Peridot."

Steven made sure to tell Garnet and Lapis that he was heading off to the source and if he needed them he would call immediately. Before he stepped out of New Homeworld though something puzzled him?

"(How come the rest of town and beyond is covered in the miasma but not here?)"

There was also one last thing he almost forgotten to do...and he needed Garnet for this so he turned back into town.

End of Ch.8


	9. Ch9: Did I miss it?

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual Themes, Nudity, Violence**

**Ch.9:**** Did I miss it?**

Returning back into town while grabbing Garnet Steven decided to make a pretty hasty decision.

"Are you sure Steven?"

"...I'm sure. If it happened to you and Spinel then maybe?"

Going into his jacket pocket and taking out the bubbled Pearl Steven settled it onto the ground.

"Ready Garnet?"

Garnet only responded with preparing her gauntlets. With the confirmation Steven struck the bubble with his finger, popping it so the poofed Pearl could land on the ground. He had to take a few steps backward just for precautions sake. Seconds went by for the gem to glow and float a couple of inches off the ground, the clear sign of **reformation** after a poof.

Steven made sure that Garnet wasn't the only one who was putting up their guard while the light was giving form. Finally it took shape to the Pearl Steven had to deal with back at the barn, not exactly a pleasant memory to look back on.

As soon as Pearl floated back down and touched the ground her legs instantly gave out from underneath her, panting while on all fours. Steven made sure to keep his shield on him just in case.

"Pearl?"

Pearl's body jolted from Steven calling out to her.

"Steven?..."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Steven was getting kind of worried when Pearl just went silent.

"Steven...you?"

Pearl quickly creaked her head at Steven's direction, a menacing smile creeped across her face. Crap her eyes were still pink!

"You shouldn't have brought me back!!"

In one swift motion Pearl sprinted past Garnet and summoned her sword, ready to slice Steven into ribbons. This time Steven knew he had to fight back so he brought his shield in front of him while using his other hand to grab the hilt of his own sword. It was until Pearl's body throbbed, causing her legs to give out once again.

Steven was going to reach out to Pearl in worry but then he saw her starting to violently cough while holding onto her stomach. Thanks to that he knew what was going to happen next? But first he gently caressed her back.

"It's okay Pearl, let it all out."

Pearl felt something coming up through her throat like a liquid, it almost choked her since it was thick ***wink*** With Steven's soft delicate touch Pearl didn't resist as she hurled out a pinkish liquid, splattering on the ground like it was paint.

"What the fuck?!"

Steven and Garnet stepped away from the pink throw up although Pearl doesn't since "eating is disgusting".

"That's very different to when Spinel and I were released from the miasma?"

Pearl blinked a couple of times as if she was in a daze, groaning from the pounding headache she was getting.

"(Where am I? What the heck was I doing?)"

Pearl tried to recollect what happened a couple hours ago? All she remembered was one moment she was getting some shut eye after the couple weeks of intense training with Steven. Though there were a bunch of times when he would sneak off but it seemed like that night he started taking his training seriously.

"(That's right? I was going to apologize to Steven in the morning and then...blank?)"

"Are you okay Pearl?"

Pearl reacted to Steven's voice.

"Steven? What are we doing in New Homeworld?"

"Pearl! Thank goodness you're back."

Well Pearl was flattered with Steven hugging her but that didn't really help with her confusion? Wait what's with this feeling? Like something on her own chest was big, soft and slightly sensitive. Not only that they honked like a clown horn? She got herself off of Steven to see what was up and when she did she turned red.

"WHAAA Oh geez! When did I get breasts like a bimbo?!...and where did I get this inappropriate shirt?! Goodness gracious i don't even wear nail polish and is this-"

Pearl lightly licked the bottom of her lip.

"-grape lipstick and oh my that's mascara! Can this day get any worse?!"

A honking sound occurred again when Pearl squeezed her sizeable chest. She definetely thought the worse as she trailed her hands down to her backside.

"These hips should not exist on me for any reason! Just what the heck happened to me?!"

"You may not remember it but you, Amethyst and I were all affected by a pink fog that made us lose our sense of reason and replaced it with insatiable lust."

"Since when?"

"A couple hours ago. Look I know this is hard to believe but this phenomenon almost got Steven in danger...you were the closest to doing so."

"What?...That's silly I would never harm Steven...You do know that rig- Ah!"

Suddenly a wave of painful memories came rushing back into Pearl's head. All the things she said, all the things she did or was about to, even the actions that she would never let down were all crystal clear. Looking back at Steven Pearl's vision began to blur due to the amount of tears that were escaping from her eyes.

What did she almost do? To Steven of all people?! These dark fantasies that resurfaced made Pearl physically and emotionally ill. She dry heaved a couple of times.

"Uh Pearl? You can't vomit since you don't eat."

"I wish I could! By Diamond what have I done?!"

Pearl completely broke down crying. Steven now understood how out of hand this shit was? The fact that the gems who are in his friend group gets to suffer from memory loss and then afterword if possible remember all the actions they have committed? That sadistic bastard has to be stopped.

But wait if Pearl had memory loss why didn't Garnet or Spinel? Well Garnet being a fusion might make some sense but Spinel? That baffled him.

"Pearl c'mo-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! I'M A MONSTER! A MASOCHISTIC, SLUTTY MONSTER!"

"Hey!"

Steven pulled Pearl into a hug.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! You didn't know what you were doing and I'm okay with that. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Wh-Why?"

Steven's hold got even tighter. After all it was his fault that this happened in the first place, at least from his perspective it was?

"I...I didn't train that night. I met up with Connie and went all the way with her instead of listening to you. I'm really really sorry...Pearl?...Oww Pearl, why are you partially clawing my back? Pearl, OWW PEARL!"

All those feelings of guilt, shame, yuckiness, and being the greatest failure in the universe that Pearl was feeling were all replaced by pure rage. She was going to apologize to Steven? Fuck that, that little hormone jockey is gonna face her wrath! Before that could happen Garnet split them apart, letting Steven go but holding Pearl back.

"You should run Steven."

"He better run all the way to Homeworld before I twist him into a pretzel!"

And she can do that to with grace and accuracy, so Steven took the chance to get the hell out of New Homeworld. The whole time he felt a violent presense growing bigger.

As Steven was out of sight Pearl was able to cool off after venting for a couple of minutes. Garnet released her knowing that she won't run off after him.

"Garnet...am I a bad caretaker?"

***Smack***

"Oww! That hurt you know?"

Garnet smacked that back of Pearl's head. Even without her gauntlets Garnet was as tough as ever.

"Steven told you not to talk about yourself like that. Come with me, I'll catch you up to speed."

"...Alright. But first can you poof me with the least pain possible one more time so I can get out this? Having this form permanently will bother the crap out of me all day."

* * *

Back at Beach City,

Steven went to the exact beach side that Peridot had on the monitor...sucks that she didn't bother giving him a tracker with the coordinates on it. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He then realised that earlier he sensed the presense before, why can't he try again? Pearl did help him get the basic of his **Energy spike sense**.

"(The key to the ability you unlocked that your mother knew from what I've observed for all these years was that keeping a calm mind makes your senses sharper. She described it as 'feeling an individual spirit's flame'.)"

Steven took a deep breath, emptying his mind until he felt a multitude of heart beats nearby.

"(The more you use it the easier it'll be to use it without shutting your eyes. Your mother told me that depending on the person or gem's aura they can be shown as good which will show a deep blue, crimson for bad. At rare cases there will be those that are white or black but she never encountered this yet? Even I try to understand what it means?)"

Opening his eyes Steven looked towards town, seeing a couple of blue flames flickering. Whether they were inside or not Steven could see them...That worked it seemed?

"(Also don't forget? You'll be feeling a pressure in your bones. The stronger the presense is to your own soul the stronger the pressure. Sorry, I wish I knew anything else but I believe that you can figure it out like Rose did naturally.)"

Right near him Steven felt a great pressure. He looked around frantically to feel where it was coming from? But he remembered that he needs to stay calm. As he regained his focus he pinpointed that the presense was definetely around here.

"Steven Universe?"

"Woah!"

Steven jumped when a sudden voice called out to him. That's odd, he didn't see a beach umbrella a few inches next to him when he arrived? Anyway Steven cleared his throat and responded.

"I mean yes, yes I am!...You don't look like you're from around here ma'am?"

Under the beach umbrella, sprawled out on a red folding beach chair was a beautiful light caramel skinned woman wearing a rose patterned string bikini that hugged tightly around her chest and matching colored panties. Her straw sunhat covered her eyes but she let her long black silky black hair free.

No wonder Steven turned red from the sight of that woman? Without looking directly at him since she was reading a magazine all by her lonesome she crossed one of her slender legs over the other.

"Ah I didn't mean to offend it's just I haven't seen you around before that's all."

A delicate smile curved innocently from her crimson lips as she spoke in a suggestively seductive tone while moving her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I just arrived here not too long ago."

Like butter to the eardrums. The woman flipped to the next page, lightly chuckling to herself. Wonder what was so funny?

"O-Oh well ahem since you're here is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

"Hmm? As handsome as you are, I'm not looking for a one time hookup right now."

Steven's pink blush mixed with the redness as he panicked slightly.

"Nononono it's nothing like that? I um was wondering if you noticed anything strange around this area?"

The woman tapped on her chin with her flower manicured finger, deep in thought.

"Nooo I don't think so?"

"A-Are you sure? I mean other than the pink miasma covering the city?"

"What miasma?"

"(Is this lady serious?) Wait, you don't see or smell the weird fog?"

In response the woman took a gently whiff of the air.

"Not really? Just the slightly cloudy gray sky and the smell of the salty ocean air."

Huh? Is this woman serious? Everyone else has been complaining about the pink miasma other that it was annoying to see through but the smell of cotton candy as well.

"(Maybe if? Bah why are you getting embarrassed for? It's not like you are trying to see through her clothes or anything like that? Although she looks really-)"

Steven caught on to what he was about to think about and slapped himself across the face.

"(No, get it together Steven! You're not a fucking cheater! It's just to confirm your curiosity of any anomaly that is going on, nothing more!)"

"Hey Steven."

"CONNIE!"

Once again Steven got surprised except this time it was Connie who tapped him on the shoulder from behind. She was wearing her usual white dress shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Well nothing really? I'm just asking this nice lady some questions?"

Connie peeked around Steven with a look of confusion on her face.

"Ehhh what lady?"

"The lady sitting on the folding...Huh? Where did she?"

Steven looked back at the woman but she disappeared as if she was never there to begin with? No way, he was sure that there was a...

"So Steven, you got anything about the pink miasma?"

Oh wait that's right? Steven snapped his fingers thanks to Connie helping him remember.

"Oh yeah I do! Well oh jeez this is going to take awhile? It's like this?"

Steven was able to catch Connie up to speed about what has happened so far?

"By god...Pearl of all people would almost?...I'm glad you're safe."

"I would say the same to myself to."

"And this Emerald guy? This is weird...the mastermind revealing themself all whilly nilly like that? I mean don't usually supervillain masterminds keep themselves hidden until the last minute?"

Connie did have a point there. Emerald seemed very confident which was the most likely answer to why they just went out in the open like that?

"That's a good point actually. How were things on your end?"

"Meh nothing serious. I had to help my mom with the complaints all over Beach City and beyond. Guh all those telephone calls I had to pick up? So frustrating! Apparently Beach City wasn't the only place covered by that fog. The entire continent is covered with it."

Holy crap that was news to Steven. To think it would spread out that far? Just what was Emerald trying to accomplish other than taking all of gem kind to their side?

"That's a shock to me, thanks for the update. I gotta run back to New Homeworld so I can tell Peridot that the source was not there...while avoiding Pearl if I can?"

"Oh...you mean the source you were searching for?"

"That one."

"I see. Heeey you got your mom's sword fixed!"

Steven smiled while rubbing his thumb along the top of the hilt.

"I know right? **After Blue Diamond shattered it I wanted it to be kept as a momento.**"

"It stunk for a little while. At least Bismuth gave me a **replacement** for the time being...wasn't as good as her sword but it was something at least."

"Hahaha yeah it is...I'll see you later then?"

Steven was going to walk away until Connie grabbed Steven's hand.

"Wait Steven!"

"Uh okay what is it?"

Connie was blushing pink and her eyes weren't making contact with Steven's. It was like she was going to ask an embarrassing question or something?

"Did you...Did you enjoy the pictures that I sent you not too long ago?"

**Boom, right on the money...shit excuse me once again for getting in the way. **The pictures?...Oh she meant the nude pictures that she sent Steven while he was at the barn?

"Those?! Err I meant those pictures well it was umm how should I say this?"

Connie pressed her body against Steven's arm, her mouth close to his ear.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about speaking your honest thoughts? So I'll ask again?"

Connie's voice lowered into a soft, seductive whisper.

"Did you enjoy my pictures? Just so you know my heart was pounding the entire time I was doing it. Especially with making those slutty faces for you."

Steven got hit with a jolt when Connie blew some air on the tip of his ear. How could he not be honest about this? He's not a kid anymore!

"You...You gulp looked so sexy."

"Just sexy Steven? C'mon you can do better than that?"

"Okay then y-you also looked so hot."

"And? Go on?"

And then...**The** **Universe family charm **activated. It started the same last year his powers evolved once more and the pep talks from Garnet. Now it just turns on at **special** occasions. The smirk and that look in his eye was the signal.

"Hmmm I'm technically at a loss? What else can I say about you? Maybe I can talk about your smooth hips?"

Steven snuck his hand around Connie's hips and copped a feel of her butt.

"Or maybe this luscious, squeezable butt?"

"Here's an idea Universe?"

Still having a hold on Steven's arm Connie unbuttoned two of her collared shirt buttons and brought his hand into her shirt, grabbing her boob.

"(No bra huh? She must've been working harder than I thought?)"

"Why don't we skip the talking and catch up from this morning hm?"

"Why not? We were thinking about eachother all day."

* * *

Meanwhile in Beach City the same female from earlier was standing in the shadows of the **Big Donut**.

"Oh how I missed this. Kind of troubling to me since it was only 3 days...**Master **Did tell me to stop skipping therapy so I can have more control of my impulses."

"What difference would it make? You're still under my power."

Emerald appeared next to the woman who just groaned in annoyance but mostly boredom.

"You again? Why won't you leave me be? We both agreed that until your plan was fulfilled we would go our separate ways until you use **it **to call me."

Emerald jabbed his cane right at her face. The nerve!

"Let's not forget that I brought you here to fulfill our deal. You did what I asked you to do and now I need to fulfill my end of the bargain."

Despite the fact that she had no choice but to obey this idiot they have alot of nerve for talking to her like that? It's like they forgot who she is?

"Once I have the deep hold on gem kind and make the ones who wronged me pay Steven's corpse will be our payment, as agreed to on my **contract**."

The woman pursed her lips in anger.

"(**My** contract Puta!) I'm very aware. Now would you kindly let me have me time? I want to see how intense these two are?"

"Do as you wish, my plan is already coming along smoothly."

Emerald disappeared into the darkness. The woman just rolled her eyes.

"Cocky insect. Without me you wouldn't have a plan. Though it really bugs me? Why doesn't **it **affect humans like it normally does?...Whatever the case may be my charms hasn't dulled so that's a plus for when I need a 'drink'."

She then saw Steven and Connie walking over to the underside of the board walk.

"Though that Steven."

The woman licked her lips while her right eye glew with a pattern of a spider's web.

"His power reminds me of the **fox boy**. How I miss my pequeño perrito."

* * *

Left nearby on the sand were Steven and Connie's pants and underwear. For some strange reason they decided to do it with just their tops on?

"Oh god oh fuck Steven mmmm faster, please do it faster!"

Steven was holding Connie's left leg over his shoulder, pounding her roughly against one of the wooden support beams of the boardwalk. They were both melting from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Haah ahaah whatever you say, shit!"

Steven felt like he was gonna blow any moment from how deliciously tight Connie's pussy was as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. The squeaks that came out of her mouth were driving him crazy to the point where he might "accidently" do something to make her scream right out in the open.

"Yes that's it, that's it fuck! I'm so close!"

"Shit, same here!"

In a quick manner Steven stopped for a moment and dropped Connie's leg. He then gripped both hands on her ass and lifted her up with ease while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of Connie's legs also strapped around Steven's waist tightly.

Moving his hands upward along her spine along with her shirt Steven resumed his rapid deep thrusting, causing Connie's body to convulse slightly from her spine being pressed into by his fingers. This was too heavenly to stop but hey biology exists for a reason am I right?

"Oh haah haah what's this? Fucking shit grrr ah you're so fucking excited that you're speaking in another language?"

Steven was definetely hearing Connie yell out some japanese phrases. He couldn't lie, it kinda turned him on even more.

"I can feel you tighten up babe? Are you going to cum? Huh, are you? Are you?"

There was no way Connie would be able to respond. She was so deep in pleasure that some of her speech was slurred and her eyes would roll back into her head. Since had a vice grip around Steven's waist she desperately wanted him to cum inside her.

"Youl going tuh make me cum! Pleash make me cum!"

"Okay rrrgh shit I'm coming to!"

A few seconds before Steven would blow his load another one of Garnet's words of wisdom popped into his head.

"(They say that if you hold your breath before climaxing you'll produce more as you finish. I wouldn't recommend you doing that when you are with us while alone since Pearl would lose her shit if she had to smell the ocean while doing her daily fix up business in the bathroom?)"

Steven quickly held his breath as he increased his speed even more. On the last thrust he rammed his dick into the deepest part of the chasm and exploded out his **Universe nut **inside Connie. At the same time she squirted all over his dick while screaming towards the sky...at least she thought she was? Her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out but her voice only produced loud gasps and satisfied moans of pleasure.

He almost forgotten that Connie was now identified as an intense squirter ever since that night. Eating her pussy was all that enjoyable when he did that multiple times. As the last of his spunk came out he carefully slid Connie's body along with himself down to the sand, both trying to catch their breaths. Damn, it wasn't even thirty minutes yet they were both covered in sweat.

"Haah..haah...haah nice use of the haah bubble Steven. Oh yes."

Steven slowly pulled himself out of Connie, who relished this erotic feeling of a man's man sliding out of her by licking her lips as if she just finished a delicious meal, **itadakimasu**. When he got out his dick was wrapped around by the bubble he uses to encase gems in...what a use for it.

"Yeah heheh Pearl would definetely freak...gulp."

When Steven popped the bubble his remnants went splat onto the sand.

As our young couple picked up and shook off the sand from their pants Connie's eyes grew wide, remembering something important.

"Oh Steven before you leave? I have to show you something cool?"

"Sure...what of?"

Connie who was still pantsless took out her phone, tapping and scrolling a few times until she found what she was looking for?

"You took a selfie at town square?"

"Well yeah I did but that's not the point? Look what's behind me?"

To make sure Steven saw what she was looking at Connie zoomed the screen a bit and showed him again. This time Steven saw a large circular outline that has some cracked cement.

"Woah what is it?"

"Duh it's a sign of a recent meteorite! A big one to be precise...surprised that it didn't destroy Beach City?"

"Give me a break, I'm not a super space junkie. I'm more of a extraterrestrial explorer kind of guy."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway that's not why I was excited about this? That meteorite shows signs that it was warped away."

"What makes you say that?"

"First off I can't believe I missed it. Second no one even bothered to lug the possibly big hunk of rock away when I asked around about it, confirming that they indeed see it but hours later it was gone. Also Steven think about it, what rock has ever moved itself before?"

Steven thought about it for a second there.

"Not really actually...yeah I got nothing."

"Thanks for humoring me. How long do you think this'll be stopped?"

"That bastard Emerald already affected a multitude of Gems on Earth thanks to those needles I got 2 hours until who knows what happens next?...Which now it turned to an hour and 10 minutes."

"Okay, get out there and save the Earth once again."

"Thanks and don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll call you and the others ASAP."

Connie couldn't help but be worried for Steven. Yes he's way stronger than before but that doesn't mean he's invincible. As he explained in his story he got blasted away by Emerald.

"Wait...can I have a hug? I need to be reassured that you'll be okay?"

Steven chuckled while shaking his head from side to side.

"You had me at 'a hug'. Cmere you!"

Steven lifted Connie off the ground by her under arms, spinning her around playfully. Both were laughing so cheerfully just from the fact that they always love being around one another, even if they just do a dumb, childish staring contest for boredom reasons?

Letting Connie down they hugged eachother closely for a few seconds. She wished it would last longer but Steven has a responsibility to uphold even bigger than being a senior space cadet. They only parted away enough so they could shut their eyes and kiss.

Before Steven took another 10 steps off the beach he looked back at Connie, looking radiant against the shiny ocean until his eyes grew wide and his face turned red.

"Uhh C-Connie!"

"Yeah?!"

"You...You still don't have pants on!"

Connie looked down at herself, realising now that her lower half was still exposed for all the world to see. Her face heated up in embarrassment as she scrambled to get her pants and cover herself to retain some dignity left.

"No one saw me like this right?!"

"No one was around, bye!"

"Damnit Steven! Warn me earlier next time?!"

Steven already ran off to the distance before Connie could do anything else involving violence. Seriously though, how can Connie get mad at him?

End of Ch.9


	10. Ch10: Chance of Survival

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.10****: Chance of survival**

"You mean the source was there when I was on the beach and then just poof?"

Steven was close to New Homeworld until he received a video call from Peridot. It was mainly about the source that he was looking on the beach for earlier?

"Yeah, I was able to track you when you arrived there. The source was literally right next to you and all of a sudden it wasn't there anymore. Damnit if only I sent a camera drone with you?"

"Heheheh uhhh that wouldn't be necessary?"

"Why, did something happen?"

There was no way that Steven was going to tell Peridot that he met up with Connie and had hot sex with her! That's like a no-no when it comes to a relationship...maybe if you're a dick and want to brag about it to fuel their ego but still.

"Th-That's not important! Did you get a new signal?"

"No, it's like they completely vanished...but I did get something else."

"Like what?"

"Emerald left you a message. Sending it to you now."

At the top right of Steven's phone screen a screenshot of the Big Donut's entrance was sprawled in green ink. Steven read it aloud.

"Meet me at the **Ancient Sky Arena.** Whether you come alone or not doesn't makes a difference."

"Why though?"

Steven could think of one reason why Emerald would call him out like that?

"Only one thing comes to mind? They want me to come to them face to face. Also it's very likely that Emerald is very confident in their power which is why they put 'whether I come alone or not' but the message was specifically for me."

"Kinda scary when Emerald knows that you might get help from us as backup. You're not planning on going in alone right?"

"I might not get to have this chance to get through to them maybe? Trap or not, I'll face Emerald."

"And what if it is a trap designed to kill you?! You know damn well that Emerald wants your head and turn us into mind controlled lustful zombies!"

"If Emerald wanted my head they would've done it on our first encounter right there and then. They want something from me and I intend to find out...not without a plan."

Peridot was kind of worried about the plan but was willing to hear Steven out anyway. Hope it's not too stupid?

"10 minutes."

"Pardon?"

"Give me a 10 minute head start to meet Emerald before you send the others to where I am."

Nevermind, that was stupidest plan ever thought of?

"Are you a fucking **clod**! You're willing to risk it despite knowing that it would be a trap?!"

"Listen for a sec? I need you to trust me on this. I know that it's a trap but I can't let Emerald get away so please?"

As much as Peridot wanted to curse Steven off again she had to trust him...he always comes out in the end and she knew that perfectly.

"Ffffffffffff damnit fine! Sigh let me know when you are going to start?"

"The moment I hang up the phone but first I need you to pass on to Bismuth."

"Bismuth? Uh sure hold on a sec? Hey Bismuth!"

Peridot ran up the way up the steps to the main store area above, phone still in hand, out of breath and all.

"Geez slow down Tiny, where's the fire?"

"Haaaaaah Steven haaaaaah wants you."

Peridot gave Bismuth her phone.

"Sup? You need armor for extra protection?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Speaking of armor, about the Jade Emperor? Could you tell me some things about it?...Other than what we knew from your story?"

"On it, so The Jade Emperor increases the individual's strength, speed and defenses by 50% as explained from my story. Other than shaping itself to the users appearance and weapons it will also change the body of the user into plasma to dramatically increase their speed even more-"

So that's what happened that time? How Emerald was so fast that they caught Steven and Lapis off guard so easily?

"(Just like they did to blitz behind me and Lapis.)"

"-and can transfer the energy to the opponent so their impact damage dramatically increases. Also a word of caution? Don't even think about exposing it to fire...It'll make the armor 5x more strong than before."

"What kind of materials did you use for that armor? Are you sure you were a rookie to make a weapon/armor that powerful?"

"Now that I say that I'm going to need to tell the others that as well and yes I was a rookie. I was just too submerged into the world of blacksmithing, not that I'm losing my touch mind you?"

Steven just sighed. There was no use arguing about it. All he needed was more information about the armor. Speaking of?

"Does it have a weakness?"

"..."

Why did Bismuth get silent? Don't tell him that?

"Are you serious? You don't know the weakness of your own armor set?!"

"Of course I do! It's just it's been so long that II kinda forgot the **substance** that causes the joints to lock? Oops."

"Ah goddamnit okay it's not the end of the world, I still think I can take Emerald on?"

"Wait you're taking Emerald on by yourself?"

"Sorry Bismuth, Peridot will explain. Later."

Steven hung up on the call, sprinting towards the warp pad in town. Standing on it he instantly warped away. Onward towards the Ancient Sky Arena.

* * *

A minute went by for Steven to arrive at his destination. Letting out a calm breath he stepped off the platform. Just in case something happened Steven closed his eyes and concentrated, using his Energy Spike sensing. From what he could tell there was no trap set up anywhere.

"(Hmm this sensing is getting a little easier to handle.)"

Pearl did say that the more he used it the easier it would be. Steven didn't have to exert as much concentration as he did before. Looks like the words of wisdom was more true then it seemed. He may not have sensed any traps but that doesn't mean there was no one around?

Standing by the edge of the arena Emerald's back was turned towards Steven. The moment after they heard the warp pad activate their hands clenched the cane.

"Looks like my message was answered after all. In all honesty I thought you would ignore it."

Emerald turned their body to face Steven's way.

"And you came alone? I was so sure that you would bring along your 'friends?' You're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"Oh shove it."

"Oooo the hostility in your voice? I'm soooo scared."

"Whatever, what do you want from me?"

Emerald's fingers tapped along the top of the cane.

"...Join me."

Pardon? Did Emerald just say what Steven thought they said?

"Pardon?"

Now Steven knew that this madgem didn't just ask him to join whatever crusade they were trying to do? They might be crazier than Steven expected if they thought that he was going to join someone who brought most of the gems to become brainwashed, lust zombies like how Peridot call it.

"I said would you join me? I want you to have a chance to taste the power of what a conqueror has? Better yet since you're Pink Diamond obtain her rightful power over Earth, after all this was her planet."

Ah shit, another one of the nuts that think that Steven is Pink Diamond. How many universal transmissions does he have to broadcast until it sticks into their heads, 3?

"Goddamnit I don't know how many of you nuts are left out there but I told everyone in the universe that I am not my mother, I am-"

"I'm aware that you are not Pink Diamond herself."

"Then...why did you call me-"

"I say that because this was technically your mother's planet. Actually how great would it be to conquer this world like Pink Diamond did except you're not so you rule it as you."

"Wha...you're talking nonsense! Why do all this to the Earth for? Why the gems?"

Emerald went silent for a moment. They breathed a heavy sigh.

"You really want to know? Heh so like you Universe, you always want to dig into the truth even if it causes some discourse between your 'friends'."

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to? We don't have to beat the crap out of eachother like this."

Emerald thought for a moment if Steven would really understand? Fuck it they guess?

"Fine then...I was just an ordinary gem like everyone else on Homeworld with their **purpose **hardwired into their very core."

The grip that Emerald was putting on their cane tightened.

"I was **different**. You see there were ancient data files showing our biological makeup 100,000 years ago before the final design of the injector that has been used from then on. Inside of us was a nerve unit in the core known as the Luvon's core. In your human standard it would be considered the part of the brain that allows you to feel satisfaction and lustful desire."

Steven found it odd that Emerald is just outright telling him this? It didn't make any sense to the motivation behind this?

"Why are you telling me this information?"

"Simple, cause now you know what I did to your friends? The miasma reactivated the nerve itself, causing them to lose their reason and morality...if they somehow had one that is?"

"...So that meant you had yours?"

"Yes...The Diamonds held a high standard for what gem they chose to be registered as their soldiers, engineers, creators, ect. I was the better of the 2,000 units that were either going to be shattered and harvested for recreation, or join in the high ranking that brings them closer to a Diamond."

Emerald started to walk forward towards Steven.

"My own allies, the ones I considered 'friends', the ones I considered what I gained the concept of family abandoned me. I was tossed aside like trash when I fell into a chasm, no one came to help me for 4,000 years until I got myself out."

Is that why Emerald kept saying the word "friends" in a spiteful manner? Cause they were left behind? How the hell does that an excuse for what they have done up til now?

"The dead silence, the crushing fear, the pitch black darkness? Do you have any clue how much I was afraid? The feeling of not knowing when you're about to be crushed and shatter? Yet it didn't happen since I got myself out and plotted my revenge against those who wronged me...But I was never going to go after that Diamonds."

Steven put his hand on his sword hilt, prompting Emerald to stop in their tracks. Strangely they were understandable of his defensive state.

"Yet you captured them? That's completely contradicts your statement."

"I did say 'was' for a reason? 2,000 years later of obtaining the tools i would need to exact my revenge i was only going to exact revenge on the gems. But it was thanks to you that I also wanted to go after them as well."

Steven was slightly shocked. Slightly since he probably knows what Emerald was about to mention?

"Me?"

"After your little broadcast to the universe it hit me like a comet. Diamonds only used us as tools when it was only convenient for them. When we have no more use, they throw us out like fucking trash. I've seen some of the events you went through...especially the part when the rebel **Rose Quartz **was grrrr was fucking Pink Diamond!"

Emerald jabbed their cane's tip into the ground, causing the entire arena to rumble. Steven almost lost his balance. What they just said in anger felt all too familiar to him.

"So it's not just about the gems? You are here because of what my mom did? She didn't do anything to you, it was your comrades which obviously doesnt make it any better but you're taking it out on the entirety of the gem race over the actions of someone else in your once friend group."

"...Do you know of **William Shakespeare **Universe?"

"Uhh yeah, why?"

"This planet's philosophy was unique to me which is why I wouldn't destroy it. There was a quote from one of his works**. **'**The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children.**' In your situation as you grew and thrived you suffered as the scapegoat for your mother. Yet here you are, overcoming it time and time again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm giving you a chance before you would face an apocalyptic end. Join me and you can become the ruler as Pink Diamond's son, not Pink Diamond and with me by your side, no one can beat you."

"..."

Steven, a conqueror like his mother? All those years of wondering, suffering and scrambling for the truth. To discover that his mother was a part of a galaxian tyrannical filled colony of war mongrels. Now Emerald wanted him to take his mother's place?...

"Steven?"

"...Fuck..you."

"What?"

"You lost your goddamn mind. My mom saved the Earth all those years ago realising the tyrannical circle of her family. She gave me life so I could end the damned cycle that spanned across the universe and what you're saying is for me to just throw that away? Just to end up repeating it?"

"You'd rather suffer a fate worse than death? I'm trying to save you."

"Better that than erasing my mom's sacrifice! Why don't you take that cane and shove it up your ass, if you have one that is?"

Emerald thought that Steven would be the one to understand them? Apparently they thought wrong, he's no different from the others.

"I see...then I'll proceed with stripping your hopes of stopping me! **Plasma**-"

"(That move?)"

Emerald changed their body and appeared behind Steven, cane at the ready.

"-**El Tho-** What?!"

What Emerald didn't expect was Steven completely dodging their strike by a hair. Green lighting shot out from the tip off into the distance, making the sound of intense, buzzing static.

"(I saw it this time!) Nice try Emerald, but your attack won't work on me twice!"

Steven aimed perfectly as his rising knee struck Emerald's body. Even with the armor on they felt the slight damage. It was then Steven followed up with grabbing Emerald's leg and threw them over his shoulder.

Emerald's body bounced off the concrete a few times away from Steven. On the final bounce they pushed off the ground with their arms and gracefully landed on their feet. Brushing off the dust Emerald whirled their cane and pointed it towards Steven.

"So this is round 2?"

"I suppose it is. You're a fool to not take my offer."

"We'll see about that?"

Steven brought out his shield while unsheathing the sword.

End of Ch.10


	11. Ch11: Round 2 baby!

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.11: Round 2 baby!**

After a couple second staredown Steven made the first move by jumping into the air and swiping his sword overhead. It made contact with Emerald's cane, producing a powerful shockwave that reached the entire arena and beyond. Sparks were flying...literally between the contacted weapon's struggling to break through.

"As expected from you Universe? You have strength that almost identically matches a Diamond despite being a human. Why resist? With your power you can make quick work on ruling your kind!"

"And like I said, I'm not going to repeat the cycle!"

Both Emerald and Steven blasted away from eachother. Steven used his sword to stop himself while Emerald skidded back.

"A foolish resolve. My offer would've kept you from dying! **Plasma,** **El Thor**!"

Once again Emerald zipped behind Steven, attempting to jab at him but he turned his body just in time to successfully counterattack.

"Heh you can keep doing that all you want. I can do this all day."

A smirk cracked from the inside of Emerald's mask as they tapped the air with their cane.

"**Tortuga.**"

Suddenly a large, circular blast of air hit Steven, sending him flying towards the farthest edge of the arena. With his sword he stabbed it into the concrete, hanging off the ledge. He took a breath of relief since it's a really long drop...not like he couldn't handle it of course.

Using his legs Steven kicked himself against the ledge, launching himself into the air sword in hand and landing behind Emerald. They barely reacted in time when Steven swiped his sword from below and making contact with their back.

It caused a deep gash into the armor, causing Emerald to feel the damage. Never did they expect to feel this much pain? But in order to keep a strong will Emerald clenched their teeth and bore it as they tumble rolled away to get some distance.

Emerald could feel their back tingling and their hands shaking.

"No!"

Suddenly for some reason Emerald drove their fist into the ground, causing some cracks.

"Haah Haah not again."

"Emerald, you still got a chance to stop this shit here and now?"

Steven still kept his guard up. When he slashed Emerald's back he felt that it cut through it easily. Wow, Bismuth did a real good job with the upgrade. Unfortunately he didn't see the gash he inflicted on Emerald's back stitch back together. They erupted in laughter.

"Hahahahahaha you gotta be kidding me? I've been waiting for this for 6,000 years. 6,000 fucking years! For gems it is nothing. But living in that hell of solitude and constant panic can easily break a gem of my caliber! Do you really think I'm going to stop, after coming this far? Just wait, the hour's end will be the start of my revenge!"

Emerald stood on their two feet.

"You thought capturing the Diamonds and showing you all a display of my power was the start of my plan? Ohohohooo that was just the preparation stage. You suffering will fill me with satisfaction, knowing that all the gems you cherish and bonded with will be your downfall in the worse way possible."

"Not before I stop you."

A rush of excitement spread throughout Emerald's body. That determined look, that flickering hot spirit, oh how this filled Emerald with anticipation.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's fight Steven Universe!"

Steven was going to take a step forward until a giant fist made entirely of water appeared, aiming at Emerald. They managed to jump into the air to avoid getting hit.

Steven looked behind him and saw that Lapis was the culprit behind the water fist...Yeah it was a little too obvious that it was her? It was not only Lapis that arrived? Pearl, who got herself back to her normal self, Garnet, and even Peridot.

"Spinel now!"

Upon hearing that Emerald looked above them Spinel was looming over them with a demented smile on her face.

"Hiya punkass, remember when you said to me how I 'didn't put my back into' my punch?"

Spinel grasped her wrist, making it expand in size, coiling itself upward. Steven was glad that giant sized fist wasn't for him this time? After gathering power inwardly without any effort Spinel moved her own giant fist and aimed it at Emerald.

"Here's a fist packin full of oomph! Ready for the big one Lapis?"

"Heheh always."

"(Shit, gotta get away!)"

Emerald clicked his heel once. Spinel already knew ahead of time thanks to Bismuth and from her own observation the first time. The two times they clicked their heels to activate their jet boots. Like hell she was going to let them get away?

"Ya should've said Plasma!"

Spinel shot her giant fist with Emerald caught in it, they couldn't escape. From below Lapis sharply inhaled, letting her chest rise and then exhaled out very cold air that crystallized the atmosphere near her which quickly melted into water. It was then that the water gathered together at a rapid pace, forming into the same giant water fist she used before.

Clenching her fist Lapis threw a punch upward, the water fist flew towards the sky like a rocket. Lapis once again took a deep breath until she yelled out towards Spinel.

"**Heaven** **above**!"

That was Spinel's cue!

"**And Earth below**!"

Steven was definetely confused on what was going to happen other than a beatbown?All he knew was that the others that came took complete control of this situation. Garnet put a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Steven, we got this."

"Thanks Garnet, everyone."

Steven instantly remembered that Pearl was going to mangle him and she's right next to him crossed arm and all that. There was no meaning of escape so he decided to close his eyes and take the beating like a man...but it never happened. Instead he felt Pearl hugging him warmly. He really thought that he was going to use a wheel chair for a month or two?

"Pearl?...I'm-"

"Shhhh, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Pearl spoke softly into Steven's ear. Tears were welling up from her eyes yet she remained strong.

"I didn't want us to lose ourselves again. I didn't want you to almost die due to all of our talks of a happy ending. We all wanted to get stronger so we wouldn't lose eachother...I wanted you to realise that?"

"And it's because of my selfishness that this happened to you guys?"

"Not just you? I also blamed myself for being so hard on you to push past your limits at a faster pace. I keep forgetting that you are human so...I'm sorry Steven."

Steven couldn't help but me moved by Pearl's words. He hugged Pearl back while nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm sorry to and I promise once this is over, we can triple the training regimen."

"Quadruple."

"(Damnit!) Alright fine."

Garnet just chuckled to herself from this. All it took was for those two to talk like usual?

"Hey love birds, you're missing the best part."

Jeez! How long were they hugging for? Steven and Pearl parted away, both clearing their throats from the awkwardness.

"Don't say it like that Garnet? Just remembering some of the things I did was embarrassing enough?"

Now back to Spinel and Lapis who were doing their thing against Emerald. At the same time they both said their line.

"**With the strength of the mighty world, we alone stand ****mighty**!"

"**With the strength of the rising tide, we alone stand ****mighty**!"

Emerald thought this as an impossibility. The Crystal Gems were way stronger than they even anticipated? No wonder their legend said that they all stood toe to toe with two Diamonds at once and lived to tell the story?...But there was one chance that Emerald had in order to avoid the armor from getting destroyed.

In that moment Emerald struggled from underneath Spinel's fist but they were able to snap their fingers in time, emmiting a tiny spark of flame.

* * *

5 minutes ago back at Bismuth's shop,

Bismuth stayed behind and told the others to go without her since she had something important to do, all with a reassuring smile. It was definetely odd that the always fired up Bismuth would sit out of an exciting fight? Even Pearl had suspicions of that.

They left anyway, trusting Bismuth's words to assist Steven after the 10 minutes were up. But it was a bullfaced lie that Bismuth came up with. She already dipped her feet into her personal lava pool yet it didn't calm her nerves at all. Bismuth's hands were shaking and her teeth were clenched in anger.

Bismuth knew that she wanted to help stop Emerald but it would be impossible if she just froze in place the whole time...and it wouldn't be from fear from the gem. Back when she took a glance at Emerald when they first appeared she couldn't breathe. The reason for that? As mentioned, it wasn't from fear but from rage.

The exact memory of watching her dear friend be smashed to a bloody paste beneath Yellow Diamond's boot was the most horrifying thing she ever experienced. Worst of all a small splatter got on her and she lost it. That day she screamed as loud as possible into her hands so it could at least be muffled. The subordinates that abandoned her thought it was excitement since she poofed right in front of them.

Just thinking back almost caused Bismuth to lose her mind. To think that someone would just grave rob the armor of her dear friend for world domination like that? It sickened her down to the core. She put her hands over her face sighing deeply.

"So this is what a Crystal Gem weapon's shop is like? Almost 100,000 years has really changed hasn't it?"

A customer? Damn, Bismuth had no time to be wallowing in despair? She had shit to do even if she's wallowing in despair.

"(Shit!) Ah sorry I'll be right there in a moment! Just uhhh restocking!"

Bismuth was yelling behind her. Before she could get up from the lava, however?

"Oh no need. I just came here to watch anyway."

Suddenly this person or more specifically gem was in the room with her. That caught Bismuth by surprise.

"Whoa holy! When did you? How di-"

"I hopped, did that help?...Do you mind if I?"

The gem pointed to the lava pool below them.

"Uhhhhhh suuuure?"

"Splendid!"

The gem who was covered in armor slowly let the lava swallow their legs. A wave of relaxation washed over them.

"Ahhhh that's nice. Funny cause I've never been in lava before?"

"Seriously? All gems at least once took a relaxing spa day here...Are you from around here?"

The gem rolled their shoulders, cracks were being produced by their movement.

"Nope, just arrived here not too long ago. By Diamond this feels devine. This lava is actually helping with that tightness in my neck and the stiffness of my shoulder just by dipping my legs in it."

Bismuth swore that she saw this gem before, but where? It was until she saw the shiney star shaped gem on their chest it hit her.

"You're...you're a Shooting Star?"

"Quantum."

"Huh?"

"My name is Quantum and yes I was the **vice director** of the Shooting Stars aside from being the Prince of the Altarian race."

What Bismuth remembered learning about them was that the Shooting Stars were a small family generalized group of planet destroyers with near godlike power. No matter what situation there was even the Diamonds themselves retreated the moment they see the white comet that flies throughout the universe.

However once it landed on a planet, it was inevitable that several planets would be turned to space dust in mere seconds the moment they are roused from their sleep. So this Quantum guy wasn't just a Shooting Star? He was the Prince of their race!

"No need to get stiff around me. I already know and heard the rumors sooo many times. Don't worry though, I'm not going to destroy this planet. It's too special to destroy."

"Then what are you doing here your majesty?"

After relaxing for that short while Quantum glared at Bismuth. The relaxed, goofy grin on his face changed to a serious and tense look.

"You are Bismuth correct?"

Bismuth tried to form the answer but Quantum's stare gave her major goosebumps.

"I-I am Bismuth."

"...Good, things are going smoothly."

"What do you mean?"

Quantum leaned in closer to Bismuth.

"I'll be frank, Steven's going to suffer."

Getting hit with the curveball out of nowhere. What did Quantum mean by that, Steven's going to suffer?

"Suffer? You can't be serious right?"

By the looks of Quantum's face he was serious.

"I'm dead serious...Do you want to help him?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to help!"

"Then listen well. You see I-"

* * *

With that tiny spark the entirety of Emerald's armor pulsed and hardened itself, changing color to a deeper shade of green. Some parts of the armor specifically the shoulders and the knees became jagged. Despite that-

"**Giant Pistol**!"

"**Grand Tsunami** **Combo!"**

-both fists explosively collided into eachother. Spinel and Lapis had great connection that allowed them to sync their words together.

"**TITAN'S**** WRATH**!"

The sheer force of the combo started to crush Emerald inbetween more and more like a sandwich as the rumbling that could shake the entire Earth got stronger. It produced destructive cracks onto the arena, looking like at any moment it could fall apart.

"That's insanely powerful!"

Steven tried to keep his footing but the wind was very strong. Garnet was able to grab both Steven and Pearl from being blown away while Peridot stuck herself to one of the pillars nearby.

This wasn't possible that Emerald was this weak? 6,000 years of preparation just to fail? To steal this stupid armor just to fail?

"(I can't lose yet?)"

Emerald felt themselves falling apart but not the armor. It was the only thing keeping them from completely shattering.

"(Damnit! Damnit all! Just when I- huh?)"

From within Emerald's mask started to crack. This felt too familiar to them? Wait the dark, crushing feeling and the slow cracking of their very being?

"(Wait...This was like...the **chasm**.)"

Flashes of themself falling 18 ft into that hole with tears in their eyes. Emerald definetely remembered that it was no accident? They were pushed off on purpose and the one who did it? Well they were staring right at them although they didn't recognise them at first? But looking closely there was no doubt in their mind?

"(Pearl?...That's right...The one who 'killed' me?)"

Another flash was the last person or gem for that manner that they saw before disappearing into the darkness, looking down on them. Emerald's eye flashed through their mask.

"WAS YOU! WAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Without any warning an instant burst of green plasma both completely evaporated Lapis's water and reflect Spinel's fist right back at her. Luckily for her she was able to shrink it back down to size and let it hit her on the noggin enough for her to see stars. A moment after the burst a green force field was unleashed from Emerald's, slowly growing in size as it resonated with the intense emotion Emerald was letting out.

"Damn, so Emerald is finally letting out everything they have? We have to retreat?"

"Bad news Garnet?!"

Peridot was right on top of the warp pad, stomping and jumping on it to get it to work.

"The warp pad's functioning has cease! We're trapped here!"

" Of all the...Grrr if we don't do something about this, we're all going to get caught in that force field."

The ever growing force field started to touch the arena, showing signs that it was being burned away. Now the others were getting worried.

"Lapis? Can't you use that punch again?"

Way ahead of you Steven. Lapis was trying but to no avail.

"I can't! It's like Emerald is evaporating the crystallized air around me, I can't form it at all."

"What about Sp-"

Before Steven could finish saying Spinel's name he saw her face planted onto the cavea of the arena and for comedic purposes her body deflated.

"Not her to? There's got to be a..."

"Steven, why did you silent?"

Pearl put a hand on Steven's shoulder out of worry. He was definite on what he plans to do?

"I think I still got a chance to stop Emerald?"

"But how? That force field looks like it can burn away anything it touches?"

"Not everything."

It took Pearl a couple of seconds to realise what Steven was talking about?

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe? But it's the only thing I got left!"

"Steven be reasonable for a sec here? You haven't perfected it. We already observed that it drains all your energy in 5 seconds."

"And 5 seconds is all I would need...Don't worry I'm ready for this?"

"That's not the reality in this situation! You're not strong enough t-"

"Pearl!"

Garnet cuts in, startling Pearl slightly. She took off her visors to show how serious she was as usual?

"I understand that what Steven is suggesting is impossible."

"But Garne-"

"Just listen okay? Things may seem impossible but if Steven needs just 5 seconds to save us then we have to believe that he can do it?"

Pearl really really didn't like this. Sadly she knows that Garnet is right but it still pains her sometimes.

"...5 seconds?"

"5 seconds."

"...I swear if you lose an arm Steven I'm going to embarrass you til the end of time."

Perish the thought of that happening! Steven just had to make sure to not lose an arm? Easy peasy...he hoped?

"Phew okay, everyone stand back."

Steven spread his feet apart and slowly squatted down so he could build up power. He could tell thanks to his gem glowing brighter and brighter and also pink electricity was being produced as well. Once he reached the amount he wanted Steven jumped diagonally towards Emerald.

As he soared through the air Steven took off his jacket so the sleeve wouldn't be ripped apart. Taking a momentary breather Steven then clenched his right fist, involuntarily starting to vibrate and buzz. The beginning was the toughest since Steven had to focus his strength on keeping his arm in place since it spazzed out the first time he tried to do it.

Good news was that it didn't take long for the result to come out. Now his entire arm was covered by a shiny pink, crystal-like material that was hot. The heat that was encased in the material came largely from Steven's body which is why it drains his energy so fast. That's okay though, cause he needs 5 seconds anyway.

With the Dia-harden now ready 2 seconds has passed and Steven was already close to the force field. Reeling back his crystal arm he threw a punch that broke through it like glass. Despite breaking through he wasn't done yet. There was one more that he had to break through? Emerald, who looked very astonished and defeated.

"Is there something wrong Pearl?"

Garnet was curious to why Pearl looked like she just pieced something together? As a matter of fact when Emerald broke out of the combo attack their masked was cracked so it seemed like the thing masking their voice was gone. When they said "Was you" very angrily she could've sworn that she heard her a voice almost similar to hers come out from their mouth.

She swore that she heard that voice before? Not only that their scream was familiar as well? It was on the tip of her tongue yet blank.

"Pearl?!"

What Garnet just said struck Pearl, resurfacing a memory from long ago, long before she became Pink Diamond's Pearl. There was a gem that screamed out to her desperately in Emerald's un-hidden voice. The last thing she saw was green. Green? Oh gosh Pearl remembered exactly who this gem was?

"Steven wait?!!"

Too late, Steven already slammed his fist into Emerald's gut while still in midair at the fifth second.

"I huuu lost?"

"Seems so Emerald...seems so."

Both Emerald and Steven were falling towards the ground at the same rate of speed. Pearl knew instantly that Steven lost all his strength as expected would happen.

"Lapis, get Steven!"

"Already on it."

Lapis caught Steven using her water to cushion the fall. Emerald however slammed onto the concrete, creating a sizable crack with their body. Pearl turned to Garnet.

"Make sure you and the others take care of Spinel and Steven...I'll take care of Emerald."

"Is this because of when you tried to stop Steven? You know something about them don't you?"

"Yes and I really don't like remembering it but I need to end this myself."

Pearl began walking past Lapis and towards Emerald. They were still lying there, unable to move an inch.

"It's you isn't it, under that mask?"

"So y-you do remember your fri-fri-friends don't you? You bitch!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you? You lost and I'm surprised you didn't poof after all that damage Spinel, Lapis and Steven inflicted on you."

"Me? L-L-Lose? I can't lose here, I won't sto- *******crack*** ack! I-I just can't!"

"You're looking pretty pathetic right now Emerald...if that was your real name that is? You're broken in multiple places so you can barely move. Your armor might've saved you but your body couldn't handle our power. Now-"

Pearl loomed over Emerald, spear in hand, ready to poof them. She's a Crystal Gem so no matter how much she wanted to waste this egotistical psychopath shattering them would've haunted her for the rest of her life...and Rose 100% would've stopped Pearl from doing so.

"As much as I want to shatter you right now, your blood on my hands wouldn't be worth it. So I'm simply going to poof you and bury you deep underground so you can just rust in the dark for years to come."

The moment Pearl said dark Emerald shook their head violently, trying desperately to get up as Pearl gripped the tip of her spear over their chest.

"NO!! NOT THE DARK, NOT THE DARK! I'M BEGGING YOU NOT THE DARK!"

"You never changed...And that was your flaw!"

End of Ch.11


	12. Ch12: Under Better Circumstances part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.12: ****Under Better Circumstances part 1**

"Goodbye...and never come back!"

Pearl lifted her spear in preparation to stab Emerald through their chest. One final hint of desperation Emerald had in their eyes brought them to try and channel whatever strength they had left into their right arm specifically.

"(If I can just? IF I CAN-)"

Emerald could feel that their right arm and hand was responding to their will. It was able to make a fist through some effort.

"(THAT'S IT! HAHAHAHA, YOU LOSE!)"

At the same time Pearl proceeded to strike down her weapon Emerald quickly lifted their hand over their chest, directly in the path of her strike. Did they really think that Emerald would lose this easily? The fools didn't realise that Emerald had a trump card just in case they would fall in battle?

And that trump card was in the form of a copper colored signet ring with a star engraved on it. Pearl didn't notice in time as with great precision and timing her spear struck the ring, causing it to glow a bright orange. It then pushed Pearl off of Emerald by an unseen force as it shot out a laser towards the sky for a few seconds. Garnet and the others noticed the beam just in time. Even Steven who was able to get one eye open.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare to die you fools!"

"What the hell did Emerald do just now?"

"I'm just as stumped as you are Garnet and I just woke up from that konk to my own noggin."

Peridot felt her tablet vibrating like crazy so she took it out and the look of shock was written all over along with sweat.

"G-Guys? The source is here!"

"Huh, where?! I'm gonna slug them I tell you!"

Where the hell did Spinel get all that energy from? Anyway on the tablet the circle was covering the graphic picture of the arena. It couldn't give a precise point that Peridot would expect at all.

"I don't know why but it's not showing the location but it's blanketed the arena."

Along with Spinel everyone but Steven looked around to find the source since the tablet was pretty much useless as of now. The reason Steven didn't look around with the others was that he was looking directly at them. The source themself was standing next to Emerald's barely functioning body.

"You better have a good reason to why you called me here? I was in the middle of having a nice nap inside a tanning bed."

"Y-You?"

Despite Steven being completely drained he was still able to speak. The person he was directing his words at turned their head to Steven.

"You know this broad Steven?"

Spinel scanned the person up and down.

"Sheesh, what a strangely spicy looking bimbo."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Steven struggled to get up but couldn't despite the effort he was putting in. Garnet stopped him before he could most likely damage himself.

"Easy Steven, you're in no condition to get up yet?"

"That's hnngh that's the woman I encountered on the beach where Peridot told me the location of the source?"

Before Steven wasn't able to see the woman's eyes. Now he can see that her left eye was gold orange while her right had a purple pattern of a spider's web while the pupil was crimson. Instead of the sexy bikini she had on from the beach she was wearing a red, leathery two piece attire. The top was strapless and her bottom was a garterbelt attached to her see through darker red stockings.

Out of flattery she was getting she put her hands which both were covered in a skin tight latex under her chin and blushed. Steven didn't mean to glance but on her lower back was a pretty high quality red rose tattoo with vines stretching out as if they were veins.

"Aww how sweet, you're probably the 6th guy in a long time that can recognise me from my appearance."

"Don't tell me that...you were the source of all this?"

"So that explained it? You were looking for me weren't you?"

Peridot shivered a bit just from this woman's presense.

"She's the source? But this one's a human right?! There's no way that she can-"

"Oh honey I can do more than blanket an entire continent with my own pheromone? Actually it was thanks to Steven here it confirmed one of the other questions I've been thinking about for a while?"

Spinel jumped off the platform and next to Peridot, cracking her knuckles.

"And what would that question be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh nothing too serious like how are humans able to see my pheromones and how are the humans not affected either?"

From that woman's mouth Peridot's eyes grew wide.

"B-B-But that's impossible! That massive amounts of pheromone emitting from a single human? I still can't wrap my head around this?"

"It's as simple as you think. I just can."

"SHUT ack UP!!"

The woman almost forgot that the annoyance "master" of hers was still around. Would've been better if they were "shattered." As the term presented her it's basically perma-death.

"That's right, you're still alive. Now what do you want?"

Emerald shakingly lifted their head off the ground and in a growling, ticked tone they spoke with hastened breath.

"As your master I com- I command you to kill them all!! Leave them screaming for mercy until they're nothing but ash!"

"Yeah, how about no."

"Finally! It's ov- wait hnngh what?"

The woman put a hand on her hips while sighing. Even Emerald was stumped at what she just said.

"What do you mean no?! I wield **Solomon's Ring **so you have no choice but to obey m-"

Suddenly before Emerald could finish their sentence the woman slammed her red heeled shoe onto their leg, shattering it in an instant. The overwhelming pain caused Emerald to scream out in pain.

"See? Pearl was it? Even if you stabbed them with your spear they wouldn't poof anyway. You sadistic Gem you."

Pearl didn't want to hear that from someone who had a look of pure ecstasy when they crushed Emerald's leg. Even Steven was shocked. So that meant the Jade Emperor armor?

"Does that mean that the Jade Emperor prevents gems from poofing?"

"Ding ding ding handsome, strong and smart? One of my favorite qualities packed into one."

"(You crazy son of a bitch. To think you'd sink this low just to get revenge on me and all of gem-kind?)"

"Oh but I'm not really comfortable with all these eyes on me unless they were going to pay for my services? So for now I'd like the audience to exit."

The woman then whipped her hand to her left. It was hard to notice at first but glitter stretched out from her fingertips and onto Pearl's chest. She felt like she was being snagged with wire yet to her it didn't look like wire.

Tugging swiftly with their index finger Pearl was lifted off the ground, sent flying in the direction the woman was waving at like a puppet flung through the air. In mere seconds Pearl collided her body with Peridot, Lapis and Garnet towards the warp pad. Steven was dropped to the ground

"STEVEN N-"

Pearl couldn't reach out to Steven in time since the warp pad instantly activated. Fortunately Steven wasn't alone. Spinel was able to dodge the collision without much effort. What she saw was definetely extra strong wire that was used by this woman. How she did it was a mystery?

"What the hell did you do to them?!"

"Just as you saw? I removed the audience. Shame, I wanted to be alone with Steven."

"Like hell you are getting anywhere near him. Back off!"

The woman giggled.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"I'm sorry but Emerald's pay is overdo. As much as I would love seeing Steven give me some more sexy shows I have to kill him specifically. Since he's a good boy I wanted to give him a non painful heavenly death."

Wait sexy show? What show? Steven thought about that for a moment until it clicked. Holy shit this woman watched him have sex with Connie when they didn't notice!

"(Don't tell me she watched me having sex with Connie?) Eh, you pervert!"

"Sticks and stones, besides humanity aren't saints either so no one is different from one another. Ahem, normally I don't do that for just anyone who's soul that I have to collect due to my job. C'mon...it would be a rare treat to get with someone like me."

"Unfortunately that isn't going to happen today."

"Hmm?"

A voice came from behind the woman. Spinel recognised it while the woman turned her head to that someone.

"Quantum?!"

Spinel yelled out. The woman didn't dare to move, she clearly knew how strong Quantum was?

"(Shit, didn't think that he would appear so soon?)"

"Quantum?"

"Yeah, the guy that I was telling you about? He's a Prince that appeared from outer space who hit me with his meteorite. I was trying to also tell you that he can grant wishes so we could just wish for the pink miasma to disappear?"

Out of curiosity Steven used his sense. At this point Steven is able to use his sense more easily without much strain. Eventually or shortly he might be able to do it at will? Anyway when he sensed Quantum he also did the same to the woman.

From his perspective the woman had a black aura while Quantum had white. That intense pressure in his bones was a serious indication that they were both insanely powerful.

"...Okay..okay I'll leave for now. But I can't leave without my payment just so you know."

"I'm very aware of your contract and your kind...**Angeline De Rosa**."

The woman now revealed as Angeline puffed up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Poo, I was going to introduce myself at the right time, party pooper. Sigh oh well might as well blend into the shadows until the endgame that is."

"Steven will die soon so you still might get your chance?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm looking forward to it."

"Wai..WAIT YOU-"

Emerald's outburst was ignored. Angeline blushed at Steven as she blew a two fingered kiss before her body was devoured by the darkness. Well now that she's gone?

"I'm so glad to see you again Quantum! Listen we need your help. Your wishes could very well be the only thing that stops a total gempocalypse! Okay here we go, I wish that the pink miasma that appeared on Earth was gone...Uhh Quantum?"

It was like Spinel's request was ignored or something? All Quantum did was jab his finger into Emerald's neck, knocking them unconscious all with a serious look on his face.

"Um Quantum where are you going with Emerald? We were trying to stop that psycho and try to find you for that wish?"

"...That wish wouldn't be possible anyway."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain so that even a feeble mind like yours can understand?"

"(Was that supposed to be an insult?)"

"Voi-B allows allows me to disassemble, reassemble or assemble any material under command. It's also connected to what I can pry from the mind of the person making the wish so it's easier to see the inner workings of the thing in question? But I'm limited by two things: My Lifeblood and the **laws of the universe** which one of them is **Creation is absolute in the dimension in which it inhabits. "Crossing" causes an imbalance.**"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the miasma is not of this universe. Now if you excuse me?"

"Wait!"

Quantum stopped in his tracks when Spinel called out to him.

"Even if the wish isn't possible you know a whole bunch of stuff that we don't since you're a Shooting Star so if we work together maybe we c-"

"We?"

"Yeah you, me, Steven and the others? We can find a way t-"

"I think you're mistaken about something? When I have ever considered you or anyone else friends?"

Okay Spinel was confused? Earlier Quantum was excited and gitty to be here and he wanted to get to know her better? Then again this whole time Quantum looked more serious than before.

"But we both talked for hours...I thought we both had a connection...I thought we were-"

"HAHAHAHA really? I don't wanna hear that from someone who wanted a hookup not too long ago."

The look in Spinel's eyes were that of shock and devastation.

"Let's quit the bullshit okay? I already knew that you were looking at me with desire for a reason? Thats right, for compensation. Like seriously? You met me for a short time yet you trusted me to hear your entire fucking sob story without getting 30 ft of rope in my possession for when you kept talking for another hour or two?"

The more Quantum spoke like that the more Spinel's body shook in disbelief. It was only a few minutes yet Steven now hates this guy. He knew it was probably going to get worse.

"'Oh woe is me, my mommy left me in my nursery for 6,000 years with no explanation?' Haah is that supposed to make you seem special or something? I don't have a family to go back to anymore! They all fucking died in a big bang yet you don't see me whining about it, do you?!"

Now Spinel looked like she was going to cry. She really couldn't believe that this is the Quantum that complimented her and was patient with her. He was even comforting her and didn't run away when she kissed him, though she still felt bad for it. That's besides the point? Was Quantum really like this? Just why is he doing this to her?

"Oh wait...Now I understand something?"

"Wh-What?"

Quantum had a look of smugness in his eye while he smirked devilishly.

"Now I understand why Pink Diamond dumped your ass? She couldn't stand you anymore. As she grew up, you never did which explained your temper tantrum on Earth? You didn't care who it was, you just wanted someone who would actually love you...you probably should've stayed in that garden to rust."

With those words it completely shattered Spinel's everything physically, emotionally and spiritually. There was no thought that could be proceeded through her head as she lost the strength to even stand. Seeing her so broken like that shocked even Steven. What the fuck was Quantum's problem?! Why did he do that to her like that, wasn't she his friend?

It was then Steven heard a slight crack while Spinel weakly turned her head. The tears that were streaming down her face combined with the dead gray look in the eyes was what broke Steven's composure.

"...Steve-"

***Poof***

Spinel's form was destroyed, leaving a cloud of dust and her gemstone that clanged on the ground.

"Hmph, it's both sad and pathetic really. 'Died' from a broken heart and the way she looked at you before she poofed? Really showed you that she questioned herself about the friends she thought she gained?"

Slowly but surely a pinkish aura started to leak out from Steven's body while he clenched his teeth.

"Really makes you wonder when she reformed the first time whether she poofed by the same thing or she really tried to shatter herse-"

Without looking Quantum caught Steven's shield that was thrown at him with only two fingers. Steven was standing on his feet, the aura flared and flickered like fire in response to his anger.

"Ironic that you defended someone you were going to abandon in the end as well? You're no different from your mother."

"Shut your mouth."

"And also the fact that you think things are going to be hunky dory and things will go back to normal when this is over? You have no clue how much this was your fault?"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?! Cause what I'm about to say is the truth? Of course it is and you once again think that a happy ending in your life is possible with your human companion. Constant hypocrisy coming out of your mouth!"

Quantum threw aside the shield in silent anger. Steven's aura grew even more.

"I saw everything that happened the moment I came here. Your message to the universe brought Emerald here, The Pink miasma taking over your circle thanks to your selfishness. The fall of the entire New Homeworld population? Your negligence! Maybe if I killed your companions your head would finally screw back on?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Steven's aura exploded when his anger reached its peak. Quantum however was clearly unfazed. Grabbing the sword that was next to him Steven roared a battle cry while sprinting towards the bastard.

"Orion...don't engage no matter what. I can handle this myself."

The weapon/Pod Orion was positioned underneath the arena in case things went sour. But it knew Quantum was capable so they held back their overlyprotective mode that was installed into their system. Meanwhile Quantum lifted his arm upward while clenching his fist and then slammed it downward, unleashing a purple shockwave just as Steven swung his blade.

It was futile since Quantum caught his strike with the same two fingers. The same two that caught Steven's thrown shield.

"Wha? You son of a bitc-"

"**Voi-D**."

One minute Steven was there the next he and Spinel vanished into thin air. Orion appeared next to his majesty as it was intended to.

"Your next order your majesty?"

Quantum picked up the unconscious Emerald, walking towards Orion.

"It's going to happen soon so I need to make final preparations by the next few hours as fast as possible...that is if Steven survives that is?"

"Affirmative your majesty, all green on destination. Approximate time: 20 seconds."

"Good...If you're really the savior of the universe, show it to me. Cause if you don't?"

Entering Orion with Emerald Quantum crossed his arms. A glint of white came from his eye.

"You'll end up being the cause of this universe's spiral into darkness."

End of Ch.12


	13. Ch13: Under Better Circumstances part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual Themes, Nudity, Violence**

**Ch.13: Under Better Circumstances part 2**

"(...What happened? Where am I?)"

Steven felt so numb, his body didn't listen to get him to move. Didn't know where he was and the darkness surrounding him didn't help at all.

"I...f..."

"(What was that? I didn't hear you?)"

A low whisper past Steven's ear. He didn't catch what it said?

"al...y..f"

More low whispers appeared yet they were too incoherent to understand what they were talking about? Some were crying and some were breathing heavily as if they were angry about something?

"(I don't understand you...what are you trying to say?)"

Everything went quiet again which worried Steven. It didn't last long however as the voices got slightly louder in volume, overlapping one another in a frantic way while the whisper kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

He could feel the voice getting closer and more disoriented yet he couldn't see since well his eyes were closed so with everything he had he opened them. The only thing in the darkness was Pearl illuminated in an ominous green light, gripping into his shoulders. She looked alot more monstrous with her mouth rowed with jagged teeth and black spiraled eyes.

Pearl's breathing was slow but hazy. Moving her head slowly next to Steven's ear she opened her blood caked jaw and spoke in a hushed, demonic tone.

"It's...all...your...fault."

The instant she said that Pearl's eyes rolled back into her head while she bit into Steven's neck. No sound of a scream came out from him as she ripped out a chunk of his flesh, blood spraying out of him like a geyser. Laughing maniacally Pearl was going to rip into Steven's chest cavity with her long beast like nails until he lost consciousness.

"WAAH! Haah Haah Haah."

Steven woke up covered in sweat and with no shirt on. After collecting himself from that terror of a nightmare he realised that he was not on his own bed.

"This is...Connie's room. What am I doing here, wasn't I fighting that Quantum guy?"

His memory was a little fuzzy after Quantum was saying all that shit to Spinel. All he could remember was losing himself in rage, trying to beat the crap out of him. The next thing he knew he vanished.

"Wait why am I shirtless?"

"Cause you were sweating like a pig, duh."

"Connie?"

Connie was standing by the doorway of her own room wearing a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. By the way i hope you say thank you for using my bed since you most likely soaked it. "

"Oh sure thanks for that...How did I get here? Actually the better question is how long was I out for?"

Connie entered while making sure the door was closed behind her.

"Simple, Pearl and Garnet brought you to me to recover. That was 4 hours ago."

"I was asleep for 4 hours?!"

"Pretty much."

Steven tried to get out of the bed but his arm locked up when he tried to remove the blanket and his legs went numb, sending a jolt of pain throughout his body.

"Easy Steven, you're just recovering. Does this usually happen after you use that Dia-harden thing?"

Connie guided Steven's body back on her bed.

"Let me guess? Pearl told you about that?"

"Uh huh. Something like that drains all your energy after 5 seconds? Jeez what a double edged sworded power of yours."

"Yeah but it did the job against Emerald...Damn I forgot that Emerald probably got away with Quantum."

"Who?"

"Er too make a long story short he's a special royal gem as far as I can tell? Spinel told me he came from outer space. Total asswipe he was I swear."

Connie's brow rose up in confusion.

"He? I thought most of the gems we ever met had the appearance of females."

"Yeah well there seems to be some exceptions. Now that I think about it when Spinel said outer space I was thinking about the meteor site you showed me earlier. He must've been the meteor."

"Maybe...That's a pretty nice deduction Steven."

Steven rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face. That was until he remembered something important.

"Oh no! I remembered, the hour that went by? Connie, what's happening out there?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk you about?"

Connie made her way to the curtain and opened it to reveal the town looking like the aftermath of a big fight. Some of the houses had holes on the ceilings, some were on fire while others were partially destroyed.

"Steven this is what is happening to the Gems when the miasma affects them right? A little while after you were sleeping on my bed gems from New Homeworld appeared and started wrecking the place. I was glad Pearl, Garnet, Lapis and Peridot were around when they did or this place would literally be a ghost town."

"What?! (Shit this is what Emerald meant?) Where did they go?

"I wish I knew? Pearl just told me to look after you while they lure the attacking gems away from town."

"Damn...I gotta help them."

"Hold it buster, before you go out there guns blazing those 'corrupted' gems are still out there. Why don't you just think a little?"

Connie was right. If he went out there as is he would be eaten alive...both physically and sexually. Too much of a risk so Steven sighed in easy defeat.

Since he had some time to think first things first, where they went? Perfect time to use the sense again. Huh? Weird, Steven was able to use the sense without any effort at all? He just thought about it and then like an on switch was able to use it.

Hell yeah this is definetely what Pearl was talking about? The more he used it eventually he'll be able to do it without straining himself.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Heheh I've perfected one of my powers! Now I can use it without any eff-"

When Steven looked directly at Connie his cheeks got red. Somehow he was able to see Connie's naked body despite knowing full well that she was fully clothed. He turned his head away from her in embarrassment.

"Steven, what's up?"

"(I CAN SEE THROUGH CLOTHES?!! What was my mom thinking?!)"

"You're turning red as a tomato. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

Connie was getting a little close. Through Steven's eyes her exposed tits jiggled right by the corner of his eye.

"Is it a fever or something? Odd?"

As a trained nurse's assistant Connie pressed her forehead against Steven's, causing him to get redder. Just look how tempting those two chocolate utters are Steven? How can he resist if they're right in front of him? Easy answer, no man can and if they did...well they're obviously not into women.

Now that she was close to Steven Connie noticed that there was a thin pink lining outside of his iris. Something clicked a bit in her brain due to suspicion. His eyes were looking down at her chest this whole time and he thought she wouldn't notice? At first she thought there was something on her chest but realised quickly that if there was something, like a spider she would've noticed it quickly.

There was one conclusion that she could make? The one thing that could make Steven blush this much?

"Can you see through my clothing?"

"(Shit!)"

Bullseye, that sneaky pervert staring Connie's chest like that? It's actually very flattering...and sexy. Steven couldn't hide no more, oh well.

"I-It wasn't on purpose? I was excited over mastering my senses that I didn't realise that it could do...you know, that?"

"Seems like you weren't the only one excited?"

Connie pointed to the sproinged up, bulgy bulge under the sheets. That was pretty embarrassing in Steven's case. He can't control how his body responds to how sexy she was? It's a man's biology to get a boner for the opposite sex...that and morning wood.

"Yep, that's a great indication that you're back to full health alright?"

"Ehhh well yeah it is?"

"And since you're back at full health you think you can leave right?"

"I mean I got feeling back in my legs and my shoulders loosened sooo yeeeaaah?"

Steven didn't even notice that Connie snaked her hand underneath the sheets and held a soft grip on his dick, slowly stroking it up and down backhanded. He let out a soft moan as it throbbed in her hand.

"Shhhh that's it, lay back and let me take it from here?"

With a giggle Connie slowly slid her body underneath the covers until her head was barely shown, licking her lips. She got Steven to throw his head back when she engulfed half of his whole length into her mouth and gently bobbed her head up and down.

Sweet Jesus Steven never thought he would be feeling heaven this early. The smiling drooling face he was making was what Connie wanted. Just looking at his ecstasy spread across his hot mug made her so wet, forming a stain through her pants. It also prompted Connie to put more effort into her tongue play. She really wanted to hear Steven moan even louder although her family were downstairs.

"Iph ohray, gra ma heaf (It's okay, grab my head.)"

* * *

Meanwhile Pearl was running through Funland, weapon in hand while trying to stand her own against a couple of the affected gems. Two tried to swipe at her from above but she noticed their shadows just in time to extend her spear, piercing one of them through their stomach and causing them to poof. The other tackled her to the ground.

Using her spear Pearl struggled to keep the gem from reaching her face. With the right timing she needed Pearl hit them up side the head with the pole part, giving her leverage to be the one on top.

For a moment once again Pearl had guilt about poofing her friends. But from the second hour that passed she and the rest of the available Crystal Gems knew the high stakes that they would need to do? Until Steven recovers they needed to keep them away from him.

Luckily for Pearl Connie was way stronger than 4 years ago, she can trust her. Reassuring herself of her conviction Pearl slammed her fist so hard on the gem's face that they poofed quickly and the ground cracked.

"(Pheew breathe Pearl) pheeew snnffff haah (Thank goodness Peridot gave us these helmets to keep the miasma away from our bodies. It should be almost time for Steven's full recove-)"

"Hey Pearl, nice helmet."

Pearl instantly panicked and swung her spear wildly from the voice that came from behind her. Good thing she didn't hit anything or she would be overwhelmingly wrecked with guilt by the person that she would've killed accidently.

"**Sheena! **Oh my gosh I almost hit you! I'm so sorry!"

After 4 years of being in a relationship with the pink haired Rose look alike hot chick (in Pearl's mind) they made their relationship to a couple official though she was kind of embarrassed to say it to the others but things worked out juuuust fine. Sheena was wearing some long black jeans and a black biker's jacket with the picture of Sadie in a white winged angel costume that was wearing all black. Alongside her touching shoulders was Steven being all metal and shit. That jacket was what Pearl gave to her as a gift.

It was merchandise from the **Sadie Killer and the Suspects **ft. **Steven and Greg** **Multiverse** live show extravaganza a year ago. The fact that she was still wearing that made Pearl all bubbly inside.

"Hmhm no harm no foul. I just saw you getting chased and wondered if you needed any help?"

"That was thoughtful and sweet but I'm gonna have to decline."

"Sssss ouch babe, that kinda stung."

Once again Pearl panicked. Funny how she didnt know that her girlfriend was joking.

"Nonononono it's not you?! It's just things got a whole lot dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Nah I get it? You need to perform your duty as a Crystal Gem, keep on your toes, the usual. Besides, getting hurt? C'mon, you know that I can take care of myself out here right? I mean it's not like there are some madmen with weapons that are around every corner?"

Behind Sheena were 5 gems all wielding metal steel pikes, ready to strike from behind.

"SHEENA BEHIND YOU!"

"Hmm?"

Pearl wasn't fast enough to stop the gems from impaling Sheena's body with their weapons.

"AHHHH!"

The gem attackers flinched and started to back away from Pearl when they all felt the presense of death rising from Pearl's very being. They killed her lover in cold blood, now she was going to make them wish for death even if they were her friends. They got Pearl fucked all the way up.

She had a grip so tight on her spear that it creaked slightly. This was the time that mercy was no longer needed. Rest? Haah, that won't exist until every last one of them will pay with their dust in her face (no innuendo). That is until she felt a hand on her shoulder that snapped her out of her bloody carnage mode.

"Shit, I never thought you would be the one to witness my secret. Makes sense since you're mine after all?"

That's impossible? Sheena's body didn't fall at all yet she's supposed to be dead? She's a human, no human can stand let alone talk after literally getting stabbed through multiple vital organs. It's an instant death!

"You know what they say? Honesty is the best key in a relationship."

"That's...That's impossible...Did I really lose it?"

"I'm touching you aren't I?"

Sheena was right, she was touching her. Not only that Pearl heard one by one the metal rods clanging on the ground. Meanwhile the attackers didn't dare to move for some reason?

"We'll just hold off on our anniversary dinner."

That's right, Pearl completely forgot to make reservations for the two of them at that luxurious restaurant they were both talking about yesterday morning. It was thanks to Sheena that Pearl got over her food eating phobia.

"Just one question though? Do you know where Steven is?"

"H-He's at Connie's house recovering...why?"

Sheena had a smile on her face as she walked in front of Pearl towards her motorcycle that she left on park. One problem though?

"Sheena are you nuts?! Your attackers are right there!"

Now that Pearl watched Sheena's back there wasn't any holes riddled in her body, just her clothes. That was no fucking illusion, Pearl knew that she was impaled, she knew it?

"I know...they ruined my gift to. I'll just ease your luggage so you'll get your chance to escape."

"What do you mea-"

Sheena walked past the attackers and after she went a few steps past them all five poofed at the same time. Hopping onto her motorcycle she started the engine.

"Need a ride?"

No words came out of Pearl's mouth, only a nod of her head. Before Pearl got on the back of Sheena's bike she had to make sure to bubble the gems that were defeated.

"(Are you...even human?)"

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Oh shit sorry, it was lower."

Back at the Maheswaren Household in Connie's room Steven almost made an oopsie, sticking his pipe into the wrong hole. Then again this was the first doggystyle they ever did and he almost screwed that up. Guiding his manhood lower he found what he was looking for?

"Ready?"

"Go ahead, I can't wait anymore."

Steven slowly pushed himself against Connie's walls. The anticipation was making her a little impatient but with what Steven can do she's willing to get teased a bit. Not for too long however or she would have to take the initiative.

Suddenly a knock on the door caused them both to panic. Specifically Steven accidently went full lengthed inside Connie's vagina, causing her to scream but she muffled it just in time by sinking her teeth into her blanket.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I heard a painful yelp from downstairs."

Shitballs, this was a very bad time for Connie's mom to check up on her. She'll kill them both if she sees them like this, mostly Steven she'll wring out first. Connie just glared at Steven. All he could do was mouth out the words sorry.

"I'm fine mom, I-I just tripped on my uh shirt."

"How is Steven doing? Do you need help?"

"Oh he's just sleeping. (Snore why dont you?)"

Picking up on Connie's signal Steven gave a thumbs up and snored loudly.

"I see. So when Steven wakes up bring him down, Pearl and her friend came to get him."

A couple of throbs from Steven's dick kept producing jolts throughout Connie's body, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"O-o-o-okay."

As soon as they were both sure that Mrs.Maheswaren was back downstairs Connie forcibly pushed her hips into Steven's dick.

"Hurry up Steven fuck mmmm, hurry and pound me. You can pull my hair if you want?"

It took Connie some great mental capacity to bring her voice into a whisper. Steven wasn't even doing the humping yet seeing her back into him was hot as fuck and exhilarating. Putting both hands around her hips Steven began thrusting after Connie had her 30 second initiative moment. Now it was his turn to ride the pony.

* * *

10 minutes later downstairs,

Pearl and Sheena were sitting on the family couch waiting for Steven along with Connie. All this time they were hearing loud thumps coming from above them that was increasing in tempo.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Don't worry Pearl. It won't be that much longer until Steven comes out."

"Yeah that's true, but why did you lie to Connie's parents about them running out of coffee?"

Sheena just shrugged her shoulders.

"Had to distract them somehow? They are really getting into it aren't they?"

Pearl blushed while hiding her face in a huff.

"Whatever."

Sheena noticed this and wrapped her arm around Pearl's shoulder, pulling her closer to her.

"You're still mad about the bombshell you told me about?"

"Why wouldn't I be mad? He's just so...so stubborn these days. All for a girl and setting aside his responsibility for some..."

"Ohhh you mean **'getting some coochie?'**"

Pearl's blush turned even redder.

"You don't have to say it like that? It's embarrassing."

"Why? It's a human thing."

"I know it's a human thing but it was like an obsession for Steven. He was so determined to quote on quote 'graduate' from his virginity that his preparation record was decreasing little by little. If it kept up he wouldn't be prepared for whatever catastrophic scenario that would throw itself right at our direction!"

"Jeez he missed out. If he was a virgin until he was 30 he would've became an all powerful wizard."

"Right?! Why didn't he go that route?"

"Cause its a meme and it doesn't happen."

Now Pearl felt silly. Even when Peridot taught her about memes she still fell for it...Maybe she needs more training than she thought?

"Seriously though, I think you're a little jealous don't you think?"

Pearl responded as such and turned her head to meet Sheena's eyes.

"Jealous?! Why would I be jealous o-"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off but think about it? Garnet is a fusion so Ruby and Sapphire has excellent chemistry. You told me that Amethyst did it once?"

"And she told me when I asked her how it felt to 'do it yourself' can you believe that?"

"That's besides the point. Pearl, did you want to try it with me?"

Steam started to produce out from Pearl's ears, filling her helmet with fog. It cleared after a few seconds while she turned away again in cute shyness instead of anger.

"Ehh?! Me and you have...oh dear. I don't know if I-"

Sheena placed a finger under Pearl's chin and brought it close to hers. Their lips were an inch away from touching.

"Pearl...once this is over let's try it okay?"

Sheena pecked her lips on Pearl's helmet. Pearl tried to kiss back but the helmet was in the way. Sad to see but it is the only thing protecting her from the miasma.

"Wow Pearl, you were up my ass about kissing Connie. Now you're doing it with another girl?"

"I agree with Steven. You sound pretty hypocritical."

Pearl didn't even notice that Steven and Connie were right in from of her, fully clothed and with smirks on their faces.

"Hahahaha we're just screwing with you Pearl. Hey nice to see you again Sheen. What brings you here?"

Suddenly Steven felt his senses blaring danger so he jumped back and crossed his arms in front of his body, ready to block. He looked in confusion since he didn't do that of his own will, his body moved by itself.

"You saw what I was going to do didn't you?"

What Sheena said felt suspicious to Pearl? What was she going to do to Steven?

"Sheena, what were you going to do to Steven?!"

"It seems like your full power is starting to awaken...about 80% of it you were able to unlock due to this situation?"

"Steven, what is she talking about?"

Steven shook his head to remove the dizziness he felt temporarily to answer Connie's question.

"I saw Sheena...breaking my nose with a kick so I just jumped back to defend myself. She didn't do it though?"

In a blink Connie had her sword in hand, aiming directly at Sheena's throat.

"Alright what the hell is this? I thought you were ou-"

"He saw my movements before I can even twitch a muscle. Yesss, her sight came back!"

Sheena was going to get up but Connie pressed the bladed tip onto the surface of her skin, forcing her back down. Pearl just got herself next to Steven in full parent protection mode.

"Is this some kind of joke or something? Cause we're not laughing, now answer our question?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments until Sheena burst out laughing. After a few seconds she effortlessly grasped the blade with one hand and moved it off to the side while using the other to grab Connie by the shirt, giving her a serious glare.

"Do you think I'm laughing? I'm dead fucking serious. Now move."

Connie did what Sheena said without a fight and moved aside to let her get off the couch, patting herself off while clearing her throat.

"Steven? This is the day I was waiting for. For you to finally unlock your true potential and beat Emerald."

"You know about Emerald?"

"Not personally. Anyway doesn't matter right now Steven. I came here to help you unlock the final step."

"Final step? Are you talking about mom's power?"

Sheena nodded her head.

"And it'll be simple, at least the first half that is? We'll just need to talk in a few minutes."

"Why's that?"

A loud stomach growl that was coming from Sheena rang out.

"Cause I ate a three bean, hot sauced quesadilla earlier and I really need to take a major crap."

Connie stepped in so there would be no crap she would need to clean up hopefully?

"Bathroom is upstairs, second door to your left."

"Appreciate it."

Being as quick as a flash Sheena immediately ran up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Great, now Steven had to wait a few minutes until she came out. That's when he remembered.

"Pearl...where's Spinel?"

"Spinel? Oh that's right you also gave her to me along with Steven."

"Yes I did while I bubbled her. Is she safe Connie?"

"Yeah, she should be in the extra room."

* * *

Meanwhile sitting alone on the floor, thought to have been bubbled Spinel sat there in the dark, motionless like a doll. It was clear that her entirety of her spirit was shattered.

"...I'm sorry Steven...I have no reason to fight anymore?"

Those were the only words Spinel had left. In the darkness two pink glints can be seen.

End of Ch.13

* * *

I hope you guys know where I got the name Sheena from?


	14. Ch14: Under Better Circumstances part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual Themes, Nudity, Violence**

**Ch.14: Under Better Circumstances part 3**

Steven made his way up to see if Spinel was around. Since she's bubbled maybe he can bring her back to New Homeworld when he saw that Pearl was wearing a helmet to protect herself. Peridot you sly gem, you made a genius countermeasure against the miasma.

Stepping in front of the door, for some reason Steven felt something off? Like on the other side of the door something awkward was going to happen? Nah couldn't be since Spinel was bubbled. Turning the knob and entering the room he looked around. No Spinel? He could've guessed that her bubbled gem would be on the empty mattress to his right.

"(Huh? No Spinel? I don't know why but I got a bad feeling about this.)"

Even when knowing that Spinel was bubbled Steven was prompted to call out her name for some reason?

"...Spinel?"

A looming presense crawled up Steven's spine. From that feeling Steven looked up at the ceiling, no one was above him though. He didn't know what he was thinking? Spinel's bubbled remember, there's no way that she can reform herself unless the bubble was popped. What are the chances of that hap-

"Daddy!!"

"Wha- Ooof!"

Steven got tackled against the wall by an energetic torpedo and that torpedo was pink. A little disorientated from the impact Steven was able to look down at his chest to see Spinel nuzzling her face against him. WTF?!

"Spinel?"

"You came to wake me up for school? That's my daddy!"

Did Steven miss something? Since when did he get a daughter? Jokes aside, it was clear that Spinel was acting waaay different than what she usually is. Not only that her form changed to her original heart bunned, more cartoony self. Fff is that makeup she's wearing?

"What's going on and why are you wearing Connie's old school uniform?"

Spinel was indeed wearing Connie's old uniform she wore consisting of a white collard shirt and knee lengthed green patterned skirt which had signs that it was cut to shorten it. Thanks to that Spinel's bear patterned panties were exposed...bear patterned panties? She seemed to have noticed Steven's accidental glance, causing her to blush.

"Naughty daddy, don't you remember it's going to be my first day as a senior in high school? You always told me ahem 'I'll say if your uniform is tasteful enough to go out or not?' Sooo is it tasteful daddy?"

This is dangerous on so many levels and creepy since Spinel was able to mimic his voice perfectly...weird. Steven felt like he was in one of those taboo scenarios in an incest porno. Stupid thing was he was no where near the age of 40 to play the creepy, overly touchy pervert. He would be screwed either way no matter what answer that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, that's right? Where's my good morning kiss daddy?"

"It's not even morning, it's the afternoon!"

"Aww don't be like that? I haven't touched myself since last night so I want my reward."

"(Okay that acting is definetely taken from a porno.)"

With fluttering eyes Spinel leaned forward and started to plant soft kisses on Steven's neck. Feeling the tingly pats in his bones Steven tried his damndest to resist. Wait he saw a glimpse of Spinel's eyes. They both were pink and cloudy with a heart in the pupil, damn can this day get any worse?

"Steven? Did you get Spinel yet?"

And now Connie's coming up to check on him?! Why do you have to be a total bitch Karma?! Spinel nuzzled lovingly into Steven's neck then moved her head away while peaking her tongue from the crack of her lips, wetting it a bit for the sloppy kiss she wants to get.

He had to think of something fast as Spinel was inching closer and closer to his face with puckered lips. The steps made by Connie was closing in, bringing Steven's anxiety towards the roof. Think fast, he had to think fast or something worse than a gempocalypse will occur in this very house. Think, think, THIN-

"Steven? Oh you found Spinel...Wait what's going on?"

Just in time Steven was pushing back Spinel's head with both hands from all corners since she can stretch it easily. She's so damn strong that just by holding her head back it felt like pushing away a heavy cannonball. Connie just looked in slight confusion.

"Is that my old school uniform?"

"Connie, get her off me!"

The moment Connie saw into Spinel's eyes she knew what was going on with her? The effect of the miasma got her to.

"Okay, get off of Steven right now Spinel."

From behind Connie grabbed a hold of Spinel's sides, trying to pry her off of Steven. When she was barely close however Spinel stuck back onto him like glue. Connie tried again.

"Spinel? I said get off of him!"

"Back off old lady! This is between me and my daddy!"

"(Oh shit she said it now.)"

"Old lady?"

Connie's eye twitched in reaction to that disrespectful word. Getting a better grip Connie this time wrapped her arms around Spinel's torso and with inhumane strength pried her off of Steven, performing a devastating German suplex that shook the entire room upon impact.

Note to Steven, don't piss Connie off unless you wants to walk again. Surprisingly with a move like that Spinel still kept her form without poofing, just dazed and some twitching. Whatever she did over the past 2 years she became more durable...even though Steven never poofed her.

"Quick, in the closet."

"Us or her?"

"Spinel in the closet!"

"Jeez no need to yell."

Connie grabbed her legs and Steven grabbed under her arms. With a confirming nod they both lifted with their legs to carry Spinel. Steven used his elbow to open the closet door, preparing to throw Spinel in.

Before they could do that Spinel regained her conscience after he head felt like it was spinning. Steven noticed this and groaned from the guilt of what he was going to do

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Spinel, I really am."

Steven and Connie tossed Spinel into the closet, immediately closing and blocking it with an old dresser. The door began to pound and boom from Spinel hitting it with her fists from her side.

"WWAAAAHHHH! Daddy let me out! It's dark in here!"

"(Shit, shit, shit! She's going to break the damn door down.)"

"What now Steven? We both know that she'll destroy this room and most likely the house and if she destroys this house? I'll kick you all the way to the moon!"

Though the threat was slightly exaggerated Connie's gorilla strength in her legs could literally kick Steven's ass high into the clouds. He should know, he watched her train sometimes at the **Advanced Space ****Academy**. It was pretty satisfying to see the sweat making her t-shirt all see through. Most of the time she would wear no bra but other times she would...good times.

"Steven?!"

Connie could hear the cracks of the closet door while struggling to push against the dresser blocking it. Steven shook his head from the reminiscing and pushed as well. The problem is what can he do that could **distract **Spinel? To keep her **occupied**...like a **game** or something? Wait game?

And just like that a bulb lit above Steven's head for convenience purposes. Of course, why didn't he think of it immediately? There's only one thing Spinel likes that could distract her for hours on end? But first he had to play along with this ugggh change. What choice did he have anyway? That or get his ass pummeled by Spinel? He made his choice.

"(Sorry Connie, I hope you understand?) Wait sweetie stop for a moment, there's a reason why daddy put you in the closet?"

Connie rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I thought I was hearing things but she's calling you daddy?"

"Shhh just trust me on this B.S for a bit okay?"

Steven had to whisper a bit so Spinel wouldn't hear. Whatever weirdeness her boyfriend got himself into Connie was gonna have to trust him...even if the shitty plan sounded suspect.

"Sigh fine go ahead. I hope you know what you are doing?"

"Thanks Connie."

The banging ceased for the time being as Spinel spoke up.

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Uhh daddy and mommy were planning on playing hide and go seek with you in this house and not outside at all."

"(Oh so I'm the mommy?...That strangely sounds hot when Steven is calling me that?)"

"Huh? I don't have a mommy?"

"Well you do now so get used to it."

"Hide and go seek...What a great idea! Daddy always have these great ideas for fun."

"Hahahaaaah yes I do. So you're going to count to 1000 Mississippi. Once you're done I'm going to be hiding somewhere in this whoooole house and not outside, that's the rules."

Steven winked at Connie who just rolled her eyes from how both simple and stupid this plan was? Well if it's Spinel then it will proceed without an issue.

"And what do I win if I find you?"

Huh, Steven didn't actually think that far ahead. I mean he thinks it could be something simple but what would she like as a price anyway?

"I don't know? What do you want as your prize, a cookie?"

"Nope, daddy's thick, juicy dick in my mouth."

Okay Steven walked right into that one. What did he expect for Spinel to want since she is in that state? Now the atmosphere got weird.

"Snnnnfffff sounds fair."

Steven gritted his teeth to hold back the cringe of his next line. It was physically hurting his dignity even more since his girl friend was right next to him, hearing this shit.

"I'll let you know when to start counting? Wait there like a good girl okay?"

"Okay daddy! Don't take too long to tell me or I might take a peak."

"That would be cheating so wait there."

"Yes daddy!"

Backing away from the dresser Steven and Connie quickly booked it downstairs. Pearl was making some herbal tea while she was waiting.

"Pearl, we gotta leave right now!"

"Huh why? Sheena is sti-"

The sound of flushing occurred, indicating that Sheena was done from her explosive business. She made her way down the steps, feeling great relief.

"...What? I washed my hands."

"Listen Sheena we have to go like now."

"Why?"

"It's Spinel. She was affected by the miasma and if we stay? She'll go ape-shit on all of us."

With that being said Pearl quickly emptied the tea she made into the sink.

"Alright, let's move while we still have the chance."

One by one the group exited the house except for Steven.

"You guys go on ahead to the Big Donut, I'll catch up."

"What about my parents?"

"Since they're already out call them and say to not go back to the house."

"Just be careful okay?"

Steven nodded confidently at Connie as he re-entered the house and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He then held a deep breath.

"Start counting sweetie and make sure you count slow!"

"Okay daddy! 1 Mississippi..2 Mississippi..3 Mississippi.."

Great the counting began. Just as expected from Spinel's trail of thinking. Now that that's done Steven ran out the front door, gently closing it behind him so Spinel wouldn't hear.

\--

Meanwhile at the Big Donut Connie went out the back exit to call her mom and dad about the warning. No one else was inside.

"Yes...Yes I know that...Honestly? I'm not sure but Steven believed that they won't destroy the house...I'm okay, just make sure not to go back to the house...Love you to, bye."

A sigh of relief left Connie's lips now that she knows her parents are going to be safe. She hoped that Steven was going to get here safe. Bah what is she thinking? This is Steven she's talking about. He eats danger for breakfast, lunch and dinner...maybe brunch if things go well? But she felt something very off, like really off. She can't explain it but she felt like something worse was going to happen than 4 hours ago.

Since the Crystal Gems, at least one of them is with her Connie didn't worry as much. So with a relaxed breath she was going to head back inside until suddenly a hand clasp over her mouth, preventing her from screaming out to Pearl or Sheena. She thought that she could respond with a one armed overhead toss but for some reason both her arms were completely numb.

Moving their head towards the light purposely so Connie would see them better Emerald with a repaired mask drew themself closer until they were about an inch away from her face.

"Mmram (Emerald?)"

Connie guessed that this was the gem that Steven had to deal with. She wasn't able to see because of the mask but Emerald had an even wider grin underneath it. As Emerald snaked their other hand around Connie's waist they forcibly yanked her body to them.

"You will be...perfect for what's yet to come."

Before Emerald dragged Connie into the darkness without any resistance the explanation to why something was off was answered in her mind. Though this was their first encounter Emerald's whole presence was overwhelming. Couldn't explain how...they just are.

\--

"Pheew made it. Hopefully Spinel doesn't have the nose of a bloodhound."

Steven made it to the Big Donut with no issue after 5 minutes of carefully navigating himself through the town. It seems like the distraction the group made 4 hours ago worked wonders since there were no affected gems nearby. Speaking of, someone was waiting for him at the front entrance.

"Garnet, you made it!"

"Of course. Corrupted or not no one was going to keep me down."

"As expected...nice helmet by the way. It perfectly fits your square head."

"Tch ah!"

Garnet playfully put Steven into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Okay I give!"

"Good."

"Soooo did Lapis and Peridot make it back?"

"Mmhm, they're inside. I saw them both go into the men's room."

But they're both technically female in appearance. Instead of making some sense over genderless aliens Steven just entered the kinda empty Big Donut with Garnet. The first gem he sees was Pearl who sighed with relief.

"Sup, told ya I would catch up."

"I had a little doubt but I'm glad you didn't get caught. Honestly I was going to run out and go after you."

"Sheesh have a little more faith in me...Why are you chuckling?"

Pearl had her hand trying to cover her smile inside her helmet. Unfortunately she couldn't stifle it good enough so she had to do her best to not burst out. Garnet put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Actually Steven we have a surprise for you. Can you see anything different in here?"

What was Garnet talking about? Something different? Well the completely empty donut racks and the glass casings of the food, drinks and whatnot were obvious but Steven felt that wasn't what Garnet meant. He looked around more, not much of a difference. Same internal layout, nothing toppled over, same purple table...purple table? Where did tha-

"Surprise!"

The purple table instantly changed to a ball of light, morphing into the very form Steven wanted to see again.

"Amethyst!"

Steven ran up to Amethyst and gave her a very tight hug. As much as Amethyst appreciated the gesture her whole body ached, causing her to clench her teeth a bit. He heard the intense internal sucking of air so he let go.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Pssh I'm cool. Just got a little banged up from the escape, nothing more."

Luckily Amethyst's gem wasn't cracked or they would have to go through the whole cutting through vines ordeal just for a fountain.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Steven got punched on the arm for that remark by Amethyst.

"Ow! Hahahaha."

"Dude, don't say it like that? It makes me feel like I'm being coddled like a baby...Though I'm not."

"Well at least let me touch your gem with my spit."

"That was my next suggestion anyway. Let it rip!"

Dabbling his thumb with his tongue Steven pressed it against Amethyst's gem. A purple wave of light spread throughout her body, healing whatever injuries she sustained.

"Ohhh shit that's what I'm talking about."

"Good old Amethy- Shit Amethyst! You're not wearing a helmet?"

Steven jumped back while putting his shield up. He figured that he forgotten about his sword back at the house which sucked so much ass right now. Anyway he kept up a defensive stance.

"Sorry Amethyst, I have to keep up my guard. With what has been happening for the past couple of hours I can't take any chances."

"Oh...oh no you're right, I'm changing."

Amethyst started holding her stomach, moaning as if she was in pain. Falling to the ground she twitched and twisted her body, alot of it looked overly exaggerated. Steven grew a bit suspicious.

"...Are you screwing with me?"

"Haah! Yeah I was just fucking with you!"

"That wasn't really funny."

"It was hilarious! You should've seen the look on your face when you thought I would turn into one of those humping freaks!"

Out of great satisfaction Amethyst laughed hysterically while pounding her fist on the ground. After 30 seconds of her laughing she stopped, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"You done?"

"Yep, got that out of my system."

"Alright then. We'll talk as soon as Lapis and Peridot comes out...Where's Connie?"

Pearl spoke up.

"I did see her go out the back before you got here. She's really taking her time, it's been over 5 minutes."

"And Sheena?"

"Sleeping on the floor by my feet."

From behind the counter Sheena threw up a peace sign. Steven just shrugged his shoulders since he understood Connie's situation.

"Actually in Connie's defense she's worried about her family so that's most likely why she's taking long."

All of sudden a scream rang out from the boy's bathroom. The voice was distinctly Lapis, was she in danger? By that heroic instinct Steven pushed past everyone to find the source of the sound. Grabbing a hold of the bathroom door it was locked so with one push kick Steven left it hanging by a thread of its hinges.

"Lapis are yo-"

Jesus, the bathroom floor and walls was wet and so was Peridot who just stood there in a stoic, kinda shocked expression. Her entire body was soaked and dripping from head and toe. Lapis was sitting on the toilet seat, looking completely exhausted and satisfied by how her face was flushed and red.

It didn't take long for Steven to piece two and two together...He also decided not to take a single step in the big puddle since the source came from Lapis's dripping pussy.

"You good Peridot?"

Peridot turned her head towards Steven. The look on her face changed to one full of cockiness and over confidence. She gave Steven a thumbs up.

"She's a fucking squirter my dude."

2 minutes went by for cleanup (went quicker thanks to Lapis) so no one would know about what transpired. With that the group grabbed some chairs from the back and sat around in a circle. Meanwhile Amethyst was caught up to speed thanks to Garnet. Really saves the trouble of explaining.

"So what happened?"

Steven took no time to respond to Pearl's curiosity question.

"A spider Pearl...a spider."

"Huh but Lapis doesn't usu-"

"Just...a spider."

Pearl was a little suspicious buuut it didn't seem all that serious so she didn't pry any further. Sheena who just woke up hopped over the counter and took a load off next to Pearl.

"As far as I can tell Spinel's down for the count."

"Yeah, that punkass has done it now. Sheena, you said that this was the day for me to unlock my true potential. Do you know something about the change in my powers?"

"Hell yeah I do. Your body finally reached the stage in which you will be able to handle 100% of Pink Diamond's true, raw power. The reason why your powers changed slightly was not her but you. Your soul is slowly in the process of melding with hers."

"**Like a fusion**?"

"I love that word and yes like a fusion in a way. Unfortunately there is some...resistance."

Steven tilted his head.

"Resistance?"

"That's right, even I can't explain it. What I can say though is that I made a conclusion that you can unlock the last 20% no problem."

"Wait Sheena, how do you know this?"

Sheena put her around Pearl, smiling gleefully.

"How? Hell I knew her years ago. Sad backstory short your Diamond saved my life **18 years ago** when I was at death's door. Learned all I know from gathering ancient artifacts during my senior year of high school. Heheh she even imparted me with a hint to her **palaquin**. That's when I saw all this happen."

...Why didn't that sound right? Steven thought he was alone on this but looking at Pearl even she was questioning that. Good to know that he wasn't the only one thinking about this.

"Oookay aside from that my powers?"

"Right, of course. Before I tell you the final step I think it's appropriate for me to tell you a thorough explanation about the powers you gained. Your sense and "foresight" are mainly your sharpened instincts. It got to the point when you are able to feel what your opponent is about to do from a mere twitch, different from Sapphire's foresight."

Sheena brought her arm in front of her body and clenched her arm, like what Steven did for his other new power.

"The Dia-harden power of yours drains your energy incredibly fast is because you didn't turn on your chi. You felt it before haven't you?"

Yeah, when Steven wanted to kick the absolute crap out of Quantum. Back when he made sword contact with his fingers Steven felt the humongous gap in their power. It was clear as day that to Quantum he was a dull butterknife that wouldn't be able to cut for shit. He responded with a nod.

"If you can do it again then you'll be able to maintain it for a longer period of time. Better yet whether you're using it or not you'll get even stronger. Wanna try it now?"

"Sure, I'm going to need this."

Something told him that he was going to need to stand for this. Letting out a calm exhale Steven closed his and focused his sense on himself. From within he can see a calm, pulsating circular pink light that felt warm. Through the steady and sharp breathing exercises the light increased into tempo until it filled his dark eyelids completely.

"Woah!"

That was Amethyst's excited and shocked tone. It also sounded like most of the chairs were pushed back like those were sitting scooted back in astonishment. Pearl spoke up after.

"Steven...Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better. In fact I feel incredible, why?"

"Open your eyes."

Steven didn't know what Pearl was talking about until he opened his eyes. His body was surrounded by a pinkish aura that swirled like that wind. Small amounts of static sparked around his fingertips. Sheena couldn't help but grin.

"Just as I expected, you are your mother's son. Every being on this planet has a life force and that's what chi is, your life force that you can strengthen from your will alone."

"Hmmm *clench*"

"Steven, are you seriously going t-"

"Relax babe...let him do his thing."

Clenching his fist Steven had a strangely easier time keeping the vibrating of his arm in control. Seems like using his chi not only fills his body with great power as his arm once again was encased. 1 second, 2 second, 3, 4, 5...10 seconds and Steven doesn't feel tired one bit. It was still draining but the rate has greatly decreased, incredible and he didn't need to take off his organic jacket this time.

"Well shit that's awesome!"

"You should get rid of that before you waste energy."

"Got it."

Steven focused on his arm and in seconds it changed back to normal. At the same time he was able to figure out how to turn it off?

"I past the test. So how about that last 20%?"

He was right, Steven deserved it so Sheena was going to open her mouth but.

"Was Connie going to come back inside? She's been out there for a while."

"That's true...I'll go check just in case."

Steven speed walked towards the back exit door and went through it. Now that Sheena has mentioned it when Connie said that she needed a breather she said that she would come back inside in a few minutes. That was more than the few minutes ago and Pearl started to worry about it. Before she could say anything Steven came back inside in a rush in a panicked state.

"Steven, what happened?"

Pearl didn't like where this was going especially when Steven was sweating.

"Connie! Emerald took Connie!"

"Woah woah woah dude chill for a sec. How do you even know Connie was kidnapped? Maybe she decided to take a walk since the affected gems were somewhere else. Or uh maybe she went to your dad's gara-"

Amethyst's attempt at trying to simmer down the shocker was all for nothing when Steven showed everyone in the room a scrap of the Jade Emperor's material.

"...I'll take that L."

"That's not the only thing."

Steven got everyone to step outside through the front entrance. He pointed towards the sky that was lightened up with green lightning.

"Now I'm sure we can turn their ass inside out!"

End of Ch.14


	15. Ch15: Note part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.15: ****Note part 1**

"The lightning looks like it's coming from the lighthouse. Wonder why it's there?"

Peridot pushed in her travel sized telescope.

"Emerald wants me to come to them. They took Connie as bait for me, that son of a bitch!"

Once again Garnet got her future vision to activate. Shockingly it is the same scenario she saw from a couple hours ago.

"Something doesn't feel right...When I used my future vision the same horrible scenario is being played. It's like nothing that we have done has changed and it's being played out exactly as is."

"We've changed the future many times Garnet. We can do it again."

"Say Steven do you mind if split up?"

"Huh?"

What the heck, the group just reunited except Spinel. Why did Amethyst want to split up again?

"Why? If we're all together we can definetely beat Emerald."

"Actually if we're going to beat that scrub we need extra hard firepower other then you."

"Do you mean?"

"Yeah what I mean my dude. The Diamonds of course."

"You know where the Diamonds are?"

Amethyst leaned on Peridot's head. That kind of irritated her since she doesn't like people messing with her hair that always takes a half an hour to shape though she's a gem.

"Hey! Personal space!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying you little dorito. The dumbass didn't think I was conscious so I memorized where they kept them at. But I'm going to need some help."

Steven crossed his arms.

"Is it near?"

"Yeah I mean you wouldn't believe that they were right under our noses this whole time."

"Sigh alright then, we do need all the help we can get. So are we all going?"

Amethyst just pulled Peridot and Garnet into a friendship hug.

"Nah I'll just take Peri and Garnet. Besides there's a giant extra strong steel door and I need the proficient muscle and brains."

"Right, make sure you call us if anything happens."

"Pfft sure daaaad. Let's go guys, time's a wasting over here."

Steven felt a little cringey from remembering how Spinel acted earlier. Thank goodness for his memory of how much she liked playing games, no matter how ridiculous and simple it was.

"Be careful okay Peri-Weri?"

"Heh I'm a part of the Crystal Gems remember? I won't lose so easily."

As Amethyst left with her group Steven looked back at the lighthouse, determination written all over his face. Pearl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

Steven responded with a nod. The confirmation was set so Steven, Pearl, Lapis, and Sheena went off towards the lighthouse.

* * *

Meanwhile from inside of the lighthouse.

"Such a shame isn't it? Both of us are going get chewed out. Me with not getting my payment by that engreída perra and you...whatever your issue is?"

Angeline was standing by the window, talking to a shadowy figure. Some creaking can be heard and it wasn't from the interior.

"Estás bien?"

The shadowy figure gripped their arm to keep it from shaking as well as the creaking sound that came from them.

"Don't concern yourself with me. I'll be fine."

"Hoh just trying to be nice. Can't someone of my immoral caliber show a little humility? I mean that's what people like you see us as anyway. Immorals with bloody holes in our chests."

The shadowy figure managed to settle down their heavy breathing after a few seconds. Just before, they felt their chest tighten, making it hard to get air in.

"I'm not going to die here. It's not my time yet. I won't die until the final piece of this universe's fate is determined."

"Talking as if you are a god? Sigh master did always hate beings that think they are hot shit to the point of growing a narcissistic, self righteous attitude."

"You idiot...Since you're still here you will be killed along with this planet. Maybe...no not maybe definetely this universe will fall into the void."

Angeline was now getting bored. At this point she might as well wait until either this area is turned to ashes by her master or see if Emerald can kill Steven so she can get her fucking payment. I mean how hard is it to get your payment after doing a job so simple? If word spread that she didn't do her duty, her reputation would tank to the shitter

"I won't interfere any more than I have with this world. You can tussle with the boy, I don't care."

Despite what Angeline just said she really wanted to get her hands dirty...not in a violent manner but a sexual one. So like her to be a little selfish and needy with her desires, not that it was a problem for her in the first place? Other than that there's no purpose for Angeline to interfere since there's nothing that she would gain from this.

"I hate it when I got nothing to do. I'm leaving."

By dragging her fingernail downward against the wood Angeline created a pink vortex her size. She walked through it with a grumble as it closed behind her.

"Orion, you are to remain on standby until I say so. Is that understood?

Orion was in camouflage mode just like back at the stadium except it didn't need to just turn completely invisible and stay airborne underneath the floating rock.

"Sire? Is it wise to fight as is? After th-"

"I'm fine Orion. Steven Universe will determine this twisted game I know it. I would have failed if he lost."

"Understood your majesty, standby mode engaged."

* * *

Emerald was getting desperate. There was no doubt about it due to the fact that they took someone important to Steven. He already knows that Emerald was only after gem kind but since Steven refused to join them, change of plans. It was also a big mistake cause now for sure that cocky prick was going to eat his foot.

Steven and his group reached the front of the lighthouse in a timely fashion. With the sense he couldn't feel Connie's presence. He just felt one who was inside but vanished a second later.

"Something's not right. I don't feel Connie nor Emerald's energy flow."

"And I don't feel this surge of anger when they are near."

That must've been a recent thing for Pearl. What a strange yet unique kind of sensory method. It surfaces the question to the past interaction of her and Emerald? Steven had the feeling that it wasn't a good one.

"(Wait, there was one presence but who's was it?)

From that split moment Steven thought he saw through the door a white flare before it vanished. Suddenly an image of someone or something driving their leg into Steven's stomach from above flashed. Not only that afterward Pearl and Lapis would be blown away due to the massive shockwave. These scenes appeared in his head in mere seconds, causing him to look up quickly. Someone was standing on the railing.

"Get back!"

Steven quickly grabbed Pearl and Lapis, diving out of the way as the person hopped off. They floated down to softly touch the ground. Steven turned around to see the culprit that he saw in his vision.

"You!"

The way Steven said that seemed like this wasn't Emerald like he expected. Even Pearl's emotion didn't flare up and Lapis kept feeling this electrified shock within her gem. Whoever she was feeling was definetely not Emerald nor Yellow Diamond for that manner.

"White Diamond?!"

Pearl and Lapis said in unison. Steven shook his head.

"No, that isn't White Diamond. That's Quantum, the royal asshat who broke Spinel with no mercy. I don't blame you though. Even I saw some similarities between them in a way."

Quantum rolled his shoulders. His expectation was right. Steven would show up right here, just as the events was **foreseen.** Now to see if this event is the ending.

"You saw me even when I erased my presence? You changed so quickly, as expected from the Ambassador of Peace throughout the galaxy."

"Where's Connie?"

Quantum sighed. Did Steven learn anything from their first encounter or did the words enter one ear and out the other?

"Have you learned nothing Universe? Did you really hate what I said before? Don't answer that, it's pretty obvious."

Steven and the others rose to their feet, immediately taking a defensive stance.

"Listen Quantum, I'm not here for your bullshit okay? Tell me where the fuck Connie is?!"

Pinching the bridges of his eyes Quantum clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Of course...Why am I not surprised? Don't you get it at all, how your desire is what got you in this situation and how your beloved will perish because of your decision."

Wait perish, what did Quantum mean by perish? Did something happen to Connie?...It better not have or Steven swore.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Fool...Emerald needed time and you provided that for him back at town."

"(Did that mean that...Fuck!)"

Before Steven could turn his body to break into a full sprint Quantum was already in front of his vision.

"You really are beyond saving."

Quantum flicked his middle finger on the center of Steven's forehead, blasting him back through the lighthouse wooden door. Pearl and Lapis were caught way off guard when they lost sight of him. The moment they blinked he vanished and the couple of seconds after they processed that, Pearl and Lapis turned around.

They both felt a gentle hand placed on their backs by Quantum.

"Blow away."

An intense pulse of air was released from Quantum's hands, driving Pearl and Lapis into the dirt. Steven who is inside the lighthouse grasped the spot where Quantum flicked him. It stung alot and blood was dripping onto the wooden floor. Just how much of a gap was there in their power?

"(Shit that stings...But.)"

From that flick Steven did get a sense of Quantum's strength. Comparing it to before with the sword clash there was no doubt in his yet puzzled him.

"Quantum grew weaker?...How is that even possible?...Doesn't matter, I can't be wasting time like this. If he wants to get in my way then I'll have to beat him quickly."

Meanwhile Quantum was brushing himself off, sighing in disappointment.

"...So this universe is doomed to fail aftera-"

A powerful tingling sensation spread throughout Quantum's body. This felt way different than the first encounter with Steven but no doubt that was him. He's gotten even stronger, most likely because of his better control over his power. As Steven stepped out from the lighthouse his chi was already manifested.

Though Steven tried to look as intimidating as possible Quantum didn't waver. It was like he wasn't afraid of death, not like it was going to **happen anytime soon.**

"I'm only going to say this once, move."

"And if I don't?"

Steven brought his arm out in front of him, vibrating under his command. A few seconds went by until it got encased in the Crystal substance he wanted it to be.

"I'll make you move."

Quantum opened his mouth to retort that comment but instead he got punched across his right cheek. For once he actually felt the damage sink into his core while darkish gray blood escaped his mouth. Quantum almost fell backwards from being in slight daze. But he regained his balance quickly.

"(He got even faster.)"

Blood? This was the first time blood was ever spilt from Quantum's body. A shocking turn yet the feeling was replaced with a positive dose of pride. Why was that? Only Quantum would know.

Steven knew that this guy was not to be trifled and his strength was no joke so if he let Quantum get a single breath in he's screwed. Just as Quantum looked back in front of him Steven threw another punch square in the face, causing a crunching sound to his nose.

From the corner of his eye he saw Orion's electricity emitting from his body. All Quantum did was give his machine an intense stare as if saying "DON'T YOU DARE!" and the electricity settled. No way was Orion going to interfere in this all while Steven was throwing one powerful punch after another.

With a finishing uppercut to the chin Quantum was lifted off the ground, spinning whilst midair and falling straight onto his back.

"Get up! I know you're stronger than that!"

...No response from Quantum. Did Steven beat him? That can't be, he can sense that Quantum has only lost a little of his strength...Still nothing.

Whatever was happening so be it. Steven took the opportunity to get Pearl and Lapis up to their feet. It was both strange and a relief that they didn't poof.

"Are you guys okay?

"Yeah...But I feel off."

"Off how?"

"That Quantum attacked us yet he didn't."

"I felt the same way when he touched our backs."

Pearl had a hard time trying to describe the off feeling but she would try and simplify it.

"He...hit us yet he didn't. It was like our bodies were hit and defended at the same time?"

She remembered that in a split second a silver transparent mirror was put in front of her and Lapis's bodies since the same thing happened to her. Before that she heard a whisper in her ear from Quantum. She couldn't question it fast enough though. They remained undamaged that time and when they both tried to get up an insanely powerful gravitational force kept them lying down, unable to move until Steven got to them.

"It was like he was...protecting us. (What did he mean by 'Please let her die for just a moment'?"

"Well whatever the case may be, We gotta leave and find Connie aga-"

The loud booms of thunder and the clash of lightning interrupted Steven's sentence. Somehow the boom was so strong that it caused a small shaking in the ground. The lightning pointed to town square. What the heck? So Quantum was just buying time for Emerald! Son of a- that was a dick move!

"So he was there? Shit!"

"Well now that we know they're there let's hustle."

"I agree with Lapis...Wait Where's Sheena?"

"I got the feeling that she knew about Emerald's location already. Would've been great to tell us that. (Emerald better not have done anything to Connie? I swear!)"

Without anymore delay Steven, Pearl and Lapis ran past Quantum's motionless body.

...Though Steven has "beaten" Quantum it doesn't look like he sees the bigger picture. The bleeding prince knew that Garnet would try and stop the events that would occur. Just like how she and those around her escaped the grisly fate of dangerous adventures many times before, safe and sound.

Sadly Quantum knew that the events that he saw were unchangeable even if 100 different scenarios happened up to this point there is one possible point that is absolute. With this event there is only two routes that this can go...and he hoped it wasn't the end of the universe route.

* * *

4 and a half minutes ago,

"Jeez can't you work any faster?"

"RRGH! Easy for you to say! These spheres were advanced back eons ago. Even the best mechanics had trouble trying to pry these babies open. *snap* Fuck!"

There goes the chisel snapping off the handle. Peridot already tried unscrewing the bolting machinisms that was holding the sphere's vertical lined structure together. If she was able to the sphere would split like one of those toy eggs by now. If only Garnet and Amethyst joined in and helped her!

"Why aren't you fucking clods helping me?!"

"Hey I tried punching it over and over."

"Yeah and I'm supervising sooooo I'm technically doing something."

"That doesn't count you...you know what? I'm not going to lose brain cells due to my stress levels."

Peridot took out another metal wrench from her gem. She wondered if she could loosen the bolts if she used her metal powers as well. Now of only she had MUSCLE!

"Who would've thought that the bastard was literally right underneath our feet. Really makes one question to how Emerald was able to fit these gargantuan spheres?"

"Well when I was down here they weren't even that large."

By underneath that Garnet mentioned she means that the hiding place Amethyst showed them was literally underneath Beach City. No one noticed nor discovered it until now.

Before entering the secret area they had to deal with a steel door that was hidden under fake wood boardings in the old abandoned library that was slightly torn down a couples of weeks prior. It was no problem since the combo of Garnet's brute strength and Peridot's metal powers made it open.

There wasn't much interest within the metallic hideout except for some tables with empty glass beakers on top. This was clearly Emerald's preparation stage.

"Rrr mmmm haah that's because the spheres can automatically change size without harming the captured subject. The main purpose of these devices was to hold the subjects hostage without harming the body. If they wanted to they would've crushed them into space dust due to it's 500,000 to 2 million psi gravity breaker. In other words-"

"Emerald planned to use them as leverage for Steven. A bust in the end since Steven didn't join them."

"...I swear I'm going to take one of your lines one day. Mmph pheew there's two more of them and I didn't even making a fricken dent in it. Is it so hard to just wish for the crap to be opened?!"

"I can if you like?"

"SHIT!"

The sudden voice that came from next to Peridot made her jump out of her skin. Even Garnet and Amethyst were surprised since this person just appeared before their eyes in a mere blink.

"God damn you almost gave me a fucking heart attack you prick!"

"Sorry...Sneaking up on you wasn't my intention."

"Well you d- GAAAAAASP!!"

Peridot literally lost color from the amount of shock and surprise she was showing. Garnet and Amethyst surrounded the person with their weapons.

"Yeeeaaah by the sound of Peridot's cracking the floor you're not exactly good guy aren't you Quantum."

"You know him?"

"Not really. Before I escaped I saw him carrying Emerald back here. They looked extremely pissed. Though I heard very little I did here them say Quantum, which I guessed was his name. Didn't hear anything after that but now I know bad news was written all over you."

"STOP YOU IDIOTS!"

"Huh?"

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN YOU DUMBASSES! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?!"

"Sheesh so pushy and desperate sounding."

"Amethyst! Ahem just calm down Peridot. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Do you know who the hell that guy is?! That is a Shooting Star!"

Garnet has definetely heard that name before but Quantum doesn't ring a bell at all.

"Huh, Sapphire told me about the legend of the Shooting Stars...That was a long time ago."

"Heh what a coincidence I heard about that to."

"You barely paid any attention to the story. In your defense you were young and immature."

"How are you guys so calm?! A Shooting Star is right in front of u- Jeez whats up with your face?"

Quantum didn't notice that he still had a bloody nose and a small welt on the lower left of his chin. Wasn't Peridot just panicking a couple of seconds ago? She was doing the same thing Garnet and Amethyst was doing.

"Just a little fight, nothing serious."

"Sooo what are you doing here?"

"Weren't you freaking just out?"

"SHUT IT AMETHYST!"

Peridot cleared her throat, trying to keep her best composure in front of someone that could destroy hundreds of planets in mere seconds.

"Simple...I can help, if you like me to?"

"Really? That's pretty swell of a legend of your caliber. Such an honor!"

"You're really trying to kiss his ass aren't you?"

Peridot looked back at Amethyst while grinding her teeth.

"Amethyst I swear if we die I'll haunt you to death. Anyway let's ignore that clod, I definetely needed some more MUSCLE t9 get these open...IF YOU DON'T MIND THAT IS?!"

Quantum shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh I don't mind but...why not just wish for the spheres to be opened?"

"Excuse me?"

With that said Garnet remembered something important from Quantum's statement. The whole wishing thing was something that not many gems knew about, especially the Diamonds.

"That's right, Sapphire also told me that the Shooting Stars at times granted any wish of those they deemed worthy of."

"You're kidding right? Oh boy this is something else that I never knew about. Oh jeez, oh jeez so sudden."

"Pfft don't pass out now fangirl."

"Shut up!"

There were times that Peridot thought that when humans made wishes to meteor showers it was stupid since wishes don't exist. Now she thinks she'll change her tune. But when she learned about genies she needed to be specific or everything will be screwed up.

"Alright pheew big money Peridot. Huuuuu hoooh okay ahem. I wish that the Diamonds, who are trapped right behind you, inside those giant capsule devices to be free from their imprisonment."

"(**Voi-B)** Done."

The moment Quantum said "done" his right hand glew white for a second. The second after he extended his hand to Peridot, the extraordinarily tight bolts she was trying to remove for 5 minutes were all in his hand. 10, 20, 30! All these bolts were from all three of the spheres altogether.

"Woah."

Garnet couldnt help but be impressed. Amethyst second Garnet's look on her face. Meanwhile Peridot's jaw dropped to the floor, cracking it.

"Wasn't much but here you are."

"Youh hoh cahh a Soohing Har frr othg. (You're not called a Shooting Star for nothing.)"

"Oh...I should leave."

Quantum walked past Amethyst and Garmet who let him through without an issue arising. Before that Peridot picked her jaw up from the floor.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"One of you should tend to the Diamonds when they fall out, they won't be awake for a while. As for me-"

Quantum let out a tense exhale as if he was holding back sadness.

"I don't want have to be here to hear the screams."

"Screams? What does tha-"

Peridot couldn't question Quantum since he was already gone. Garnet had a bad feeling about that statement. Suddenly a loud boom of thunder rang out from outside. It was surprising that this place didn't collapse when some powerful earth shaking occured.

If that wasn't a bad sign, they didn't know what it was.

End of Ch.15


	16. Ch16: Note part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.16: Note part 2**

Now that Emerald's real location has been found Steven and his group made their way to town square until-

"Stop right where you are Universe!"

Going into a complete halt Steven saw Emerald slowly appearing from behind the fountain with Connie, one hand grasped both of her arms behind her and the other hovering over her windpipe.

"Well you got me, now what bitch?"

"...I've underestimated you...twice."

"And you got your ass kicked the second time."

"SHUT UP!"

Emerald clenched their hand, their claw like extension on the tip of their glove reached Connie's neck, tiny droplets of blood dripping down. Connie's breathing was rapid, she never thought that she would feel overwhelming fear since she not only trained with Pearl she also went through the intense training herself at the academy. The fact that she can't move a finger for some reason was really troubling to her.

"Steven, provoking Emerald will only make things worse."

"(Shit!)"

"That's it, listen to your programmed dog."

Steven got rid of his tension so he wouldn't be the cause of Connie's death, just wait til they put their guard down.

"You know something Universe? I really hate you and your pussy proxy that follows you around while kissing your ass. You're not even a goddamn Diamond yet you look like you are living the best life."

Pearl's eye twitched a bit. How Emerald was talking even with that mask on resurfaced some memories that she didn't want to look back on. Those feelings were getting worse and worse as they kept flapping their gums.

"Here."

Unexpectedly Emerald shoved Connie towards Steven, who caught before she fell over. Out of sheer relief Connie clinged onto him. Steven however couldn't relax since Emerald could still do something underhanded.

"...What's your game Emerald? Why did you give Connie back so easily?"

"Hmhm so I can kill you both easier."

"Huh?"

"STEVEN!"

That was Amethyst's voice just now. It was coming from nearby.

"Above you!"

Heeding Amethyst's warning Steven looked up just in time to see the entire barn falling towards the ground. In shock there was barely any time to react so Steven did the first thing he could think of.

"Pearl! Take her!"

Time seemed to slow down from Steven's perspective as he threw Connie towards Pearl. Without skipping a beat he shoulder tackled Lapis far away enough so she and Pearl wouldn't get crushed along with him.

"STE-"

Pearl couldn't get the words out as the giant barn crashed onto Steven with the impact of a bomb, it's shockwave blew away Lapis and Pearl. She held Connie tightly in her arms as if her life depended on her.

As the cloud of dust settled Emerald's maniacle, metallic laughter roared through the sky. At that time Garnet and Peridot powered on through the dust cloud to meet up with Amethyst. Surprisingly she stood her ground even when the shockwave hit her to.

"THE BARN...AGAIN! NOOOOOO YOU SON OF A BASTARD!"

Peridot got on her knees, pounding her fist against the ground in devastation. The home that meant everything to her and Lapis especially when Peridot spent all her elbow grease rebuilding, reshaping, and decking her crib a few months ago with all the technological shizz that she was proud of. Once again it was completely destro- now that Peridot thought about it she didn't pay Lapis back for taking the barn and crashing on Blue Diamond's head all those years ago.

She had the perfect plan in mind to but that would have to be left for later. Right now the bastard who did was getting all proud about themself destroying her baby.

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic! You had the drop on me before! Now what Universe?!"

"We're going to kick your ass, that's what."

"Ah!"

Garnet appeared next to Emerald, striking their face with a hard right. The hit produced a tiny crater under her and once again cracking their mask while knocking them off their feet. Emerald managed to recover rather quickly in midair and landed with little to no damage. They then felt an overwhelming malice behind them.

This time it was Pearl who angrily swung her sword at Emerald but they dodged the quick swipe. Following that up with a kick to the chin Emerald tumbled back a bit. Again they recieved no noticeable damage from that attack. The fools had no clue who they were now dealing with?

Emerald rose to their feet for a counter attack yet for some reason when they did they couldn't move. Emerald looked down to see their torso and arms bound by a purple, spiked out whip provided by Amethyst. Struggle as they might Amethyst wasn't going to let them off so easily as she grabbed with both hands and began spinning around in a circle.

The pissed purple gem spun faster and faster at inhuman speeds until she rose Emerald high into the air and strongly jerked her whip to send them crashing down to the Earth. Waiting below them was Garnet, preparing for another swing at them. Her gauntlet was glowing orange that radiated heat that could probably melt diamonds...probably.

Over these last two years after the while Spinel incident relaxing was no longer an option for defending the Earth. Each of the Crystal gems (except for Peridot) trained themselves to push the limits of their very being. Garnet found that fusions like herself can push a single step further that not many has figured out.

The** dividend soul** is what she called it and it had to do with using the maximum output of one half of a fusion's "pieces" in short bursts in utilization with the fusion's current capabilities. That meant she could use the full power of Ruby or Sapphire without breaking apart the synchro rate.

With that being said Garnet drove her fist into Emerald's gut. A few seconds after the impact an explosive torrent of flames shot out from her gauntlet like TNT, sending Emerald flying towards the beach.

"We're not letting them get away again!"

Pearl announced as she and the group except for Peridot and Connie headed towards the beach.

"Steven?...Steven?...God no...God no."

"He's still alive."

Connie's devastation was replaced with slight disbelief and curiosity to Peridot's claim just now. What did she mean by "He's still alive." and with that much confidence at that to.

"Have a little more faith, he's still kicking."

"What makes you say that?"

"Heh did you clods actually think I would be spending my days just lazing around in my room with Lapis next door, eating cheetos puffs, and playing **Persona 5** for 5 fricken days until I got to the very end after 30 tries to beat that asshole **Yaldabaoth**?!"

"Who?"

Connie's question fell on deaf ears as Peridot continued.

"No! That would be counterproductive as a longtime member of the Crystal Gems. Ahem, no...I was able to unlock a new power within me that was connected to my metal powers and it was so cool!"

"Uhh."

"Well if you must know it's called **Electrokinesis...****prototype phase**. I know, awesome am I right? Ah anyway the point to that is from hard practice and dedication I am able to use my feet to sense where a person is and their condition. Hmhm I gotta congratulate myself sometimes for the effort."

Despite what Peridot just said to reassure Connie she knows that this event that humanity is going through was getting way out of hand, just like Spinel's case. The problem is that Spinel was able to change and reflect for what she did, therefore being saved by Steven. Emerald was already desperate to destroy gem kind and when Steven tried to stop them it only got worse from there.

She can think that since while she was held hostage a few minutes ago she heard Emerald mumble to themself. Although Connie was unable to pick up everything she was able to hear that Emerald was having a conversation with themself at the time.

By god, Connie couldn't even imagine what Emerald has been through? Right now however she had to be hopeful that Steven was alright and not dead. What's the point? Her fighting skills wouldn't be able to stop them and she knew it greatly.

"It's strange though?"

"What's strange?"

"The new barn I rebuilt was made from a synthetic copper alloy molded and shaped to have the appearance texture of wood, reinforced with an exterior coating of steel."

"And that's strange...how?"

"Well before they THREW THE FUCKING BARN, I did notice it floating from the library window. I kept seeing this green static that surrounded the entirety of it. The strange to me was how Emerald was able to move it so easily?"

"Could they have Ferrokinesis like you have?"

Peridot walked over to the destroyed barn and rummaged through a little of the wrecked home until she pulled out the thing that she was looking for, a blown out yellow electrical device. It looked like it could've been attached to a wall unit.

"That was my first guess, but what Bismuth said to me hours ago helped me connect some pieces together.

* * *

A couple hours ago at Bismuth's workshop.

"Okay, let me get this straight? You're saying that the Jade Emperor armor does more then change the users body and others into plasma?"

"Sigh shit I feel like a goddamn idiot for not mentioning this after the 'don't get the armor exposed to fire' bit. It's what happens after the fire is implemented that I was worried about. Boosted everything would be the least of Steven's worries."

"I don't like the sound of that at all."

All this time Bismuth wasn't looking at Peridot. But the sound of cracked metal indicated the emotiin she was feeling right now.

"You shouldn't...The amplification causes the armor to act like a EMP, the one that can cancel gems from using their powers if they so choose in a 55 mile radius. Finally there's the-"

* * *

"The complete mastery of electricity. There are times when I wonder how the hell Bismuth didn't destroy a planet by now with her capability to create weapons that can slice through titanium like butter?"

"I've wondered that for a while myself."

"Anyway the thing that puzzled me was why didn't Emerald use this kind of power before to get rid of us in seconds? Even I noticed how this whole day didn't make sense."

Connie tried to understand what Peridot meant by that until it hit her.

"Emerald themself right?"

"Right on the nose. All this time Emerald had plenty of opportunity to take over the world yet all they did was taunt us rather than just shatter us right on the spot."

"Steven mentioned how they were just right out in the open when you guys first encountered them, with a city full of gems that can fight through an armada. Heck even the beetle couple has the strength to lift 200x their own body weight."

If only they knew what the deal with all this is? It felt like all this was somehow **staged** in a way. Can't be...it sounded too ridiculous for that conclusion to be true.

"All I'm saying is that all this crap feels like...an **act**. Their introduction, Steven meeting them at the arena? It's like Emerald planned this ahead of time."

"And we're at the **climax** or something?"

What Connie just said struck a dose of realization to Peridot. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Ho..ly shit we gotta go and warn them!"

"But what about St-"

"Listen, Steven's alive but he won't be if there is no Earth to be alive on. Believe in him like we always have and will for the rest of our lives!"

Though Connie didn't feel right leaving Steven like this but if the Earth was more at risk than it is now then she has to do whatever she can to help. So she nodded her head and followed Peridot towards the beach where the others were at this very moment

* * *

...What..just happened? A couple of moments ago Steven threw Connie out of the way and bumped Lapis to a safe distance. The next thing he knew the barn smashed into him.

"...ugh ahh."

Steven groaned from the slight throbbing of his head. Luckily for him he was able to move his everything which was kinda odd since he should've been trapped under the rubble. That would leave him immobolized obviously yet he had room to sit up.

"...Okay how am I not suffocating? Shit this hurts."

Getting his bearings together Steven found that above him the barn's impact actually caused him to break through the cemented ground of the plaza. Would've been worse if the barn went down with him. When he looked down he saw a tiny puddle of blood.

"Blood?"

Steven touched the top of his head, the slightly sticky and slight stinging confirmed that it was coming from him. The blood was running down past his cheek. He wasn't all that surprised or shocked, afterall he knows that he wasn't invincible. What surprised him was how tough his body became to survive that?

Doesn't matter, right now he had to find a way out of...wherever he was before Emerald ups the ante even more. Taking a look around Steven's eyes adjusted to the large, lightly dimmed metallic room with two connecting hallways, one to his left and another straight ahead.

Steven's first instinct was to walk down the left pathway. But first he licked his thumb and dabbed it on the top of his head, the pain subsiding. After walking for a few seconds he stopped in front of a green steel door. Without a second thought he opened it.

The moment he took a step inside the room lit up. It was really empty except for an old wooden table that looks like a writer's workstation with a ceramic cup filled with pens (not feathered) and an inkwell next to it for some reason...Steven didn't even know why he bothered looking in there if there wasn't going to anything of interest. That is until he spotted a light green notebook sitting on top of it.

"Hmm?"

Approaching the table Steven carefully picked up the notebook as to not damage it by accident. For some reason Steven felt compelled to see what was inside it out of curiosity though it would be invading someone's privacy but considering the fact he doesn't know who it belongs to, he decides to do it anyway.

As he opens the book to the first page his face tensed up a bit from what he was reading. Turning to the next page his eyes widened with shock the more he read onward.

* * *

"Ahhgh!"

At the beach Emerald took a deadly uppercut from Garnet, lifting them off the ground. Pearl jumped off from Garnet's shoulders to follow up the attack by lifting her leg over her head and slamming it down on Emerald's face, crashing into the sand below that kicked upward from the impact.

While still in midair Pearl shot out a multitude of accurate energy shots from her spear below her. Even while they were fighting Emerald Garnet has had this feeling of uneasiness. They looked like they were winning but that feeling wasn't going away.

"Hold it!"

Pearl heard Garnet and stopped her destructive volkey as she landed gracefully on her feet. The sand dust settled only for Emerald to walk out of it still unharmed.

"Are you shitting me?! All that and this prick didn't recieve any damage? It's like this chump was messing with us before when we arrived to save Steven."

"No...That's not it Amethyst."

Though Emerald just stood there, tanking the hits and waiting for either one of them to strike without attacking themself Garnet and the others kept their guard up.

"Well I hope you don't mind giving us some clarification then."

"That's what I was going to do in the first place. Back when we first met Emerald I felt that we would've won. The next was the same thing even when they changed the appearance of their armor with the fire, now?...I keep feeling these blaring warning signals in my head."

What Garnet was feeling was completely different from before. She didn't know how but Emerald's presence was way different than the first encounter.

"You should listen to your so called friend Pearl. At least they have the sense for looking out for their friends."

"Shut up!"

"Hmm how odd. With this douche's mask cracked I can hear their voice clearly...so odd that it sounds like there are **two of you****."**

"Quiet Amethyst!"

"Geez, what pissed in your yogurt?"

Pearl responded angrily to Emerald. To be this mad made no sense. Sure she would be reasonably angry that an invader came to the home of The Crystal Gems and all it's inhabitants. But the thing is **Pearl already knows who Emerald is **and yet she's seething as if Emerald was her mortal enemy that just caused a massacre to those she loved. Emerald smirked through the crack of their mask.

"Now how hard is it to beat me? To think that the mighty gems that prevented armageddon from three of the diamonds can't even beat a single invader."

"Really, you ffffff haah phew. At least we don't steal other's abilities to be strong!"

"...You're right."

"Pardon?"

Emerald started to take off the armor that they've been using this entire time starting with the hat, removing it from the top of their head and throwing it aside. Then they tapped their index finger on the five buttons going down on the front. After that a bunch of clicking sounds occured all while steam erupted from the crevaces of the shoulder, sides and around the knees.

"It would be more fair if I-"

The armor then fell apart piece by piece, removing itself from Emerald's body. It was first the shoulders that lodged itself into the sand, next the back and front "plates", and finally the bottom. With the pieces gone a form that Pearl didn't expect to see again after 6000 years was right in front of her along with the others. They were more shocked than their Pearl was.

Amethyst was the one to break the silence and say what was on everyone's mind.

"What...the...fuck?"

Emerald was no more...They didn't need that shell anymore. They no longer have anything holding them back. Shaking their head from side to side to fix their slightly messed up green curled hair the one who was Emerald also rolled their neck around in circles due to how the armor was actually straining them. That quivering, malicious smirk that was covered by the mask was in full view.

The one who was Emerald couldn't help but chuckle in their real voice. There was no reason for Pearl to doubt it anymore. The ghost of her past has come back to haunt her and all of gem-kind.

"...**Green Pearl**."

End of Ch.16


	17. Ch17: Act the Third

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.17: Act the Third**

"I'm sorry but did you just say Green Pearl?"

"Don't make me repeat it Amethyst!"

"Okay jeez."

Green Pearl, originally Emerald re-adjusted their green silked attire. Even without the armor on Garnet's instincts didn't change. It was as if the armor was insignificant and this was the this Pearl's true strength. Why though? Why does this single gem has the overwhelming presence of a Diamond? Not only that, this presence never manifested in the beginning.

"240,000 years...All that time passed of the Diamond universal conquering and a single pacifist qualmed the rage of the endless storm. Yet they are still human with the flaws passed unto this race."

Green Pearl chuckled to herself while clenching her hands.

"Really makes one wonder of the state of mind the Diamonds, specifically Pink had when she decided to keep this planet alive? YOU were with her as her P-P-P-Pearl. HAAH! What a Pearl you are you mistake."

"Says the FFFFF mistake herself."

"Pearl, you know you can curse as much as you want to right? Bottling it up will just make you blow a gasket."

"I know that Garnet!"

Garnet could barely understand why Pearl was so angry? What kind of relationship did she have with this Green Pearl that is making her like this?

"Enough of this nonsense, we end this now Green!"

Before Pearl could even blink Green Pearl was in front of her. That kind of speed can't be possible for any gem to do.

"What a coincidence. Those were the exact words I was going to say."

"Wh-"

With one swipe of her right arm Green Pearl unleashed a light green thunder wave that headed toward Lapis. She couldn't dodge let alone react in time to even see the wave, her body was engulfed by the enormous burst of thundery static. It took a matter of seconds for it to release her, allowing her body to go limp to the sand below her. But not before her form poofed.

"Lapis! You son of a!"

Pearl thrusted her sword into Green's chest...or so she thought it was going in. The blade stopped just on the surface of their body, not budging to advance despite Pearl's best effort.

As much as Green Pearl wanted to see her nemesis's efforts be wasted more and more the full moon was about to rise and she didn't have that much time to fool around. Although things didn't went accordingly so far with this she can complete it, the **Third Act. **So with that being said Green Pearl struck her hated Pearl against her gem with a swift elbow, causing her nemesis to poof instantly.

"What do you think you'll gain from this? Emerald, Green Pearl, doesn't matter. What you're doing is madness. You want to take whatever grudge you have out on us, fine but leave the humans out of this."

"Hohohohooh sorry but that was no longer an option. You all cling to this species as if your lives depended on it. I was going to round them all up and hold them hostage. But one of your kind already warned and evacuated them 2 hours ago."

"(Wait, no one was here to warn them at that time...Sheena?)"

"Doesn't matter, my target is you lot and since you drove off the affected gems that puts a slight damper in my plans. So if I have to hunt down every single gem on this planet, so be it. Right now-"

Again Green Pearl suddenly appeared right in front of Garnet and placed two fingers on the center of her chest.

"--I'm going to shatter my 'old friend' and finally conquer this planet. Moving on to the next planet will be no problem in my **current state**."

Garnet tried to react by jumping back but it was too late. She couldn't even shift her feet as her body was enveloped by the green electricity. This pain...this pain felt similiar to Yellow Diamonds was all Garnet could think about as she poofed.

That was it? This is the threat that Green Pearl expected? With this power there would be no battle that she would lose in. The full moon came out on full display as earlier than expected but at least the shine that illuminated from it was what she needed to finally complete the Third Act.

Slowly picking up our Pearl's gem Green Pearl brought it up to the moonlight, letting the gem glisten in its beauty. With a wicked smile Green Pearl swirled her thumb over the center of the gem.

"Don't think I forgot about you."

Amethyst clicked her tongue as she tried to hit Green Pearl with her whip only for Green to dodge it and unleash another electric wave. It hit her, instantly poofing her body. With no one else to interrupt her Green Pearl proceeded further.

"You will be the catalyst to my rain of universal conquest. Goodbye...my old friend. Act Three...en-"

Suddenly Green Pearl saw a flash that caused her arm to fly off cleanly. The gem Green Pearl was going to shatter floated in midair and zipped away from them.

"Eh? What is this?"

Green Pearl looked below and saw their assailant that caused their arm to fly off. It was Connie, sword in hand ready to strike at her again. But since Green Pearl saw her assailant she was able to dodge the strikes without any issue. While Connie was distracted Green, Peridot managed to grab everyone's gem including Pearl.

"Phew, thank goodness we made it on time. If Connie didn't have that superhuman speed Pearl would've been gone forever."

Peridot was sweating bullets. She didn't actually think that this plan would work or not. Not only that she couldn't believe that Emerald was a Pearl this whole time! She still worries for Connie though especially from earlier.

* * *

"That's your gameplan? To fight Emerald by yourself? What a plan with many flaws!"

Moments before Connie and Peridot interfered with Pearl's execution they were stillrunning towards the beach until they both hid underneath the dock.

"I know but I can't just sit here and do jackshit. Hooooh quick question Peri."

"Didn't you hear about the 'many flaws' part?! You guys are really stubbo-"

"Can you accelerate the time needed for a gem to regenerate their bodies?"

That was random. What point did Connie had with asking Peridot that for?

"I mean theoretically my kind of electricity could possibility recharge things that uses photon light and electricity but I've only tested it on a small sized dead battery."

"So can you?"

"B-B-B the amount of electricity that would come out would drain everything that I have, it wouldn't powerful enough for that kind of feat. What if I'm not able to bring them back fast enough and Emerald-"

Connie grabbed Peridot by the shoulders, forcing her to look Connie in the eye.

"Can you do it or not?!"

Peridot never realised how pretty threatening Connie is for a human? Then again she was trained extensively by a gem and joined an elite force of space marines soooo yeah she's intimidating.

"...I..I..Yes I can."

"Good, I'm trusting with this. I'll buy time for you and until Steven gets here."

As much as Peridot wanted to retort she couldn't. All she could do was pray to whatever God humans have that she won't get shattered today.

* * *

"(That was a stupid, suicidal plan but at least I got them...doesn't mean it's any less suicidal.)"

As Peridot began concentrating with her electic powers Connie was still trying to get a hit on Green Pearl.

"You are a human yet you can stand your ground against a gem? Maybe I underestimated your kind afterall, but alas."

Suddenly Connie felt a painful jolt throughout the entirety of her arm when Green Pearl jabbed her two fingers into her shoulder, causing her to throw her weapon off to the side involuntarily. Before Connie could scramble to pick it up Green painfully grabbed her by the back of her hair and threw across the sand.

"It's as expected, humans can't catch up by thaaaat much. Think of the reason why I spared your kind?"

"Shut up!"

Connie threw a punch but Green slipped underneath, cupping her hand around Connie's throat. Since she was a gem she lifted Connie off the ground while slowly tightening her grip. The flailing of her feet didn't help with Connie's dire predicament.

"Connie! Rrrgh no as much as I really want to she trusted me to do this so I can't forsake her. Damnit all why the shit isn't Steven here ye- huh?"

"A sad day that your comrade couldn't be here to watch you suffer. It would've been a slow and painful torture, without killing you of course cause taking my anger out on a species that I don't know would be wrong now would it?"

Cocking back their arm Green Pearl's missing hand quickly regenerated while extending out her middle and ring finger, clearly aiming for a precise strike that would very much likely pierce through Connie in any place possible.

"If Steven is truly the savior, call out to him. There's no shame...well since you're ABOUT TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH then there is going to be a little shame. Will he come? Who knows, let's find out shall we?!"

Just as Green Pearl's finger was closing in to Connie's head she could feel her life flash before her eyes. All her happy moments, her sad moments, Steven changing her life for the better, their arguments, their resolutions, even to the point of their night together.

"St..ack..Steven."

Strangely on cue an explosion range out from afar prompting Green Pearl to stop mere inches from Connie's eye. If Connie wasn't pissing herself before, she is now. Green Pearl turned their head to the left where the cloud of dust formed. From her perspective it was definetely coming from the secret base in that abandoned library no one but her knew about until now.

Releasing her grip from Connie's throat in which she coughed violently Green Pearl squinted her eyes for a few seconds to see if there was going to be something to come out from it. Something did due to the upward pointed shift of the cloud but not even she could see the object that came out.

"Hmm?...(!)"

From behind her Green Pearl felt an immensely powerful presence touching backs against hers.

"**Kept you waiting, huh?**"

"I never doubted you even for a second."

"Wait you doubted me surviving that?"

"No! I said that I didn't...okay fine I'll admit I had a little doubt but you're okay now so...Ehhhh?"

Connie nervously laughed. She still felt a little sore in the throat however. Noticing this Steven knelt to Connie's level.

"Lift your neck up if you don't mind that is?"

Without delay Connie lifted her head so Steven could have a closer look. As expected he saw a light ringed bruise around the surface of the neck. Chuckling a bit Steven cracked his knuckles.

"A fixable problem."

With that being said Steven leaned his head forward and lightly kissed the wound. A pleasant tingling sensation occured within and in a matter of seconds the wound and discomfort was gone.

"Ill never stop being surprised by tha- Steven, behind you!"

"I know."

From behind Green Pearl tried to swing her arm in a desperate back handed motion at Steven's neck in an attempt to slice his head off until he blocked it with his Dia harden power. In response to the attack Steven jumped up, ramming his back into Green Pearl's face. The force knocked her away from them. Steven got himself up to his feet.

"(Right on schedule.) So you survived that? Impressive feat as a Diamond."

Steven just blankly starred at Green Pearl as she continued her monologue.

"Oh, it seems like you don't recognise me? Well then I'll just get us reacquainted. You know me as E-"

"Okay cut the bullshit okay Emerald."

That was unexpected. Steven seemed to know what Green Pearl was going to say next. Very unexpected indeed.

"Um I was going to say that my real name is-"

"Oh I know that you're really Green Pearl. No surprise there so just move on already."

"...Eh? (Wait...wait, wait, wait what's going on? Where's the shocked look on his face?!)"

This was not according to plan. Though she didn't shatter the other Pearl in front is Steven, which would've made the impact way more effective the plan was still going the way she wanted. As soon as Green Pearl revealed her true self Steven was suppossed to have a look of shock written across his face and then the next scene to open act three would flourish.

Yet for some reason the reaction, the** lines**, the **set stage** for the **final resolution**. They were all teetering off scale of the balance! No, not yet...not yet.

"Just letting you know right now, you can't beat me anymore as you are."

"Excuse me? What makes you think that I can't?!"

"It's just...your body my dude. Don't get me wrong you've gotten stronger and faster (**for some ****reason?**). But any gem could feel that the energy in your body can't contain all that uncontrollable power."

Green Pearl cocked an eyebrow. She felt that there was a sign in the way Steven was talking right now. It was then it hit her.

"You're absolutely right Universe. This body alone can't contain all the power I have obtained."

Putting two fingers to the green, smooth, gem on her forehead Green Pearl smirked once again.

"Ciao."

Suddenly a powerful burst of green lightning exploded from Green Pearl's body, her insane laughter echoed as she poofed.

"Holy shit...You did it!"

Connie excitedly hugged Steven tightly from behind. Peridot who was nearby stopped her electricity treatment temporarily due to her surprise and happiness.

"You actually did it you clod. Oh crap the others! Hmm so far so good, I didn't lose as much strength than I expected to. That's a good sign at least."

Now that the excitement was out of Connie's system there was just one more thing that needed to be done.

"Alright Steven, it's time to bubble this sociopath...Steven uh why are you just standing there?"

Connie was right. Steven just stood on the spot with his hands in his jacket pocket, motionless.

"Steven? Is there something wrong?"

"..."

"Steven?...Steven!"

What was going on with Steven all of a sudden? He was not resoonding even when Connie was grabbing his shoulder and shaking him lightly. That's not a good sign for anyone.

"Steven, please talk to me! What's wrong with you? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"...I haven't 'beaten' her yet."

Did Steven say what Connie thought he said?

"Maayybe it's from the electric buzzing in my left ear but I didn't hear what you just said, repeat that?"

"I said I didn't 'beat' her yet."

Welllll shit that wasn't misspoken at all. Steven really did say that crap! Apparently Peridot heard that to.

"Are you fucking braindead?! This isn't the time to be thinking with your fists! Bubble her right now!"

"No Peridot...I'm not leaving until I 'beat' her."

Meanwhile the green pearl gem started to glow while vibrating and shaking along the surface of the sand.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! IF YOU DON'T BUBBLE THAT PSYCHO THIS SHIT, EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED UP TIL IS GOING TO HAPPEN ALL OVER AGAIN EXCEPT probably TEN TIMES WORSE!"

"Peridot's right. This gem has threatened to harm all of gem kind and got all of us involved in that goal. Luckily everyone that was in town was away so they wouldn't get hurt but you got to stop this Steven and bubble her now!"

Steven turned his head to directly look in Connie's eyes.

"You don't understand, I haven't 'beaten' her yet. Even if I bubble her she won't stop."

"What the hell are you talking about? She poofed herself, so that qualifies as Green Pearl being beaten!"

"Connie, I'm trying to tell you tha- you know what you'll understand soon enough."

"Wait no Steven!"

The pearl rattled bounced a bit until it shot up in the air and floated midflight, The glowing intensifying while crackles of electricity started to manifest more and more frequently as the minutes past.

"Steven, what are you doing, stop her!"

Despite Connie's pleas Steven still just stood his ground. The light began to form the body as expected from the regenerative process. But the body that was being formed appearance wise was different.

On the back of the legs and arms they each emmited a sickening snap as some sharp, thin jagged parts stuck out as if they were quills. The curly hair flowed upward as if there was a wind current and then it instantly hardened, spiking it in the process. Finally the lightish green eyes Green Pearl had turned into a sharper, deeper shade of green and the pupil slowly forming the shape of a vertical rhombus, reformation complete.

The newly reformed Green Pearl floated to the ground, their dainty feet touched the sand below. It was clear to Steven that this Green Pearl felt a whole lot more different than before. She became even more powerful than she was already. There was no way that this strength was obtained through extraordinary means. This strength was an impossibility for any gem especially a Pearl to ever obtain in their millennia.

Peridot was shaking like a leaf, her mouth was hanging open, completely speechless. She was glad that she wasn't alone. Somehow Connie was feeling an overwhelming sense of fear. While Green Pearl smiled once more she slicked back some of the hair that was on her face with her hand.

"Shall we proceed?"

Steven sharply exhaled, activating his aura in preparation.

"Greatly."

End of Ch.17


	18. Ch18: Act the Third: Chaos Emerald

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence****, Sexual Themes**

**Ch.18: Act the Third: ****Chaos Emerald**

It was kind of scary. The kind of scary that Green Pearl's attire was now similiar to that of Yellow Diamond's, with the presence of power and great authority.

"Shall we proceed?"

"We stood here long enough right? Let's dance over there."

The moment Steven said that both he and Green Pearl vanished at inhuman speeds. At that time Connie and Peridot snapped out of their shock.

"Ah! Goddamnit you Clod, what were you thinking?!"

"...Steven."

* * *

"Is the coast is clear?"

Yellow, Blue and White Diamond poked their heads out from the cellar entrance to the secret lab that now has a giant hole thanks to Steven. They looked their left and to their right in unison.

"I think so Yellow."

"Good, cause it was getting a little cramped."

All three of the Diamonds stepped out from the hole and dusted themselves off.

"Ah, that's better. Now we have to go find Steven and end this."

"White wait!"

Blue called out to White before she could make a single step.

"My apologies but Steven told us not to interfere."

"He did? I thought he said 'Come assist me in ending this malarkey and then afterward I'll bake us a cake.'"

Yellow Diamond pinched the bridges of her eyes. Sigh White and her silly delusions.

"...White he never said that. He told all three of us and I quote 'Stay here, I don't want you all to get hurt.' unquote. Afterward you turned completely red saying how dashing he was in an overlydramatic, manner before passing out for a couple of minutes."

In response to that statement White Diamond frustratingly clenched her hands into a nearby tree, causing it to break slowly crack into large peices. She was trying her best to keep her overly protective mom mode in check. It was getting harder and harder when her thoughts kept playing some worse case scenarios.

"I knooow, but I want to help Steven so badly!"

Blue gently put a hand on White's shoulder with a smile on her face.

"We want to as well. Unfortunately Steven made it clear that he can do this himself to keep us safe...Whatever you are thinking about I am to...The many ways Steven can get hurt, how Steven could get lost and starving, the dreaded flu."

"Uh Blue? You're starting t-"

"Being kidnapped by slave traders, selling his body to strangers who are old, fat, and incredibly sweaty!"

"That's what I was thinking about Blue!"

"Okay you two are becoming very dramatic and unrealistic right now."

Err the two years after the Spinel incident all three Diamonds learned a whole bunch of the good and bad in regards to the Earth's history. You can imagine what happened afterward?

"OH GOD STEVEN!"

Both White and Blue held onto eachother, crying hysterically over the overpowering anxiety and their dramatic thought process. Yellow felt her eyes sting a little.

"Blue? Could you stop crying? I can't see."

* * *

From the outskirt of town the deafening sounds of booming from an intense battle can be heard for miles. Quantum sat on the tip of a nearby hill, overlooking that battle at a safe distance. He could feel his hands shake and it wasn't from any intense emotional response to fear or stress.

"Why did you shed your armor off?"

Quantum heard a female's voice from behind. He didn't respond at first.

"Sorry if you think that it was a perverted question, I was just curious. Speaking of curious you look so...anorexic."

It was the voice of Angeline who showed up behind Quantum and she was right. His arms, legs and his body in general was so thin that anyone could plainly see his skeletal structure ready to pierce through his skin. Yes the description is a little exaggerated but he did look pretty bad.

"I could no longer breathe normally in it. As for why I look like this...this is the price of a Shooting Star's fate."

"We might be friends but would care to clarify that?"

"Hmhmhm sorry but I can't do that. **You don't belong in this universe** **afterall.**"

Angeline just rolled her eyes while clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Well screw me for trying to be nice then. In all seriousness fine don't tell me, but at least answer me this. Even if Steven did win what would happen then? Getting hugs and kisses? A happy ending?...an interspecies orgy?"

"...That already happened."

"What?! Shit, I missed it!"

"Well not in **this version **at least."

Angeline cocked her eyebrow a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing really. Just remembering one of the** L****aws of the Universe.**"

"Sigh whatever, it's not like this universe is gonna last anyway. Even if Steven got his happy ending my master would've already destroyed this world."

"Since you didn't obtain a human soul as payment?"

"Uh huh. I'll most likely get a mad whipping while getting plowed in the ass as punishment. Hopefully the bindings are steel spiked chain links."

* * *

Back on the beach Steven and the newly formed Green Pearl were exchanging powerful blows. All this time none of them were able to land a clean impact on eachother even when they were fighting at a level only the Diamonds would be able to perform when they get serious...which only happened one time each.

Colliding fists with each-other the strikes from the two opposing forces unleashed a powerful rumbling that vibrated the air aside from the Earth and the seas that produced violent waves. The shocking thing was neither Steven or Green Pearl look like they were getting exhausted one bit. They both jumped back into a somersault away from each-other.

"You're good. With this power I thought that I could completely overpower you. But that would a load of bull, afterall you are the savior of the galaxy so underestimating you again will no longer happen."

Steven flicked his nose from the side with his thumb in a cocky manner.

"I'll admit it, you're something else indeed."

Green Pearl coughed a bit while hiding her blush. Steven noticed this.

"Of course I am. Not everyone can appreciate the greatness of a conqueror."

"(So that book wasn't kidding when she put down that "compliments always made my day, even in darkness.")"

"But by the cocky look on your face you think that you'll end this quick are you?"

"Heh guilty as charged."

"Well don't think that! This was all just a warmup for me. In fact I'm not even at half of my full power. If I did then this whole world will crack more and more under the pressure."

Steven had a slightly shocked look on his face, different from his cocky smile just a second ago.

"Oh, so you realise the gap between u-"

"No kidding? You're not even half way?...Well I kinda expected that, I was going about 25% myself."

From Steven's statement now Green Pearl was the one shocked. Well it was more of anger than shock since she was clenching her teeth.

"You were holding back? Grrrr fine, be a fucking prick! Know this, I still have plenty of tricks to show how wide our gap is?!"

Green Pearl stretched her arm up to the sky. As if on command green lightning roared from above and struck her hand. The explosive power from the lightning then started to shape itself under Green Pearl's command.

"**Plasma:-"**

In her hand Green Pearl grasped the lightning as if it was solid. It shaped into a long blade-like object.

**"-Grandiosa Saber!**"

Jumping into the air Green swung her just made weapon downward towards Steven but he brought out his shield just in time to block the hit. What he didn't expect was that the attack got him down on one knee.

"Hahahaha what's the matter Universe? Hmmph, can't handle a simple strike?"

"Jeez now who's the one getting cocky? I just needed to bend down for extra oomph!"

Steven jumped off the ground along with Green Pearl into the air towards the direction of the Beach City Sqare, adding his floating ability for extra height. As he was overshadowing Green Pearl he twisted his body to gain momentum for a overhead kick he struck against her face. The attack sent her crashing through the top of the local flower shop's roof. For good measure Steven threw his shield like a frisbee downward.

By the sound of a loud metallic clang Steven knew that it was caught. It was then he heard static coming from above so he looked up. From the clouds they opened up to a chasm of darkness that slowly lit up green. Not good, not good indeed.

"**Plasma: Verdé Death Clap!**"

The cloudy chasm fired a giant green lightening pulsating with a mass amount of electricity stored within.

"(Shit, if I don't block that the whole town will be destroyed. Think fast Steven.)"

With the few seconds that he had Steven summoned his second shield while exerting out more of his aura. It was a gamble but thanks to his effort and desperation he expanded the size of his shield to one that could cover a small city. As the thunderclap made contact with the expanded shield Steven actually struggled to hold on against it.

The shield started to crack but Steven kept holding on with all his might. Maybe using 25% wasn't such a good idea so he pushed the output of his aura, strengthening his capabilities even more. 65% was enough for Steven to kick directly at the center of his shield, to strike back against Green Pearl's attack.

The force from the kick shot the shield upward towards the sky without any pushback. Upon entering the chasm the clouds themselves were all blown away with pink sparkles coming down like snow. Steven was going to land on the roof until Green Pearl appeared right next to him and slammed her fist against his cheek.

"**Plasma: El ****Thor!**"

Upon contact Steven was blown away, his body changed into a green laser just like before as he blasted through several roofs. The laser's trajectory shifted sharply downwards, impacting into the ocean. Green Pearl flew right towards the impact sight using her electric ability, diving into the ocean before the rising waters could settle.

A couple seconds past until Green Pearl rose out of the water at a breakneck speed with Steven grasped by the collar of his shirt, breathing heavily and dripping wet from head to toe.

* * *

"SHE CAN FLY?!"

Peridot got distracted by that shocking feat of a Pearl.

"You gotta be shitting me! Where the hell did this Pearl get this much power?"

"Just how is she flying?"

Connie was with Peridot, trying to assist when she could. Peridot gulped as she tried to rationalise this the best way she could.

"It might be that she's using the electricity as a property of a magnet. It's a stretch but I think she's controlling the atoms below her that produces the same gravitational force that allows her to push off the ground. If that's the case that would mean she's producing an enormous amount of electrical power."

"That armor was probably able to do that right, since it gives the user full mastery over electricity? She's not even wearing it anymore so how?"

The only answer that Peridot could come up with scares her the most.

"I don't know...I really don't understand how?"

* * *

"You wasted all that power to defend this place? Truly disappointing, I mean my last attack would've just created a huge crater."

"Haah haah I don't care. This is my home and I won't let you win Green Pearl, even for a second."

"Green Pearl?...Heheh...heheheh."

Green Pearl threw Steven off to the side, causing him to crash land onto the sand, all while laughing hysterically.

"Green Pearl! Hahahahaha! Green Pearl was my weak, useless name! I'm no longer that weakling! I have become the conqueror of planets and destroyer of gem kind!"

Rising up to be basked in the light of the full moon Green Pearl released her own aura.

"I am above the gems, I am above even the Diamonds! I can now confidently say I am a new possibility that can surpass the Gods we worshipped! I am now **Chaos Emerald**!"

"(...What a tacky name.)"

"Now Steven Universe, since you love this world soooo much I'll give you a chance, a final resolution."

Green Pearl now officially named Chaos Emerald stretched her arms to the sky. Green electricity crackled from the tips of her fingers. Instantly an intense, fast moving gather of static formed a gargantuan sphere the size of the moon itself.

Meanwhile Peridot's jaw dropped and she almost dropped the poofed gems that were in her hands.

"WHAAAAA! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Steven I know fully well that you have more than enough power to stop me so I'll give you a choice. Shatter me and save the world, or let this world that you love will be obliterated to space dust!"

Steven got to his feet, staring up at Chaos with a determined look on his face. Whatever choice he was going to make would determine the fate of both his morality and his duty he made to the world. The sphere got even bigger.

"What's it going to be Universe? Show this world that you are willing to kill to defend this planet!"

To shatter would be going against everything the Crystal Gems stand for. This would be a bloody difficult choice...if that were the case of only two choices. Steven already figured that those were the choices Chaos gave him. It was just as he expected.

"I..."

Steven relaxed his body, his aura disappearing and he had a calm, sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm not going to choose."

End of Ch.18


	19. Ch19: Act the Third: Chaotic Rage

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**

**Ch.19: Act the Third: ****Chaotic Rage**

"I'm not going to choose."

"WHAT?!"

Connie, Peridot and Chaos Emerald all shouted those words out in unison. For Steven to say that was unexpected to anyone.

"What do you mean you won't choose?!"

"Like I said, I will choose neither. Shattering you will haunt me and wreck me with an overwhelming guilt and failure that I would dishonor my mother. If I refuse you throw that and I wouldn't have enough strength to stop it, destroying everything around us and affecting this planet. It's a lose, lose kind of situation anyway."

"Then why refuse to choose either?"

Steven looked down for a moment, sighing to himself and then he looked back directly at Chaos Emerald's eyes.

"**'****Act 1: Flora Turnabout, with the plan using the Pheromone Miasma now in place I, Emerald shall make my appearance at New Homeworld after the effect manifests with Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. As soon as Steven Universe arrives to New Homeworld and gathers around the majority of Earth's Crystal Gems the opening of the starting scene will commence. All he needs to say is "Who are you?" to begin the act.'**"

"...Eh? Wh-Where did you?"

Steven continued without answering Chaos Emerald's question. It was like he was reading out of a page of a book.

"2 hours later. **'****Act** **2:** **Diamond Coordination, After showing my capabilities I will write out a message to Steven stating to meet me at the Sky Arena alone. When he arrives the second act commences. I then convince him to join by my side as the Diamond he is suppossed to be, until I stab him in the back. In case he doesn't (which he will refuse) our big fight scene will occur. There is a likely possibility that I will lose so in this case I reveal the plot twist of the source by hitting Solomon's ring on any surface.'**"

Sighing in disappointment Steven shook his head from side to side.

"The screwed up part of that was you were going to kill me if I accepted your stupid proposal. But apparently you knew I was going to refuse."

"WAIT! How do you know about that?"

Peridot tilted her head in confusion.

"About...what?"

"Oh sorry Peridot, you see when I was in Emerald's secret underground base I found a book that belonged to her. It had some events that we already went through. In other words, she had a little manipulation part per say in all this."

"Shut up, shut up!"

In response to Chaos Emerald's distress Steven smirked a bit.

"Oh and Act three really got to me to how you think I was going to shatter-"

"ENOUGH!!"

For a moment Steven saw that Chaos Emerald's eyes changed to red. Okay, joking done, now he was serious. The decision he.made was solid and final.

"Sorry but...I'm not going to choose. That's all I'm going to say, goodbye."

Shockingly Steven turned his body from Chaos Emerald and started to walk away.

"Hey...HEY!"

"C'mon Connie, Peridot."

"YOU NOW 120% LOST YOUR SHIT! THAT PSYCHOTIC CLOD WILL KILL US AL-"

"She won't do it...It's a bluff. Earlier she was sincere when she was talking about the Earth for me to conquor, not destroy. Even if she wanted to kill me later she hasn't killed any humans. Which would mean that she understood what my mom did for this planet."

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Connie caught up to Steven. She may trust Steven in his words but her worried face said otherwise.

"Steven hold on. I trust you when you say that Emerald won't do anything but what are we going to do about the miasma and the fact that Pearl and the others are still poofed. Peridot tried her best yet it was still no good."

"Y-Yeah it's taking them longer to reform themselves. I'm getting kind of worried."

"Well first we'll have to find Angeline, wherever she is? Oh wait Yellow Diamond is available, maybe we can get her to help."

As the group walk further away Chaos Emerald started to breathe heavily.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE UNIVERSE! KILL ME OR LET THE WORLD BE DESTROYED!"

The desperation in her voice was evident. Her whole plan was quickly falling apart and she couldn't think of much to do about it. She didn't think that this scenario would ever happen from the thinking process. Everything was so perfect, now it was shattering in front of her. Chaos Emerald prepared herself to throw the sphere.

"I'LL FUCKING DO IT!...KILL ME!!"

No matter how much she screamed and shouted Steven ignored her. Chaos Emerald's arms shook with rage and mostly disbelief.

"(No...no no no no.)"

Strangely tears rolled down Chaos Emerald's face while she bit into her bottom lip.

"(Nonononononono!)"

Above her head the sphere faded away from existence, leaving Chaos Emerald to lower her shaking arms. Her eyes changed to white and black swirls, she was losing her mind.

"(NONONOOO!!!)"

Her gaze was now focused on Steven, the Human/Gem fuck child that ruined her plans for the final resolution. The control she had over herself was long gone and with that lack of self control she only had one thing on her mind. To kill this piece of shit. Fuck the resolution, she can **kill herself **later. Right now it's his head that she wanted.

Gathering a large amount of electricity into her index and middle fingertips Chaos Emerald aimed right at Steven's back.

"THEN DIE WHERE YOU STAND!!"

Firing a green laser aimed at Steven Chaos Emerald roared in insane laughter. Steven felt that the laser was coming towards him but also felt that it was coming too fast and he couldn't twist his body fast enough to block it. Shit! Ah what the heck, he has a little time to dodge it though he knew that he wouldn't dodge it unscathed.

Honestly Steven had alot of injuries. Some life threatening, some not so life threatening what's a hole through his non vitals going to do to him? Nothing that a little of his spit wouldn't fix...it was going to hurt alot so he prepared himself by closing his eyes and shifting his feet to dodge off to the side.

...Huh? That's odd? Steven was sure that he was going to feel an intensely singeing pain in his abdomen yet somehow when he opened his eyes he remained unharmed. He could've sworn that he felt himself being pushed out of the wa- wait, pushed?!

Steven slowly turned his head to his right, being presented to a horror he never expected to happen. Connie's chest was blown through herher, the light in her eyes were gone, indicating an instant death as her body went limp.

"CONNIE!"

In a panic Steven caught her before her body could fall onto the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Connie...Connie wake up!"

"No way..."

Peridot couldn't believe that this was real. This was fucking unfair, why her? At least she knew who to turn her anger towards.

"You..YOU FUCKING MURDERER!"

Chaos Emerald would've heard that but at the very moment she couldn't hear anything and everything in her vision was completely black, except for one. A few inches in front of her was herself in her Pearl form shaking with rage.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I...I..I didn't...I didn't mean to...I didn't to."

In her shock Chaos Emerald could barely form a coherant sentence. The Green Pearl apparition stomped her foot down, it produced a loud clack despite the fact there was no ground to produce sound on.

"You promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone, especially Pearl! We just wanted them to understand our pain, our torment, our loneliness! Everything went so well yet you decided to throw away the last of your morality for a **wish**. You killed that human female!"

"No..nonnonoNO! You're not going to blame me for this, I'm not at fault! If, if, if Steven just simply shatter us then that girl wouldn't have died! It's all his fault, not mine!"

The Green Pearl apparition calmly shook her head in disagreement.

"You didn't break that injector, you didn't cause that power outage, you didn't do this, you didn't do that! Why don't you ever take responsibility for anything and just lie about everything?!"

Chaos Emerald felt that her control over herself was slipping and the amplification of guilt made the feeling even worse.

"You run away from responsibility yet you think you're able to be a conqueror of worlds?"

"Stop...please stop."

"You're not even a Pearl. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHOLOGICAL LIAR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

With that Chaos Emerald's mind completely snapped as she did what her apparition has been saying that she was doing all along, running away by bursting up towards the sky, screaming like a bat out of hell. She didn't have any destination, she just needed to get away, far away from anything.

Meanwhile Steven tried again and again to heal Connie with his healing spit on the different parts of the hole but for some unexplained reason it wasn't working. It worked for Lars before, why wasn't it working now?!

"Why, why isn't it working?!"

"I...I don't know. It should've worked instantly!"

"Damnit c'mon...work fucking goddamnit!"

Steven kept trying again and again, no result. Desperation was rising up from within as he did it more forcefully. Not wanting to see this painful display anymore Peridot put down the poofed gems without breaking them and grabbed Steven's wrist. His hand was blood caked.

"Stop it, it's not working! She's...gone."

Steven went silent, the arm in which was holding up Connie's body went limp. Luckily she was put down gently.

"Steven...I'm so sorry about Connie. If only I stopped he- oww!"

Suddenly Peridot felt a slight prick from her hand that was grabbing Steven's wrist, causing her to let go of him. The pain felt like a knife cutting each of her fingers all at once yet when she looked at her hand there was no sign of damage.

"Steven?"

Steven just sat there, motionless and slumped over. After a few seconds both of his hand clenched into fists til they bled. A low painful growl pierced through his clenched teeth. Peridot saw the same place on Steven's wrist that dark purple sharp looking crystals growing out from under his skin, blood dripping from the tips. More of them ripped through his jacket along the shoulders and the lower back.

Sickening cracks and pops from the crystals in his joints caused Steven to yelp out in pain, his voice becoming more distorted and animal like. Peridot has seen this phenomenon happen many times before. But she never expected it to happen to Steven.

"By god Steven, not you."

Steven let out a loud roar, his aura exploded from his body in response to his uncontrolled state of rage. Just by his roaring and sheer power anyone who was around him were blown away and the entirety of Beach City cracked, rattled and shook.

Peridot was panicking while she was high in the sky. She didn't have any metal on her or near her that could save her from shattering on the ground.

"(*Sniff* This is it Peridot, your final end. Why didn't I get stronger? Damnit all, I'm a Crystal Gem yet I lazed around when something catastrophic as this happens!)"

All Peridot could do right now is close her eyes and pray that this fall won't be as painful as she would expect. It was until she felt herself getting scooped while in midair by a big hand. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see a familiar face come to her aid.

"My Dia- I mean Yellow Diamond!"

"Sorry Steven, but I'm not going to sit idly by anymore."

Yellow Diamond landed on her feet into a skid along the sand. Meanwhile Blue caught the poofed gems and White caught Connie's body. All three Diamonds has arrived onto the beach despite Steven telling them to stay out...in a nice way.

Yellow settled Peridot down, she stepped away to wait for her sisters that they like to call eachother now. Blue then gave Peridot the poofed gems and walked away to stand next to Yellow. Finally White put down Connie's body next to Peridot.

As soon as all three of the Diamonds were all next to eachother they looked ahead to the massive aura that the enraged Steven was emitting.

"I thought you told us to stay where we were Yellow. The moment you saw that enormous surge of energy you just ran off by yourself."

"I know Blue...But I knew something was off and my instincts told me t-"

"Oh stop Yellow. Blue and I already knew that you couldn't hold it back any longer and you wanted to hold us back."

"Mmmmmmmm."

Yellow Diamond's face turned a dark yellowish red when she was exposed for her own lack of control of her motherly instincts towards Steven and Pink Diamond. That just reinforces that she was no different from them.

"Okay fine! I wanted to run to Steven's aid desperately, are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Bah whatever...Steven saved all of us when we were lost and fixated on each of our forms of grief. Now,-"

Each of the Diamonds unleashed their auras that were always natural to them ever since their birth into this universe.

"-we save him."

* * *

For a couple of minutes it felt like Steven was falling downward at a rapid speed through an unknown pinkish, liquidy substance. Surprisingly he could breathe and his clothes were still on his back. By gosh it felt like this was going to go on forever, he couldn't see the bottom.

"(Ugh geez is there no bottom to this crap? Hmm, a light?)"

From the darkness a tiny hole of light, the size of a prick appeared. It began to expand little by little, blinding Steven as it engulfed him inside. A few seconds past and Steven opened his eyes to a familiar scene.

"This is...mom's room."

Steven struggled a bit as he got up to his feet. The pink background, the fluffly pink clouds,-

"Cheeseburger."

-even the good looking juicy cheeseburger that poofed into existence on Steven's hand. He proceeded to eat it whole since he knew that it doesn't exist, confirming this was indeed his mom's room. Why was it here though?"

"Strange...the last thing I remember was that Connie...pheew shit she was...gone and then I blacked out."

Steven had a tough time holding back his tears. But he needed to be strong compared to a couple moments ago.

"Okay calm down Steven, snnnfffff calm down. I know it's painful. Snnnnffffff hooooh. Wha, who's that?"

Squinting his eyes Steven saw a figure being surrounded by a calm circling of the clouds. He started to walk towards the figure. As he got closer and closer he can feel a gravitational pressure that grew in strength. It took a little struggle but not by much when he stopped a good distance from the figure so he wouldn't invade their space too much.

"Um...hello?"

The figure didn't respond...It seems like they didn't hear him so Steven tried again.

"Ahem uh sorry for disturbing you but um my name is Steven Universe."

"...Steven?"

"(That voice.)"

That time the figure heard Steven's voice, prompting them to slowly turn their body to him. They both gasped in unison.

"Mom?!"

"Steven?"

End of Ch.19


	20. Ch20: Inner Epiphany part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**, **Sexual Themes**

**Ch.20: Inner Epiphany ****part 1**

"Mom?!"

"Steven?"

Steven didn't know why he was so surprised to see his mom, Rose/Pink Diamond in this place? He already talked with her many times before in her room, even when he "confronted" her about his existence being that of a scapegoat for her mistakes. Other than that it strangely didn't feel the same as before. It was as if-

"Oh my gosh it is you! Steven, you've grown so much."

Rose lowered herself to Steven's level, grabbed his shoulders, and brought him into a loving hug. Wait a sec? This presence she's giving off...it feels as if she was..real. Her smell, her warmth, it couldn't be. This is a place where Steven was able to create whatever he wanted when he was here...right?

Actually it wasn't just Rose that felt like this. This entire plain felt more alive than he thought it was before. Steven couldn't complain...however.

"...You're the real Pink Diamond aren't you, not just a fiction created by your room?"

Suddenly Rose became quiet for a few seconds. Moving her head back Rose wanted to look her son in the eye.

"Yes, if you remember we met once back o-"

"Back on Homeworld when White Diamond took out my gem years ago? I know...I wished we talked more for real back then."

"*Sniff* Me to."

They both got back into eachother's embrace. The tears that rolled down from their faces felt so warm. This one chance in a lifetime, to actually hug his mother made Steven feel so alive and complete just as much as when he reconnected with himself. From that day his own personal truth was set in stone thanks to the events that happened. He is who is he is, Steven Universe.

Haah now that the reflection is done let's get back onto now. Steven opened his eyes and wiped his tears away, hoping to never let go but...he had something that he had to do.

"Mom...I already know where I am now and we both saw how this is going to end."

Without saying a word Rose let Steven go. He was right though, she knew how this was going to end as well. In fact the moment they both hugged the first time they saw a rapid sequence of images at the same time.

"We are in **our** soul."

Steven and Rose were synched when they let the words spill from their mouths.

"It's kind of funny mom. I noticed that when I looked at my stomach and then yours, we both didn't have the gem we possessed on our very being. But if we looked up?"

Steven was right again, he nor Rose had their gem on the stomach area that it usually would be. But when Steven tilted his head up there was a large pink Diamond floating up in the sky.

"There, our gem up there."

"It is...So you figured it out, about the problem?"

"Yeah, about the resistance part and it all points to you."

Rose remained silent as Steven continued. This almost felt exactly like the confrontation...except with less emotions getting out of hand.

"Now I'm no psychiatrist but from what I'm feeling from you (since we are bonded by soul) is held back rage, guilt, and fear."

Steven started to take off his jacket and settled it on the pink ground.

"You kept all your dirty baggage and true emotions inside you from everyone that the resistance is keeping our power from reaching it's full potential. Hmm what's a good analogy for that?...Ah a tea pot kettle stuffed with hot air that is about to explode if it's lid is not released."

"Sooo I need to blow out the steam from my head?"

"No no nothing like that. Since you haven't had that much of a heart to heart conversation with anyone how about we deal with your issues here, not by the normal standards of course."

Rose thought about it for a sec until some flashbacks in Steven's life appeared before her. She should know, she has seen the memories in her dreams. They were the ones from Steven's different encounters with his past enemies to Spinel, what he's great at specifically.

"Y-You can't be serious, are you?"

"Sure why not? I know you're kind of scared after what you did to **Volleyball**, being the cause of Homeworld breaking in half, even forming the Crystal Gems and fighting your family. Besides therapy is a great stress reliever and since we are here we can go all out...if push comes to shove that is."

"But...that was only necessary for the violent gems like Rubies."

"I know. But it wasn't just for the Rubies to have physical brawl therapy. There were others that I was able to help when I was a temporary Gem therapist at one time. Didn't go well which is why I said temporary."

Steven's suggestion made Rose a little uncomfortable. Not only cause he's her son obviously but the fact he was able to give the Homeworld Gems that kind of therapy and succeed was very scary. His face even says "I got used to it...fast."

"I don't know if I can do that Steven...I just don't know. We can still talk can't w-"

"Mom I know you. If we were to talk you wouldn't be 100% honest with me. I mean you fooled all the members of the Crystal Gems despite having great interactions with them for like what, thousands of years? Look how about this. If talking doesn't work we go with the other option A, deal?"

Extending out his arm Steven waited for Rose to take his hand and shake. Though very hesitant Rose took the deal anyway.

"Great but first...Show me your true self."

Steven saw that Rose was visibly shaking and she avoided eye contact with him. It was clear that what he just suggested was even more painful than going through the talking option. Understandable since she changed to what she is so her past could just blow over and start a new one on Earth.

Unfortunately that wasn't how it's going to be. Rose's past is what's holding her and Steven's true potential back from fruition. This is the time to break those shackles...but not without help. Steven held his mother's hands, gently caressing them to try and calm her down.

"I know how scary it is to do this. If I was in your shoes, I would be scared as well. If you don't want to, fine. Just take this first step to end this once and for all."

To abandon her old self, to abandon those who were considered family back on Homeworld when she understood the concept better thanks to Greg was the most painful decision she has done. Rose was so tired of hiding and fighting her fate of being a destroyer like the other Diamonds. But at this point this weakness, cowering shit had to stop right here, right now.

So with some calm breathing Rose stepped back 5 times, just to have a little space.

"Alright...Let's do it Steven, my son."

A pink, bright light enveloped Rose's body. What a great sign that she was willing to do this, especially when her shape immediately changed to a slightly taller, more slender form. Upon completion a powerful shockwave caused by Rose herself made the ground beneath Steven's feet to rise and fall like waves of the ocean in constant motion.

It settled thank goodness cause Steven was barely able to hold his footing. In front of him was the form of his mother that he expected. The form she tossed aside years ago, her true self, Pink Diamond.

For a second there Steven was both scared and infactuated by her. He's seen her once before while going through Pearl's memory for his phone but seeing her like this now was waaaaay different. His cheeks started to blush pink until he suddenly smacked himself across the face with an open palm, forcing his gaze away from her.

"(Eww, gross Steven! That's your mom you almost got infactuated by, this isn't Alabama!)"

The disgusting shame and the incestual, thought filled sin crawled up Steven's back. By god how much of a degenerate was he? Then again there was that one wet dream Steven had when he accidently oh wait "accidently" let the words "mommy" escape from his lips. He was glad that no one knew of that one time thing that never happened again to his knowledge.

"(Okay you got this Universe. Yeah, nothing can break your concentratio-ooh shit!!)"

When Steven looked back at Pink Diamond she suddenly had no clothes on whatsoever. She even looks confused to why Steven had a nosebleed...that is until she looked down at herself. Blushing pink (no pun intended) Pink Diamond made a quick shout while covering her exposed body.

"What the heck?!"

"That's the same question I was going to ask! Why are you naked?! Shit, my nose."

"I didn't even touch myself, where did my clothes g-..."

Pink was able to put two and two together faster than Steven could process. When she did she gave Steven a look of both disgust and disappointment.

"You are just like your perverted father."

For some reason those words physicaly pierced Steven through his chest. Now the weight of his shame caused him to lie on the ground in a fetal position.

"Although..."

A light pink blush creeped across Pink Diamond's face out of flattery.

"Although it is kind of flattering considering Greg knew how to have oodles of creative fun."

"...Should I be worried?"

Before Pink could respond she snapped her fingers, re-materializing her clothing where they belonged.

"Not really, he was just very imaginative when we were in the act. He made great use of my shapeshifting capabilities."

"I don't want to know. Anyway pushing that aside, you ready?"

With just a thought Steven created some reading glasses and a notepad with a sharpened pencil. Also two pieces of furniture poofed into existence as well, one a red arm chair and a comfy couch of the same color.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Diamonds were trying to hold back the rampaged Steven from causing a mass catastrophe. This was proven to be one hell of a task even with all three of them putting in the effort from three different sides.

"Keep holding on ladies!"

"I just want to say White, who's bright idea was it that using the **Gravity Atom ****Diamond Combo **would be the best way to hold him down?!"

Blue rose her right hand while struggling to be in sync with the others.

"It was me Yellow, remember? We rrgh wanted to use something that won't hurt Steven as much."

"Damnit Blue, don't break concentration!"

"Ah right!"

To briefly explain the technique, the three diamonds are positioned as follows, two across and one behind with the target being at the center. All three then create a dome made up of their own overwhelming energies to dramatically change gravity in which they can increase or decrease while in sync.

One of the many combination techniques they developed over the years since **Great Diamond Blast **was the only original attack they could use. Unfortunately despite the amount of power they were exerting Steven was still trying to get to his feet, snarling and roaring like a beast as more crystals grew from his head and his skin slowly turned to a dark shade of purple.

"How is he rrgh crap so powerful? Pink has never displayed this kind of power in her life yet...why?!"

"I agree with rrrgh Yellow. How is that kind of power possible?"

Yellow Diamond saw across from her that White was biting her bottom lip. It was as if she was guilty of doing something. She was not that good at hiding things anyway.

"White? White you know something don't you?"

White kept silent but she looked like she was gonna pop (metaphorically).

"White!!"

"Okay okay!...Listen, there's mmmrrgh something you both should know about Pink that you never knew way before her ahem 'shattering' per say."

Yellow and Blue waited patiently for the older, responsible one to explain what they possibly couldn't have known about Pink. White must be off her rocks or something, how could there be anything they didn't know about Pink? All three loved her to death. In fact if anything happened to her then the entire galaxy would be ravaged by a huge, devastating war over a prick. They all spent their eons trying to nurture her although it didn't work as well as they expected.

Anyway just what could possibly be the "secret" that only White knows? Man she's gonna look so stupid when she says something that they already kne-

"Pink was stronger than all of us combined."

...Eh? Was that suppossed to be the secret?

"Well duh, at this very moment Steven has shown that his rrrah power to influence our souls rivals the three of us White, you're not making any sense!"

"Yellow, let her explain. Now I'm sure there is some meaning to what she said."

"Thank you Blue. What I mean is that her power was not what you think it was...I should know I witnessed it myself."

Yellow rose her brow in confusion. Is that suppossed to be a hint or something?

"What do you mean?"

"...It was back when Pink wanted her own colony and she talked to each of you about her chance to conquer a planet."

* * *

The talking part didn't work all that much unfortunately. Pink kept avoiding some of the questions Steven has been dishing out until he brought up the day he saw the memory of Pink having the argument with Yellow. At that point he saw her mother's eyes change for the first time. They reminded him of when Spinel relasped into pure madness at the climax (caused by Steven himself).

That was a few minutes after they started talking. Right now Steven was dodging random giant sized objects that were being thrown at him by Pink. Very un-motherly like but this is what Steven thought would happen when he dug into the painful part of her past and confront her more and more to that subject, trying to get the answers he wanted.

Strangest thing was that Steven learned pretty quickly that Pink is very loose lipped (pervert) when her emotions are how do they say, unhinged.

"Of course I get it mom! A kid who saw something very cool that their relatives has done that inspired you to want to do the same? Of course they would want to do it t- woah shit!"

Steven quickly rolled out of the way as a giant, old looking, leathery shoe broke through the clouds, creating a big hole, falling downward into the abyss of whatever it leads to below. Immediately a giant sized chocolate bar flew towards him. This time he unleashed his aura and caught it, throwing it off to the side.

"Yellow, Blue, and White. They all had the power, authority, and wisdom that I loved about them! I wanted to be just like them!"

Through gritted teeth the angered Pink threw a recently formed giant donut towards Steven who brought out his shield just in time. It was quite heavy but a little strain he deflected the hard pastry as it flew off into the distance and poofed into a puff of pink smoke. Good to know that his powers still work.

"But just because you loved all the things about them it doesn't mean you had to be like them when you literally had no experience and knowledge of the system they have done for eons."

"I didn't care! I wanted them to see me as their equal! I mean look at me, I'm smaller than them for fuck's sake!"

One down for the count. So Pink was kind of insecure and ticked about her height. The other Diamonds were bigger than her yet why was she born smaller than them?

"So fricken what?! Even if you are short your power says otherwise. I didn't even expect you to be this powerful in the first place. Hell, when you changed back to your original form I got dizzy for only a few seconds. That is so cool you know!"

"I never asked for that power in the first place! It's a curse and I hated ever since I discovered it!"

"Wait...discovered? Mom what do you mean b- Woah, woah, woah put the monkey down!"

* * *

"So she ran off to you after trying to ask us for a planet she could conquer as her own?"

"Yes...When she came to my chambers she looked visibly stressed and upset. Her Pearl at the time was barely able to calm her down. So I just indulged her in saying what she wanted to say."

Quickly noticing that Steven was still almost to his feet despite the Diamonds using their output of a little past the halfway mark of their full power.

"Oh no, we need to increase the output."

All three of the Diamonds clenched the air, shrinking the dome slightly and increasing the gravity. Normally it wouldn't take this much power when they tested it. But it did force Steven's body to slam against the ground, cracking it.

"Don't rrrgh shit stop there White, I'm not letting you avoid this subject so spill it!"

"...Alright. Pink then begged me for the chance when she couldn't get it from you two..."

White really looked emotionally strained just from talking about this. Then again she was still learning to handle speaking about painful memories. If she had blood then it would've been gushing from how hard she was biting her bottom lip.

"I-I-I laughed at her and said that she was nowhere near developed enough to do something so advanced, she wouldn't be able to run a farm let alone a planet."

"White!"

"I know Blue! I should've let her down the ahem "nice way" but I didn't...That was when it happened."

"It?...(!) no, you don't mean that? **The ****Splitting**!"

By the look on White's face Yellow was right on the mark.

"On that day I've never seen such anger ever produced from a single being in my life. Those eyes still haunted me til this day. That blood curdling scream...ended up with her slamming her fist into the ground. **She**-"

* * *

It was a lucky time for Steven since he was pretty worn out that he and Pink were lying on their backs next to eachother. He gotta say that was worth it in a sense of getting some stuff out of his mom. She looked like she was getting some of the weight off her back.

"I should've realised it sooner that I was way over my head. Maybe just maybe I wouldn't need to pretend to be someone else for all those years."

"You read my mind mom. But you still need to explain to me what happened after you spoke with White. Earlier you said that your power is a 'curse' when you discovered it. What did you mean?"

Steven turned his head to his mom, she was crying.

"I was so mad...so so mad. I was literally done with everything that I wanted to destroy everything. All I saw was red and nothing else. The next thing I knew I screamed and felt my fist collide into something hard."

"...So it wasn't White who caused that catastrophic damage to Homeworld."

"No it wasn't...**I**-"

* * *

"-**was the one who broke Homeworld in half.**"

End of Ch.20


	21. Ch21: Inner Epiphany part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Violence**, **Sexual Themes**

**Ch.21: Inner Epiphany part 2**

"Are..you..SHITTING ME WHITE!"

"Yellow!"

"No, I apologize Blue but fuck that! You're telling me that from that day that our home rumbled and shook, in mere minutes that it split in half! That wasn't you but Pink?!"

You could be surprised how the formation wasn't broken even with the emotions that Yellow was displaying.

"Yellow ple-"

"Oh come off it Blue, you're just as angry as I am! All those years we thought it was White that had those destructive tempers that has been occurring, only to find it wasn't true? Like what, is the next thing you're going to say is that the Japanese cartoons Steven showed us a year ago are not historically accurate but made up fiction?"

Both Blue and White Diamond moved their eyes away, sweating profusely lile a guilty person. Yellow turned her head to White and then to Blue with shock written all over her face.

"Oh you motherfucker!!"

Yellow broke from the formation and tackled White to the ground, causing the dome to disperse into a shockwave that knocked Blue to the ground. Thanks to that Steven slowly rose up to his feet.

"Umm Yellow, White?"

Ehh right now White and Yellow were in the middle of a sand wrestling tussle. Thanks to the distraction Steven jumped high into the air and stopped in midair using his float ability, his entire eye turning black and the pupil flashed a white, rhombus shaped light.

"Say uncle, **Baki** killer!"

"Yellow, Blue? Steven is up!"

"Huh?"

Yellow stopped her painful scorpion she was inflicting onto her sister so they both could look up to where Blue is pointing at. The aura surrounding Steven exploded out of him without him doing anything. Some clicks and graveling from his throat occurred, indicating that his mind was no longer himself and changed to that of a beast.

"That does not look good."

"Can you get off now Yellow?!"

"Dark..ness."

The monster in the form of the once pacifistic human boy spoke in a low nasily, breathy tone. His head twitched painfully, Blue looked visibly afraid.

"Dark...ness...anguish...huuuuuu locked room...p-p-p-punishment. Rrgh gwaaah."

Steven grabbed both sides of his head, shaking it from side to side as if he was trying to force a pain in his head to go away. The pain only got worse along with his breathing.

"Steven...Steven what's wrong?!"

Blue Diamond tried to call out to Steven but to no avail as he started to pound himself on the left side of his head.

"Not enough..not enough...not enough..."

"What's wrong with our Steven...other than what looks like corruption?"

"Even Blue looks shaken. She felt something that made her like that. That's not normal. Blue, what's going on?!"

"I don't know...I feel this overwhelming surge of pain, anger, resentment. It's growing stronger and stronger."

As the three Diamonds were talking Steven's head were filled with voices from each of them over and over again. Flashes of memories appeared in the pov of Pink Diamond pleading and begging on different occasions. Some were of when she was in a dark room banging on the wall, another she was on her knees in front of Yellow Diamond's silhouette and then the same thing to Blue. Finally the voices were gone and was replaced by a bloodcurdling scream.

Steven shot his head up towards the sky, directly at the moon. After a few seconds he let his arms drop to his side, his breathing starting to become stable.

"Diamonds..."

Looking down below him Steven scanned each of the Diamonds who were still where they were. His eyes were wide open as if he realised something. Extended out his index finger Steven pointed to each of them.

"Yellow...Blue...White."

"(I don't like the way he's looking at us.)"

Though gems don't have saliva Yellow gulped. Then Steven looked straight ahead of him with the most demonic grin anyone would shutter at.

"Diamonds...I...am perfect...not you."

Before Yellow Diamond could even blink Blue was sent flying out towards the ocean at a high speed, causing a huge splash. She was dumbfounded, Steven was right there a second ago?

"What the? How did he move so fast? I didn't even blink."

"He moved so fast yet I was able to see his movements."

"(Of course you did...damnit.)"

If Yellow was on White's caliber (despite being a Diamond herself), she would've been able to see at that moment when Steven zipped in front of Blue Diamond and punched her square in the face. Then again White is the strongest or in this case the second strongest among the four Diamonds. The factor wouldn't be of authoritarian power but Pink was now pretty much revealed to out class all three of them in regards to strength, speed, even durability.

"What are going to do Yellow? Now that Steven has been released this whole planet will be doomed."

"...Not if we actually get off our asses and do something about it."

"Sorry but that's a literal impossibility. I have a disease in which I shatter if I even scratch a hair on Steven's body."

"Bullcrap! You just made it up, we don't get diseases!"

As expected of White, being the most overlydramatic "mother figure" of the group aside from Blue and as always Yellow would have to be the one to do the hard decision making around here.

"Sigh fine just sit there...as usual I'm going to handle this."

Yellow Diamond's body crackled with electricity, ready to fight...and hopefully not hurt Steven too bad.

* * *

"I can't blame you honestly...you were still basically a child if that makes sense?"

"Actually Steven it does make sense now when I look back at that day. That day was my trauma. To see the result of my anger, my rage...it terrified me to death. But I do have to thank it, for helping me have more control of my emotions."

Steven and Pink both let out a sigh of relief. They both made with their thoughts seperate hammocks right next to eachother. It really helped to get rid of some of tension that occured not too long ago. Honestly Steven was surprised that he was able to last against his own mother's titan-like strength.

"You know mom, I'm glad we had this talk. You don't have to lie anymore now that you let it all out of your system...I feel like...some weight was lifted off my shoulders although you were the one that needed to let it out."

"Hmhmhm yes I agree with you greatly. I thought that I was never good enough to be the Diamond like the others. Like I said before look at me, I didn't have half of the qualities that White, Blue, or Yellow had. I just a child who didn't even realise that she was way over her head until it was too late."

Pink turned her head towards Steven. How she looked at him sent some misread mixed messages that caused him to blush. Great, just for looking at the way she was sprawled out with those half litted eyes now he feels like a goddamn degenerate.

"Thank you Steven oh so much."

"Ehhheheh no prob bob."

They both shared a laugh as they looked back up to the floating gem of theirs. Though there was something that was bothering Pink so she looked back to her son.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to know...what about you?"

Steven rose a brow, he didn't follow what Pink meant. Well technically he had a guess but he just thought of other possibilities of what she meant to say.

"I don't follow."

"What I mean is you felt the emotions in me that were a hindrance to our soul. But what about you? I felt that you had some guilt and self loathing even before you came here."

"...You did?"

"Yes I did and it's kinda painful when I felt the weighing pressure...Want to talk about it?"

There was going to be a point when Steven would have to do the same thing and he knew it. He knew that this whole shitty scenario was biting him in the ass metaphorically. From what Quantum said...he was right about him. This is all his fault.

"Steven?!"

Pink got worried when she saw Steven's tears roll down his face. He needed to sit up for a bit which he did while pinching the bridges of his eyes. She was going to reach out and comfort him but he put a hand up and slowly breathed in and out.

"Snnnfffff it's okay mom...it's okay I'll be fine."

The slight low crack in his voice was showing that he wasn't fine yet after a few seconds Steven regained his cool. Just thinking of the things that happened throughout this entire day has finally caught up to him.

"Quantum was right, this was all my fault."

"Steven, honey it's not you-"

"But it is!...I'm sorry for yelling mom. Unfortunately you're wrong, it was my fault. Pearl was so hard on me for the last two years cause she knew if someone like Spinel were to come and invade Earth all because of some shit that happened in the past and I'm not strong enough to stop them then why the fuck am I a Crystal Gem?"

Pink could barely say anything to that. What Steven said was true and he finally gets it it seems.

"She wanted me to get stronger yet I kept being fucking selfish in a bad way and turn away from my responsibilities. This whole day with the miasma that corrupted my friends and put others in harms way I kept seeing as a symbolic catastrophe of me shirking my duty and listening to my desires. Now look where we are?!"

Covering his face with his hands Steven softly weeped, prompting Pink's motherly instincts to kick in and pulled her child into a loving hug. He looked like he really needed one right now as he buried his face into her bosom with his body shaking, gritted teeth and the emotion flood gates breaking through.

"It's because of me that everyone has been massively mind controlled! It's because of me that the Diamonds were captured! It's thanks to me that Connie's dead! IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS JUST REPROGRAMMED SO I WOULD DO MY FUCKING DUT-"

Steven's emotionally struck out sentence was cut off by the shock of himself he never expected to happen.

*SMACK!*

Getting knocked off of his made hammock Steven was open slapped across the face by his own mother. Now she was the one shaking not from rage, but from sadness. She stared daggers at him.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! DON'T EVER MISTAKE YOUR HUMANITY AS A WEAKNESS! YOU'RE NOT A GODDAMN GEM, YOU'RE A HUMAN, THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME!"

"Mom."

"...You changing and adapting to the world is why you were so strong. You knew that change is never easy and every single person changes every single day. It was the strive to be better was why humans were so great in the first place?"

Steven rubbed his red, throbbing cheek, not concentrating on the pain but to his mother's smiling face.

"A fall from that strive shouldn't deter you to beat yourself up for something that is natural in all living creatures. You only went in the direction of your desires and that's okay! Just don't throw yourself away just because of this, please?"

...She was right, as always. This may be Steven's fault but that doesn't mean he should just run away from himself and the mistakes that are occurring right this minute. The moment he realised that a sudden explosive surge of his own aura took Steven by surprise.

The intense eruption of power blanketed his body and it wasn't just him. Pink also felt the same thing Steven was as if they were feeling this phenomenon in sync with eachother. Also the pink diamond gem that was floating over their heads enveloped itself in a white light.

"Wha aah, Mom! What's happening?!"

"I don't know!"

Their entire soul was shaking very intensely all around them. Steven and Pink were starting to lose their footing until the clouds they were standing on were blown away. At first they both thought they were going to fall down into the dark abyss so they closed their eyes. But after a few seconds they opened them to see that they were floating.

This kind of floating felt...different, waaaay different. There was no time to rationally think however since they saw that their bodies now were being turned into light. No sound came out from either of their mouths, the two light bodies instantly traveled up and into the circular once diamond light.

Meanwhile as this strange, alien process was going on someone below was watching in amazement.

"You finally understood, right Steven Universe?"

The person felt a painful tightening in their chest, it subsided slightly. He had to say, he didn't expect this kind of scenario to happen. The endgame was suppossed to be Steven causing Earth's devastation after shattering Emerald or Green Pearl to be technical but this?...This opened his eyes to a whole new possibility.

"You understood your faults and strengthened your resolve to finally come in terms with your weaknesses and decide to overcome it. To think that this Prince would see this miracle after hearing him suffer."

The spherical light slowly changed to a lightish pink color, pulsing that caused it grow in size and intensity. Even the great Shooting Star had to shield his eyes as the light them condensed itself before filling the entire plain of existence with its presence.

20 minutes went by and a white outline of Steven was floating down peacefully onto a field of flowers. When he touched the ground the light came off of him, completely reconstructed his body without any issue. He was sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on his face. Whatever he was dreaming of must be an obvious peaceful one. The warm snuggly feeling and the heat that was comfortable enough made Steven want to sleep forever.

"Ste...Steve..."

Yep, nothing could beat this kind of relaxation. Crazy enough the only time Steven was ever this relaxed was the before Spinel appeared part when he was laying on the grass with Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst.

"Steven, wake up!"

"Wha!...Huh? Where am I?"

Steven felt a bit dizzy yet also felt like his body was weightless. Looking around a hand was placed on his shoulder. He would've jumped naturally when someone surpises another without them noticing but he instantly knew who it was behind him.

"Mom...what is this?"

Getting up to his feet Steven turned around to face his mother. When he did his grogginess melted away due to his wide opened eyes to the view that was presented right in front of him.

"Steven? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

Why aren't any words coming out of Steven's mouth? Jeez, he's embarrassing himself like this, his dumbfounded look just further puts him in the bottom line of degeneracy. Snap out of it you drooling idiot, she's waiting for a response!

"D-D-D-D-id you change your hair?"

"Excuse me?"

Nice cover, really deflected that bullet there...though the sins still runs down your fucking back. Anyway Pink found a reflective pool of sparkling clean water to look at herself since her son is looking at her the same way Greg has. When she knelt down she was shocked. Never in her life did she expect that her hair which remained the same had shiny, glossy curls.

From the reflection of the water her eyes were colored a lighter shade of pink. As mentioned her hair was the same except it looked silkier and vibrant that shone on some areas with some stylish curls on some ends. Not only was her eyes a lighter shade but her entire body as well, covered externally by a same colored body suit layered with a smooth, pink crystal like substance similiar to the Dia-harden power Steven has been using.

Slapping himself in the face Steven hardened himself (not in that way!) mentally so he can talk not a man and not a bumbling doofus.

"Wooow look at you. You look different...in a great way just so you know."

"What happened to me? Oh gosh Steven!"

"What? What, is there something on my face?!"

"Your hair became so...pink and poofy."

"Are you joking?"

Steven hastedly knelt next to Pink to look at himself...by god she wasn't wrong. His hair was slightly poofier and pink along with his eyes, The pupils in both eyes were shaped like a rhombus.

"This feels both weird and strangely me for some reason? Huh? Hey mom look."

Straight ahead of Steven were two circular holes construded from an empty space in the void. In simple terms...two mysterious spacial wormholes next to eachother. Steven went around the pond of sparkling water to investigate, maybe they're a way to get himself back in control over himself. But when he tried to step into one of the holes his body smacked against it. It was as if there was glass window.

Removing himself from it Steven tried the other side, same result happened. Taking the more thorough approach he knocked against the invisible glass, how curious was this?

"Welp there goes that plan...hmm?"

Steven this time decided to just look through the portal to see where it could possibly lead to? The other side he was looking out at was as clear as day and he couldn't believe it.

"Mom...How did we get on the moon?"

End of Ch.21

* * *

Happy (belated) New Year party people!...okay then


	22. Ch22: Nidhoggr part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Violence, Language**

**Ch.22: ****Nidhoggr**** part 1**

**Eh, how did Steven and Pink from within their soul ended up on the moon through the window-like vortex he looked through? That's what you want to figure out right? Then here's a simple trick to find the answer. We'll take a trip back in time to 20 minutes ago to find that answer. **

* * *

20 minutes ago,

Yellow Diamond's body was crackling with her electricity, ready to fight. Though her mind is screaming for her not to she couldn't show any weakness since there were barely other options left. Talking didn't work thanks to Blue so the only thing left to do was to subdue him.

Taking a deep breath Yellow clenched her fists while squatting low. No hesitation, this is for Steven's sake.

"Steven!"

Steven responded to Yellow's voice and turned his body to her, she wasn't there. Instead Yellow appeared silently from behind. If she let out a exhale she would've been caught easily. Who knows, Steven's animalistic senses sharpened, you can never be too sure.

"(I'm sorry for this.)"

With no hesitation Yellow swiped a powerful backhand that connected, driving Steven through the pavement and into the fountain that shattered upon impact. The spraying water rose up and rained down on his body. The glint in Steven's eyes showed along with his displeased snarl.

"Grrrrrr."

"Steven, don't make me do this."

"RAAAAHHHH!!"

"(Why am I not surprised at this point?)"

Stomping his right foot into the ground Steven jumped, flying towards Yellow, winded back arm and all to throw a punch. Yellow blocked it by crossing her arms into a X shape, rendering the attack ineffective until Steven went in for a another punch.

Yellow readied herself for the second strike. Upon impact she felt a major difference from the first strike due to how she saw Steven's arm being encased in a dark pink like crystal and how the impact pushed her body back an inch. She heard a year ago from Peridot that Steven has been changing in regards to his powers along with newer ones, to think that she would see it in action.

"(So this is your Dia-harden huh? It's heavy and powerful.)"

The strikes came one after the other, Steven's roar intensified as the destructive barrage of punches blasted straight at Yellow. Despite that her defenses hasn't wavered, at least not when she felt some dull stinging.

"(Damnit I got to do something, his strikes are actually affecting me a bit. Pheew just need to stay calm.)"

The barrage stopped suddenly, seems like Steven realised he wasn't breaking through as easy as he would've expected. Clicking his tongue he flew back from Yellow, giving her a little confusion of what he was going to do next. Her answer was realised when Steven's head drooped and his arms relaxed like noodles.

"(Uh...what is this feeling? These powerful urges, it feels like he's building up something?)"

All of a sudden Steven's mouth started to produce some very hot steam, opening it a crack to let it air out. Yellow's instincts were screaming for her to get out of way. Great advice since she prepared herself to dodge whatever what was (and she probably guessed) to come out of Steven's mouth.

His aura exploded out from his body, the flaring increasing in speed. With a devilish smile he opened his mouth a little wider, revealing a pink orb of light. It was clear that Steven was aiming at Yellow, the pink orb expanded a bit in size. After a few seconds it condensed-

"(Oh shit, I got to-)"

-and then a giant whitish pink laser was fired from Steven's mouth. By a hair Yellow was able to dodge out of that way but not without losing something as she tumble rolled to temporary safety.

"Huuh huuh grrgh ah ahaah aaah!"

Yellow was trying to resist the dreadful pain signals she was recieving through sheer will alone. Due to her clutching her shoulder blade she was having a harder time focusing from the hellish burning sensation throughout her left arm, shaking like a leaf. When she looked at her hand she saw what reminded her of a yellowish, hot melted wax.

The source of it was presented as Yellow looked down at her left arm...or the place where her arm should be. Why's that? Cause the entire thing was melted off of course. Seeing the sickly, melted hot yellow puddle that used to be Yellow's arm didn't cause her waver, just surprised. As a Diamond her will should be - no not should be, is greater than most, this is nothing compare to **him** all those years ago.

Yellow quickly saw that Steven was shaking as well, emitting this weird humming while his mouth was fully opened. Why wasn't he moving? Them it hit her fast.

"(H-He pr-pr-proobably used too much energy, causing him to be immobile like that for who knows, a couple of s-s-seconds maybe?)"

Trying to think was tougher than Yellow thought. This pain was unbearable but she had to power on through before she loses the advantage of Steven's dazed state. So Yellow dashed towards him and fired back her own rapid assault of punches, hitting Steven with perfect precision and accuracy so they would all connect. Even with one arm she was perfectly capable since her nickname (that she given herself) is the **Goddess of War**.

Meanwhile Peridot who was standing there in complete shock finally loss the control of her legs, plopping onto her knees on the sand while still holding onto the poofed gems. They haven't regenerated, that was a hugely bad sign, probably worse than shattering.

"...What the hell am I doing here?"

Peridot's teeth were clenched from anger but they were moslty chattering from fear.

"What am I even doing out here? Why am I just standing here and doing nothing?"

The heaviness of her frustration has caught up to her. Peridot is a Crystal Gem yet she feels so goddamn useless, only making some stupid counter measure against a pheromone.

"This is bullshit! I couldn't do amything to fight back against these...these shenanigans. Connie would've still been alive if I just did something! Damnit, damnit, damnit all!"

Suddenly Peridot felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to almost drop the gems she was left to protect when she recognised the green, leathery glove. She thought that they ran away screaming bloody murder not too long ago.

"...So you did come back for revenge huh?"

The stranger said nothing in response, they just increased their grip on Peridot's shoulder.

"Sniff if you're going to shatter me Green Pearl...Please do it quick."

"What? Why would I want to shatter you Tiny?"

That voice, the instant it opened its mouth Peridot was filled with hope again...and slight annoyance from the nickname. There was only one other gem that gave her that nickname besides Amethyst. She quickly turned around to face that someone who had a bright smile on their face, it brought a tear to her eye.

"Bi..BISMUTH!"

Peridot happily jumped into Bismuth's arms, crying hysterically as if she lost everyone around her, leaving her all alone in this world. Bismuth was slightly surprised, she thought that Peridot was going to tell her off again and slap her thigh with the force of a **wet noodle.**

"Wow Tiny, I didn't expect this from you at all. You must really like the nickname."

"Wahaaaa! Shut the fuck up you rainbow-colored twit!"

"Alright sure I got it."

"Where were you?! We were really biting the end of the bullet out here with Green Pearl."

"Green Pearl? You've said that twice now but isn't it suppossed to be Emerald that you guys are fighting?"

Putting down Peridot she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Emerald was just a cover name, their real name is Green Pearl. Somehow she became stronger, on equal footing as the diamonds and was going to destroy us all."

"Green Pearl..Green Pearl, why does that sound familiar? Could you describe what she looked like?"

That's fair since Bismuth hasn't seen her true form. Peridot thought it over, thinking that she would use the description of when Green Pearl became ahem "Chaos Emerald" but decided to use the other description instead.

"Ummm if my memory serves she was green (obviously), was our Pearl's height, light greenish kind of messy hair, pointed nose, a silky green leotard, and...wait I noticed that she had a slight crack on the left side of her forehead. Why are you looking at me like that?"

When Peridot finished her best description possible Bismuth's eyes were wide with shock.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU MEAN THAT GREEN PEARL?!"

"I think so, why are you yelling?"

"Fucking hell I thought she was shattered all those years ago! I can't believe she was still alive."

"Huh? You knew her?"

"Yeah and so did our Pearl, very well."

Hmmm maybe Bismuth would be able to explain why Pearl was so angry at her Green counterpart...or not, whatever. Anyway Peridot was going to open her mouth once more until another hand was put on her shoulder.

"Come on Bismuth, I know that you were the one behind me so quit trying to scare me."

"I'm not behind you."

Peridot gulped, breaking into a sweat as she was spun like a top forcely by the different stranger. The spinning was stopped instantly by Peridot's shoulders being grabbed from both sides to meet a very wide, cartoonish, sadistic grin.

"Helloooo Peridot."

"(Ah shitballs not her to. Just my luck!) Spineellll please tell me you aren't one of the affected junkies out there?"

Spinel was back to her other, more intimidating self. Though Peridot felt that she was affected as well her eyes puzzled her. Why were they a dark purple? Aren't the affected ones color is pink along with hearts showing up? Weird.

"What was that?"

"Nothing heheheheheheheheh (I stand corrected but...what the heck is with the color of Spinel's eyes? They're suppossed to have hearts...and they're suppossed to be pink.)"

"That's what I thought you said. Now Peri...Where the fuck is Steven?"

Yeeeaaah by the sound of Spinel's low, menacing tone, she wasn't playing around at all. From Peridot's perspective she wandered what the crap did Steven do to piss her off this badly?

"Oh and lie and this foot is going through your ass."

"D-Don't you mean 'up your ass'?"

"No, I mean through it, expanded big toe and all."

Peridot gulped, she definetely didn't want that. Too bad she sucked with interrogations, she was great at that in certain videogames.

"Over there, he's over there so please don't pop me like a balloon."

"Hm? You mean that pink zipping light beating on Auntie Yellow?"

"Hey Spinel! Long time no see."

Bismuth tried to be as friendly as usual but Spinel had a sour look on her face.

"Oh...you."

"(Wow, who pissed in her cereal?) You good?"

Spinel ignored the question while looking up and down Bismuth's body. She also threw Peridot aside like a small sack of potatoes.

"Ack, rude much!"

"Say why the hell are you wearing the Jade whatever's armor? Wait is it the armor?"

"Huh?"

Now that Peridot sees it now Bismuth was wearing a full green leathery suit with the fur of a...dead animal? Err anyway it wrapped around her neck, flapping from her back in the wind like a cape. Her gloves and big sized boots had the same fur as well. For some reason it reminded Peridot of a **Viking**, Bismuth did had the perfect muscly build to pass off as one.

"Ah is it the Jade Emperor's armor?"

"You got it and I still remember it's functionality. It can fit to however I think of remember? Heheh even the added benefit of protecting me from the miasma. Whoo boy did I felt light headed when I came down by the beach."

"Oh yeah but that's not the point! Why are you...wasn't there painful memories from this armor?"

Bismuth knelt down and put a hand on Peridot's shoulder again with a sigh.

"Yeah, which was why I didn't come out to help you guys. I didn't want to face the hell I faced in the past, it was painful. But we all have to push the dark past aside and face the future head on. Right now as far as I can tell Steven needs our help more than ever. Spinel?"

"Sigh what?"

"Will you help me get Steven back to the way he was?"

"...Sure I'll help BEAT some sense into him."

Spinel's motivation for helping was clearly and undoubtly different but as long as she was on their side that's all that mattered, even in that state.

"I'll go on ahead to...uh have a little chat with him."

Revving back her legs as if they were motorcycle wheels Spinel took off at a breakneck speed that could probably rival **a roadrunner. **Bismuth was about to go herself but Peridot stopped her.

"What's up?"

"Look I don't know if you can help or not but...I don't know what to do. I'm at a complete blank on what to do with...them."

Bismuth knew what Peridot meant by them when she held up the poofed gems. A sad display but this happened all the time to gems.

"Connie believed in me to help them."

"Why? They're gonna regenerate so what's the big deal?"

"You don't understand, they haven't regenerated at all! No sign, no vibration, no light envelopement, nothing!"

"Okay okay keep calm Tiny. Errr I'm not sure if I'm gonna like this answer but were they hit by the armor's lightning?"

"..."

That was actually a pretty tricky question to answer. Technically when Green Pearl hit Lapis and Garnet with the green lightning waves she wasn't wearing the armor. However when she hit Pearl she could've sworn that the sound of the impact was a pop of static. It was the same as when they put the armor on and did that plasma feature. Sweet crap this is a real brain scratcher since there was no record of any Pearl having that kind of power.

"Yessss?"

"Yes?"

"Well, oh gee that is a tricky brainscratcher...if I had one. So it's like this, Green Pearl was using green lightning waves that seemed similiar to the plasma feature of your armor. Rrgh damnit it's complicated, confusing crap like this is what gives me a headache. Sigh other than that, that was the gist of it I suppose."

"Same thing with...Connie?"

"Yeah, Steven's healing power didn't even affect her."

"...Impossible."

"Huh?"

Bismuth was deep in thought. What Peridot just said struck her with massive doubt.

"The armor only gives the wearer those powers when it is worn. Are you sure that it was similiar?"

"Uh yeah! The color, the sound, they were both undeniably identical."

"Hmmm...I may not be a scientist like you but something tells me that somehow, someway Green Pearl must've **copied** The Jade Emperor's properties."

"But that can't be, no Pearl that was ever recorded had this kind of power!"

"Especially Green Pearl. If my memory serves she was a genius when it came to tinkering and her only power is that she was able to **create** **different sized rings with her own light energy**...Could it have been-"

A powerful rumbling occured, interrupting Bismuth's thought process. Peridot almost lost her footing and dropped the gems that she was protecting. Looking off into the distance they saw Spinel flying directly at them. Dodging out of the way she crashed into the sand. Bismuth was the first to speak up.

"Spinel, are you okay?"

Upon closer examination Spinel was a little beat up, nothing serious thank goodness. Though she did look pretty pissed off. Seriously Steven, Peridot is still wondering what the hell you did to her?

"Goddamn fucking piece of shit! Rrrrgh Grah! Why can't I move my body?"

"Hold still for a mo...oh right."

"Make a smartass joke like that again and I'll personally create a new hole for you."

"(Okay someone really pissed in her cereal...or on her to make Spinel this mad.)"

Bismuth would deal with Spinel's sour attitude later. Right now she just thoroughly examined up and down Spinel's body. She noticed some pink static coming out from Spinel's arms and legs.

"You're paralyzed."

"What?! So fix it why don't you?"

"Nahhh I think you staying here is best."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Peridot, watch Spinel okay?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Bismuth turned away from Peridot and started walking.

"By the way about Connie and the gems there will be nothing that a gem not even a diamond can do to bring them back."

"No, that can't be true! There has to be something that we can d-"

Bismuth stopped for only a moment without turning around.

"You don't know about what the true capability of the Jade Emperor armor can do!"

Peridot was taken back a little by Bismuth's outburst. Maybe she hasn't completely got over it just yet. Just wearing the very thing that was being used for evil purposes is pushing her buttons. But wait, true capabilities?

"What do you mean?"

"Haah sorry about that it's just when I buried this so long ago I thought the anger and hatred would be gone for good. Now to see this armor being used to hurt gem kind disgusts me."

A short chuckle escaped Bismuth's lips. Who was she trying to fool with that BS?

"No actually that was a lie. The moment it resurfaced I wanted to pry that shit out of her cold, dead body and resurface what I intended to use it for long ago."

"Bismuth! Don't tell me that you would've done the same thing Green Pearl is doing?"

"You're getting it mixed. She wanted to obliterate all of gem kind, I wanted to use it for it's original purpose."

"Original...purpose?"

"Seems like you barely remembered my sob story but whatever, I'll tell you anyway. The Jade Emperor armor was made to** destroy Yellow ****Diamond** by** nullifying**** her**** powers**...Do whatever you want with this truth."

Without looking back Bismuth proceeded onward. Peridot never expected this, to create a weapon like that which would've caused a cosmic war between Homeworld and the gem that created this insane piece of technology. Even when Bismuth said all those things about the "original purpose" and the "anger and hatred" Peridot knew that her blacksmith friend wouldn't use it to kill gems nor humans since she now fully embraced Rose's ideology on mercy.

The crazy thing was Peridot didn't think Bismuth just meant Yellow diamond when she was saying about the nullifying powers part. She saw a bigger, grimmer picture of what Bismuth meant. It was not only able to temporarily (hopefully) nullify Yellow's powers but from what she witnessed earlier from Steven, Bismuth was talking about all powers from a gem. Regeneration was no exception and any living thing that was hit by the green plasma.

Meanwhile Steven had Yellow Diamond by her throat though his hand was smaller than the rest of her body. She had no strength left to even lift a finger, never in her life has she ever lost to anyone in a one on one fight. It shouldn't be possible for Steven to outrank her by so much.

The worst part was that Steven barely has any sign of damage. It just added more insult to goddamn injury to Yellow's pride. Smirking with satifaction Steven lifted her more off the ground effortlessly while floating upward a few inches.

"You...are not rulers anymore...I am."

"Ste..ven."

Yellow kept wondering in her weakened state on how she hasn't poofed for the first time in her life yet? Well obviously a Diamond is a hell of alot harder to defeat but at this point Yellow was defeated. Again, she has no strength left, she can't move her limbs, everything was fuzzy, just what the hell?

It must be some cruel joke in their initial design, to be feeling the indescribable throbbing pain coming from her gem. Forced to look up at the face of the demon wearing the body of someone she held dear Yellow closed her eyes, accepting what was going to happen next. Seeing this, Steven let out a hearty yet bone chilling cackle, he was relishing this display of weakness and hopelessness.

"WAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Fear was illusion! No more will I cower...and wallow in hopelessness! You will all see me as a Diamond, a Diamond-"

Steven reeled back his arm, extending out all five of his jagged crystal clawed fingers, ready to lunge through Yellow Diamond with no hesitation.

"-who surpassed you all!!"

"Sorry Steven, but that's not going to happen."

Bismuth suddenly appeared behind Steven in a flash of green plasma. Her right hand morphed into the mallet she was best known for except now thanks to the armor it was glowing.

"(You may have retrieved my armor, but that doesn't mean you could do it perfectly.)"

From Bismuth's point of view everything around her slowed down. She had to remember, she was doing this for Steven, even if it meant hurting him and possibly locking him up somewhere until they could solve his issue.

"(Hope this doesn't kill you man. This is the real power of the Jade Emperor armor.) **Plasma Vahalla: Grand Thor**."

End of Ch.22

* * *

**Riddle me this: The name above has no meaning to the being, but the name behind the being means everything.**

Answer, next chapter...that's not the actual answer by the way.


	23. Ch23: Nidhoggr part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Violence, Language****, Sexual Themes**

**Ch.23: Nidhoggr part 2**

"**Plasma Vahalla: Thor**."

Smashing her hammer against Steven's chin Bismuth's attack changed his body into plasma upon impact, sending him soaring upward into the clouds with a devastating uppercut. Yellow Diamond was released thanks to Bismuth's assistance, she fell down onto her back, cracking the pavement.

Bismuth landed next to Yellow while looking up at the sky.

"Bismuth."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Is Steven...okay?"

"Don't talk, Steven is coming back down."

"How can you tell?"

"The **crash ****down** is going to occur in three, t-"

BOOM!

A foreign object likely to be Steven crashed down into the ocean, the powerful sound of thunder rang out for miles around. It was like Steven was the bolt of lightning that was brought down from the clouds.

"Finally, the conditions worked in my favor this time...Hope that didn't hurt Steven too much."

Bismuth squinted her eyes to see if there was going to be any sign of Steven resurfacing. Well she did know that a hit like that to a Diamond won't defeat them this easily. But there was going to be a problem that should be noted. The armor's true capabilities is to nullify a gem's primal energy used powers, Steven has shown before all this that gem based technology/powers has barely any effect on his body since he's human.

The comparison to that could be a gem or Diamond to be precise wearing an armor set made of meat sacks though that would be pretty mean. Steven's body is not made of light, **but you knew that** **already right**? His powers was never nullified even when he got hit by the armor's capabilities before now.

In other words Bismuth knew that Steven was not going to be easy to take down. Speaking of Steven he burst out from the water, looking down at the one who hit him.

"Steven, I know you're in there. Stop this so we can figure out how to help you, okay?"

Steven was clenching his fists while snarling angrily. Bismuth figured that he wouldn't listen easily in this state. If that was the case then he would've accepted the help without a fight. She kept her guard up just in case Steven was going to strike hard and fast in retaliation.

"Don't make me hurt you damnit! I reeeaaally don't want to."

Suddenly Steven relaxed his body and unclenched his hands. He was just staring intently at Bismuth which made her worry a bit. It was then he looked to his left, from the distance he was at, like a hawk he was able to see Connie's lifeless corpse.

Looking back at Bismuth his eyes widened when he recognised the green clothing, it may have looked different in appearance but the presence that was coming from it was the same. From the connection flashes of red images **constructed** from his memories showed the last moments of when Connie was alive. All that blood spraying, the **screaming**, and the last look she gave him was filled with despair.

"Gah ah...ahhhh."

"(What the hell? I got a bad feeling about this?)"

Steven was painfully holding his head, the memories kept flooding into him. It wasn't only that memory, there were others of the times he was intimate with her, he could still hear her soothing voice pounding within his skull along with the screaming, intensifying the pain.

"No grrgh ack get away!"

"(He must be resisting inside. Whatever he's resisting must hurt him alot.) Steven if you push the memories away you're only hurting yourself even more!"

"Graah! C-Connie...Connie?"

The pain subsided as Steven's eyes shifted from Bismuth to Connie and then back to Bismuth. But then he felt something above him so he looked up...at the moon. It was all coming together, all coming back to him. The screaming from his memory came from above.

"(THEN DIE WHERE YOU STAND!!)"

Those words echoed in Steven's mind...It was so clear now how these horrid memories connected. He was wrong this whole time, his targets were missed. The one he was after was the one who murdered Connie in cold blood.

"..."

"Steven?"

"...Chaos."

"(Shall we proceed?)"

That's right...They never really finished their fight. Steven remembered how close he was to ripping her apart. The face of the bastard became clear while it was still fresh before she ran away.

"CHAOS EMERALD!!"

Steven's aura exploded out of him as he let out an inhuman scream, causing the very ground and the ocean to shake.

"Woahohohoooly shit! What's happening?!"

"He snapped, that's what happened! I think in his rage his memory was not his own but Pink Diamonds, throwing his wrath in a loop. Now...oh screw me in the ass he looked at the armor I was wearing and remembered who he should be taking it out on and when he did...hate...pure unfiltered hatred."

"THIS IS HIS HATRED?! IT FEELS LIKE THE ENTIRE EARTH IS SHAKING APART!!"

"Uh I still can't move, help you moldy dorito chip."

"Okay seriously what kind of stick was rammed up your ass?!"

Unconciously Steven's final formed geometric bubble formed around him, slowly expanding outward. In a couple of seconds it became the size of a mountain and was able to touch to the sea floor, for some reason it was shaped like an egg? At that time Steven was frozen in place until the bubbled shield lost it's transluscent element and became a solid pink. The trembling stopped afterward.

A few seconds more went by, nothing but the sound of the ocean's waves and some passing seagulls. Bismuth used this opportunity to run to Peridot.

"We gotta get out of here."

Peridot was shaking like a leaf.

"G-G-Gee it's like we have a psychic connection or something?"

"Yeah, a weird coincidence. We're going to need all the help we can get so yoink."

Bismuth snatched the still poofed gems in one fell swoop before Peridot could even notice her hand move.

"You could've just asked like a regular person would."

"Heheh too bad I'm Bismuth right?

"Sigh true...But wait, what are you doing? Your armor nullifies gem powers, especially regeneration."

"Uh huh it does, what you don't know is that I can reverse the flow and re-energize the stolen **light atoms**."

"Soooo that's the secret? It steals light?"

"Don't worry Tiny, it was confusing for me at first since I didn't know how I was able to put in a feature like that until it hit me."

Peridot just crossed her arms with full intent on listening.

"Oh please do tell how your armor of destruction is able to do that in the first place?"

"I like the sarcasm, it's totally fits you."

"Screw you."

"Anyway the thing that makes the ability possible is...the material."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me Tiny. It's the material that makes it's capabilities possible."

For once in her life Peridot was inflicted with a brainfart, her comprehension to the sheer stupidity was pushed to the limit.

"Correct. Oooo I always wanted to do this!"

**SPECIAL LESSON MINUTE WITH BISMUTH**

(In this short explanation the atmosphere has been how do you say, chibified and disgustingly colorful in the background.)

"What's going on?"

"Watch out Tiny!"

"Wh-"

Peridot was violently pushed out of the way by a rolling whiteboard, Bismuth uncapped her green marker and started drawing at a rapid pace. She drew a model of Emerald's form of the Jade Emperor armor with a couple of arrows pointing at it.

"The base ingredient for the armor is the substance that I was able to mold from the planet I was stuck on."

Peridot was able to drag herself back on screen with a sore back.

"Oww we already established that and where did you get the whiteboard?"

"Stay with me here. Now the substance that I would like to call **Grubber **(Green Rubber) had the properties (as its namesake presents) of rubber."

"Again we know that already except for that made up name on the spot. Where are you going with this?"

"Stay with me! So Peridot what does rubber do with electricity?"

"Rubber is an insulator, it has high resistance to electricity so it won't pass through since it goes after the least resistance. Again where are you going with th- (!)"

Noticing Peridot's shock face Bismuth jabbed out her finger.

"I knew you would catch up."

"But that makes no sense. Electricity nullification I get but gem powers in general? We're not made of electricity!"

"Ahhh and that's when I remembered from that time. The Grubber is like rubber 2.0, it not only completely nullifies electricity but it also feeds on light on objects that produces and takes it in."

"...I never would've figured that if you told us that shit in the first place! How does that explain the lightning?"

Bismuth wrapped her arm around Peridot's shoulder, pulling her close to her side in front of the whiteboard.

"Simple my friend, the lightning carries the Glubber molecules and when it hits the object-"

"It acts like a virus, once in contact it eats the objects ability to gather light internally and externally. Er the second part seemed too far fetched."

"Nope you got that right, internally and externally."

"Wow...Did I mention that you're one of the most scariest gems I've ever met besides the Diamonds?"

"Many times."

(The atmosphere went back to normal after that.)

"So how do we help them?"

"Hm since I have the armor I can absorb the flow, removing the particles and giving Pearl and the others back their ability to regenerate. Juust give me a few seconds."

With the gems in hand Bismuth hovered her other hand an inch over them, tiny crackles of electricity touching each.

"Wait...if you can help the gems then maybe you can do the same to Connie."

Bismuth's determined smile faded upon hearing Peridot's idea.

"Tiny, even if I did do the same thing with Connie...it's not going to bring her back...I'm not Pink Diamond you know."

"Oh...right."

"Annnnnd done."

"Well that was fast."

"Hey let me remind of who knows every aspect and capabilities that this armor has to offer? This ge- Woah!"

Another ground shaking started to happen, except it felt different this time. This quake was strongly bumping evry few seconds and in a strange rhythm. Keeping their balance Bismuth quickly got onto her knees and placed the side of her head on the sand as the bumping continued.

"Whoa ah shit ah shit again?! What's the deal with this, aren't we already going through crap as it is?"

"...Oh no."

"What does "oh no" mean?"

"This bumping in the ground...it's not a normal shaking. A heart beat?"

Bismuth was right, the rhythm she was feeling from the pulsing ground did resemble a heartbeat. The giant bubble shield let out a loud crack as if it was an egg shell.

"Did...did Steven's shield just crack?...Bismuth?"

For some reason Bismuth was at literal loss of words, even when she tried to force it out, nothing but tightened, constrained heaving. It didn't take long for Peridot to start feeling the same just as more cracks appeared on the shield.

"Haah haah my chest is haah haah tightening. But we don't need oxygen heheh haah haah."

That may be true but beings from all across the universe, whatever their species is all have certain similarities to eachother. Though they handle it in different there is one emotion that is universal and that is fear. Whatever was going to come out of that shield inflicted that fear and anxiety within those that are witnessing it.

"(Bismuth damnit move! If you stop it everything is going tto be destroyed...Why did I just say it?)"

Why did Bismuth thought of the word it? She knows that inside that bubble was Steven yet she just called him an it. Whatever the reason the word just popped into her thoughts and that scared her even more.

"...Hold these, they should be better in a few minutes."

"Bismuth you're not planning t- BISMUTH!!"

Just as Bismuth gave the poofed gems back to Peridot she jumped towards the bubble shield, flaring determination and willpower fueling her to stop this madness. At that time the top of the bubble shield it already had a hole.

"(I'll have to go all out with this. Steven was already powerful in his semi corrupted form who knows how powerful he can get?!)"

Grabbing her wrist tightly the energy that was flowing before when Bismuth used her technique the first time intensified and grew. Being afraid was not an option at this point, Steven needed to be stopped and that was what Bismuth is going to do.

Landing on top of the bubble shield Bismuth wasted no time as she swung her mallet arm down into the dark opening.

"**Plasma Vahalla: Thor's Mjölnir**!"

Two glints of white shaped like rhombuses shot open from within the darkness. They were soon blinded by an Earth shattering crack of what one may describe as a big ass thunder bolt that shattered the shield apart.

The few seconds that went by Bismuth was by the ocean on her knees, breathing heavily and weakened by her powerful attack. She definetely got it before it could come out, the destruction of the shield was evidence of that and whatever was inside.

"Haah haah I'm sorry Steven, I hope you understood why I had to do this. (Shit my arm, it's kinda busted. Despite this being my armor I've never really tested it's limitations on myself.) Peridot? Are you okay?"

Looking over to Peridot she had a face of pure terror, staring out to the ocean.

"No...That can't be."

Slowly turning her head, following Peridot's to see what she was looking at that was so terrifying. It couldn't be right? Bismuth knew that everything that was inside was obliterated...boy was she wrong. Now she was the one wearing a deathly shocked expression. The last thought she had was how impossible it was for impossible for something so big to be able to dodge that attack.

Staring right at Bismuth was a giant monster, a giant dark purple long bodied monster resembling a worm with pink crystal like spikes running down its back and made up the lower jaw as if they were tusks. It's blank, expressionless stare made Bismuth's body feel ice cold. She has never felt this kind of presence before, so powerful and intimidating.

"(I-I-I can't move.)"

The creature hasn't moved, just blankly at the two frozen gems. It didn't even bother to pay much attention to Yellow who was still lying flat on her back with no arm and White who just sat there on her knees, shaking with fear. How come it wasn't attacking? The monster wasn't doing anything except heave it's massive tail end up to the surface of the water.

Finally after a few moments of hellish anticipation for it to do something the giant moved it's head up to the sky, specifically at the full moon. Even when Steven transformed into that monster he hasn't forgotten who he was after, Chaos Emerald.

"(No...No if he goes?) Ste...Ste...Ste."

Shit now the words that Bismuth was going to utter jumped back into her throat replaced by wheezing and slight breathless chocking. She managed to drive her slightly messed up fist into the sand as a last ditched effort to snap herself out of it. Yellow was big and intimidating as well so she should have no feeling of fear just from looking at this monster in the eye and that's what she's going to do.

Through the pain Bismuth gained the however many seconds she needed to push past the fear and stop him with truly everything she had. Even if it meant shattering one half of her body if she can just knock him out!

"Steven!"

The creature who was originally Steven didn't acknowledge Bismuth's presence, just staring up at the moon. As annoying as that was this was the perfect opportunity to strike him while he's occupied.

"Fine don't listen but know this."

The back of Bismuth's legs changed to that of rocket boosters. With a single click they activated, propelling her off the beach side and right towards it. Still, the beast has noticed Bismuth's presence at all.

"Whatever you have become we won't give up on you. So-"

Bismuth felt that her right arm reached its limit. Hopefully the shattering of her arm won't be as painful as she would expect it to be.

"-LET US HELP YOU DAMNIT!!...Huh?"

For the moment Bismuth shut her eyes while swinging her arm directly at the target...except all she felt was air. Opening them there was nothing in front of her, even when she looked all around her it was as if Steven vanished into thin air. That giant body, vanished?! That's literally impossible.

"(No fucking way, he couldn't have moved that fast, he was right in front of me!)"

Still searching in disbelief Bismuth stopped herself before she crashed into some boulder or something. There was also no sign that he went into the water either. Again there's no way that big body could move that fast...unless she wasn't looking up. So she did, only to be presented with a surprise.

"How...just how the fuck is this even real right now?"

Up in the sky, wrapped around the moon the monster Steven was on it. How he got up there was a mystery that could boggle even the greatest of minds.

* * *

"Uh hello?...I still can't move. Hey squirt is anything going on?"

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

"Hey squirt, I need a goddamn update here!"

While still on the beach Peridot was the only one that witnessed what exactly happened. A few seconds ago when Bismuth tried to hit the monster Steven with everything she had his body in a mere instant warped in a purple light. "Warped" was the only logical explanation Peridot could come up with so she wouldn't be driven mad.

"Peridot!...Shit she's lost it, of all bullcrap scenarios to be trapped in I get the one where I'm literally paralyzed next to a useless pebble. I swear when I get my oversized hands around Steven's throat, I'm gonna...uh strangle him for now I guess?"

Spinel just realised that maybe laying here will benefit her. In all honesty the only thing that she could think of was seeing the life drain out of his eyes but didn't think about the ways to do it?

"(You know what? I think I'll think this over. Maybe I can think of more ways to beat the shit out of Steven.)"

"Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis...If only you were here, you would know what to do."

Peridot pressed the poof gems against her body, gently hugging thwm so she doesn't accidently crack them. She was already told the story of what Amethyst was like when **her**** gem cracked **and lord knows what would happen to her psyche if she had to deal that nonsense.

"We can't do this by ourselves."

Suddenly a warm, pulsating light jolted Peridot in a surprising manner. She looked down at the gems and saw each of them glowing white. It was miracle, the rest of the Crystal Gems are going to come back!

Seeing as how they were going to regenerate soon Peridot put them down gently on the sand, backing up so they could do their thing. The first to rise off the ground was Sapphire and Ruby's gems, their light bodies shifting to regain the form they had before. A few seconds was all they needed until both Ruby and Sapphire were finally reformed.

"Garnet!"

Peridot pulled in the two gems into a tight hug.

"Oh wait right now you're just Sapphire and Ruby but still I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore!"

"I'm right here you prick!"

Peridot released them from the hug, the two couple gems seemed disoriented for a second there but they both regained stability.

"Ugh Peridot? What happened?"

"Rrgh damn I can barely remember what happened. Last thing I remembered was that Sapphire and I were surrounded by electricity, unable to move at all, the blaring static buzzing in our ears. But we heard your voice and then just broke out."

"(Oh how I wish that the power of friendship actually worked in this situation...too bad it's scientifically impossible.) Long story, you s-"

"Actually I think Ruby and I can catch up when we fuse."

"Right ahem Sapphire?"

Ruby extended out her hand, Sapphire intertwined it with hers.

"Yes."

Their bodies changed into light, two becoming one entity once more. To bring back their missing identity, to bring back Garnet.

"Hoooh...I see, so that's what happened? Steven."

Following suit Pearl, Lapis, and Amethyst simultaneously shone into their regenerative process. In that order they all reformed back. Out of all the gems that came back Peridot was the most excited that Lapis came back. So much in fact she tackled Lapis to the ground, ugly crying hysterically.

"I never thought I would ever see you again!"

"Wow how long was I poofed for...and what's that smell?"

"(**Ah shit, here we go again**.)"

Peridot completely forgot that the miasma was still all around the area. Then again the helmet she was wearing made it seem like she wasn't wearing one at all thank goodness. But Lapis's head was not being enveloped by her water, a bad sign since Peridot saw that her eyes were now pink with hearts in them.

"Lapis? Are you okay?"

The moment Lapis heard her lover Peri Weri's syrupy dew of a voice she tilted her eyes down. That studdly butt chin of a face Peridot was rocking (from Lapis's point of view) instantly got her nipples erect underneath that fabric.

"Peri...Oh Peri Weri."

"(I don't like that look in her eyes.) Lapis...Lapis calm down."

"Why do you have a helmet for? Here, let me take it off for you."

"Wait wait wait! This is for protection! P-R-O-T-E-C-T-I-O-N! Sto-"

Lapis removed Peridot's helmet without much of a struggle. Taking in the whiff of cotten candy she started to feel funny...and itchy all over. She felt her body heat up, the moment of eye contact between the two led to a pretty ferally intense makeout session. Meanwhile Amethyst couldn't help but laugh at their misfortune.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Huuuu oh shit hahahahahaha!"

"Amethyst! Don't laugh at Peridot and Lapis's misfortune."

"Woooo sorry Garnet haah but seriously looks like those two are occupied at the moment."

Pearl stretched out her limbs due to how long she was dormant for.

"Yellow...White...and even Blue. No way did Green Pearl do this, all three diamonds would've taken her down in mere momen-"

"It was Steven."

Interrupting Pearl's sentence Garnet just blurted out those words. What a massive assumption that was! How could Steven single handedly do that to all three of the Diamonds, the nerve.

"How can you say that?! Steven would never do something like this and you know it! Maybe Steven and Green fought so hard that the Diamonds got themselves into th-"

"Before you give yourself an aneurysm I've been feeling a very high sense of danger for a while now. A presence that is more of a threat than most of the enemies, even more than Green Pearl when we fought her. I didn't want to make the conclusion but it is Steven."

"Well what would make you think that when he's not even here?!"

"Look up."

"Look up? This must be a joke right?...What..is..that?"

Pearl was definetely looking at the same direction Garnet was and seeing the same thing along with Amethyst, a giant worm like creature wrapped around the moon.

End of Ch.23

* * *

**Answer: The meaning of the word Nid.**


	24. Ch24: Choices Matter part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Violence, Language**

**Ch.24: Choices Matter**** part 1**

"That...That thing up there can't be Steven right?"

Garnet didn't want to believe it either Pearl. But she can feel Steven's enormous, raw spirit inside that thing. So even Steven can be corrupted, what a terrible way to go.

"Helloooo! Why are we just sitting here for? Let's get to the warp pad and save Steven."

As good of an idea as that is what can they do against a giant monster like that? Even one of Garnet's punches would probably give the monster a tickle.

"I agree with Amethyst (for once), we have to get to Steven before things get even worse. Who knows what will happen if we let this cont-"

"Wait."

"Okay Garnet, the interrupting my sentences thing is really getting on my nerves. Why are you smiling?"

Crossing her arms Garnet did have a smile on her face, not usually her normal response to a possibly cataclysmic disaster waiting to happen. She would most likely agree with everyone else and give some powerful speech on the seriousness of the matter yet she isn't doing any of that.

"We won't have to go up there."

"Ohohoho nice one Garnet but uh let's remember that STEVEN IS UP THERE, MOST LIKELY SUFFERING MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY!!"

"I know that you both will think I am crazy."

"You already are!"

"...Right, just here me out. Do you remember a special rare occurence that happens among Sapphires?"

If this will lead to saving Steven Pearl was willing to play along...for now. She's going to kill Garnet later if that doesn't happen.

"**Split anomaly vision**, the occurence of two possible futures to appear during a future vision? Only one Sapphire has had that phenomenon. Where are you going with this?"

"Well this makes me the second Sapphire to do it cause it's happening right now. When I look up at Steven all Sapphire can see is **two possible vision**, one good and one bad. For some reason I feel...confident and full of hope. Steven will make the right choice."

"And if he doesn't?!"

"C'mon, do you really want me to say it Pearl?"

Pearl caught on to what Garnet meant. Those three specific words that completely obliterates her skepticism.

"No, no, don't you even think about it."

"Bel-"

"Garnet I'm warning you!"

"Sorry sore throat, ahem belie-"

"Garnet sniff I swear to everything *hic* don't say it."

Whatever Garnet was going to say caused Pearl to get all teary eyed.

"**Believe in Steven.**"

"Nooooooo!! Damnit, why am I such a weak willed gem?!"

Wailing in defeat Pearl got on her knees and slammed her head so hard into the sand she looked like an ostrich from the way her head was stuck in the sand. Garnet out of sympathy carressed Pearl's back.

"Don't worry Pearl, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Mmmph mormm (I know.)"

"YOU GUYS ARE STILL PRICKS, I'M STILL IMMOBOLIZED OVER HERE!"

* * *

**Up to date...you're welcome fellow viewer.**

"On the moon? Are you sure?"

Pink Diamond shook her legs off after dipping her legs into the dream state made water. Steven was still looking out from the glass window like vortex.

"Come check it out then."

Steven called out without taking his eyes off the slightly moving view. Catching up Pink pressed her body against the glass. No doubt about it, her old, boring base was in plain sight and was still standing so this is the moon.

"Greeeaaat I soooo wanted to see my old moon base again, sooo fun to be in."

"You really hated that base didn't you?"

"Was it that obvious? I could barely do anything fun while there... just throwing moon rocks at the Earth back the- Ohhhh crap now that I say that I was the one that caused the meteorites that were on Earth, ssssss ooooo."

"Well that was back then, this is now. Hmmm strange."

Steven pushed himself off the glass, thinking to himself while Pink did the same.

"What's strange?"

"...Call me crazy but this is our soul to our (technically my) body right?"

"Of course it is. Why is that crazy?"

"It's not the crazy you think. What's strange is we can assume that what we are looking through are my eyes? If that's the case then why do I feel like we're a few feet above the ground?"

"We do floa-"

"While feeling like our body is wrapped around the moon. That just tells me that something is more wrong than I can imagine. I got to get back somehow?"

Steven looked around the place, trying to find an exit. Unfortunately there was none whatsoever. Wait, duh this place is the same as Pink's room, he can create whatever he wants. With that in mind and a little concentration Steven created a **pink door with a flowery pattern** on it.

"Welp nice seeing you mom, hope we do this again someti- oof!"

Just as Steven opened the door thinking that it would take him out of his own soul and back to his body he tripped, face first into some dandelions. Pink couldn't help but chuckle over her own son's comedy act though it wasn't a comedy act as the door turned into white butterflies, fluttering up and away.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmephee (peachy.) Ptooi blech what the hell? I thought that if I imagined the exit I would be able to return to my body...Mom? You know something don't you?"

Pink was deep in thought. She didn't think up to this point to know how Steven was going to get out of here? One idea popped into her mind buuut she knew that doing that would make it awkward for the both of them.

"Hmm maybe?"

"Any idea is better than having no idea."

"It's just...the idea is kind of embarrassing though I have already done it many times before. With you...it would feel different."

"What does that me- oh...ohhhhhh you mean the fusion dancing?"

"Y-Yes."

Pink blushed in embarrassment. To do it with her own "flesh" and blood felt so taboo, cringe inducing even. To her it would feel like having rough sex since it was kind of established that fusion is the metaphorical representation of just that without the rough part.

Steven seemed to agree with her way of thinking just by blushing a bit as well. A couple of times already he has felt dirty when he kept thinking his mom was sexy, the chills getting colder and colder. This wasn't the time to wuss out now, if fusion was going to help with this situation then so be it.

"...Alright, let's do it."

"Are you sure Steven?"

"Pssh, we did it before...N-N-NOT IN THAT CONTEXT I SWEAR!"

"I-I know what you mean...I just want to make sure so it doesn't become awkward later when you were having some ahem lewd fantasies about me."

"(SHE KNEW?! Shit, screw you brain!) Uh heheheh yeah but don't worry, nothing will happen afterward I promise."

With both their minds made up Pink strengthened her resolve and got serious.

"Okay pheew let's do it. Wait, actually first we're going to need to figure out how we're going to, you know do this."

* * *

From inside of Pink's moon base Emerald was trying desperately to keep her footing while going down the stairs ad a hastened pace. The entire structure was shaking and breaking apart little by little and she knew why?

That giant monster, that was cause. It only let out a loud roar once and the entire place stated to give out. What the hell was that thing anyway? The monster just appeared from out of nowhere as if it warped or something. No matter the case it was after her with no explanation from her perspective. She only had one guess to what that thing is?

Like the gems that were blasted into oblivion by the Diamonds, leading to their corruption from the secret files she red, her nemesis Steven must've been affected. Chaos Emerald never thought that a human/gem hybrid could have the same affliction since Steven's a human.

"He's after me. No doubt about it, that ominous purple light was from Steven. Shit, he wants to kill me."

"And he should."

Not again. Now of all times when Chaos Emerald's conscience pops up to beat her down once again. Of all fucking times does the ghost of her former self show up again!

"Shut up he won't kill me, not before I kill him."

"With what? Did you not see how giant that monster is? There's no doubt that he will shatter us."

"I said shut up! I'm not going to die."

Emerald was getting out of breath as she pressed her back next to the entrance door, trying to mentally prepare herself to face the monster who was currently colliding its head against the base. The Green Pearl apparition form of the conscience floated next to Emerald, crossed armed with a look of disappointment.

"It's kind of ironic for you to say you're not going to die when you're purpose of coming all the way to Earth was to die by Pink Diamond's hand, to unveil the still tyrannical hypocrisy of the Diamonds. Heh what a joke of a plan that was when Steven started to dismantle your plan."

Emerald remained silent, she needed to keep a steady rhythm of breath so the monster wouldn't catch her. Just as expected from outside the monster stopped the banging and proceeded to slither it's head around the area in search mode.

"Haah typical, still in denial."

Emerald immediately turned towards apparition in anger. You can tell by the gritted teeth and scrunched up brow of hers.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up, okay, I did it your way! I said it once and I'll say again you stupid twat! If Steven just shattered me on the spot then our plan would've succeeded and the entire universe would've seen the blatant hypocrisy of the so called 'pacifist of the universe'."

The apparition just rose a brow as Emerald continued.

"**They **are up in space broadcasting this entire shit show to the entire universe and now it's a literal shit show! I did it your way and look where that got me. Fuck it with **Plan A **I'm going with **Plan B**. Mass gem extinction, destroying the entire fucking planet and then destroy Homeworld!"

"...Then who's going to shatter you afterward when everyone you loved and cherish is de-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I HAD THOSE THAT I LOVED AND CHERISHED!...Shit."

Quickly tossing herself out through the entrance the giant worm threw it's heavy body down, smashing the entire facility in two. Emerald was able to get some distance from the facility just to give her time to collect her thoughts.

The monster lifted his body, debris falling off his body with no problem. He turned his head towards Emerald with his blank expression and then the expression changed into that of pure anger. Emerald unconciously grinned at the beast. Maybe somewhere inside her she wanted this final battle to happen. A symbolic battle between two individuals in the same chaotic evil attribute, showing the universe who the real monster is?

"That's you huh Steven?!"

Though Emerald already knew that the monster was Steven she wanted to get a reaction out of him, which worked cause Steven was inching his way closer to her, growling like the beast he became.

"So this is what you become huh? The one who brought the universe together in the deluded concept of peace and harmony just to turn into a monster, bent on destruction."

Wait...you actually thought Emerald was joking about a broadcast to the universe? Funny cause somehow from different corners of the galaxy many beings of different species aside from the gems from thousands of different planets were all watching the same thing, the giant monster Steven slowly approaching Emerald as she was laughing. Who was broadcasting it?...**Well now that would be spoiling it now would it?**

"All your talk about harmony and how every being should come together is a load of bullshit! You and the Diamonds never gave a damn about the gems that were thrown away and abandoned after they were used for your enterntainment. I was left in the **Coral ****Reef's** crevice, in constant fear for my inevitable shattering for 6000 plus years. None of you gave a shit about me!"

* * *

From lightyears away, flying through the astroid belt near the planet **Gallifrey** in a spaceship crafted from black crystals three voices were conversing with eachother. One of them was excited and annoyingly bubbly.

"OOO! OOO! OOO! Can we destroy that planet next, Pleeeeaaaaase?"

"No you damn idiot! By Diamond it's not your decision to make anyway dumbass!"

"Calm thyself, thou has known that she gets excited when new planets are presented into view. But thee is right, we art not engaging in unnecessary bloodshed."

The third voice, a mature, calm, and articulate was able to cool down the hotheaded and easily annoyed second voice.

"Awww but whyyyyyy?!"

"Cause she said so dipshit! It's her **control **after all!"

"Booooo! You two don't like to have fun."

"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR ASS QUIET FOR A SEC?! Sigh we're getting more data from the battle as we speak. That Pearl is really giving us what we need as long as we hold up our end of the bargain."

"I know right? It took me 25 seconds to hack into the message devices that Homeworld implanted. It took too long, my hands are still cramping a bit. At least I got 400,000 of the planets to broadcast the same thing."

"And thee did a good job for that."

"I would've done 700,000 but SOMEONE not naming any names told me to stop consuming all the sugar rocks."

The second voice was now even more irritated than usual thanks to the first voice.

"Well screw you to bitch!"

"Hot headed clod."

"Silence!"

Just a single word and the first and second voice closed their mouths.

"No matter, 400,000 can easily become 2 billion in due time. That is if thy Pearl is successful with what they were planning to do with our assistance."

"Yeah, the whole broadcasting thing was that Pearl's plan. Weren't we just going to meet back with the Diamonds?"

"Heh and I thought there wasn't a single braincell in there."

"Thee is correct, our Diamonds art our top priority. But we'll first see this Steven Universe for ourselves."

The first voice became all bouncy and excited again. They would usually get like that when they are visiting a new planet...to eventually destroy.

"Are we going to that Planet Eeart?!"

"It's called Earth you idiot!"

"Aside from **Vessle's **remarks, yes...we art going to Planet Earth."

"YEAH!!"

"YOU'RE TOO DAMN NOISY!"

* * *

"Why would you give a shit anyway, you get yourselves Pearls that are easily replaceable! One little insignificant gem is no problem to any of you!"

Emerald started walking backward as the beast slithered even closer. You would think it was from fear but no it wasn't exactly that. It was from the fact that she didn't want it to let Steven tower over her so they wouldn't make direct eye contact. She wanted him to look her in the eye.

"You're mad, furious even aren't you? I fucked up your entire world, your peaceful life, your friends, your family."

Emerald paused for a moment to chuckle to herself, her twisted her mouth into a sadistic smile.

"I even killed your mate that you would most likely toss aside as well when you're done with her and you're fucking livid!"

From that last sentence the monster's eyes grew wide, a big mistake Emerald did indeed. Especially when the monster scrunched up its face while clenched its teeth, shaking slightly in rage. It rose its head upward and let out a devastatingly powerful roar that shook the entire moon to its core.

Emerald could barely keep her footing from the violent shaking yet she held on for her own sake. She was not going to be out done once more by Steven, oh no. This time she'll use everything to turn him to space dust.

"Is that suppossed to scare me Universe?! Well I'm not shaking in my boots!"

Raising both her hands towards the sky Emerald conjured up the same giant electro ball she was going to use back on Earth.

"I'm glad you came to me, now I can kill you with no restraints. Do you recognise this? You should, cause I'm going to use it for real this time-"

As the giant ball reached its max size Emerald clenched her fingers and threw it down towards the monster Steven.

"-AND BLAST YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!"

Suddenly the roaring went quiet and the shaking settled but that didn't matter to Emerald cause it was going to end real soon. It will prove to the universe that she is the God of this univere...at lesst until smile faded.

"Eh?"

Her giant electroball was encased inside the geometric bubble shield that she knows that Steven can use. It caused the ball's movement to stop in an instant. How is that possible for a monster to do this kind of feat. Unfortunately for Emerald the impossibility wasn't over yet.

The shield started to shink along with Emerald's attack, condensing it down tighter and tighter and tighter until in a couple of seconds it became the size of a rubber ball. Was this all just a bloody nightmare?

Finally the monster was able to telekinetically manipulate the shield encased ball while opening his large maw. He wasn't going to do it right? That ball contained a shit load of power that would've blasted a cataclysmic sized hole through the Earth and that would've been no bluff.

To Emerald's horror he did, the monster ate the ball whole and swallowed it as if it was a small pill that went down smoothly. A couple of seconds went by, the silent sound of a boom occured in his stomach and the monster burped out some smoke, some green static escaped from its tongue.

Emerald lost the strength in her leg, her eyes were full of shock and disbelief. She was this outranked this whole time?...But she **wished that she would have the power that surpasses even the 4 Diamonds**, how the hell was she this weak?!

"(No...just no fricking way was this true?)"

Before Emerald could make a move to escape she was surrounded by the bubble shield, completely trapped like a rat. While she was panicking a bit, punching against it again and again it was lifted off the ground by the telekinesis.

Slowly looking up Emerald saw how she was being looked down upon by the face of not a monster, but a bloody vision of a god bent on death and vengeance. Oh what a clown she was...what a fool she always was.

End of Ch.24

* * *

Say, is the bloody hiatus killing you? Well good, you're not alone on this bullcrap.


	25. Ch25: Choices Matter part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Violence, Language**

**Ch.25: Choices Matter part 2**

There is a certain phrase that isn't used very often for certain situational stories in regard to the good guys or heroes to be precise. **"Pushing your buttons"**, a time in which...an individual (in this scenario a villain) keeps antagonizing a person that is well known to have a good, pacifistic kind of nature. They keep poking and poking and poking to expect a negative reaction just to prove a point.

At this certain point Emerald has poked too much and is now suffering the consenquences, she unleashed a pacifist's wrath. A fool who didn't realise the amount of karma that was staring her right in the face and no amount of violence or talking was going to stop this. This is what she wanted.

The bubble shield stopped moving up at soon as the monster's face was straight in view. It then slowly began to open it's big maw, causing Emerald to hyperventilate. This scenario may be different but the overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety she was too familiar with.

"(NONONONO, HE'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE! I'M GOING TO BE IN THE DARK FOR ALL ETERNITY!)"

What Emerald didn't see was that the crystals along the monster's back glew white and the inside of it's mouth formed a ball entirely made of that white light. Seeing this Emerald realised of what the monster wanted to do with her. It wasn't going to eat her, it was going to erase her from existence.

"Heheh...heheheheh."

Now knowing this Emerald's distressed look changed again to a shakey smile. To her being in the dark was 1000x worse than death.

* * *

"Haah haah haah."

"Haah haah haah you got it now?"

After what both Steven and his mom thought to be an hour they were both slightly exhausted. Pink puffed up her chest and then relaxed it with a exhale.

"I think so...It's going to be tough since we both need the same speed, precision and flow of movement."

Steven gave Pink a thumbs up, showing her how confident he was with doing this.

"No need to phew worry about that. Since I'm in my own soul I can definetely keep up with you. You ready?"

"But aren't you tired Steven? Afterall we spent a while getting this right."

"Mom, don't worry. I can do this along with you. This new sensation all over my body was pretty easy to get used to. It was like you know...second nature as a gem hybrid."

Pink felt so proud of Steven with all that confidence and bravado he has, to have that determination to overcome the darkness he was slowly sinking into. Reality hit him like a freight train but now he is bouncing back even stronger.

They both took a big jump away from eachother, both softly landing with thier feet pointing inward to themselves while their eyes were closed. No breathe escaped their lips as the deafening silence filled the air. Faded from the background were the sound of violins and the weak beat of the drums. As the sound of the barely clear music pounded in their ears Steven and Pink began their synchronized dance in opposite directions.

When Pink began her dance inspired by ballet it was elegant, graceful and smooth. The mirroring of the dance Steven was doing was almost exactly like his mothers except that his had the kind of roughness and energy of street dancing. One would be reminded of **two dancers with ****opposite with vastly different disciplines to eachothers working together in their own way to meet their same goals. **

As they were closing in the circlular path they were making inch by inch a light shaped like a gem appeared from Steven's bare stomach and another lit up from Pink's gem. They were feeling the same thing, tranquility and warmth that grew warmer the more they were getting closer.

At the center one final half turn pirouette was all they needed as they clasped hands to keep themselves from falling backwards. Steven then pulled Pink's body against his while gently exhaling in sync along with her, their bodies melding together into light indicating that the fusion was a success.

After a few seconds of the process Steven opened his eyes only to see that he looked that same as he was now, except he now has his gemstone back. But the strangest thing was that Pink was still in his arms, inches to his face.

"...Sooooo did it work?"

Steven was about to respond with a no until he felt this strange sensation throughout the bery pit of his stomach. It wasn't exactly a bad sensation but it did feel weird to him, this flow of energy was definetely odd. To him this felt like he had this all along, as if this was the second nature he was born with all along.

"I..I think it did work."

"Good so can you release me, this feels a little awkward."

"Oh shi- sure!"

Steven let go of Pink while turning red in the face in embarrassment, backing away to give his mom space. She cleared her throat afterward.

"I was going to wonder why I was still here until I realized that we're both in your soul so I exist here just as you can."

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. Huh? That seems useful."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"Since we're now completely synced in mind, body, and soul now I can come back here whenever I want? Hell, maybe I can use a mirror so we could communicate more."

Pink just tilted her head in confusion from that last statement.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well mirrors are the reflection of one's soul or so the superstition goes. I habe never used projection the way Pearl and the others are able to...buuut maybe through my eyes I can maybe project you by using the mirror as a projection screen."

"Yeeeaah but wouldn't Pearl and the others think that talking to yourself would deem you looney?"

"Pfft who cares about that. We got a whole lotta things to catch up on, even if it means talking. Right now however-"

Steven's face changed to that of seriousness.

"-I still got some work to do before I can rest for at least a day."

And he was right to. Whatever is happening outside doesn't seem too good right now and Steven knew it clearly.

"Maybe if I can sense what's going on with my b- holy shit!"

"Steven?!"

All of a sudden Steven was brought to his knees, sweating profusely. He tried to have a sense of what was happening to his body's status only to get his nerves hit by an immeasurably powerful force and a vision of a monstrous worm creature. Being the "good" mother that she was Pink dropped to Steven's side, carresing his back to try and help him keep calm.

"Haah haah haah fuck haah."

"Steven what happened?"

"That's definetely not Emerald's power I can tell you that...Oh no."

"Oh no?"

Steven was able to out two and two together. And what a horrible conclusion he came up with.

"That's our power...we're fricken corrupted! No wonder I feel this uncontrollable, unstable power and that vision of a giant monstrous worm, shit!"

"Crap that is bad, can you even get out of this at this point?"

The feeling of great distraught that was running through Steven's mind was only there for only a moment. Somewhere in his gut he knew that he could do it. He didn't know where this certainty came from but it's better than sitting on his ass doing nothing as a giant ass monster of himself was about to turn Emerald into space dust.

"Gasp! Oh no Green Pearl! Despite all the shit she has done I can't let this happen. I gotta stop myself."

"How" was the first thing that popped into his little noggin. Steven already tried to use an imagination door yet it took him nowhere.

"It's like outside right now my body is experiencing a never ending strain of pain and anguish. God I can feel the tingling and pounding sound of the roaring."

Pink was feeling the same thing except she had a more deep feeling to the beast. Afterall, it was actually her half more than Stevens. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Steven I don't think that is roaring...I think we are...crying."

"You felt it to? I thought it would sound a little weird but since this beast is the embodiment of both our rage and sorrow it makes more sense."

Steven really thought he was crazy, no normal person could interpret a monster's roar as crying. Putting that in mind he can hear it more clearly, his own monstrous form was driving himself to scream out in emotional pain. It caused Steven's eyes to leak.

"Are you okay?"

Steven wiped away the falling tears while smiling.

"I'm cool. I know what to do now."

Walking away from Pink, Steven headed to the clear pool of water and settled in front of it while taking off his jacket, settling it down next to him.

"Alright...time to go home."

Taking a deep breath Steven placed both his opened hands on the surface of the water. As he exhaled his aura that was calm yet intense manifested. He was looking down at the pool, seeing his own reflection for a minute or two until the reflection changed forms to that of his pre-corrupted form. The poor form of his was hyperventilating while tears came down one after another like raindrops.

"(Steven, how awful it is to suffer like that.)"

"...**That's ****enough**."

The way Steven said that to himself was both calm and not to firm. From the reflection it seems like the words fell on deaf ears since he was clutching his head, clearly in pain.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's okay, I'm here."

"WAAAAH! STOP WITH THE BUZZING! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Heheh haah you definetely remind me of the old me."

It was then Steven began to hum to himself a familiar tune.

"Steven, what are y-"

"**Here comes a thought**."

That got the suffering monster's attention. And it should since this song was more helpful than they would've realised after the first time with Garnet.

"**That might alarm us**

**what someone said**

**and how it harmed us**

**Something we did**

**That failed to be charming.**"

"Nngh Ah! Please...someone...anyone."

"(Sigh stubborn as usual.) Pheew snnnf

**Take a moment remind yourself to**

**T****ake a moment to find yourself**

**Take a moment to ask yourself**

(Come on you can do it.) Go on, you know it."

"...**If this...is how we...fall apart?**"

Staring back at him the monster Steven saw a warm smile from his reflection. He didn't have to say anything else for the other Steven to understamd completely.

"I know, it's painful but we can rise above it and you know that as much as I do. Killing Emerald will never bring Connie back, even if we really think so."

The monster lowered himself to be face to face with his own wiser reflection. Just from looking into the black voids of his eyes Steven could feel the pain.

"Please...just let her go...Be the bigger man Universe, be the bigger man."

"...But...she wants to kill more of our friends. She turned most of the gems on Earth into love sick zombies captured the Diamonds, re-traumatized Bismuth, and she murdered Connie in cold blood and you want to let her go?!"

Damn Steven was losing himself, not by the sense you'd usually think of but you get it. He could feel the anger and hatred bubbling on the surface of the water, heating up to the point in which his hands were getting burned. His determination however didn't waver an inch.

"This isn't what Connie would want. Be the bigger man."

The monster Steven looked down to their shaking hands, realising now just how far gone he has already become. Himself was right, Connie wouldn't want this.

"You can do this."

"...I...I can. I am...Steven Universe."

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT'S IT STEVEN, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! DO IT! OBLITERATE ME AND SHOW THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!"

Just as Emerald was laughing like a bloody maniac, waiting with great anticipation from the giant monster's devastating gem blast that would very well be more powerful than the three Diamond blast, the light coming from the crystals and from within it's mouth slowly faded. Not only that the bubble that was imprisoning her popped. Her mind could barely wrap up what just happened as she floated down onto her butt due to the zero gravity.

"What just happened? Why did he stop?"

Unfortuantely for her sake she was going to get her answer. Cracks started to appear on the monster's body, pink light seeping through the made cracks. It roared when even more cracks appeared from every crevice of the creature, it wailed and thrashed about, trying to whip away what was on it? After the few seconds of the roaring and thrashing about the creature's eyes changed to white before it's entire body exploded in a blinding color of pink that reached the halfway point of our 9 planets in the solar system and past the sun.

It didn't take long for the visibility to return to anyone that has witnessed this great phenomenon, including Emerald. She was rubbing away the blinding pain she was induced with. As soon as her vision became clear again she witnessed a person staring at the Earth with their back turned towards her, their pink jacket flapping against the none existent wind.

Somehow Steven was able to turn back to his normal self, no creepy crystals growing out of his body, no horns, no giant worm body, nothing abnormal at all. It was as if he was never corrupted in the first place. The only difference to his appearance was his light pink colored hair and the fact that he NOT GASPING FOR AIR IN SPACE ON THE MOON!

Emerald shook her head in disbelief. Her plans, her resolution, everything that she invisioned even if there were a whole bunch of inconsistencies, all gone. The play was over before she could even turn her face to the empty seats in the auditorium. Gritting her teeth out of sheer anger Emerald began pounding her fists against the moon's surface.

"NOOO, NOOO, NOOOOO! You were so close! That was your last chance to kill me, why didn't you?!"

Glaring at the back of Steven he was silent, the silence just ticked Emerald off even more.

"Answer me Universe! Why didn't you kill me?!"

Again Steven was silent, not responding to Emerald's desperate cry for an answer. She got up to her feet which slightly wobbling from the fear she was experiencing earlier which was replaced by again, anger.

"YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF GAME?! Now that you aren't that giant worm I can kill you easier and begin my mark as the supreme being that will conquer all! What a wasted opportunit-"

Suddenly in a blink Steven was now in front of Emerald, even she was surprised. She didn't even blink yet he was able to appear in a ***snaps fingers* **snap. The moment she looked into his pink rhombus shaped pupils her own shrank. Fear was crawling back up her spine.

Though they were the same height from Emerald's perspective she saw Steven the size of a titan, he was even bigger than that monster worm form of his. By the way he was looking at her and his brow was scrunched up he was obviously mad. Her body wouldn't listen, she was frozen in fear and intimidation. Just one look was all it took to drain all the fight that she had in her.

"..."

Steven extended both his arms out to wards Emerald, she was sure that he would wrap his hands around her neck and then snap it like a twig. So she immediately shut her eyes expecting the worse until she felt his soft hands being placed on her shoulders. The weird gesture prompted her to open her eyes again. Instead of the anger in Steven's eyes his entire face was relaxed and calm yet full of pity at the same time.

"...Pearl, please stop."

What the fuck was this? He wasn't yelling at her, threatening her, hell he wasn't even talking down to her. It's almost like he was just...talking to her as if she was a lost friend going down the wrong path and he just found her from doing what she'll regret. Why the hell was Emerald thinking that despite not experiencing that shit, ever?!

"You..can't be serious are you? Tell me that you're fucking with me Universe, tell me that you are?!"

Steven's hands slid down to the top side of Emerald's arms.

"Pearl I'm begging you, please stop."

Being called her past weak self out in the open like this pissed Emerald off even more.

"Grrr shut up! I'm not that weak Green Pearl anymore, I am Chaos Emerald!"

Steven shook his head from side to side, he knew that wasn't true.

"This was suppossed to be my story, my destiny that for once I was able to forge with my own hand. **MY PURPOSE** WAS STARTING TO TRULY TAKE FRUITION BEFORE YOU CAME ALO-"

"No...You came to Earth to die in front of everyone."

"What? What a bold assumption that you came up wi-"

Steven's grip got tighter in reaction to his emotion.

"STOP! Just stop, you don't have to pretend anymore, I know already."

What was he talking about? What does he think that he knows about her?

"I didn't realise the severity of your motivations to your notebook plan before. But piecing it together with a level head gave me a scary conclusion. You were crying out for help to find some kind of meaning in your life."

"No...No!"

Emerald swiped away Steven's hands away from her.

"Don't you dare assume that you know how I feel! No one would want to know nor care about anything about what I went through, for 6000 fucking years! What makes you think that you are any different from the ones who abandoned me in the Coral Reef? You thinking that you understand everything about me!"

"I don't!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know anything about you other than who you are and what happened to you...I just want to help you."

"...But wh-"

"What was that?"

Emerald quickly clamped her mouth shut before she said something else but from behind her apparition gave her a warm hug, nuzzling her face into her neck with a smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to pretend to be someone else anymore. Just like how you gave Steven one last chance to kill you and failed spectacularly, you have one last chance...to finally find someone after all these years to trust again. I believe in you."

Vanishing into smoke Emerald could no longer hear her apparition. To pretend to be someone she wasn't?...That was her whole life since her birth. What was the point of all that anyway?

"Wh...WHY ME?! Why are you so determined to help someone who has done so many horrible to you, your friends, even the one you cherished so much? Why am I even worth your time and attention? Why a- mmph!"

Emerald was caught by surprise when Steven put a hand over her mouth, abruptly stopping her questioning short.

"Annnnnd that's what I expected. You're definetely acting like a teenager who wanted to hurt people from the severe lack of attention and want. Do you really want to know why I'm doing this?"

With Steven's hand still over her mouth all Emerald could do was nod her head. For whatever reason Steven was now grinning like an idiot.

"Heheh I made a promise afterall."

"Mmm whmm (To who?)"

"To my mom you silly. I promised to help whoever is in trouble even if they did try to kill me. Change is the strongest evolutionary power that we go through but it's a double edged sword. A friend went on a tangent not too long ago uhhh how did she say it again?...Oh yeah ahem '**When you change**-' which is me '-**you change for the better. When I change I change for the ****worst!**' unquote."

Once again Emerald slapped away Steven's hand that was covering her mouth.

"Oh sorry about that."

"Hmph...was there a point to that little friend of yours?"

"Yeah actually, change is hard on anyone, even for us two standing here on this floating rock in space. Hell I'm questioning to how I am even talking to you like this without gasping for air. I get that you don't expect me to understand about your own personal hell in the darkness...I just want you to give me a chance to help you. So what do ya say,-"

Steven extended out his hand again except he let it hang out, clearly he was waiting for something to happen.

"-will you let me help you?"

Those words were never said to her by anyone. Barely anyone gave a damn about her existence, not one since she was never rescued. Her hatred for all of her own kind made her like this. She thought that she could be someone that would make everyone who abandoned her drop to their knees even if she had to break them before shattering them, to become the lone gem in the universe.

But what Emerald didn't expect was this lone human hybrid offspring of the beings that she despised yet worshipped as gods (**when she gained the understanding of that**** term**) was standing in front of her and extending his hand in friendship. From that day she thought she had friends, **four** of them to be precise but no...they didn't care.

Now, Steven Universe was doing the very thing Emerald wanted in her whole life, someone to help her.

"Say, you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'M NOT!"

Emerald's mouth said no yet her quivering eyes and bitten bottom lip said otherwise, which got Steven to smile even more.

"C mon you don't need to lie. You are going to cry aren't you?"

"I'm telling you I'm not!"

"Are you positive? I can see a little tear drop emerging."

The way Emerald was trying to hold it back reminded Steven of the many times Pearl looked when she was trying not to cry. It looked painful and ugly but it was hilarious at the same time. Seems like they were related in a sense, not by much but they were.

"Aww cmere!"

Without much awareness to the danger this action might pose Steven wrapped his arms around her body. The shock that was written all over her face was evident by the eyes popping open.

"I don't think you ever recieved a hug before right? I know this might not work on you but it's a start to say least."

What Steven didn't understand was that Emerald actually learned about alot of the human gestures and literature so a hug was one of the many things that she grasped the concept of. In fact he can feel that Emerald's body was shaking in his arms.

"(I stand corrected.) See Pearl, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Let it go."

It took just one person with so much forgiveness and willingness to hear Emer- no Green Pearl's cry for help that it finally broke her. After so long she finally cried into the shoulder of someone who truly cared about her, grasping her fingers into Steven's jacket for dear life.

Steven just chuckled to himself while gently patting and caressing the broken gem's back. Jeez, thinking about how much this gem suffered all alone other than Spinel hurts a little. He's glad this all happened in almost a full day.

As some time passed for Green Pearl to let out her emotions (and by god she's a big crier apperently) the sound of cracking occured near Steven's ear. He quickly inspected that a crack appeared on her back, more of them started to appear on her arms and cheek. What was happening? Steven hoped it wasn't from her gem.

Surprisingly her gem was still intact so what was happening?

"Pearl? Hey Pearl your bod-"

Steven was going to let go of Green Pearl until she desperately clinged onto his jacket more tightly.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"Okay okay I'm not going anywhere! (What the hell is going on?)"

Steven reasonably got worried, who knows what was going to happen next? Was she going to poof? Explode like a bomb?...molt? Nah that last one is silly, Green Pearl was not an insect. It kind of scared him that she wasn't noticing her body literally breaking apart.

It was then that Green Pearl's body enveloped both her and Steven within a warm green light. That light only lasted a few seconds, thank goodness Steven was able to see again. Shaking his head he looked down to be met with a sleeping Pearl in her original form, nuzzled up against his chest with a warm smile across her face.

Steven had no clue how this happened but what he does know is that Green Pearl looks like she was having a good dream.

End of Ch.25


	26. Ch26: The Broken Scholar

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: ****Language, Sexual Themes**

**Ch.26: The Broken Scholar**

"Holy shit that light just now, What was that Garnet?"

Amethyst was still recovering from that first flash of light. Since Garnet was wearing shades it only affected her for only a minute. Her future vision from a moment ago completely changed to a singular. The dark, grim future that was shown multiple times was no longer there.

"He did it."

"No kidding, he beat Emerald?! Hell yeah, that's the Steven we know."

"Yeah he did...but not in the way you would expect. Pearl? You can look now, Steven won."

Pearl removed her head out from the hole she put herself in so she wouldn't go into a panic attack.

"He did?! Where is he?!"

"It seems like he hasn't come back yet. Wait, I feel like he's going to come back any min-"

As if on cue Garnet saw a whitish blue streak of light coming down from the moon and into the Gem house. Sometimes it feels good to be right.

"And he's back, c'mon."

"Right behind you dude."

"Hey wait there's sand in my slippers, wait up!"

Before Pearl could catch up however there was already someone blocking all three of the gem's way despite being all alone. Pearl was the first to speak up.

"You! Quantum."

The three Crystal Gems summoned their weapons knowing full well who they were up against, the insanely powerful foe indeed. But Quantum's back was turned to them, looking off towards the Gem house where Steven was going to come out from.

"I don't know what you want with Steven but we're not going to let you hurt h-"

"Can't you just leave a dying being in peace?"

"Dying?"

"Yes Garnet, dying. Now leave me be."

Quantum hasn't turned to face the battle ready gems as if they weren't even a threat. Though if they were to see his current condition they would've felt...actually no, they would less likely feel pity towards him. By that time Steven was already walking along the beachside with Green Pearl being carried in his arms. The first person that he made eye contact with was Quantum.

"Wha? Quantum?"

"Steven! Get ba-"

One moment Steven heard Pearl's voice, the next her sentence was cutoff suddenly and not in the natural sense. When Steven touched down back home the atmosphere was calm and warm. Somehow it made a complete 90 degree flip to cold and ominous.

When Steven looked past Quantum Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were all frozen in place. How is this even happening? Is Quantum doing this? Speaking of Quantum he was the only other being besides Steven that can move at the moment since he was walking towards him. He couldn't even feel nor hear Green Pearl's breathing and her chest rising and falling

"So you *******cough*** came back? And with Chaos Emerald."

Steven clicked his tongue in a ticked off manner. From what Quantum just said he took offense to that.

"Her name is not Chaos Emerald, she's Green Pearl."

"...I see s-"

"I actually wanted to see you again Quantum. I want some answers from you, even if I have to use force."

"Fine...At least answer my question first before you get your answers. Fair deal hm?"

Sounds fair, Quantum didn't look like he was going to fight anyway, not in the state he was in anyway. Steven nodded to the terms.

"Good, then did you fully understand about what I said to you?"

"...Yeah, my selfishness and desire has caused this shit to happen and damage my responsibilty, my friends, Connie. So what now? Are you going to brag and boast on how you were right? I know now that you knew this was all going to happen from the get go so just say it!"

"Honestly...What transpired was way beyond my expectation."

Steven cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"One of my powers has the same property as your- ahem sorry I meant Garnet's future foresight. I saw that this universe was going to end unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless I fulfilled my fate as a Shooting Star. But I didn't need to do that in the end since I gave you back the pieces of your great truth and you putting it back together."

It took a moment for Steven to figure out what Quantum meant by that until it hit him.

"You wanted me to force myself to accept the truth about myself, to bring to light my developing flaw that was keeping me from fulfilling my duty and shackled my true power. You weren't really the...no, you're still a bastard and you know it."

"I know, what I have done was inexcusable and hurtful. It pained me to inflict that much psychological damage to someone I cherished for just a short time suffer...sigh I'm the worst, even now I'm lying to myself. Such a great actor to appear normal."

"What?"

"Steven...I guh!"

"Hey!"

Steven without thinking let go of Green Pearl's body in which now was floating in frozen suspension in midair and caught Quantum's before he smacks his head against the sand. He was violently coughing out his own blood by a large amount while grasping his chest. By god his body looked so weak and frail Steven was surprised that he was even standing let alone speaking with him.

"Quantum? Quantum?!"

"I am...okay ***cough****, cough*** hack!"

"Damnit no you're not okay! As much as a complete ass you were I'm not going to leave you like this. I'm pretty sure my spit has gotten even more powerful than before, just hold on okay?"

"Wait!"

Quantum stopped Steven by tugging his arm away from his tongue.

"Eh but why? I can save you man s-"

"Steven, it's okay. Not even your power can save this fool from his fate. I am grateful really I am but you would only be wasting your time and energy...Steven?"

"Hmm what is it?"

"Thanks to the events up til now I am now confidant that I can trust you."

"Trust me? With what?"

"The truth."

Steven thought he already went through this whole full day reflection test already, another would just be tedious. Besides, what else would he need to realise? Unless it wasn't about him.

"Everything started because of your mom. Why I came here, not this situation."

"I don't follow."

"Long before I even thought about making the journey to Earth my Grandfather always told me a story about the future, about the very events that has transpired in your life."

"But you just said that my mom was the one who brought you here, that doesn't make any sense...wait did that include everything that I have done with my life?"

"...And so after my Grandfather finished his story that ended with destructive hellfire to the galaxy-"

"DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION!"

"-something happened that has set the motion."

* * *

6000 plus years ago on Homeworld, specifically in the (once before it was destroyed later) massive universal comm center. On that day Yellow Diamond took Pink there in an attempt to teach her about how important communication is in the universe as a Diamond.

Buuut all Pink did was go "ooooo" and "ahhhh" over the shiny buttons. Soon Yellow was called upon by one of the Aquamarine units to report on the status of the 14,326th Ver. 1 Cluster complete planet modification. There was no way that Yellow was going to leave Pink alone and expect her not to break anything...but for once she would have to.

So she did just that, with the supervision of a nearby Peridot unit of course. While the unit was doing their daily routine of system checking Pink was told to not touch anything, in a polite, gentle way since the Peridot didn't want to get poofed for all eternity. Surprisingly Pink cooperated and for once stood still. That was half an hour ago and Pink felt really impatient and stiff in her joints.

"(Ugggghhhhh I'm so borrreeddddd! Mmmm my joints feel stiff. Jeez how long is Yellow going to be working for? She told me that she took me here to teach me something or whatev- oops.)"

Pink accidently leaned her elbow against the nearby console's red button. At the same time the Peridot assigned to watch her left the room through the automatic white crystal double doors. Just so you know the entire facility was made in the inspiration and material coloring of White Diamond.

Anywho a giant screen that was behind Pink switched on, displaying static. She started to panic due to the fact that she broke a promise she just started to keep so her maturity would finally be noticed by Yellow, you know...the baby steps.

In that panicked state Pink tried to find the off button only to get dizzy by the flashing multitude of buttons that could either make things worse or fix things. Well she was going to get in trouble again anyway so what the hell. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat Pink put a hand over her eyes and tapped her finger on one of the buttons, the sound of the static stopped.

This meant good news for Pink, maybe the monitor turned off...is what she wanted to believe happened. However when she removed her hand the screen was black with white letters (of their native language) that read "Establishing Connection Confirmation".

"(...I'm so screwed. Wait Yellow! Maybe she'll know what to do? I'll just tell her that someone was trying to make contact without insinuating that I had anything to do with it.)"

With plan in set Pink was going to run out until that split second, the screen picked up some audio and slight visuals from the other side of the transmission.

"Krcchhhhhhhhh wh- chhhhhh the transmission from?"

Another voice mad itself known as the visuals and audio fixed itself. It sounded like an older individual.

"No need to fret my child, I'll answer it. Probably from the Planet Gallif-..."

It was at this moment Pink made eye contact with an aged looking gem whom has a long white beard. He was donned in white silk with a white crystal that resembles the shape of a star. Pink was not feeling alright at all. The more she looked into his yellow star shaped pupils the more frightened she was. She has never encountered another lifeform that made her feel this way aside from the other Diamonds from time to time.

The long awkward silence wasn't helping either. It was then that the old being tilted his head and spoke first.

"Oh my, a new gem?"

Pink was going to press on anything, just to escape from this conversation. But even before she could twitch her finger.

"Ah my child I apologise if you are frightened of me. Meeting other lifeforms you've never met before makes you really nervous and terrified doesn't it?"

"(How did this being know that?)"

"Basic body language."

"(It can read my mind?!)"

Though Pink was getting a little scared out of her wits this strange old man's presence was warm and gentle. It's very presence prompted her to drop her guard a little.

"Hmmmm how perculiar. What kind of gem are you my child, a **Quartz**?"

A Quartz? There were no Quartzes, at least not yet but there were barely any planets that has the resources to make one. In other words they were still in the development phase, at least that's what Pink heard before but how did it know about that?

"N-No...I'm not a Quartz. I-I-I..."

Pink looked away from the screen for a sec to collect herself. As a Diamond herself (without a colony) she has to start acting like one, with confidence and authority. So she glanced back at the image with a serious look on her face.

"I am Pink Diamond."

"Pink Diamond?...So the fourth has been pieced together?...Interesting, so the wheels has already been set into motion."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

The old man was deep in thought, shifting his eyes down to the floor. After a few moments he looked back at Pink with the same smile he wore not too long ago.

"Tell me young Diamond, what purpose do you seek in this universe?"

Was that a trick question? The answer is pretty obvious of what Pink wanted as a purpose? The very purpose she was striving for.

"I want to be the Diamond that every gem can rely on, especially the others. I want to make colonies, I want to be strong. My purpose is to be the one that brings Homeworld to it's highest glory."

"Hmhmhmhmhm."

"What's so funny?"

"Hmhm I'm sorry for laughing. The thing is you may have seen your dream while I see a destiny that will make you with no pun intended shine as bright as a diamond."

Pink just remembered when Spinel told her a joke once that had to do that saying and it was hilarious. Even now it was extremely difficult to not laugh from that memory. She wasn't exactly sure if he noticed the peaking teardrop from her eye and quivering lipped half smile.

In all seriousness though what did he mean by that? She knows what her destiny will be, hell she's been trying to get some goddamn recognition so she can have the chance to prove her worth.

From where Pink was she could hear what appeared to be Yellow coming towards the room, in which caused her to panic a bit. The old man instantly became aware of what was happening right now.

"(Hm I understand) Young Diamond I know we just made contact but if you could heed my message to you?"

"Uh uh sure what is it? And make it quick to!"

"Of course...**Fear thrives on weakness, yet it makes you strong. It is also teacher**."

The moment the old man ended that sentence the screen went completely black. After that Pink never saw him again nor did she know who he was, what planet the communication connected to, and not even his name. That final message also didn't make any sense so she didn't think about it.

It would be years later until that Homeworld incident occured that Pink would have an epiphany of what the message meant...after she split the world in two.

* * *

"(Why did I figure that mom would have something to do with possibly everything that's going to happen later down the road?)"

"Why do you look like that?"

"Sorry it's just I'm starting to get used to facing my mom's mistakes that ends up with me always fixing her problems."

Sometimes when Steven figured that alot of these shenanigans that has been happening always points to his mom was getting tiresome. Great, she made contact with another alien race and now this...however something didn't make any sense about it.

"There is one thing that's confusing."

"Hmm?"

"What do you have to do with it? You never met my mom."

"Tr-True, I've never interacted with your mother. But the wheels of fate were turned when my grandfather, **the creator** of the Altarian race entrusted me to go to Earth with one, simple mission."

"And that would be?"

Quantum pointed his finger right at Steven. It didn't take long for him to realise what he was trying to answer.

"Me? Wait, wait, wait you came on this planet...because of me?"

"And Spinel."

"Okay now you're just trying to confuse me more."

"I was thinking that I wasn't. Originally you two would be the cause of the end of the universe. At some point Spinel was supposed to come onto you more aggressively when she was affected but you shoved her off you."

Well that's technically what happened in a sense. Not sure if he knew about the part when Spinel called Steven daddy. Eugh, that still sends tingles down Steven's spine.

"By the time Emer- Green Pearl killed Connie and you transformed completely Spinel shattered Green Pearl afterward. Finally with the uncontrollable rage and fury both of you had, you two ended up fighting all across the cosmos, destroying everything in your path and I do mean...ever- ry- thing."

There was no way Spinel would be that powerful. As Steven saw when he got back, none of the other Diamonds (except White) was able to defeat him at that state. Naaah he's obviously joking about th-

"Disbelief of the truth of a warning keeps you in ignorance, you die stupid afterward."

"(He's not joking.) Okay I get it. Damn, if I didn't tell Spinel to stay in the closet then the situation would've became dire."

"Oh no, the timeline would still remain the same. I just lessened the impact...which surprisingly worked."

"By?"

"By doing the same thing I did to you, exploiting your flaws back at the sky arena before it was too late."

"Yeah but how you did to Spinel was fucked up."

Steven sat Quantum up along with himself. He thought Steven wouldn't notice but he saw Quantum's hands shaking. What he apologized for earlier must've affected him.

"Telling the truth can be just as painful as telling a lie. Spinel gave me the expected reaction."

Hearing that kind of statement made Steven sick. Even if that was to prevent a destructive future, what Quantum did was fucking horrid. In response Steven grabbed Quantum by the collar of his suit.

"You made her poof!"

"And if I didn't?"

"...Then..."

"Exac- Grrgh!!"

It looked whatever pain Quantum was in intensified, forcing him to cough out more of his blood into his arm. In that instant Steven let him go despite him wanting to at least give one good punch to his face.

"A shame, I don't have that much time left anyway. Steven? As a Shooting Star I can grant you any wish you desire."

"Huh, I don't want a-"

Steven tried to decline the offer but Quantum just cut off his sentence anyway.

"It can be anything you desire, just name it."

"Just hold on a sec. The way you look now there's no way I can do that."

"No! I won't accept no as an answer. Don't you see that I've already granted a wish?"

Why was Quantum getting all desperate about someone granting a wish? Well he was mentioned as a Shooting Star many times but still.

"Wait, who did you grant a wish for before me?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Uh yeah, it does matter!"

"...Fine...After you and your friends defeated Green Pearl back in Sky Arena I offered her a wish. What she wished for was the power to surpass even the **three** Diamonds. So I did by amplifying the very thing that gave her strength in the first place."

"The Jade Emperor's armor."

"Yes and she relished the title of Chaos Emerald, thinking that she would become some kind of God. Please Steven...tell me what your wish is?"

"But why?"

"Cause as a Shooting Star it is my fate when we appear on a planet. I'm telling you, you can wish for anything. Knowledge, riches as far the eye can see, even greater power? How could you not-"

"I'M DONE WITH THAT SHIT OKAY!"

Quantum was taken aback by Steven's sudden outburst.

"I don't want anymore power! I don't want any money, or fame, or anything! I don't want my blind selfishness to hurt anyone again."

Falling to his knees on the sand Steven tried to wipe away the tears that were forming around his eye. How could he not want to cry after realising that his selfish bull has taken those he loved away from him.

"I...I just want Connie back."

"...Heheh."

For a few moments Quantum was speechless from Steven's wish until a chuckle escaped his throat. He got to his and erupted into laughter. Even Steven was surprised on how someone who looked like they are at Death's door can still have this much energy to stand.

"Hahahahahahah that's it! I knew I could count on you! Your wish is selfless and deprived of greed. You truly see the consenquences of your actions and...ah shit."

Quickly seeing Quantum about to fall forward Steven shot up and caught him before he could even tilt any further.

"Say...I know you might think I don't deserve your help but can you do a couple of things for me?"

Steven can hear the breathing struggle Quantum was going through.

"Hey, stop talking will ya! You're making yourself worse that way."

Despite the concerned warning it would fall on deaf ears. Quantum wasn't afraid to die since he can now say that he finally fulfilled his destiny, helping Steven to save not just his home but the whole universe. If only his Grandfather can see his own grandson now. Hell what is he thinking? Of course his grandfather sees him.

"Please Steven...think of it as my own final wishes."

Definetely stubborn Quantum was. A genius and a dumbass at the same time though. If what Quantum said was true about Steven's power not going to affect him anyway then damnit he's gonna have to. Hopefully it has nothing to do with Spin-

"Eat out Spinel for me."

WHAT THE FUCK?! Just when things couldn't get anymore stupid, it just did. Also Steven avoided Spinel when she was affected, now this jackass wanted him to basically get mauled by a gem?

"Nah just kidding."

"(I swear if he wasn't sick I make him eat sand.)"

"Just thought I could cross off an item from my bucket list which is telling a tasteless sex joke. Ironic isn't it since alot of Gems came from dirt not the sea so they won't taste like fish...I'm on a roll."

"(Yeah yeah laugh it up.)"

"In all seriousness...If you ever encounter Orion say the code '**Dark** **Nebula**'. His programming will understand what that means. Haah don't worry, it's not a doomsday activation code."

That's what worried Steven the most. Sigh the things he will do to keep the universe in balance. Quantum continued with his rambling.

"If you get to talk to the other Diamonds tell them the truth about The Shooting Stars."

"What truth?"

"That we, the Altarians, the Shooting Stars are truly a race of scholars born with incredible power...We are proud to know ourselves as teachers. You shouldn't be the only one to know this, others shoul as well."

Scholars? So Quantum and his race are were teachers...Weird how Steven actually learned from him although the methods were a little unorthodox and tacky. Hey it worked out in the end anyway.

"For so long the stigmatization the Diamonds put out all throughout the universe once upon a time of our race being planet destroyers was blown way out of proportion...except for that planet Orion blew up centuries ago. Other than that we don't go to planets to destroy them. We just love to learn and to teach others."

Yeah Steven is gonna have a serious talk with those three later.

"For me I wanted to save broken individuals through traditional and non-traditional ways, to give them the courage to overcome the darkness they were afflicted with. It was you who made my self worth destiny mean something."

"You're welcome I guess."

"Oh before I grant your wish I'll impart you with my last word of wisdom. **Your purpose in life is what you determine it to be. Don't let your purpose that was pre-determined for you be you.**"

Wow, that's pretty good words of wisdom to pass on...Strangely Steven felt like he heard something similiar to that before. He then felt Quantum wrapping his arms around him.

"If only I trusted you earlier, **Void-B**."

While still holding onto Steven Quantum extended out his arm to his left. Facing his palms up a **milky white substance** escaped from underneath his fingernails and floating upward by a couple of inches. The substance then converged into a smooth glowing sphere. With a singled middle finger flick the sphere flew off at a rapid speed towards the direction one can assume that Connie's body was at.

Hovering over the dead body the sphere slowly lowered itself until it entered Connie's body orally. Meanwhile Steven can now feel Quantum's body getting lighter and lighter with each passing minute. Despite the being drastically losing strength Quantum was still able to smile.

"Don't worry about me Steven, this happens to all the Shooting Stars, it's not as bad as it seems. We just turn into beautiful dust when we use up our power...Honestly I thought this would feel more painful."

"Damnit why did you get me to feel bad for you despite the shitty things you did to us?!"

"I think the same God we worship told us about this, about forgiveness."

Steven was going to open his mouth to question that but Quantum already beat him to the punch.

"Yes, yes it is no surprise that we actually worship the same god. Afterall, my Grandfather did come to Earth once...as **Socrates**."

"(! Did he just say?) Quantum?!"

Quantum's body, starting from his legs began to disappear, slowly creeping up.

"How unexpected...this feels...calm. Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Quantum wa-"

"Tell Spinel...that I'm sor-."

Before Quantum could let out his finished sentence his head burst out into silvery sparkles. However Steven understood what Quantum wanted him to do and he will honor his wishes just like Quantum just did, he hoped.

End of Ch.26


	27. Ch27: Thy purpose part 1

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language, Explicit Sexual Themes****, Nudity**

**Ch.27: ****Thy purpose**** part 1**

This strange, cold atmosphere still made Steven uneasy even with Quantum gone. How was he able to do it, to stop time...unless this wasn't his doing? He looked too weak to even use that kind of power or most likely he wouldn't be able to do that in the first place.

No wind blowing by, no smell, no sound? It just added on the creep factor until something brushed Steven's shoulder. Startled immediately he turned around to nobody. He could've sworn that from the corner of his eye he saw a **black tendril** and low eerie chuckling by his ear...**bah it was nothing obviously**, **besides what could possibly be able to move in this suspended time stasis other than he and Quantum?**** No ****one**!

Quickly noticing that Green Pearl's suspended body was now slowly falling to the ground. Was time being restored? Looked like it without a doubt.

"(Oh shit!)"

Steven hastily ran and dove right onto his back so he could catch Green Pearl from underneath. Just in time to as the atmosphere changed back to normal with Pearl trying to yell out to him before she was cut off.

"-ck!...Huh? Where is Quantum?"

That was odd, Pearl knew for sure that Quantum was right there in front of them. Somehow by a second that went by he was gone. Also for some reason Steven was on his back with Green Pearl on top of him. She was curled up, happily snuggling against his chest.

"Siiiiigh the things I do for the universe."

"Steven!"

"Ugh Pea-"

Steven was sitting himself up until Pearl tackled him, not even taking into consideration that Green Pearl was sandwiched in between them. Aside from that Pearl was crying in her usual overlydramatic manner, Garnet and Amethyst caught up to her.

"Pearl ack, can't breathe!"

"Alright Pearl that's enough."

Garnet chuckled a little as she pried Pearl off of Steven, lifting her off the ground with relative ease.

"Let me go Garnet!"

"Pearl, Steven has had it rough so let him have his time."

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Steven's shoulder while playfully punching his side.

"Hahaah never doubted for for a second even though you did almost try to destroy us...Wow I just noticed your new pink do, dude. Looking fresh if you know what I'm saying?"

Now that she mentions it the moment Steven looked at himself on the pool's reflection he felt like this was him. Not only the hair but his slightly darkish pink eyes as well. Really gives him the kind of connection to his mom than ever before.

"Ah yeah, thanks Amethyst."

"Actually Amethyst is right. You do look different..in a good way of course. It's not only your slight appearance that has changed. I can feel it, your power is drastically different...almost as if-"

"Rose...No, Pink."

Pearl stopped her flailing about when she finished Garnet's sentence.

"Now that those two mentions it it does feel like Rose is in there except way bigger. Say uh dude, why is Chaos Emerald not you know bubbled?"

"She's not Chaos Emerald anymore, she's Green Pearl."

Garnet released Pearl now that she wasn't in her overly protective mother mode.

"Thank you Garnet. Pheew okay look I understand that you want to help Green Pearl but she isn't like the other gems who attacked us over a misunderstanding. She legit tried to exterminate all other gems and you."

"...Call me crazy but you almost said the exact same thing about White Diamond and she was the 2nd worst amongst them."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Woah jeebus!!"

No one noticed until now that all three of the Diamonds were sitting close by. Yellow was all bruised up and missing an arm while Blue's head was stuck upside down. Meanwhile White was perfectly fine...what a lazy a-hole.

"It was all of us White, but yes you were the worst in the past. At least I was merciful."

"Though you were the most violent."

"We're not doing this right now Blue."

"Right, sorry."

Steven could feel the cringe of the two injured Diamonds. Strange enough he should already be used to that kind of after living with three gems all his life. Specifically days when they had what he called it an "off day."

"Ehhheheh sorry about that guys. I wasn't really myself at the time so uh..."

"Steven? Do you honestly think I or we would be mad at you? Well I did lose an arm, not that it matters to me anyway. Now I would be mad at a certain someone not naming any names, White, that they actually got off their ass and helped us at the time!"

"I have a disease! Don't blame me for my inability to hurt Steven!"

"See what I mean?"

Still even if Yellow said she and the others weren't mad Steven still felt a pretty big gut wrenching guilt. He felt like since he was responsible for their pain (except White's) he would obviously take responsibilty for it. With the easiest known method in his arsenal.

"Alright you two, c'mere."

"For what dear Steven?"

"Pfft to heal you and Yellow of course. I just need to kiss your gems, that's all."

The two diamonds blushed pink, it was a little unexpected coming from Yellow, the most composed though violent but quick thinking member of the trio. This was perfect! This would the first time they would have one of their dreams come true. For Blue it would be Steven calling her mommy which she hoped was going to happen. If it did she would die peacefully though she can't die...cause she's a gem.

Yellow nervously knelt down first while turning her face away from Steven and covering it with her hand so he wouldn't see how progressively red she was becoming. Steven wasn't fooled however, he expected this kind of response to happen. Gently setting aside Green Pearl on a nearby rock and with a light chuckle he jumped up high and gave a quick peck to her chest where her gem is.

Instantaneously all the damage Yellow sustained was all healed up as if it was never there. Also she saw that her other arm grew back so she quickly tested it's function with a quick lightning fast jab. Yep, like she never lost it in the first place though weirdly enough she felt like her jab could get even faster for some reason.

Shortly after Yellow fully processed Steven's kissing method, her face turning a bright red. Steam was being produced from the sides of Yellow's head while internally squealing. Oh the humiliation she would have if her troops saw her like this though they are already fully aware.

Blue was next and she looked a little too excited just to get her gem kissed by Steven. The way her breath was quickening in anticipation and her body was sweating all over worried him a bit. Just get it over with Steven, you've dealt with bigger weirdos before.

As he jumped up and kissed Blue Diamond's gem, before she knew it her head was rightside up. The immediate contact from Steven's lips sent intense shivers throughout her body, making her numb all over to the point she fell backwards onto the sand. Steven thinking his mom was attractive was cringe enough, now he has to feel awkward with how sprawled out Blue was along with the look of pure bliss and satisfaction.

It was as if she finished with a powerful climax after an intense fuck session which will never happen since Blue was way bigger than him. He also considers the Diamonds aunts so hell to the no. Well size never stopped Greg from doing that but still. Sigh thank goodness that's over or so Steven thought. White was feeling left out and jealous that her sisters got (to them) heavenly treatment from Steven. Then a stupid idea popped into her head. Without hesitation she popped off her own arm as if she was a barbie doll.

"Ohhh Steven! It would seem that I am injured as well."

"Damnit White, why did you do that?!"

"But I'm injured. So please kiss my gem to."

Sometimes Steven wonders how the hell he was able to get White on his side? Bah whatever hopefully this would quell her childish jealousy crap.

"Haah fiiiine lower yourself White...NOT THAT WAY!!"

White was going to squat down in a provocative manner but stopped herself to fix the posture by quickly closing her legs. Rolling his eyes Steven jumped up and gave a peck to White's forehead where her gem is. Though her arm was reattached her mind was shutdown from the overwhelmingly positive stimuli. Figures that she was the most sensitive of the three (CONTEXT!)

"You know what Pearl...let's drop this conversation."

"I agree, we both said what we had to say. I may not agree with your decision to protect a mass murdering maniac gem but I'll accept it for now."

"Hmm?"

There was some strange whistling in the wind that seems to be getting closer and closer. Wait a sec it was coming from above him.

"STEEEEVEEEEEN!!"

Oh shit it was Spinel. Steven forgot all about her and the closet. Hold up that doesn't sound like a happy, lusty tone at all. How Spinel was yelling out his name was more angry and-

**BOOM!!**

Spinel landed right at her intended target right in front of the others. Despite the crash Steven was unharmed but not for long.

"Heeeyyyy Spinel, you found m-"

"Zip it bitch!"

"Okay."

"You...youuuuuuu."

"Spinel we can talk this out. There's really no need for any violen-"

"SHUT IT!"

Steven could see the blood boil up in her face though she has no blood. Anyway her big hands was tightly gripped his collar. Her teeth were grinding which was clearly to anyone a bad sign.

"(Those eyes smell trouble. Wait the heart prints are not there anymore?...Could it be that when a gem is affected by anger it disappears? Why didn't I think of that earlier?)"

Before Steven thought any further he was hit by a hard open handed slap to the cheek by Spinel.

"Okay oww!"

Another slap came at Steven except it was backhanded this time. Then another, then another as a consecutive string of fast hitting slaps impacted him. What did he do to deserve this bullshit? After what seemed like 100 slaps in 30 seconds Spinel stopped her forehand midway by grasping her slapping wrist.

Steven only felt dazed than swollen in the face. Interestingly there were injuries on him, not even a welt.

"Spine-"

Suddenly Steven heard sniffling coming from Spinel, her head was looking down yet he can see the tears that were dripping onto the sand. She looked back up to Steven, giving confirmation that she was indeed, crying. Meanwhile Pearl tapped on Garmet's shoulder.

"Ah Garnet, shouldn't we intervene before things get out of hand?"

"Nope, just let them talk it out amongst themselves. Meanwhile I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

"With Lapis and Peridot. I would ask for Amethyst but she's not going to be much of help."

The reason for that was Amethyst is currently relieving her boredom by watching the two animalistic lesbians eating eachother out as if they were munching on a hot meal. She was doing that with a big bag of popcorn by her side.

"Whaaat? C'mon Gar I am helping. I'm making sure those two don't go into a frenzy and try to rip us in two. God damn I know my mouth would get sore as shit if I was sucking dick for half an hour non-stop."

"Of course you are. C'mon Pearl."

"Right behind you. Okay you two, it's time to break it up!"

As the two gems ran off to assist their two other friends Steven was left with three mentally shutdown Diamonds and one emotional Spinel. Slowly but carefully he put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't attack him so that's a good sign he suppossed.

"Spinel...talk to me. If it's about the whole closet thing then I'm sorry about that. I had no choice."

"...It's not about the stupid closet. Didn't you think it was strange about us coming to Earth?"

What kind of question is that? Why would it be strange for Spinel and the Diamonds to come to Earth? It was until something popped in Steven's head that helped him remember something important, today's date.

"(Wait a sec, today is September 3rd. Then that means?)"

"By the look on your face you already figured it out...It's not January. I tricked the Diamonds to come here early...I really wanted to come back."

"Aww Spinel, you know that you can come visit whenever you want."

"If I did then I would've done so earlier!...*Sniff* Sorry I'm just so..so frustrated right now. All this shenanigans got in the way of why I came here in the first place? Worst of all the Diamonds never let me leave Homeworld."

"Which now explains the every two year January visits. Look you're here now so you don't have to die of bored-"

"It wasn't about boredom either you fucking idiot! Damnit I wanted to see you!"

Ehh? Spinel wanted to come to Earth just for Steven? Also by her tone this visit seemed like a cry for help. She was right though, all the schenanigans that all happened in one day did cause her to forget, understandable. Technically it was thanks to Spinel that the "cure" to this miasma was found.

"Okay but why me?"

"I-I need your help."

"With wh- oh shit!"

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just remembered something. Connie!"

Spinel tilted her head in confusion.

"What about her? Isn't she...uh well she's-"

"No no I get it, it's fine. S- oh right you didn't experience it. So it's like this."

Steven explained a bit to Spinel about what happened to him a few moments ago that involved Quantum. Though she had a pissed off look on her face she still listened despite hearing that bastard's name. Thank goodness Spinel didn't explode into a rage when she did.

"...Didn't think the whole wish thing was legit. If you did wish for Connie to come back we would need to see the results."

"Um sorry, I promise I'll hear you out later okay?"

"Sigh I'm holding you up for that Universe. What are you waiting for?"

"Right."

Steven along with Spinel dashed past Garnet and the others who were having some issue trying to break apart the two mooses in heat. Kneeling down his eyes were wide with shock when he saw that the hole that was blasted through Connie's body was sealed up. Her shirt from the front that was barely covering her chest and the back was singed. Shockingly nothing changed about her skin, still silky smooth and all. Impossible, it was as if the wound was never there.

Except there was a large gash like scar that travels in a diagonal manner from under her left breast to the right side almost next to her belly button. But for some reason Steven didn't see Connie's chest inflating. Shit, no good.

"Holy shit. That asshole wasn't bullshitting after all."

"Connie?...Connie please wake up."

Steven scooped his hand underneath Connie's head, his other wrapped around her body. He raised her head close to his ear, no breath.

"Connie please wake up...Connie I'm sorry. It's because of me that all this happened. If only I saw my weakness sooner, maybe just maybe that I would've saved you. If Quantum really did give me this second chance then I promise that I will never abandon my responsibility ever again."

"Steven..."

...There was still no breath coming from Connie. Steven feared that though her body was repaired quickly amd left a scar maybe the rest of her isn't coming back...unless. Thinking a little more clearly Steven felt that Quantum wouldn't break his promise and so far he has given him pieces to solve certain issues. It's not obviously clear of course since it took him a couple of hours now to realise his flaws and mistakes.

That's when he looked at the scar and an idea popped into his head.

"What? Did you think of something?...Wait what are you doing?"

"Trust me on this, it has to work."

Using his hand Steven pressed it onto the scar and pushed down with enough pressure to not damage the body any further. Suddenly after a few seconds Connie's eyes shot open while she started to vomit, a mix of her own bile and the white substance was being released from her stomach.

Steven knew how dangerous Connie's position was so he quickly flipped her so she was on her knees. Thank goodness, now she doesn't have to choke on her own vomit.

"That's it, that's it, let it all out."

After some coughing Connie managed to breathe normally. Just what the hell happened? One minute everything was dark, the next something forced her eyes open and then she started to throw out something that tasted metallicy. She turned her head to see Steven or what she thought was Steven. For some reason this pink haired weirdo with pink eyes reminded her of him. Wait, it is Steven!

"Steven?"

In response to Connie saying his name Steven couldn't hold back the floodgates as some of his tears escaped the corners of his eyes. He never felt this happy in his life.

"CONNIE!!"

Steven pulled Connie into a tight hug, crying hysterically into her shoulder. It took a little time for Connie to process what was going on? When she remembered what happened to her this time she was the crying except it was not only bevause of Steven. It was also from that scary feeling of death and darkness, she felt so alone until that light reached her but even that filled her with loneliness. That was until she got back to her own body.

* * *

The next day arrived, 10:00am

Ever since last night Steven didn't remember what happened after he was reunited with a not so dead Connie. Now he finds himself waking up in Connie's bed...again. He must've passed out from all that fatigue that was building up throughout the entire day. Now that all this shite was over his body definetely burned out.

"(Really? No shirt again.)"

"Glad to see that you are awake."

Steven got surprised by Connie's voice, she was standing against the doorway to her own room. The idiot tried to convince himself that this was all a dream so he pinched his cheek...yeah, the pain was real.

"By god...it's a goddamn miracle."

"Seems like it. Honestly I don't know how I came back? When I pushed you out of the way of that blast I didn't feel anything and everything went black."

"It was Quantum who did this. He has power I wouldn't be able to ever dream of having, one of them was wish granting. I wished for you back and by the looks of you standing here in front of me it worked like a charm."

Connie entered through the doorway and sat right on the bed next to Steven.

"Yeah, a pretty damn good good luck charm."

"Right? Say what happened to me afterward?"

"Welllll you passed out while hugging me so Spinel and I had to drag your heavy butt back to my place. Pearl and everyone else went to New Homeworld."

"What about Green Pearl?"

Steven caught himself quickly by how he asked that question. He can visibly see Connie's uncomfortable body language sign. I mean shit who would blame her? That genocidal psycho killed her and now Steven is concerned with her well being?

"...Sorry I-"

"No, it's okay. I don't understand why you didn't bubble her...after all she did. Sigh but you have your reasons and you wouldn't be this risky if you weren't confidant in your choices. Just so you know she hasn't moved from the garage."

"Thanks...I should go and check on New Homewo- Uh Connie, you're a bit on top of me."

Before Steven got the chance to get out of bed Connie shifted her body so she was on top of him. It was then she started unbuttoning her shirt and her jeans.

"Steven...please don't leave. Let me be selfish for a bit."

"But isn't selfishness the reason we got here in the fi- mmm."

Connie cut Steven's sentence when she connected her lips to his. He didn't even bother to push her off since he wanted the same thing as much as she did. By god did he miss this, the sweet taste of Connie's tongue intertwining with his own. It didn't take long until Steven went on the attack and was now the one on top.

Connie let out a playful giggle as she peppered kisses on Steven's face while he cupped her breasts. Taking a bit of a nibble from her nipple he got the exact reaction from Connie that he wanted. At this point she will definetely cause him to become an addict not to drugs but to the sultry tones of her moaning.

Slowly lowering his head down her stomach Steven traced the tip of his tongue along the lining and passed the belly button. He was about to bite into her plump leg until-

"Hmm so this is what the human procreation process is like? Very interesting."

What the heck? That was a random thing to come out of Connie's mouth.

"Huh? Connie what are you talking abo-"

The moment Steven tilted his head up to look into Connie's eyes his mouth froze in place unexpectedly, even his voice got "stuck". Those irises were not Connies at all. They both had the bright colors of a tinted glass mural at a church house with the reds, greens, and a little yellow.

"Hello my Diamond, it's been far too long since we last seen eachother. How are you? Well, I might imagine since you have a hybrid son as powerful as he is."

"Guh ah ah."

"Don't try to speak. I just wanted to see how you for myself."

Connie (?) slid her body down so she was underneath Steven while looking him in the eye. She stroked his face.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. Not now but soon, my Diamond."

* * *

The next day arrived, 10:00am

"Gasp! Haah haah haah."

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. What a strange dream that was, he could barely remember the last thing that happened before he and Connie was about to have sex. Speaking of Connie she jumped up at the same time Steven did, she was right beside him the entire time.

"Jesus Steven! You scared the daylights out of me."

"Connie?"

Steven gently carressed Connie's face. That wasn't enough to confirm that this wasn't just another dream.

"Heph, shoph pinphing muh cheefs! (Hey, stop pinching my cheeks!)"

"Oh sorry, I just had this realistic dream."

Rubbing her slightly sore cheeks Connie tilted her head in confusion.

"About what?"

"Uhhhh nothing too important, just that I woke up and you were by the door."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"There has to have been something else to that dream."

"What makes you say that?"

Connie cleared her throat while looking down at Steven's leg.

"You had this stupid looking grin while you were sleeping. Not only that your boner has been up for a while."

"Oh shit!"

Steven tried to cover his covers covered erection but Connie grabbed his hands away. That smug look on her face spoke volumes on what she wanted right this minute.

"But Connie your scar, doesn't it...hurt?"

"Surprisingly no. This scar was pretty scary to look at at first. Even my parents were scared, mostly mom."

"I'm glad."

"I understand that you're worried, I just wanted to be a little selfish for once."

Steven thought about it for a moment. After a few moments his resolve was locked in.

"You know what? Screw this scared crap, c'mere."

Pulling Connie right on top of him they both didn't waste any time with their intensely passionate kissing. For now Steven can figure out the other crap later, right now that booty was his!

End of Ch.27


	28. Ch28: Thy purpose part 2

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language****, Explicit Sexual Themes, Nudity**

**Ch.28: ****Thy purpose**** part ****2**

"Steven?...I don't think I can feel my fucking legs."

"Same here."

Steven and Connie were both under the covers, all tired and sweaty from the no bounded, rough hanky panky. He had his arm around Connie's shoulder while her head was snuggling against his chest.

"I honestly didn't think you would let me do you anally?"

"Heheh it's a little too early for us to even think about kids so yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"It's kinda embarrassing but...I think I might like getting an anal creampie."

Hearing that boosted Steven's confidence. Unfortunately for him now wasn't the time for that. There are more important issues to attend to.

"Connie, do you happen to know where Gre- mmph (Shit I can't just bring up the name of her killer all willy nilly like that!)"

"You mean Green Pearl?...She was taken to New Homeworld in case you wanted to know."

"Um...Sorry about bringing her up."

Connie rolled her eyes while climbing on top of Steven's body, he blushed from the way she looked at him and from her supple chest squishing against his stomach. Goddamn was he lucky that all this was resolved in a good way... for now at least.

"Listen, I hate seeing that you saved a genocidal, maniacal gem. But I know that you wouldn't abandon someone in need of help even if they did hurt others greatly, including me."

"Again I'm so- mmm."

Connie put a finger to Steven's lips, cutting off his apology.

"Let me finish...I trust you one your decision, just don't make me regret it okay?"

Steven nodded his head as a response.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"(Again?! Where did this new found stamina come from?...MOM!)"

Connie can feel Steven's erection rising from inbetween her tight chocolate thighs. Even she was slightly surprised by this new Steven's stamina amount. 4 times of intense pounding was the normal limit (as far as they counted so far). This was definetely not normal...then again Steven is his alien mother's son and that new form of his most likely improved all his physical aspects by a big amount.

"Damn you're really showing me more and more surprises every day...Want to go at it once more?"

"FUCK YES" is what Steven wanted to say if he didn't have anything else to do, two major things that he has to do to be precise. This was going to make him so fucking upset but he had to make sacrifices so he won't fuck up his promises ever again.

"Sorry..I have to take care of some things."

All Connie did was shrug her shoulders as she got off of Steven and threw him his neatly folded clothes while putting on her own.

"I understand. I have some stuff to do as well."

As Connie was slipping up her jeans Steven couldn't help but glance at the delectable, juice filled ass she was packing, struggling to fit in. Unconsciously his mouth began to water. Quickly noticing that Steven got homself out of the temporary trance and wiped his mouth.

"(Fuck that was dangerous. I almost got sucked in.)"

"(Damnit, I think I put on some weight since I came back home.) Whatever you have to do, do it. I'm going to help my mom at the hospital. I'll see you later okay?"

"Wait!"

Steven with all his clothes on stopped Connie before she could step out from her room. He gently grabbed her shoulders, the seriousness on his face made her a bit nervous.

"Listen...If anything happens, anything at all do not hesitate to call me."

"Uh sure I can do that."

"Good, I'll see you later for real this time and not passed out on your bed for the third time."

"I'm holding you up for that Universe!"

Steven already left before Connie could say her last thing. From upstairs she heard Steven saying hi to her parents in a rushed manner and then closing the front door before he left.

* * *

Just as Steven passed town he noticed that everyone came back, even his dad. Whatever Sheena did while no one else was looking helped alot. Upon entering New Homeworld there were actually a few gems that wasn't affected anymore.

Question that for later. The first place Steven thought of where Green Pearl might be was at Bismuth's...though it felt like that wasn't the case but he was going to check there anyway.

"Bismuth?!"

Bursting through the doors Bismuth almost dropped a box containing glass.

"Sheesh Steven you almost made me drop my glass!"

"Heheh sorry. I just need to ask you something."

"If it's about Green Pearl, she's below, trapped in one of Peridot's electric containers."

"I see...By god."

"What?"

Bismuth noticed immediately that Steven was looking at her missing arm that ran all the way up to her shoulder. Seeing him worry about made her snicker a bit.

"Whaaat this? I had Pearl remove the rest for me. You should've seen how cracked and shit it was hahahahaha huuu haaa. But don't worry little man my duty only costed me an arm, not a leg.

"Hahaaaa good old Bismuth. Let me help you with that."

Bismuth was going to say something else but Steven already gave a quick peck to her inny gem. In mere seconds her arm regrew, good as new.

"Shit that's right you can do that, stupid me. Honestly I was a little surprised about your new do, it really reminds me of Rose or Pink... whichever, your mother."

"Yeah thanks, mom and I went through a little heart to heart to be like this."

"Really? Huh, you're going to have to get me to meet her one day. Pfft like that'll happen. In all seriousness though be careful, even I don't know what Green Pearl or whatever she calls herself might do next to try and kill you?"

Despite the warning Steven had that confidant smile.

"Don't fret, I know that she's done fighting."

"Alright, whatever you say oh great Diamond."

And with that Steven went down into the deep, deep underground lab of Peridot's. Instead of taking the stairs Steven jumped down the center and used his powerful ankles to absorb the landing impact. He could hear clicking and clacking coming from the room in front of him, also some frustrated cursing just to add.

"No no no no no! Don't fucking die on me **Nia**, I need your healing skills! Phew thank whatever gaming god is out there...okay now we're cooking!"

"Sup Peridot."

"AHH FUCK!"

Peridot in a panicked state put her Switch game on pause as she was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"DAMNIT STEVEN YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Though you don't have a he-"

"Do I look like I give a shit about the specifics between our species?!"

"I don't know, you're the scientist."

Damn, Steven got her there. Though her pissed off state was replaced by surprise to how Steven looked right now.

"Holy crap you look like Pink. Er if I had to guess you've been told that already haven't you?"

"Heheh yeah...I got used to it quickly."

"Sooo how do you feel? Do you feel any different?"

"If you mean feeling great then yeah I feel that way. I feel...stronger, faster. Funny thing, I feel like if you threw a slab of iron at high speed right at my face I probably wouldn't feel it."

For a second there Steven almost forgot why he was here when thinking about the feeling of euphoric power running through his body like electricity. It was as if his entire body was lighter than air.

"Oh that's right, do you have Green Pearl here?"

Peridot angrily rolled her eyes while clicking her tongue. Pretty obvious that she is still rightfully pissed off about this. After what Green Pearl has done as Emerald many of the gems affected would've wanted her bubbled and locked away in a chest, never to come out again.

"Peridot?"

"Yeah yeah I heard...she's in the storage garage. I don't want to doubt you but whenever I hear her voice or even look at her my blood boils."

"Trust me P, I get it."

"Just don't make me regret your decision."

"You got it. I'll just take her off your hands."

Sitting back in her chair Peridot swiveled back to her giant computer screen while picking up her hand held gaming device. This was Steven's clear cue to just move himself into storage. It didn't take him long to find the lone green Pearl trapped in a circular prism cell of blue electricity. She was hugging her knees while her head was down.

There was a letter keypad, obvious that it needed a password to unlock it. Steven cracked his knuckles as he typed in the first word that popped into his noggin.

"C-L-O-D."

***Access Denied***

Well damn...Peridot did step up her password game. Wait a sec.

"C-L-O-D-S."

***Access Granted***

Nevermind, she really needs to stop using her catchphrase as a "secure password." Anywho pushing aside the secured password failure the field's electricity died down, giving Steven the chance to walk in. As he got closer he could hear silent, muffled crying coming from Green Pearl, he knelt in front of her.

"Pearl?"

Green Pearl twitched a bit and got silent from Steven's voice. Clearly she's scared so he had to approach this gently.

"It's okay Pearl, the fighting is over. Please look up at me."

Though she was slightly hesitant Green Pearl lifted her head up towards Steven who had his hand extended out to her, he was smiling at her.

"Steven...Universe."

"That's my name."

"...Aren't you going to kill me?"

That question almost took Steven aback. Why would she ask him something.like that?...Then again why think of that question when you already know the answer. Her possible real purpose for coming to Earth in the first place.

"What? No, I'm not going to shatter you. I want to help you."

"Why bother...I no longer have a purpose to exist."

Green Pearl gripped her knees.

"Every gem was given a purpose wired into them upon their creation. They need to have a purpose to fulfill, there is no choice, no free will. A Pearl like me wanted to become the servant of a Diamond."

"(Pearl.)"

Tears were rolling down Green Pearl's face while she was choking up as she laughed.

"I wanted to be Pink Diamond's Pearl!"

"What? You wanted to be...my mom's Pearl?"

"Ever since Pink Pearl was decommissioned due to her crack a replacement was needed. I don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

Green Pearl's face scrunched up in anger, her teeth were clenching as well.

"Why did White Diamond's Pearl become Pink's replacement?!!"

White Diamond's Pearl? She didn't mean the Crystal Gem's Pearl did she? Hold up, she was White Diamond's Pearl?!...maybe talking to her later will shed light on that.

"She was so...funny, so caring and understanding.

"...Then what happened to you that made you want to do all of this in the first place?"

Green Pearl went silent. Maybe Steven's intuition was right before, she wasn't telling the whole truth before.

"Pearl!"

"...Back at **The Reef**."

"Hold on I've heard of that place. Pearl or well my Pearl told me that Pearls like herself were made there along with repairs and junk...So it happened there?"

"Pink Diamond arrived with her...new Pearl and I just stood there and took the "blows." My purpose was already being stripped from me so when Pink left I wanted to at least try and talk to her newly assigned Pearl. We already knew eachother before then but I felt like I needed to say something."

"(Yeah Pearl seemed pretty bitter about the past with Green here.) It doesn't make any sense."

Steven noticed that Green Pearl seemed to be warming up to him a bit as he continued.

"When you were Emerald Pearl seemed to really hate...wow that's a strong word. It's more like she disliked you alot, like she had this sense or something. What did you do to her?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Right before Green Pearl opened her mouth to say more our Pearl butted in. She was leaning against the opened door.

"Oh Pearl, I was just talking about you."

"I know. I heard you saying my name from the other room just when I came down. Bismuth called me earlier in case you wanted to know."

"Hm figured as much."

"So you want to know what this waste of dirt has done to me?"

Sheezus, Steven has never heard Pearl insult another gem in that seriousness of a tone.

"I looked past the stories of made up glory you would come up with constantly...I looked past how your obnoxious attitude annoyed the fuck out of everyone."

Okay now that's a first that Steven ever heard Pearl curse. Honestly it's kind of better than overly protective, 24/7 mother Pearl. As Pearl continued she slowly approached Green Pearl whilst crossing her arms.

"And you know what? I was even tolerant when you blamed us for your fuckups. But this...THIS right here is where I finally draw the fucking line. Heheheh by God your self awareness to responsibility was so laughable I thought I would snap. Better to have become White's Diamond then having to deal with you at the reef you were stuck on."

"Ouch uh that seems a little har-"

"I don't say that lightly Steven...back then as White's Pearl she sucked out every bit of emotion that was swirling in my gem every moment of every day that passed by. It was hell and I'm saying it was better then being with that ffffff sigh why am I even wasting my breath?...Oh that's right!"

Suddenly Pearl grabbed Green Pearl by the fabric near her neck and violently pinned her against the wall. Steven was taken aback by the sudden lashing out by Pearl of all Gems. Meanwhile Green Pearl began to hyperventilate from extreme fear, especially when she was forced to look into the eyes of a fucking pissed off gem.

"IT WAS ME YOU WERE AFTER YET YOU DECIDED TO GO AFTER EVERYONE ELSE CAUSE NO ONE BOTHERED TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!!"

"Pearl! Stop! You're going t-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

Immediately Steven clamped his mouth shut. She may not look it but Pearl's motherly punishments were pretty severe. So he never pushed her to the limit when she started getting creative. Her grip was getting tighter and slight crack appeared around her gem, not a good sign.

"YOU COULD'VE JUST WENT AFTER ME AND ME ONLY BUT NOOOOOO YOU WANTED TO **PUT ON THIS BIG FUCKING ACT **ABOUT YOU BEING RULER OF THE COSMOS! YOU WANTED TO HURT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS I MADE!"

Pearl gritted her teeth, the anger and frustration started to form tears from her eyes.

"Snnnffff If I only knew humility and understanding then I would've understood you more and became your friend."

"Friend?...Friend?!"

With a hard heel kick Green Pearl pushed herself off the wall, tumbling both her and Pearl to thr ground with her on top. Just great now they were wrestling on the ground. Unfortunately Steven could barely find an opening so he can split them apart.

"Hey! C'mon you guys, this isn't going to get us anywher-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

Once again Steven clamped his mouth shut, only this time his muscles went as stiff as a statue. Damn, two Pearls yelling in unison was more powerful than he thought.

"Rrgh guh ah! My friend you rrgh say?! Fuck you, you would've never have been my friend in the first place!"

"Oh really?"

"You took everything away from me! The Blue, Pink, and Yellow Pearls only acknowledged your goddamn existence and not me!"

Pearl managed to get maneuver herself onto Green Pearl's back and with one arm pulled her arm back into an arm bar. Using her other hand Pearl gripped the back of Green Pearl's hair, pinning the side of her head hard against the metal floor, producing a loud clanging sound.

"So it's my fault that I was the more responsible and reliable gem? You're really proving my points here you fucking brat!"

"Gghh! Rrrrr no!!"

Through sheer, raw emotion Green Pearl punched the floor with her available fist and blasted herself against a box with Pearl still on her back. While in that dazed state, Green Pearl tackled screamed as she instantly tackled her to the ground., they were both locked against eachother's hand grip.

"You took my Diamond away from me! I loved her!"

"Rrgh oh and I soooo had a willing choice to choose my fucking Diamond. But you know what? Nngh it was the best decision that White stupidly made cause thanks to Pink I've never felt more alive!"

"Which was why you got me out of the way to suffer!"

"Are you really that damaged? Did you really think on that day that I wanted you gone you twit?!"

"I GOT SUCKED INTO THOSE TRENCH CREVICES AND NOBODY EVEN BOTHERED! NO ONE CAME TO HELP ME LET ALONE KNEW MY EXISTENCE! ALL ALONE FOR 6000 PLUS YEARS IN THE DARKNESS WITH NO ONE TO TURN T- oof!"

With a hard crack to the jaw Pearl rolled back on top.

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOU!!"

"...What?"

Green Pearl thought she was hearing things but it seemed like the other Pearl said that she tried to save her.

"You damn idiot I wasn't able to save you myself when you fell off the edge so I tried to get help from the others! And you know what some of our former superiors at the facility said?"

Green Pearl didn't even hear the question, she was too shocked to even think.

"They said that 'if a Pearl can't even get out then they're not even worth it.' I couldn't do a damn thing about it and now once again it's my fault that Steven is suffering over what I have done!"

Pearl got off of Green Pearl and dusted herself off, looking down at the ground as she walked away towards the door. Steven tried to put a hand on Pearl's shoulder but she grabbed his hand before he could do so.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do...but I just...I want to left alone."

Just as Pearl was by the doorway her hand gripped the frame of it.

"And I'm...very sorry for yelling at you, you just wanted to help."

"Pearl wait."

She was already gone, leaving Steven and the still shocked Green Pearl where they were. To think that for so long Green Pearl harbored all that hatred for gem kind all because of the Pearl that she thought took away everything good. But that wasn't true at all, it was her fault and it metaphorically shattered her inside. That was the last bit of purpose she held on to, now it was gone.

"Sigh welp, that's over and done with I guess. Green? If you don't want my help then fine I get it. I'll give you as much time as you need...Pearl?"

Steven heard light sniffling coming from Green Pearl which slowly changed to slight screams of frustration. Her hands were tightly gripping the sides of her head, shaking her head as the loud sobbing continued.

"Hey Pearl c'mon...it'll be okay. You can get through thi-"

"Hey! Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet in here? I can hear your asses from the next room, even with these stupid headphones on my head! Sheesh."

Peridot with her headphones still over ears grumbled back into the other room and continued playing...whatever she was playing on the big screen. Steven then decided to bring Green Pearl's head against his chest, warmly hugging as a last resort for her to feel better. It clearly worked since she her arms drooped to the floor. Her tears were still rolling down her face.

"There see. Thing's can get better if you try. I just wonder what you're going to do now that our little squabble is over."

"...(My...purpose?...Diamond...)"

It was then something clicked in Green Pearl's mind, she looked up to Steven's face with wide eyes, as if she realized something.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Steven felt off. Not the physical kind of off but the kind of off when you feel like something bad is going to hapoen at any moment. That feeling intensified when Green Pearl lit up with pure joy.

"There's still a chance!"

Wow, what an instant mood change that was. Despite that Steven still had that bad feeling in his gut.

"Uhhhh what do you mean?"

"Don't tell me it's not obvious Steven You're a Diamond right?"

"Well technically yes but my mom was the Diamon-"

"But you are a Diamond, right?!"

"(Okaaay she's getting a little close.) Well yeeaaah technically?"

"Then it's perfect!"

Holy moly this Pearl is barely making any senbse unless she's...oh shit. The assumption Steven was thinking about was starting to realise at this moment.

"I can be your Pearl!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry let me repeat myself. You're a Diamond without a Pearl so I can become your Pearl, it's the perfect **conclusion**!"

Steven went silent. So Green Pearl just offered herself to be Steven's Pearl, basically putting herself as the lowly servant that other Pearls had to deal with under the Diamonds. Well there is an obvious answer to this predicament, and that answer is?

**To be continued**

End of Ch.28


	29. Ch29: Thy purpose part 3

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language****, Explicit Sexual Themes**

**Another warning: Any who are triggered by (kinda) descriptive rape scenes (attempted or full on) should not hurt themselves to read through this chapter...I'm fucking serious, I care about thee whoever you are so if you don't want to ****go through that, scroll down until you see this symbol (1). Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**Ch.29: ****Thy purpose part 3**

Steven went silent. So Green Pearl just offered herself to be Steven's Pearl, basically putting herself as the lowly servant that other Pearls had to deal with under the Diamonds. Well there is an obvious answer to this predicament, and that answer is?

"No."

"Huh?"

Steven stood up with a slightly ticked off expression on his face.

"No way, hell nah! I absolutely do not wish to have a Pearl as a servant, not now, not ever."

"B-B-But you are a Diamond and I'm a Pearl that is willing to serve your every need!"

"And I said I don't want a Pearl! The gems these days, in this new era are able to determine their own fate, to find their own purpose in life, not just what was pre-wired into their very being."

"Wait! Please reconsider, I beg of you! I-I-I-I can do whatever you want!"

"Wha- hey wait a-!"

Green Pearl pushed her body against Steven's while she tightly wrapped her arms around his torso. Steven only lightly blushed for a moment. Strange since a genocidal maniac is doing it.

"I kn-know what humans like and I can p-p-p-provide your v-various needs. Here-"

"(Shit!)"

Using one hand Green Pearl yanked Steven's hand and put it on her ass. For some unnaturally dumb reason Steven's unconcious muscle memory cause his hand to clench, grasping the cheek firmly.

"-you can play with my b-b-b-body whenever you wanted to. That makes me a good Pearl right?! I've already studied all I need to know about humans for **4 weeks** so I understamd your essential needs and desires."

"H-Hey stop this, rrgh (What the hell? Has she always been this strong?)"

In a desperate, desire filled manner Steven would be right. He tried to pull his hand away from her butt but she had a tight grip on his wrist as if she doesn't want him to let go. When he struggled his fingers would clench more, causing her lightly moan under her breath. For a mere moment her eyes rolled back in her head from the stimulating pleasure. Luckily for Steven didn't notice that.

Speaking of Green Pearl looked directly into Steven's eyes, her face was blushing pink and her breathing was quickened along with emitting some heat.

"I'm doing whatever you order me to do without argument, no resistance. I can do anything you tell me to so please make me your Pearl!"

"No seriously stop! I said I don't want a Pear- Gasp!"

Steven felt his crotch being lightly rubbed by Green Pearl's delicate hand. Before he could even voice his distraught she pressed her lips against his. His pure shock was amblified as she slowly swirled her tongue in the inside of his mouth.

Attempting to back away Steven's back hit the wall inbetween two neatly stacked metal boxes at each side of him, making his possible escape impossible. Meanwhile Green Pearl's kissing got more intense, by god her kissing felt better than Connies...wait...oh shit that's very bad.

As a little time went by it was getting harder and harder to escape the sexual desire that was boiling up from inside Steven and he felt more and disgusted that his body was reacting this way. Soon enough his erection tightened the front of his pants. Noticing this immediately Green Pearl gently wrapped her leg around Steven's calf and rocked her lower half back and forth.

No damnit this didn't feel right at all. Steven can feel the fear filling his mind, that he wasn't able to move his free hand in which would've easily shoved her back but isn't. Why? Just why isn't he able to move?! Tears started to escape from his right eye.

"Shhh...I'll make you feel even better in a moment. Trust in your Pearl...Please say yes."

"Pearl please stop, I don't want th- mmph."

Green Pearl went back into invading Steven's mouth with her soft tongue while increasing the rhythm of her body rocking. Though it wasn't full on sex like how humans do it she knew that once a human climaxes their stresses melt away. Fuck that shit however since this is reminding Steven of when Pearl tried to rape him back at the Gem House.

Flashes of memory started to pop up in Steven's head, causing his chest to tighten slightly. Green Pearl exited his mouth, a trail of saliva connected from the both of them. And then she began to plant kisses on his neck.

(**1**)

Meanwhile something else was boiling up in Steven's body. No it wasn't climax build up (at least not yet) but a feeling of anger and disgust. Why wasn't he fighting back? He knows damn well that he could...no...what Quantum said before just struck him immediately.

"(And also the fact that you think things are going to be hunky dory and things will go back to normal when this is over?)"

He wasn't just talking about all this shit Steven had to go through when he lost himself once again.

"(Don't you get it at all, how your desire is what got you in this situation and how your beloved will perish because of your decision.)"

It wasn't only about how his desires got Steven into this? It was about his selfish desires in general that will screw over his beloved to him which is Connie.

"I...said..."

Steven through gritted teeth was able to gain significant mental resistance against Green Pearl's sexual acts.

"I..said STOP IT!!"

Suddenly the moment Steven shouted out those words not only was Green Pearl blown back violently by the sheer power of his voice but the entire room was shaking.

With now some breathing room Steven who was still pressed against the wall clenched his chest tightly while trying regain his composure. For some strange reason he can see his arms glowing pink.

"(Wha...What is this? Why am I glowing?)"

Green Pearl couldn't stop the uncontrollable, painful vibrating that was traveling throughout her body. But after a few seconds it stopped. She looked down at herself and then at Steven. Immediately her eyes widened as if she realised what she did wrong.

"(Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no not again!) Steven I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

By command Green Pearl shrinked back in fear. Her body began to shake slightly. What the hell was she doing? She herself knew that this kind of thing is wrong after studying human psychology in such a short amount of time.

Steven wasn't calming down, the tightness was getting worse. Damnit he needed some air, he needed to get away. So he ran out the room leaving Green Pearl all by herself. She knew that every chance she had was literally turned into dust...there was nothing left to go on.

"Steven did you feel that powerful quake?!...Steven?"

Peridot definetely felt that powerful shaking just mere moments ago. But she didn't hear what happened and by the time she paused her game Steven was already gone.

* * *

After all that running Steven made his way behind the lighthouse, catching his breath along the way. The tightness was gone thank goodness...what just happened however still stuck with him. A painful throbbing sensation occured in his head, forcing him to his knees. Luckily it was only there for a minute along with his glowing.

"Haah haah g-get a grip Steven. Get a grip."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Ah!"

Steven turned his body to the voice that was sitting right next to him. That beautiful black haired woman Angeline sat on the grass with her legs crossed, staring out to the sea minding her own business. A red rose patterned blanket was underneath her behind.

Since when did she get here? Steven knew that when he arrived there was no one else but him yet...then again she was somehow extremely fast when he was looking for her yesterday. That's besides the point though.

"Isn't this nice Steven Universe? To look out towards the beauty of what a world has to offer? Haaaah I never get the luxary to do so except on multiple rare occasions."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing...I thought you would want to look for me again. The boredom is killing me, I hate this place. Can't even get good dick around here to."

Angeline looked at Steven from the corner of her eye with a sly, seductive grin spread across her face.

"Hmm maybe I'll change my perspective."

Good thing Steven wasn't dense and got the mixed signals immediately. Today just wasn't his day at all.

"L-Look...you're pretty and all but I really must *gulp* turn you down gently."

"I know."

"Huh?"

Angeline's face turned serious. Ooooo hopefully Steven didn't piss her off?

"I saw what happened earlier with Emerald...or was it Green Pearl? Yeah the second one makes more sense."

Goddamnit! She was watching him from afa- wait that can't be. Peridot would've noticed if someone else came down aside from Pearl. Just what the hell is Angeline anyway?

"Just want you to know that I take rape very seriously."

"Well she didn't well actually do it ye-"

"I don't care. Whether someone attempts to rape you or not, it doesn't matter. Both are fucking bad and atrocious...Even I wouldn't stoop that low for my clients."

Steven can tell that talking about this subject really rubs her the wrong way.

"Mierda snnfff hooo lines are supposed to be crossed since I'm a **demon**. I still have moral standards."

Did Steven hear that right?

"Wait so you're a?"

"Yes Steven I'm a demon, a very powerful one too be precise."

"Wow...I imagined demons to be vastly different than the ones in the books I used to read."

"Buuuut?"

"Err nevermind."

"Nononoooo tell me~."

Angeline seemed to like the almost compliment that a human was about to say to her. Alot of the humans that weren't her clients that summons her tries to kill her since she's again a demon (never worked though lol). But for one to see beauty in demons is a rare treat, makes her want to eat Steven up.

"You're...well beautiful f-for a demon of course!"

Close enough. Angeline knew that Steven meant that to butter her up yet she felt her heart flutter for a bit.

"Uhhh why are you crying?"

Angeline was comically crying, her makeup running passed her cheeks.

"Cause I was supposed to kill you after my duty! If only your name wasn't Steven!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause that stupid asshat told me your name as the soul payment recipient. I mean I'm supposed to be taking the soul of the person who summoned me but she didn't even have a bloody soul. Instead you were picked to be that replacement!"

"Hmmm...Does it have to be a Steven?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? I have to take the soul of the person named for the payment."

Upon hearing that answer Steven snapped his fingers. His lightbulb definetely lit over his head.

"What a coincidence, there was a Steven who died a month ago and of natural causes due to old age."

"I don't follow."

"You said you needed the soul of the person named for the payment right? It never said it had to be me specifically riiight?"

"Oh...Ohhhhhh! That's right, I need a Steven, stop specifically you wink wink."

Steven motioned Angeline to follow him.

"Cmon, I know where the graveyard is?"

* * *

"This is it?"

"The very one."

Standing in front of a casket shaped formation of dirt Angeline and Steven read the words engraved on the gravestone.

**Here lies Steven Chillovski, beloved by his family and the Russian mafia...good riddance** **you f**(scratched off) **snitch!**

"Rrr it would be very disrespectful to dig up the grave."

"Hmhm that's not a problem, watch."

Taking a deep breath Angeline hovered her hand over the dirt. In less than a minute a blueish red sphere slowly rose from the ground. By the look of intrigue on her face Angeline took a closer look.

"..."

"Angeline?"

"...Yes."

"Yes?"

"This powerful quality will do wonders."

Without any hesitation Angeline opened her mouth and ate the sphere whole. Steven felt pretty uncomfortable from seeing how Angeline's face turned red and how her chewing and light moaning was slightly provacative. Finally gulping it down, the bulge slowly sliding down she licked her lips in pure satisfaction.

"Mmmm~ how I love it when it slides down my throat."

"...Was that a-"

"Sexual innuendo? Yes it was."

"Damn I'm slow...so um if it's not too much to ask, can you get rid of all this miasma?"

Angeline thought about it for a moment. Then she thought about all the bullshit she had to go through for three days. No good ass dicken, her pheromones didn't work on humans, and all the gems that she wanted to experiment with (and yes, that meant in a sexual manner) were literal zombies. All three of those factors constituded to her as one of the shittiest summons she's ever experienced.

"Wellll you did give me a soul...Meh what the hell."

A glint appeared in Angeline's spider web printed eye as the miasma started to dissipate. It didn't really take all that long to make it all disappear, especially for someone of Angeline's caliber.

"Haah...all gone."

"No kidding?"

Angeline was righy. Steven's vision wasn't annoyingly seeing pink and it didn't smell like cotton candy either. He could just hug this demon but something screamed at him to not do it...for his safety. Suddenly Angeline's body produced shimmering sparkles.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Hmm? Oh don't fret this is normal. Now that my contract was fulfilled I'm going back to where I belong, **Hell**."

"Gee isn't that place supposed to be extremely miserable to the damned people?"

Angeline giggled from that sentence.

"Aww worrying about little old me? Don't be, Hell is my home. Besides a couple thousand years wasn't too bad...Well you humans wouldn't be able to last 5 seconds if you were still alive anyway."

"I kinda guessed...See ya I guess?"

"We don't have to say goodbye yet."

Angeline pressed her body against Steven's.

"I could make a couple of minutes heaven for you before I leave?"

"Snnnf...No."

"Sigh worth a shot. By the way,-"

As Angeline stepped back her feet began to vanish, slowly creeping up her legs due to the process.

"-humans have the power to control their lust. Just train more on your self control Universe. Take it from me...since I am the **Personification**** of Lust**."

The last of Angeline's giggles echoed in the air as she vanished into thin air, leaving behind a whiff of roses that hit Steven nose in a good way. Wait before she left did she say that she was the Personification of Lust?

"(No wonder she felt so strong. Huh?)"

From where Steven was he saw from afar someone that was standing along the edge of the biggest cliff over the ocean that anyone can find around Beach City. Be careful though, it has very sharp rocks below.

Anywho somehow from that far of a distance Steven was able to clearly distinct who it was that was standing there? Thanks mom.

"What the shit Green?! Don't tell me you're going to...nononononono!"

Realizing what Green Pearl was planning to do Steven broke into an instant sprint. But from where he is he felt that he might be able to make it. So he pumped his legs to it's limit. By the time he reached the cliff Green Pearl already tilted forward, falling over and down towards her inevitable death.

"NOOOO!!"

End of Ch.29


	30. Ch30: A place where I belong

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language**

**Ch.30: A place where I belong**

Green Pearl just caused herself to fall off a cliff for the exact reason you think, to end it all. If only Steven was **faster** just maybe he would've saved her.

"NOOOO!!"

Once again Steven's body glew pink in response to the growing emotion he was experiencing.

"Ah come on! Is this really the time to be a fucking glowstick?!...Wait a sec, is Green floating?"

Can't be, the only one that could float is Steven because of his mother's powers. Looking around he saw that the grass was blowing at a dramatically slower rate, the crashing of the waves against the rocky wall, even the leaves were flying strangely, all the same thing.

"Did I do that?"

Steven made the connection of this phenomenon with his body glowing. He couldn't explain how but it seems that this pink glowing is allowing him to slow down time.

"Weird...Gasp Pearl!"

Now wasn't the time to think about this. Right now a clearly suicidal gem is slowly falling to her death. And with this power that occurred with pretty okay timing he needed to save her.

Jumping off the cliff himself Steven dove as close as possible to the rocky wall so he can easily run along it. Once he reached the water he moved swiftly on the surface. While dodging some of the spiked rocks Steven managed to reach the exact spot underneath the falling gem.

Slowly bending his knees the water rippled as he built up more power for a great jump.

"(Despite everything that has happened Pearl I swear-)"

In epic fashion Steven blasted off into the air up towards his intended target just as his pink glowy glow powers ran out.

"(-I won't let you die!)

The moment time resumed Steven grabbed Green Pearl whilst in midair. His powerful jump got him to land back at the cliff's edge without much effort but he did needed to walk away before he would be the one to fall off.

Finally letting out a calm exhale Steven's legs turned to jelly while he put down Green Pearl gently. Why did he save her? That's the exact question Green Pearl was baffled by. Just a second ago she was sure that no one would come to rescue her yet Steven...Steven was able to get to her. Did he teleport or something?

"Steven?...Why did yo-"

***SLAP***

Steven open hand slapped Green Pearl across the face. She then put a hand to her struck cheek.

"Why did you try and do that to yourself?!"

Pfft what a joke question, Steven knows exactly why Green Pearl did it? Afterall from that notebook it already gave him some pieces but not all. Pretty obvious that he wants to hear it from her own mouth. Yet she kept fumbling her words, unable to bring out the answer he wanted out of her.

"Damnit, just because I didn't want you as a Pearl doesn't mean you get to take your own life away! You obviously didn't get the memo about how every single gem here and out in the stars realize that their purpose is what they determine it to be."

Steven gripped onto Green Pearl's shoulders who was still slightly dazed.

"You're not bound by the pre...determined..fate (holy moly that's why Quantum's last words reminded me of that?) Uhh anyway you and the other gems are not massed produced slaves anymore. You're a strong, independent, amd confidant gem with a shit load of opportunities ahead of yo-"

"THEN WHAT AM I?!!"

Green Pearl surprised Steven with her sudden outburst. It seemed to him that he broke the emotional dam that she was already building up.

"If I'm not a Diamond's Pearl then what am I? Don't you get it? We were created to serve our Diamond to the absolute flawlessness and perfection they expect us to have. We thrive on the praises and discipline they inflict on us!"

Green Pearl covered her face with her hands, clenching her teeth in the promise. The loud of cracking echoed, clearly coming from her.

"I was abandoned by the universe, I was abandoned by my own brethren, I was even abandoned by my creators. Fucking goddamnit I don't even know who I am but Emerald. BUT NOT EVEN THAT CHANGED THE WAY I WAS FEELING! It was like a drug that only made me happy for just a moment...I'm nothing...and there will never be a purpose for me, never, never, NEVER!"

Green Pearl fell over to her side, cradeling herself while crying loudly. For once Steven was stumped. All her life she wanted attention and to become the Pearl the rest wanted to become, just to fail at both. She tried to become Emerald and then Chaos Emerald to fill that void, that didn't last either.

It's like Steven shattered all the masks that Green Pearl used to try and make herself something that she was not. Now that they were gone her self worth has worsened...and Steven was the one who hit the nail on the coffin. What purpose is there left for her? He doesn't even know that much about her to truly understand if she had any secret passions like the other restricted gems had.

...No...No that's not true. Now that Steven thinks about it there were some clear hints that can very likely give him the answers to that question. Just think...think about the events that has occurred.

Drowning out the noise Steven was able to concentrate a bit better...The way Green Pearl introduced herself was like she was gathering an audience back in New Homeworld. In a sense she has **manipulated** some of the patterns of what was going to happen next since Steven had no choice but to follow it. Some of her dialogue sounded as if she was **playing an act**. And finally...gasp the book!

Steven remembered just now that in his jacket pocket he still has the book he took from Green Pearl's secret underground lair. Hold on...Act 1...Act 2...of course!

"(She...She does have a purpose, she just doesn't know how to go about it yet. But maybe...)"

A smirk appeared on Steven's face.

"(Maybe I can help her afterall!) Hey Pea- oh right."

Steven almost forgotten that Green Pearl was in the middle of an emotional breakdown to the point in which she was rolling along the grass like a piece of sausage. It was kinda overlydramatic, even for her so Steven put his foot out and stopped the wet sausage. She only stopped crying for a moment shen she looked up at Steven's grinning face.

"Huh?"

"Hey...guess what? I think I can help you find your purpose afterall."

"But how? I don't have a Diamond and everything else about me went down the drain. Now that I say that it's better for me to dive off this cliff so I could at least get some grace for my death."

Steven rolled his eyes as he picked up and stood Green Pearl up in front of him, still having that stupid goody two shoes grin on him.

"Listen up for a sec. It's obvious that I don't want you to be a slave although you really want to. Being a dehumanizing or well degeminizing slave won't give you that fulfilling purpose you think it will be. Trust me, the other Pearl you met knows exactly what that felt like."

As Steven continued he whipped out a thumbs up with great confidence.

"You say you don't have purpose? Well let me help give you the chance to truly search yourself at the realist level."

Green Pearl just tilted her head in confusion.

Later that day Steven went to the car wash to get the keys to the second minivan from the garage. Thankfully Greg had the keys ready since he had a feeling that his son would ask. For the entire trip to where they were going Green Pearl never said a word, only very bloody confused and stiff like a stick.

"Oh almost forgot."

Steven tapped the tip of his thumb on his tongue and pressed it on Green Pearl's head, healing the slight crack on her head.

"Making a good impression and appearance is the best way to go where we are going."

The location they ended up at was **Empire** **City. **Why go there you may ask? Well that's for Steven's reasoning to know which he does. Luckily the place he was locating was still open. Huh, wonder if they even noticed the Pink Miasma in the first place?

Anywho right across from the famous **Le ****Hotel** was a popular theatre that has to this day remained a legendary icon for the most popular plays ever performed in human history...**Broadway**.

"As soon as I get confirmation I put in the final touch."

And with that Steven takes out his phone, taps his camera app and hits record.

* * *

8:00pm

Alot of people who were avaliable from Beach City showed up at the theatre thanks to Steven and his **Youtube ****advertisement** **video** (which got thousands of views). The plan worked and the hours upon hours of training and rehearsing with the theatre group of tonight's show worked wonders.

The amount of people that came made the theatre a full house. Rows upon rows of the people were chattering among themselves while the group behind the big satin colored curtain were preparing the stage, props, even the costumes.

Green Pearl who was wearing a black and grey tattered dress with dark brown fur that draped over her shoulders took a peak from the far end of the curtain. She gulped by the numbers of eyes that would be watching her.

"Hey!"

"Ah!"

Steven tapped on Green Pearl's shoulder with his fabulous (fake) manicure. This caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Heheh sorry about that, I just wanted to show off before the show. Soooo how do I look?"

Steven's **Rum Tum Tugger **costume was nearly complete, he just needed the makeup to make it rockin. In a sassy manner he went into different poses with the last one involved swishing his backside in a circle so the tail can swirl with him. This caused Green Pearl to stifle a chuckle.

"Ahhh see, I knew you had some laughter inside you somewhere. Now don't I look fabulous?"

"Very hahahahaha..."

It was only for a moment that Green Pearl was smiling and laughing, now it started to fade.

"(Oh no) What's up? Is it the tights?"

"No no it's nothing like that...Steven, I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like I'm not good enough for this, even when you were doing all this for my sake. What if I mess up and everyone laughs at me? I don't know what I'll do if my 'new purpose' was just a last resorted lie."

Green Pearl clutched her shoulder draped fur. Clearly she was distraught and Steven gets it. But he knows that his confidence will not waver and neither should hers. So he lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"Pearl I understand that trying to find your purpose in life is difficult. But right now you have this one chance to form your new purpose and have a better outlook in the life you currently live and strive for your future. Believe me okay?"

Without saying a word Green Pearl nodded her head as the sound of 50 people clapping occurred.

* * *

The show being presented was the legendary musical **CATS** (You can follow along to certain parts by using the musical NOT THE BLOODY MOVIE...ahem sorry about that.). As time went by throughout the show from most of Green Pearl's parts she felt a strange connection between her and the character she is portraying as, **Grizabella.** At the same time alot of times her chest would tighten since what her character is going through reminded her of herself in a way.

The way Grizabella left the tribe years ago and suffered only to be come back shunned by her own tribe. Acceptance was what Green Pearl wanted even if she had to exaggerate stories and blame others for accidence she caused. Just by going through this made alot of her dark memories resurface.

Aside from the doom and gloom Green Pearl never thought that observing the other actors and playing as one in amusical would be this fulfilling. Hell, Steven was bringing the sexyback when his big musical number (**Rum Tum** **Tugger**) came on, god the amount of pelvic thrusting.

All this felt amazing, glorious, stupendous to be like this in Green Pearl's eyes. There were a couple of times when she almost broke character, luckily no one noticed that. It was then...that her final musical number (**Memory**) began.

Though a little shaking in the beginning Green Pearl was able to pull herself together and sing to the best of her ability.

"**Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise.**

**I must think of a new life...and I mustn't give in.**

**When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory to, and a new day...will begin.**"

Alongside the beautiful blaring of the instruments Green Pearl gently laid her body against the ground in a way she was symbolizing hopelessness and death. The darkness that enveloped her was building up from within. All those years of constant fear, endlessly crying out for someone and neverending pain? It was all coming back to her until-

"**Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masqueraded.**"

Green Pearl quickly looked up to see who sang that. That definetely wasn't one of the human members of the group she rehearsed with. In fact whoever was singing that verse was slightly better. The culprit was...Spinel? When did Steven get the time to sneak her in? Shockingly she didn't even notice that Spinel was a part of Steven's plot.

Whatever the case may be Spinel was waiting patiently for Green Pearl to stop delaying which she noticed that she was silent for the last 5 seconds. The reason wasn't mostly Spinel, it was because from the other side of the stage she saw herself wearing her version of the Jade Emperor's armor, when she was Emerald except without the mask.

The apparition smiled while it motioned Green Pearl to "go on", disappearing a little afterward. Clenching her fists she proceeded without anymore hesitation.

"**Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking.**

**The memory is fading.**"

Feeling an powerful surge of strength Green Pearl got up to her feet and really let loose to everything she could muster.

"**Touuuch me! It's so easy to leave me!**

**All alone with the memory of my days in the sun.**

**If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is.**

**Look, a new day has ****begun**."

With this, the new found purpose that Green Pearl wanted was unveiled to her...in the bright lights and the loud round of applause.

End of Ch.30

* * *

Did they really understand and resolve Steven's issue in the end of his future? This is not a story thing it's a finale thing.


	31. Ch31: We are in the Future

Note: Any references that this story makes aside from the universe that this takes place in belongs to their respective owners and should be as such.

**Warning: Language**, **Explicit Sexual Themes**

**Ch.31: We are in the future**

Two days has passed since the Broadway musical was a smashing success. At the beach house Steven took a well deserved nap that wasn't cause by overexhaustion this time. That was until a loud gong instantly got him up.

"WHA SHIT! Haah haah okay that's definetely not my alarm. Huh, where's my bed?...And where's the beach house?"

Steven was sitting on top of pink clouds, everything else around him was pink as well. Why was he back in his soul? Hold up, he lifted up his shirt to see his gem still there yet no mom. If he was in his own soul he would've noticed. So that means he must be dreaming pretty vividly since this felt real for some reason?

"Hello?"

The echoes that vibrated from Steven's voice gave him the indication that he was the only one here...that and no response.

"(Ah!)"

Though Steven may not be able to see anyone he sensed someone here with him. He couldn't pinpoint the location, giving him little choice but to look around him blindly.

"Who's there? No use hiding since I can sense your energy."

With a little more concentration Steven was able to feel that this presence was literally all around him as if it was a dome of some sort. That began to change when this invisible presence shifted Steven's senses to feel something a few steps in front of him. Whatever it was became visible.

"Connie?...No, not Connie."

Steven kept his guard up, he instantly recognised the mural colors in her eyes from his dream before. This was not his dream but a whole different person. The fact that he can sense their power within his dream was evident of that...and they were just as strong, maybe even stronger than Chaos Emerald.

"Observant, just how I expect the Diamond of your stature to be."

"What do you want? Doesn't seem like you came here for idle chatter. Actually before you even answer that what are you anyway and why do you look like Connie?"

"It's your dream and this is the form you manifest the most. As for why I'm here? I'm here to give you a message."

"A message?"

The fake dream Connie smirked as she stuck out her index and middle fingers and then touched the tips with one another, forming a vertical rhombus.

"The **Nexus **are coming for you, just you wait...my Diamond."

"The Nexus? Who are Nex- woahoahh shit my head."

Suddenly Steven felt very dizzy, quickly losing his balance. The last thing he saw before he blacked out (which is weird since he is in a dream) was a blurry mixed colored rhombus...it had **4** colors.

* * *

"Gasp haah haah wow haah what a dream that was?"

He made no mistake this time, someone was invading his dreams. Just what did that fake Connie mean by The Nexus? He's never heard that in his life...Hmmm maybe the gems would know something about this Nexus business or whatever. Afterall, they have been around for a couple thousand decades or so.

There were more important matters to attend to. Steven made sure to keep a note of it on his phone so he wouldn't forget.

"(That's right, I need to know what Spinel wanted from me? Good thing she got a phone custom made thanks to Peridot as a gift a few months ago.)"

Swiping through his contacts Steven found Spinel and tapped on the green phone icon. A couple seconds of ringing later it stopped.

"...Hey, Spinel...Doing good you?...Heheheh can't complain myself...Did you forget? You wanted my help remember?"

While the conversation was still going on Steven put on his clothes one by one and took a trip to the bathroom. He came out immediately showing off his multitasking skills by brushing his teeth with the phone still in his hand.

"Uhmh huum...hoph on *gargle gargle* *spit* ahh, sorry about that, you were saying?"

"Damnit Steven! What did I say about using the kitchen sink?!"

Pearl rushed into the kitchen and in a overlydramatic fashion turned on the faucet and scrubbed the entirety of the sink like a mad OCD person.

"Sorry Spinel, Pearl is chewing me out again hold on a moment?...Thanks. Sorry Pearl I was talking to Spinel, meeting her later at **Fish ****Stew's**."

"For what occasion?"

Steven made sure to put his tooth brush back before he put on his sandals.

"After the battle with Green, Spinel told me that she needed my help. So I'm going to hear her out."

Breathing a huge sigh of relief Pearl left the kitchen sink sparkling. Goes to show the dedication she has to being the overlyprotective mother of the group.

"Well whatever it is, be careful got it? We got our training regiment later at 2 in the afternoon."

"(Whoopee) It's a date. Seeya."

And like that Steven closed the front door behind him. Pearl couldn't help but smile that everything was back to normal...at least until something else happens.

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot the Q-tips. Garnet! Can you handle the vacuuming?"

Right on cue Garnet came out of the bathroom in a bath robe.

"Wha...Wasn't Steven just in there a couple of seconds ago?"

"Trust me, I was a little surprised he didn't notice me in the tub. And yes I can handle it."

"Thanks Garnet."

Pearl neatly put down the sponge and her gloves as she ran out the front door, leaving Garnet to do her thing. In no time flat she found the vacuum cleaner in the closet. But when she was about to touch it a vision appeared before her. That vision was the same exact one that appeared from the beginning of the Floral Miasma appearance. The same one with Steven at the center of Town Square, crying while being devoured by the darkness.

"No...That's impossible. I thought we stopped Green Pearl in which shatters that fate to pieces...Was..was Green Pearl not the reason that the vision was happening? If that's the case then what?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Fish Stew's Pizzeria.

"And here's your large pie with pepperoni and sardines."

Sitting across from eachother Steven and Spinel scooted their chairs back a bit so there would be room for their order to settle on top of the table. Spinel was pretty gitty since she never had real food that's not cotton candy or a vast list of all the different kinds of chocolate she has tried before.

"Appreciate it **Kiki**."

"No problem Steven and if there's anything else, just holler."

"You guys are the best."

"C'mon Universe, we both know that flattery will get you everywhere."

"Even the discou-"

"Eh no."

"(Damn.)"

As Kiki walked away both Steven and Spinel scooted back in. Spinel looked a whole lot more excited for just a slice of pizza than Steven. Although he did notice that the **Pizzas **have been using more higher quality ingredients lately. Business has obviously been booming lately despite the whole Emerald situation.

Spinel could barely contain herself as she tried to reach over but Steven stopped her advance. Now being the little gentleman he is he glided his knife through each of the slices so the sticky residue wouldn't just stay stuck together. He then passed a slice to her empty plate in front of her and finally one to himself.

"Holy crap, there's no cheese on the knife at all."

"Yeah well heheheh I've made improvements to myself."

"That's true...though you don't seem to have your rhombus pupils anymore."

"No kidding?"

Steven picked up the spoon to use its metallic reflection to see his tiny face. She was right, his pupils were back to their original color.

"Huh, must've been a temporary thing or something."

"Yeah...Let's eat!"

"Pfft what was I doing making us wait like this? Let's do that."

Steven and Spinel picked up their slices and touched tips with them (Heheheh gay jokes).

"To Earth!"

"To Earth."

After taking a bite from the two knuckleheads in unison they moaned out their satisfaction. It was until Steven remembered why they were here in the first place?

"Oh Spinel, I almost forgot. What did you want to talk about?"

"Mmmmm~ what?

Spinel was too indulged in the overwhelming stimuli from the packed flavors exploding in her mouth *wink wink*.

"You said you needed my help with something?"

"Shit that's right, I did say that! Give me a sec."

Spinel pinched the front of her pants and without any warning stretched them out while with her other hand stuck it down inside. Upon seeing this Steven turned beet red.

"Spinel?! What are you doing?! There are people around."

"Oh relax would you, the only people here are us and the Pizza family."

Speaking of, the Pizza family were all behind the counter with all their jaws dropped, standing there like statues with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Spinel!"

"Oh relax Steve, I'll get it in a jiffy. ***poot* **Whoops heehee forgot that the toot whistle was in their. Hmmm where is it?"

"Don't you have any pockets?!"

"Wait, I got it."

Spinel took out the object that was literally inside her pants and not the pocket kind. It was a glassy spherical object with a dark ominuous presence coming from within.

"Here, take a hold of th- Hey! Why did you let it hit the table like that?"

"...I want to be clear that I'm not touching anything that you grabbed from out of your pants. Haah anyway what is it?"

A moment ago Spinel was her usual happy self. But now for some reason she looked kind of scared and worried at the same time. She looked to her left and to her right as if she didn't want anyone to hear a possible secret she was going to tell him.

"I...I-I think I saw something I wasn't suppossed to."

Steven raised a brow.

"What do you mean? Does it have to do with this...whatever it is?"

"2 months before coming here the Diamonds showed me a room underneath the citadel where they collected a whole bunch of ancient items that don't work anymore. One in particular was this that I'm showing you right, they called it the **Eye of the Beyonder**."

"Interesting name. So what did it do?"

"They said that this was an extremely old map made by beings called the **Celestials**."

"A map to what?"

"The entire universe."

Steven was surprised by this, a spherical map of the universe. But something was off.

"Wait, didn't you just say that these ancient artifacts didn't work anymore?"

"That's what I said to myself when they left me to look around til I was bored. After spending a couple of minutes trying to see if any of the artifacts still had any juice in them I finally touched the sphere...and it worked. It reminded me of one of those uhh ***snap snap* **that map thing on your phone."

"Google maps?"

"That one!"

"...What a weird coincidence that this one worked while the others didn't."

"Right?"

"But the problem is how is this working if it's completely black?"

"..."

Why did Spinel got silent? From the looks of her squirming body language she was kind of uncomfortable with speaking about this.

"When it worked I played around with it too much and...well that's the result."

"I don't follow."

"Umm let's see uh how should I explain this?...When you use your fingers to expand outward and junk I went too far out..."

"Spinel? Spinel talk to me, what did you see?"

Out of fear Spinel pointed directly at the sphere that was still dark. Steven took that as a sign to look a little more closely at the orb. However, nothing changed. It was still showing nothing but darkness.

"...I don't see anything."

"What?"

Spinel snatched the orb from the table and rotated it.

"It's not there!"

"Huh?"

"The **smile**, th-th-there was this big creepy smile along with two **red eyes **staring back at me in the darkness. It was like somehow it knew I was there, it was so creepy."

"Uhhh are you sure you didn't just imagine it happening?"

"NO STEVEN!"

Spinel slammed her hand against the table. Clearly she was mad at Steven's statement just now? It basically insinuated that she was hallucinating from what she thought was in the darkness by imagining what creepy creep was in it.

"Do you know how much I was risking, lying to the Diamonds? It wrecked me with guilt man!"

"Okay okay just calm down Spinel, I didn't mean that."

"Damn right you didn't...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just...ever since I saw that thing I was being filled with anxiety and paranoia that I didn't know what to do about it. I was so afraid to tell the Diamonds about what happened cause I thought they might yell at me. The only other person I can turn to to help me was you."

"Alright, I understand. Let me take a look at it again."

Spinel handed the sphere back to Steven so he could try again to at least see something that could put her mind at ease. There must be something in this darkness that he missed, something. As he squinted he started to make out a shadowy object within, it looked rectangular.

"Hey...Hey I think I see something?"

"Really?"

"Yeah if only I could just make it-"

Suddenly a light that seemed to have came from a spotlight appeared out of nowhere and illuminated the object, startling Steven in the process.

"Woah shit! Oof!"

Steven fell out of his chair, causing him to throw the sphere into the air. Luckily Spinel had stretchy arms so she could catch it with ease. A sigh of relief washed over her.

"You okay Steven?"

"Oww ssss just a bump. Alright let me see that orb once more."

"Sure will."

Stretching even more the orb went right back onto the table. Now that Steven can see the object somehow with no explanation he made out what it was and that is-

"A wooden sign?"

"Run that by me again, a wooden sign?"

"Yeah take a look."

Spinel got behind Steven in case something scary was about to happen but nothing like that happened. Instead what they are seeing was a circular light illuminating a pretty old looking wooden sign that was hanging on the wall (?) by four nails, painted white all over, and there were words scribbled nearly on the front by what looks like magic marker.

"'Temporarily unvailable.' it says."

Both Steven and Spinel had looks of disappointment.

"Wow...I got freaked out over that? Pfft hahahahahaha whoooo what was I thinking? Hahaaaaa wasting your time like that?"

Spinel got up from the table and tucked away the sphere. The smile she was displaying was unnatural and Steven noticed how her eyes were completely black. Something was very very wrong here.

"Spinel hold o-"

"Say you know what? Since I'm going back to Homeworld with the Diamonds, I think I'll chill and watch the sunset later at the lighthouse. It reminds me of the fiiiiirst time we met, when I tried to kill you, whoopsee. Anyway I'm just going to leave, thanks for hearing me out Steven. Ahah, aahahah, ahahahahahahahaha!"

"SPINEL!"

Too late to stop her since she already left before Steven could even reach out to her. Odd, the moment Spinel looked at the sign along with him her personality made a complete flip flop. What the hell did that weird dark do to her?...Something in Steven's gut told him to immediately go to the lighthouse. But first he had to pay for the unfinished pizza which he will take with him in a box.

Meanwhile after going a couple of miles away from Steven, Spinel suddenly stopped her walking. She looked around her in a confused manner.

"...What just happened? Wasn't I at the pizza joint?"

* * *

At the Lighthouse Steven's gut seems to have led him to the right direction as he approached it. Someome was already there, staring up at the sky.

"Sheena?"

Sheena didnt seem to have heard Steven since she didn't respond to his call and just continued looking up at the sky. Out of curiousity Steven stood next to her and looked up at the sky as well.

"So umm...what are you looking at?"

"...Don't you think it's unique that humans can see the moon though there the morning light shines above?"

"Huh?"

That was a random, strange question to ask. Of course that happens on a clear day like this that there are times when the moon is still visible mamy miles away from the sun, depending on where you are. But the way Sheena said "humans" was a suspicious red flag to something being off.

"Like how there are those that see objects from the realm of darkness though the light overwhelms? Just like how Spinel looked into the darkness?"

(!) Wait, how did Sheena know about that? It's not like she was there. In fact during the whole ordeal with Emerald (later turned Chaos Emerald) after rescuing Connie he never saw her again until now.

"Wait, when did yo-"

"She was so scared when she witnessed it, the being in the dark. Just when **I was singing a lullaby to myself**."

"Ah Sheena what are you saying? I can't hear you."

Steven could see Sheena's lips flap yet no sound came out from them.** Understandable since he isn't aware of me yet. **

"You're not strong enough...not even close. Not by someone who still has **fog over their eyes to the truth**."

"No seriously, I can't hear you."

"I was just saying how you won't see me again."

Odd, Steven was able to hear that but not the others. What the hell was going on? Huh? Where did Sheena go, she was right next to him!...Oh that's right Sheena's not here, she's at **California on vacation**. Wonder why Steven thought she was with them in the first place? Pearl told him this like a **week** ago, so silly of him.

"Hmmm I should go visit Connie to see if she needs help with anything. A true first step to stepping up my game in responsibili-"

* * *

"Haah mmmm Steven. Please don't stop, more."

A few minutes after Steven arrived at the hospital Connie was finished helping her mom with some of her duties. After that she wanted his "help" with "cleaning" the nearest bathroom. The next thing he knew he was teasing Connie's pussy through her panties with his finger while they were both sitting on the toilet seat.

"(What's with my luck today? I found a twenty dollar bill on the ground and now this? Awesome!) Turn around, I want to see your face."

Shifting her body around Connie faced Steven. He then stuck one of his hand down her shirt and under her bra, gently caressing her breast. Meanwhile Connie hastily untied the string to her purple laced panties, leaving them hanging around the base of her foot and then unzipped Steven's jeans whilst biting her bottom lip.

"We better hurry Steven or my mom will us. Doesn't that turn you on?...Steven, what's up?"

Steven's gace just now had a look of terror that was recognisable to Connie. He wasnt even looking at her, but the doorway of the bathroom. At that moment she knew what was happening.

"(Ah shit.) Mom?"

Connie's worst fear was realised when she turned her head to see her mom standing by the door, her face was neutral yet her eyes couldn't be seen. That is mostly a deadly sign to Connie that her mom was pissed.

"Mrs.Maheswaren? Mrs.Maheswaren calm down. If we talk about this like reasonable adults, then maybe we can reach a place where violence won't be needed at this po-"

"Steven it's no use, she has the paddle, run."

"Waaayyyyy ahead of you. AHHHHHH!!"

A manhunt was initiated by the demon doctor. Her target to disembowel, Steven.

* * *

Steven was able to outrun the mad woman and hid at New Homeworld. Maybe he'll stay for a couple of weeks until the target on his back died down. At least she was a good mother...hopefully she isn't chewing Connie out too bad.

In all seriousness, after all the chaos and Green Pearl being accepted and adopted into the acting troupe Steven felt like he has accomplished a whole lot more than saving the world...again. This time from the entire day Steven has learned something greater about himself and his mom...

* * *

Meanwhile at the belt of the Milky Way a black, crystallized space ship materialized from crossing the hyperspeed grid. A being was looking through a telescope that could see far away planets despite its small size.

"Oooooo yeah I can see our destination from here!"

"Thank fuck. I thought we were going to have a little trouble thanks to that meteor shower we were in the middle of."

"Hmmmm I wanted to destroy the rockies."

"Hey dumbass you want us to get shattered?!"

"Vessle?"

The second voice Vessle cleared their throat after hearing the third voice.

"...Sorry."

"No thou is correct. But as you witnessed, we have survived without any hindrance. No need to yell at **Ego**."

Ego snickered while speaking in a childish sing song tone.

"Heeheeheehee you got in trouble again."

"WANNA EAT THIS KNUCKLE SANDWICH?!!"

"How could you? **You won't be able touch me anyway.**"

"Enough!"

Ego and Vessel went silent. The third voice cleared their voice this time.

"Earth...Thy place where the "Pacifist of the Universe" resides in. How long will it take to reach it Ego?"

"At this speed...ehhhhhhhhhh a week of so."

"Heh, that's plenty of time for us to loosen up."

"For once we agree on something my muscly friend."

"For once."

"Indeed...Steven Universe. I want to see if thou really is Pink Diamond and not an imposter."

Two purple eyes stared out towards the planet of their destination.

"Glory to the Nexus."

To be continued...

* * *

Again, to whoever has taken the time to read part 1 of the Steven Universe series I thank you and remember, don't forget to tell your friends.


End file.
